Jealousy, turning saints into the seas
by misslaurielou88
Summary: Set after Silly Love Songs. After the performance at Breadsticks with the other Warblers, Kurt meets someone who shows interest in him. Could this possibly spark jealousy in Blaine and show him that Kurt is the one for him; the one he has been looking for forever?
1. Chapter 1

(I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?...how can I tell you about my loved one?...

Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me, so can't you see... how can I tell you about my loved one?)

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs

But I look around me and I see it isn't so

Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs

And what's wrong with that?

I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again

(bab bab bab ba baa bab)

I love you (I love)

I love you (I love)

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?

Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see

Love doesn't come in a minute (doesn't come in a minute)

Sometimes it doesn't come at all (doesn't come at all)

I only know that when I'm in it (only know when I'm in it)

It isn't silly (at all), no it isn't silly (at all), love isn't silly at all, not at all

(bab bab bab ba baa bab bab ba baa bab...)

I love you

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?

Ah, you gave me more, you gave it all to me (how can I tell you about my loved one?) so can't you see

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (how can I tell you about my loved one?)

(bab bab bab ba baa bab bab ba baa bab...)

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs

But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no

Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs

And what's wrong with that?

I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again (bab bab bab ba bab ba)

I love you (I love)

I love you (I love)

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?

Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, how can I tell you about my loved one?

The Warblers finished the song and I looked out to see all my friends and the patrons of Breadsticks applauding us with smiles on their face. It was no surprise to me as Blaine had been doing on his numerous solos. I looked at my best girl friends Rachel and Mercedes to see them smiling at me. I blew them both a kiss. I really appreciated most of the New Directions coming out to support me. It was good of them to support a rival glee club that they would be facing at Regionals in a month or so. The only people from New Directions who weren't here were Finn and Quinn. Mercedes had quickly filled me in that both had mono and that there was a rumour Quinn was cheating on Sam with Finn. I hadn't been home that day since a late Warbler rehearsal, getting coffee with Blaine then deciding to perform at Breadsticks so I would have talk to Finn when we had one of our regular lady chats with the hot milk I always gave him before bed. My mind cringed when I thought of the Lima Bean with Blaine earlier. I felt like such an idiot! I couldn't believe I told him I thought he was going to sing to me. I hated that I had made it all up in my head. I had been through all that before with Finn and briefly with Sam so hated that I had done that with the first gay boy I knew. I hated that Blaine was so touchy feely and flirted without knowing it. I was stupid to over think everything as usual. Watching chick-flick movies with Mercedes or Broadway movies with Rachel hadn't helped at all. In those types of films flirting meant they were in love with each other. The touching of fingertips was romantic and sexy. I knew I had to put this behind me. I had to see Blaine as a friend; the same as how he saw me. Blaine Anderson would never be my Teenage Dream. It was just a coincidence that I decided to be an 'endearing spy' when the Warblers did a random performance for the rest of the school to watch. I stepped off the stage and was greeted by Rachel. I saw Wes and David talking to Santana whereas Blaine was talking to Artie and Brittany. I heard the word 'dolphin' used a couple of times which made me chuckle.

Rachel pulled me into a hug. "That was amazing Kurt. It was a brilliant song for Valentine's Day too. I really liked your speech for single people and about it being our year."

"It is our year honey." I pulled away from the hug and smiled back at her. "You know how much I love Paul McCartney so I'm honoured to perform one of his songs. It means a lot to me that you came to see me sing."

"Oh Kurt of course I wanted to come to see you sing. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I miss you and I fighting for solos in glee club." Rachel replied, giggling a little at the end.

I couldn't help but laugh too. I really missed my old glee club. At least they respected me as an individual. I appreciated that Dalton Academy was safe for me and I was grateful to have been given a place in the Warblers but it was very much everyone was the same. I missed my designer wardrobe and choosing what to wear to school every day. Even though Rachel mainly got the solos I wanted such as 'Defying Gravity' I enjoyed every bit of my time with the New Directions.

"Me too Rachel." I leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Love you diva."

"Love you too. Now I better be heading home. Daddy's making me a vegan lasagne for dinner."

I waved goodbye to Rachel and sat down in one of the booths. Everyone seemed busy or had already left. I glanced around to see if I could find Blaine but to no avail. Mike and Tina had left; probably to have dinner with Mike's mother, Artie and Brittany were eating spaghetti like the two dogs did in 'The Lady and the Tramp', I spotted Sam and Santana leaving together, Mercedes was chatting to Wes and I had lost sight of the others. I sighed and took a deep breath before standing up. I turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!"

The boy smiled at me, "That's all right. I was trying to pluck up the courage to talk to you anyway. I wanted to tell you how amazing you were when you were performing 'Silly Love Songs'."

I smiled back at the stranger. He was blonde-haired with green eyes, taller than me by a couple of inches, well-dressed and extremely attractive. I felt flattered that he had taken interest in singling me out and talking to me.

"My name is Martin Granger." Martin smiled at me again, staring into my eyes. I could feel myself quickly getting lost in his eyes. I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Hummel."

"I was wondering, Kurt Hummel, if you'd do me the honour of being my Valentine tonight and getting dinner with me? Sorry I know that was forward but I couldn't feel help myself." Martin glanced down, looking slightly flustered. I couldn't believe that someone like him wanted to have dinner with him.

"I'd like that very much Martin," This caused Martin to look up into my eyes again. His eyes were the most beautiful green. "Are we staying here or...?"

"I thought here would be nice...unless you don't want to, we can always..."

I put my hand on Martin's arm quickly to calm him down. Instead his eyes widened and he looked down at my hand with a smile. "Breadsticks is perfect."

Martin smiled at me and he gestured to the booth that I had just stood up from and then bumped into him. We both slid into the seats on either side of the table. The waitress quickly came over and gives them a menu each. After deciding on a simple pasta dish and giving my order to the waitress, I glanced around while Martin was ordering his. It seemed as if all of the Warblers and New Directions had left. I hadn't thought it had been that long since I started talking to Martin. I suddenly spotted Artie and Brittany still eating their spaghetti and meatballs. It seemed that after the public performance, everyone had just left. I felt angry for a second as Blaine was supposed to be giving me a lift back to Dalton as the Navigator was at home. I guessed that I would be sleeping at home tonight and driving to Dalton tomorrow in my Navigator. I saw the waitress walk past meaning Martin had ordered. I turned back to him and he was just looking at me, smiling. I blushed at the stare and his smile grew.

Martin cleared his throat, "So Kurt Hummel, tell me about yourself?"

I chuckled at his words, "Ok, I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm 17, I go to Dalton Academy, I like fashion, musicals and singing. Your turn?"

Martin laughed at that and reached over and took my hand, completely surprising me, "Oh Kurt you amaze me. I'm Martin Granger, I'm 17, I go to Carmel High School, I do like singing but I'm tone-deaf, I like football and art.

"So I'm guessing you're not in Vocal Adrenaline then?" My mind quickly flew back to Jesse St. James and what he did to Rachel.

Martin laughed even louder this time, "I can ensure you I am not. They take it to the extreme. Even if I could sing I could never do that. It doesn't look fun with Vocal Adrenaline. I'm guessing you've encountered the group before?"

I sighed, "One of my best friends and the lead singer of New Directions Rachel dated Jesse St. James...do you know him?" Martin simply nodded. "Well he convinced her she was in love with him, came to McKinley and joined our group and everything, then last minute went back to Carmel, broke her heart and threw eggs at her when she's vegan!"

Martin shook his head at that, "I always remember Jesse as a jerk. I hope your friend was okay. Hang on...I thought you were in the Warblers at Dalton. Your uniform speaks for itself. You mentioned the New Directions and McKinley. Did you go there?"

"Yeah I did until a couple of months ago. Some ignorant Neanderthal wanted to make my life living hell and threatened my life." I shuddered at my memory. Martin squeezed my hand.

"Oh my god Kurt! Didn't the school do anything?" Martin looked like he was in shock

"He was expelled but the school board allowed him back so I left. Simple."

It felt weird with Martin. I felt like I got trust him and tell him anything. I hadn't hesitated when telling him about what Karofsky had done to me; excluding the kiss as I didn't believe in outing people. Our food arrived and Martin and I spent the rest of the evening talking. I learnt a lot about him and him about me. I even got him quietly to sing a song. He chose the Beatles' 'Can't Buy Me Love'. Martin had been right; he was truly awful. I praised him after he sang the chorus but he saw right through it and burst out laughing, making me laugh too. Martin was horrified I didn't like football but was extremely impressed when I said how about I was a kicker in the first game McKinley had won in ages. I explained the whole Single Ladies situation which caused him to laugh. He was also extremely interested when I mentioned I used to be a Cheerio. Everyone in Ohio knew what a Cheerio was due to their popularity. After we had finished our meals, Martin asked for the bill as he insisted he was the one who asked me out. My phone buzzed in my pocket, signifying it was late. Martin stood up and came over to my side of the booth and offered his hand. I immediately took it and we walked hand in hand out of the restaurant.

"Do you need a lift somewhere, or is your car here, or is someone collecting you?" Martin looked generally nervous and he just looked even more attractive in my eyes.

"Would it be okay to have a lift Martin? It's literally ten minutes away from here." There was no way I could ask Martin to drive me to Dalton as it was two hours away. Dad wouldn't mind me coming home tonight. He often said how much he missed me around the house.

"Of course I can give you a lift Kurt."

I walked alongside Martin, hand in hand, to his car. I wasn't surprised when seeing an expensive car parked in front of me. From previous experience any Carmel student I had seen seemed to drive an expensive car. To my delight and which also caused me to blush, Martin opened the door for me. I smiled at him and quickly said, "Thank you". Martin quickly jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine and drove off, which also started the radio. Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' filled the car.

"I love Lady Gaga!" I practically squealed as I informed Martin of my love for this artist.

Martin smiled and nodded his head, "She's such an amazing artist. Her songs are brilliant."

"Where have you been all my life?" Martin and I both laughed at my comment and smiled at my comment. We continued talking about music as Martin drove; with me occasionally giving directions.

"It's just here on the left."

Martin signalled left and pulled up next to my house. Suddenly there was an awkward tension in the car. I took a deep breath and turned to Martin and smiled, "Thank you so much for tonight Martin. I had a wonderful time."

Martin took my hand again, "Thank you for being my Valentine Kurt. I would offer to walk you in but I'm parked on a double yellow line."

I smiled at him, "Martin it's really okay. You've been amazing tonight."

"Thank you Kurt. You are amazing. Would you want to do this again? I mean..go out with me again?" Martin had that flustered look again.

I squeezed Martin's hand this time, "Of course I would love to go out with you again Martin. We need to swap numbers."

Martin gave me his iPhone to add my number to. I gave it back when I had submitted my number.

"I'll text you so you have my number."

"Thanks."

Martin pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "I had such an amazing time tonight". I hugged him back and whispered back, "Me too".

As we pulled back from the hug our faces ended up right next to one another. I saw Martin leaning forward slightly and I tilted my own head forwards; knowing what was going to happen. Our lips met in a soft, short and sweet kiss. We pulled apart and smiled at one another.

I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It now read 22:33. "I had better get inside. Thank you so much Martin". I leaned in and kissed Martin's cheek. "Goodnight".

"Goodnight Kurt Hummel."

I got out of the car and waved as Martin drove off. I walked up to my front door humming as I did. I got out my keys and unlocked the front door. No one was downstairs, suggesting that they were all asleep or that they were just upstairs. Finn was probably asleep as I remembered what I had been told about him having mono. I tiptoed up to my room and pulled my blazer off. I glanced at myself in the mirror and smiled. My lips looked slightly swollen but I looked happy. I grabbed my phone from the pocket of my blazer and saw I had 8 messages and 4 missed calls. I decided to answer to those after I was in my pyjamas and I had done my quicker version of my moisturising routine.

Eventually this was completed so I grabbed my iPhone and unlocked it. The missed calls were from Blaine. The first message of course was from Blaine Anderson.

**From Blaine 20:25:**

**Kurt I'm so sorry I forgot you. Please text me back asap! Blaine xxx**

I quickly skipped onto the next text

**From David 20:47:**

**Hey Kurt Blaine's freaking out at the moment which is freaking the rest of us out. Please call us to let us know you're ok. Hope you aren't pissed off. David x**

I pressed next on my phone

**From Mercedes 21:16:**

**Hey white boy sorry I didn't say goodbye to you after the performance. I got distracted by your hot friends ;) Feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Probably didn't help that I didn't talk to you much. Sorry anyway. Night boo xxx**

I sighed as I read the text. I could feel Mercedes and myself drifting apart. I felt closer to Rachel than Mercedes; which is something I never thought I'd say in my lifetime. I pressed next again

**From Blaine 21:30:**

**Kurt it's been over an hour since I first text you. You haven't replied or answered my calls. I hope it's because you're busy and not mad at me. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible friend. I didn't mean to forget about you. Who could forget Kurt Hummel? Blaine xxx**

**From Blaine 21:50:**

**Okay I'm trying not to panic now! What's happening with you? I rang your house phone and no one answered it. Kurt I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you I swear! Blaine xxx**

**From Blaine 22:02:**

**I feel so terrible. What if something's happened to you? What if you had to walk back to Dalton and your phone has died? What happens if you get attacked? Sorry if you're reading this and you are walking back. Kurt please text me back or answer my calls. I'm so sorry. Your idiotic friend Blaine xxx**

**From Blaine 22:19:**

**KURT! PLEASE REPLY OR CALL! I'm so sorry! Your worried friend Blaine xxx**

**From Blaine 22:30:**

**I feel like I should call the police and get them to find out whether you're alright. I'm going to stop texting now as it's disturbing my roommate with the light from my phone and the sound it's making. I just pray to God that you're okay and well and not too mad at me. Please text me or call me. Blaine xxx**

I sighed and pressed the reply button to get Blaine to stop worrying when my phone signified a text being received. I pressed back on my phone and opened the text

**From Unknown 22:44**

**Hey Kurt it's Martin. Thank you for being my Valentine ****it means a great deal to me; especially since it's an amazing and sexy guy like yourself. I'd really love it if we could go out again? Are you free for coffee tomorrow? Martin 3 xx**

I smiled to myself; Blaine's reply going completely out of my mind. I added Martin's number to my contacts before hitting the reply button.

**From Kurt 22:45**

**Hey Martin :) ****Thank you for being my Valentine too. Ooo Mr Granger I'm flattered. You're amazing and sexy too. I would love that too. I'm free for coffee tomorrow after Warbler's practice so Lima Bean at 6? Kurt 3 xx**

I pressed send and waited for a nanosecond before receiving a reply.

**From Martin 22:46**

**It's a date ;) Martin 3 xx**

**A/N: **_I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love Glee and Kurt and Blaine are my favourite characters. It would mean the world to me if you review and let me know what you think. All comments welcome. Won't take too long to update so stay tuned people _

_Follow me on twitter at Bish93_

_Thanks, misslaurielou88 xx_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning and laid in my bed with a smile of my face. I couldn't believe last night had actually happened. I had originally been all prepared for going back to Dalton and watching a chick flick such as 'Mean Girls' to make me feel better after telling Blaine I liked him more than just a friend. 'Mean Girls' was the one I could always watch to cheer me up. Tina Fey was a legend in it and it had so many memorable quotes. I could practically quote the film. I still couldn't believe I didn't have to resort to my movies. Martin had shown me that I could be loved and appreciated by someone other than my friends and family. I slowly got out of bed and headed to my bathroom to have a shower and of course to do my moisturising routine. An hour later, I was dressed and was looking at my reflection in the mirror and managed to smile, ready for the day ahead. It was strange to compare this morning to previous mornings of my life where I would be dreading the day. I would have been feeling similar if Valentine's Day had just ended with Blaine's rejection instead of meeting Martin. I was really looking forward to my coffee date with him at six o'clock. I picked up my bag and headed down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible as it was still just after six in the morning. It felt too early to eat so I decided to grab some fruit at Dalton before my first lesson of the day. I reached the bottom of the stairs without making a sound and smiled to myself. I glanced around and was shocked to see my father sitting on the sofa watching the news drinking a cup of tea. Dad turned his head in my direction and he looked as startled as I was to see me standing there.

"Kurt!" Dad put down his cup on a coaster on the small coffee table next to the sofa, showing he had actually listened to me, and stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. I instantly hugged him back as I had missed him. "What are you doing here? I thought you stayed at Dalton during the week?"

I smiled at Dad, "I was at Breadsticks last night doing a performance for Valentine's Day with the Warblers. We sang 'Silly Love Songs' by the brilliant Paul McCartney. I stayed here instead of driving for two hours when I was already tired. When I came home everyone was already fast sleep. Oh by the way, how's Finn? I heard he was sick."

"Finn will be okay. He has mono from kissing too many girls. He thought he was being clever by trying to raise money for the Glee Club by opening a kissing booth. He was the only one who couldn't see he was being an idiot," Dad chuckled at this. "It's shame kiddo. I wish Carole and I didn't decide to have an early night last night as I would have seen you a bit more. Maybe I'm being silly but I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. I miss you Kurt."

My heart clenched at my Dad's words and I quickly blinked a couple of times to avoid any tears forming.

"I miss you too Dad," I smiled at him, "I'll be home tomorrow night for our traditional Friday Night Dinner. How about I help out at the shop this weekend and we can have a catch up?"

Dad beamed at me and chuckled, "That'd be great Kurt. How about on Sunday instead we go out, just the two of us? Start off with breakfast but we'll be back for Carole's delicious roast?

"Sounds great Dad. I'd better be off as I have a two hour car journey to look forward to. I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a safe drive kiddo." Dad pulled me in for another hug. After a moment he pulled away and looked down at me, "Kurt I was just thinking. Right before my heart attack...when we had the argument about Friday nights...I told you I was disappointed in you. Kurt son, you have to know that I have never been disappointed in you. I am so proud of you and always will be. You inspire me Kurt and I love you."

I immediately pulled Dad back into the hug and clung onto him. I could actually feel myself welling up. "Thank you Dad. Just...thank you. I love you too Dad. I'll see you tomorrow night."

We stood hugging for a moment until we reluctantly pulled away.

I headed towards the door but turned back at the last minute, "Oh yeah can you say hi to Carole and Finn for me?"

Dad laughed and nodded to signify he would. I waved to him as I opened the door and stepped out into the cold February air, pulling my scarf tighter around my neck. The door shut behind me as I made my way to my Navigator. I put my bag in the back and got into the driver's seat. As soon as I put the key in and started the engine, Lady Gaga's 'Pokerface' started blaring out. I put the car into gear and started the long drive to Dalton Academy, singing along to the words of an amazing song by one of my idols. The drive always flew by when I was focused on the songs playing and singing along. I actually had gone far enough to burn several CDs for my journeys to and from Dalton involving one dedicated to Lady Gaga, one for musicals, one for songs sung by New Directions since I had joined the club and left the club and a few others. The first song on the New Directions CD was of course 'Don't Stop Believin' '. I stopped at a traffic light and quickly switched over onto my musicals CD. I smiled contentedly when the opening of 'Rose's Turn' came on. My mind was brought back to my moment in the auditorium last year when I was trying to find myself. My version fitted how my life seemed to be going now: 'Everything's coming up Kurt!'

I pulled into the Dalton car park and parked in my usual space. Thanks to the privilege of being part of the Warblers, we were all allocated a good parking space and none of the other students were allowed to park there. I turned off the engine and checked myself out in the mirror to ensure my hair was perfect. Of course it was; bitch please I'm Kurt Hummel. I grabbed my bag and got out, locking the doors as I did. I quickly made my way to the dining hall to have some breakfast before my first lesson that day. I glanced at my watch and saw it was only just after eight o'clock so I had just under an hour to enjoy some breakfast. I walked into the dining hall and my feet automatically headed towards the Warblers' table. Boys called out greetings and smiled as I passed them. When I was nearing my table, Nick just happened to glance up and see me walking towards my fellow show choir's table.

"Guys! Kurt is here!"

I felt my face flush as all of the Warblers turned to look me. The way Nick was yelling, his voice could probably have been heard a mile away. Nick stood up and bellowed, "Blaine! Get your ass over here now! Kurt is here! Kurt Hummel is here!"

I suddenly heard the sound of a quick pace of footsteps coming towards me and I turned around to have a pair of arms thrown around me and I was pulled against a chest.

"Kurt I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to forget you. I can't believe I left you at Breadsticks without a ride. I just got caught up in the performance and I just wasn't thinking. Kurt I'm so so so sorry! You're my best friend and I can't stand to think that you might be mad at me. I'm so sorry."

I pulled back from Blaine's embrace and put my hands on his shoulders, "Blaine you listen to me. I'm not mad at you. I'm not gonna lie, I was at first but I'm over it and I've forgiven you. We're all good."

Blaine sighed in relief and placed his head on my shoulder, "Thank you Kurt. I'm so glad you've forgiven me and that we're good. Hey, sit down here and I'll run and get us both a bowl of fruit salad. Don't worry I know which ones you like best and I promise not to add too much banana to yours."

Before I could respond Blaine had run off towards the kitchen area where a buffet always appeared him morning. I sat down in a seat next to Nick, leaving a space on my right for Blaine to sit down.

"Kurt we're sorry as well for not reminding Blaine that he was meant to be giving you a lift as well," Wes informed me. "He was freaking out when he realised that he had left his best friend. He was texting and calling and was so worried about. He kept pacing the room and refused to sit down. Blaine was also worried that maybe you were mad at him and would tell him you didn't want to be friends at all anymore."

"Thanks for that Wes," Blaine said, drawing attention to him as he placed our fruit bowls in front of us. "He did make a point though. How come you didn't reply or ring me back? Were you too mad?"

"I was generally busy," I replied. I didn't want to tell them about Martin straight away. "I didn't see my phone until right before sleep and I was too tired otherwise."

David looked at me for a long moment, "Hang on Kurt, how did you get home? I know your friend Mercedes mentioned that your brother Finn was ill and so was some girl called Quinn. Sorry but I got all the details about your friends. Did your Dad or step Mum?"

"Oh no they were asleep when I got in," I answered, before realising I was giving too much information away. By what I was saying, the Warblers would never stop until they had got information and hopefully they would finally be satisfied.

"Did you get a lift home from that boy you were talking to?"

I froze at Jeff's words. Everyone else had turned to gape at Jeff, who continued to look at me. I didn't know what else to do and just wanted this all to be over, so I simply nodded. Everyone turned to look at me with surprised faces; Blaine's the most surprised of all. Nick nudged Jeff, "What else did you see Jeff?"

Jeff glanced at me before speaking, "Nick went out to the car while I quickly popped to the toilet. I came out and had a glance around. I was the last Warbler there and most of New Directions had left; except the guy in the wheelchair and the blonde dancer cheerleader. I spotted Kurt sitting in a booth with a blonde haired guy; the waiter having taken their order. They had ordered dinner as the waitress was just leaving them holding two menus. I saw Kurt and the blonde haired guy talking and laughed then the blonde guy took hold of Kurt's hand and."

Wes and David gasped at this point in the tale while I blushed furiously. I started to wish that I had simply chosen to have breakfast at home meaning I would have arrived at Dalton just in time for my first lesson which was French. I would have been content at home instead of being at Dalton and feeling embarrassed.

Trent leaned in, causing all the others to follow suit, and smiled at me, " So Kurt? You gonna spill and tell us all about your mystery man?"

I closed my mouth and tightened my lips together, making the other Warblers laugh. Nick started trying to tickle me to get a reaction out of me. I just kept refusing. Not wanting to tell them anything. The ten minute warning bell went off, letting boys have the opportunity to get their books and bags from their dorms. Majority of the Warblers cleared off, telling me that they would find out and that they'd see me later in practice. It was only Blaine, Nick, David and I left. I continued eating my fruit salad while secretly listening to Nick and David discuss the identity of the blonde haired man I was with at Breadsticks last night and gave me a lift home. Blaine didn't say anything. He just finished his bowl then got up and left, murmuring goodbye. I saw Nick and David exchange a look but I didn't pay attention as all the Warblers had been doing that all morning. I picked up Blaine and my bowls and put them on the trolley. I went to pick up my bag when I felt a vibration coming from my blazer pocket. I quickly grabbed my iPhone and unlocked it. I had one new message from Martin. My face flushed when I read this; butterflies filling my stomach.

**From Martin 08:57 **

**Good Morning Beautiful ;) Hope you slept well. I was scared this morning I'd wake up and the amazing Kurt Hummel would have been just a dream. Praising the heavens knowing that you do exist and I was lucky enough to kiss you last night. Can't wait til see you at 6 I'll meet you at the Lima Bean. What type of coffee do you like? Have a great day at school. Martin 3 xx**

I was practically gushing as I read this text. I was completely grateful Nick and David weren't actually paying attention to me at that very moment and were working on weird conspiracies about the mysterious blonde haired man. The only flaw of the text that Martin asking me about coffee reminded me about Blaine but I still had to get used to one hundred per cent platonic friendship after my huge crush on him. My fingers started typing furiously in a chance to reply to Martin before I had to go quickly to French.

**From Kurt 08:59**

**Good morning to you too ;) I did thank you and I hope you did too. Aww you poor thing! I feel exactly like that as well! I can't wait to see you either. I drink a Grande Non-Fat Mocha best coffee of all time. How about you? I apologise in advance for you having to put up seeing me in the Dalton uniform again. Can't get rid of it :P You too Kurt 3 xx**

I put my phone back in my pocket, grabbed my bag and quickly walked to French class. I greeted Mademoiselle Chaillou in my fluent French and I sat down. I followed along with the rest of the class and answered a lot of the questions. I always had loved the French language. The teacher set an exercise in the textbook that I could have easily done blindfolded. I pulled out my phone underneath the table.

**From Martin 09.06**

**Mmm sounds nice. I'm a Latte sort of guy but have nothing against other coffees. I think you look incredible in the Dalton ;) I bet you secretly love it. I'll let you get on with your lessons then you won't be distracted later by anything else when you're with me ;) Martin 3 xx**

I put my phone away and hid my smile by biting my lip. Martin truly was something.

I strolled into the seniors' Common Room humming to myself. The school day had flown by so I only had Warbler practice left then I was free to go on my date. Before going to the practice I quickly visited to the bathroom to ensure my hair looked like tidy and my skin looked okay. In the Common Room, it was completely empty except for Blaine who was sitting there. I glanced at my best friend and noticed he looked troubled. I immediately made my way over to him.

"Blaine?" I stood in front of my best friend, waving my head in front of his face. Blaine's eyes came out of their daze and he smiled sheepishly at me. "Is everything okay?"

Blaine nodded and I sat down next to him. I must have been early to rehearsal as no one else was arriving. I opened my mouth to ask Blaine but he started talking before me. "Did you mean what you said yesterday?"

"Huh?" I knew perfectly what he was implying but I didn't want to embarrass myself in case the oblivious Blaine actually was talking about something else I'd said.

Blaine sighed, "You told me you liked me yesterday and now you're going on dates with some guy. It just...just doesn't connect."

I just gaped at Blaine, "Blaine you said you didn't like me like that and the date wasn't planned. He asked me out last night after the performance and I said yes. Where's the harm in that? It'll be easier for our friendship if you don't have to worry about how you're acting around me and if we feel differently for one another."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"I...I'm sorry Kurt...I just...I don't want us to change." Blaine slouched down on the sofa. "You're my best friend and I just hope you dating someone won't change that."

I quietly chuckled and took Blaine's hand in my own, "Blaine of course it won't! You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you either. Martin's not my boyfriend so who knows what will happen?"

Unfortunately for me, as I said the last sentence, a large number of Warblers poured into the room. Nick heard me and jumped up and down, "His name is Martin! His name is Martin, he is tall, he has blonde hair! Go Kurt!"

Several of the Warblers all laughed at this. I glanced at Blaine out of the corner of my eyes. He was still sitting slouched looking a bit defeated. I gave him hand another squeeze. I was still really excited about my date with Martin but I would always have time for my friends; especially Blaine as he meant the world to me.

**A/N: **_Sorry for such a long update! At first I decided to not update this until I had updated my Twilight story by a couple of chapters but I had writer's block plus I've really gone off Twilight. All about Glee! I promise I won't be taking this long again. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those of you shipping Kurt and Martin (Kurtin) he is back next chapter and they go on their coffee date. Kurt and Blaine are my favourite characters; I just loved messing things up ;) It would mean the world to me if you review and let me know what you think. All comments welcome. Won't take too long to update so stay tuned people _

_Follow me on twitter at Bish93_

_Thanks, misslaurielou88 xx_


	3. Chapter 3

Warbler practice seemed to be never ending. It just seemed to be a room full of madness. Wes was constantly banging his gavel when anyone even breathed when he was dictating to the room the importance of every individual Warbler rehearsal. I glanced at the clock and sighed. It was only quarter to four which meant I still had another forty five minutes and I'd be damned if Wes tried to make us rehearse even longer. If Wes could get his way we would rehearse twenty four seven. He loved the Warblers and being the dictator; or as if he sees it being the head of the Warbler council. I glanced down at my hand and noticed how close it was situated to Blaine's own hand. When the Warblers interrupted our talk, I gave his hand a squeeze and when I tried to withdraw it Blaine clung on, refusing to let go. I had eventually managed to release my hand from the death trap, flexing my fingers as I did. I tried not to blush when I thought of Blaine's hand in mine. Sure we had held hands before but this time it was different. We had just had an intimate conversation about our 'relationship' and where we stand with one another, then afterwards Blaine wouldn't let go of my hand. I didn't understand Blaine Anderson at times. He probably didn't even understand himself at the most of times even. He tried to be dapper and in control all the time when I knew he was human just like the rest of us. It made him look even more perfect in my eyes. I mentally shook my head as if to shake those thoughts out of my head. I reassured myself that I was only thinking that due to the close proximity between Mr Anderson and myself and that it was warm in the senior common room. My phone had been vibrating in my pocket a few times signifying texts. I finally gave in and slipped my hand in to pull out my phone, trying to hide it from Wes.

**From Rachel 15:40**

**To my Best Gay ;) There is an amateur performance of Wicked being shown in town. I say amateur because they could never live up to the amazing performances of one Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel ;) What do you say my friend? It can be a Valentine's treat for ourselves? We can sing along and show those so-called actors how it's really done! Will you be the Glinda to my Elphaba? Rachel xxx**

I smiled to myself as I read Rachel's text. She kept calling me her 'Best Gay'. I knew it implied best friend in her world. I smiled at the reference to Glinda and Elphaba. I was happy being Glinda. She was fabulous plus got to sing 'Popular' which was one of my favourite songs. It was strange as Rachel did kind of look like Idina Menzel who originally played Elphaba on Broadway. I was happy to have such a great friend as Rachel. Mercedes and I seemed to be distancing no matter what I did. I was lucky to have Rachel. I decided to read all my texts and then reply.

**From Finn 15:42**

**Dude r u coming home 2day? Don't think I have keys. Btw Rach says text her back! Laters bro! Finn x**

I rolled my eyes at Finn's use of text language. I always reprimanded him for calling me dude. I have a name and he knew well enough to use it. I knew Finn hadn't remembered his keys. Dad and Carole always joked about it. He had actually placed a key under the mat just for Finn. We didn't keep it there all the time; just when no one was home before Finn. I smiled again when I saw a reference to Rachel. I noticed he called her 'Rach'. My naive brother was obviously in love with her, he just didn't acknowledge it.

**From Martin 15:44**

**I wish we were in the Lima Bean together now God I hope I don't scare you off. I'm just bored and I wish I was talking to you. Well you talking while I gazed at the beauty that is you ;) hope you enjoy your Warbler rehearsal. I'll see you at six Kurt. Martin xxxx**

That text made my day. It was so sweet. I could feel a smile growing on my face.

**From Brittany 15:47**

**Dolphin! I love you and I miss you! I hope you are enjoying Sea World with the birdies Fight off any non-gay sharks! I have to go as Lord Tubbington is smoking again. Don't smoke Dolphin! I love you. Your Britt xxx**

My heart swelled up when I read this text. Brittany was adorable and just so naive it was sweet. I had to fight to hold in my laugh when I read the part about Sea World. I rolled my eyes at the part about the cat as Britt always had issues with her cat.

**From Blaine 15:49**

**On your phone Kurt Hummel are we? Got that bored of Wes' voice? Ha join the club! You know all the Warblers are secretly on their phones. Blaine xxx**

I glanced at Blaine out of the corner of my eye and he just smiled at me. I rolled my eyes again and smiled back at him. I turned my attention back to my phone to quickly reply to my friends and Martin.

**From Kurt 15:50**

**Best Gay? Really Diva? I will never say no to a performance despite the amateur status. If we go, the cast will feel honoured to have us in their audience ;) of course we will be singing along. Show off us amazing talent and show how good we sound together! It would be a pleasure to be your Glinda. How amazing would they be if it actually came true and we sang together at the Gershwin Theatre! Dream come true! Kurt xxx**

**From Kurt 15:51**

**Finn I'm not home today. Will be tomorrow for Friday Night Dinner of course. I texted 'Rach' back. Dad has left a key for you under the mat. Should be easy to find. And Finn, don't call me dude. Kurt x**

**From Kurt 15:52**

**I wish we were in the Lima Bean too. Don't worry, you haven't scared me at all I'm bored too. Completely zoned out during the rehearsal. Awww how very sweet of you ;) I'll see you at six. Kurt xxxx**

**From Kurt 15:53**

**Boo I love you and I miss you too! Dalton and the birdies are good Britt. Don't worry I will do! Tell Lord Tubbington off for me. I will not smoke I promise boo! I love you too. Your Dolphin xxx**

**From Kurt 15:54**

**Like you're not on your phone too! Do you think Wes ever notices no one is paying him any attention? Kurt xxx**

I glanced up to act as if I was listening to Wes while waiting for my phone to vibrate again. It didn't disappoint.

**From Blaine 15:55**

**Of course not! He's too involved in himself, his gavel or his bromance with David. Blaine xxx**

I immediately texted him back.

**From Kurt 15:56**

**Those two are definitely in Narnia! ;) Kurt xxx**

I heard Blaine snort when he got my text. He had obviously tried to stop it but failed miserably.

Wes glared at Blaine, "Is there something you'd like to share Warbler Blaine?"

I struggled to keep a straight face as I heard Blaine reply, "No nothing Wes. I was trying to hide my cough but it turned into a snort. I apologise for the inconvenience and I will do my very best to ensure it does not happen again."

I was biting my lip to suppress my giggles. I could see a few other Warblers trying to hold back their laughs as well. Luckily Wes didn't see this and continued talking, "Fellow Warblers, any suggestions for Regionals?"

I actually gaped at Wes. If this was the first time he was mentioning Regionals what had he been talking about for the past, what seemed like, hours? My phone vibrated again and I glanced down to see it said I had a text from Blaine.

**From Blaine 16:00**

**Wes was talking about our performances at the nursing homes and how we needed to schedule practices for our songs. Blaine xxx**

I turned to Blaine and mouthed a 'thank you' and he smiled back at me. I noticed Nick had his hand up for a suggestion for Regionals. I waited for his answer in amusement. Jeff and Nick had been trying to convince the Head Council to do 'Barbie Girl' for the nursing home. It was immediately dismissed. Wes reluctantly gestured for Nick to speak. Nick stood up and looked around at all the Warblers. "I suggest we perform an amazing song. I am suggesting Billy Joel's 'Uptown Girl'. It's a classic plus it always makes everyone feel happy and want to sing along. We'll definitely win Regionals if we sing this."

Jeff was nodding enthusiastically which led me to believe the two of them had decided this together. Some of the other Warblers were nodding to the idea and I could see Blaine smiling. I had to admit it was a good idea. I could easily imagine the Warblers singing this and doing their two-step dance to the beat. There was just something about an a cappella choir wearing uniform in formation. However Wes was shaking his head quickly from side to side, "No no no! No way are we doing 'Uptown Girl'. As long as I'm in the Warblers, we are not singing that song by Billy Joel."

"Fine," Nick replied. I noticed he looked slightly annoyed but not put off. "We'll just have to wait until next year when you will have left for college. One day the Warblers will perform Uptown Girl. Mark my words Wesley!"

I could have laughed at Wes' expression but decided to keep my mouth shut. I did not want him to throw the gavel at me.

"Anyone have other suggestions?" Wes demanded looking around the room. "Fellow Warblers we have to be think here. We want to win Regionals and beat Warbler Kurt's old group New Directions so we all need our thinking gaps on!"

"I did have my thinking gap on when I thought of 'Uptown Girl'." I heard Nick mutter to Jeff as Wes continued his speech. I caught Nick's eye and smiled at him, rolling my eyes at Wes. Nick smiled back and winked.

The half an hour passed with nothing being achieved by the end of it. Wes finally snapped and threw his gavel at Jeff when he was caught playing 'Angry Birds' on his iPhone. I had turned off my own phone knowing that I would give it and let myself be distracted by it and piss Wes off even more. The bell rang at half four, signifying the end of Warbler practice. A dozen relieved sighs were heard around the room which caused Wes to yell, "Shut up!" making us all laugh. I turned my phone back on and picked up my bed.

"See you later everyone." I called, waving goodbye to the Warblers. Nick and Jeff instantly started going 'ooo la la' repeatedly and winking at me. David yelled out, "Go get him Hummel!" while a few others started making kissy faces. I glanced at Blaine who looked frustrated. When he saw me looking he threw a smile at me and waved goodbye. I smiled back; pondering Blaine's behaviour in my head. I read my texts on the way to the car. I only had two texts; one from Rachel and one from Finn.

**From Rachel 16:27**

**Oh my Barbra! Imagine if that happened! If we sang at the Gershwin Theatre! I would definitely sing 'For Good' with you as you're my Best Gay ;) Rachel xxx**

**From Finn 16:29**

**Oh I mean Rachel, not Rach. I'm totally over her dude. Sorry about the dude. Oh crap I did it again. Thanks I can now get home. No word to Mum or Burt about this. Cheers bro. Finn x**

I smiled at both of their texts and rolled my eyes in exasperation at Finn's mention of being over Rachel. He clearly wasn't and she definitely wasn't over him but at least she admitted it. I just hoped they wouldn't take months to get back together, causing heartache for both of them along the way. I unlocked my car door and slid inside; chucking my phone and bag onto the passenger seat. I started the engine and turned the radio on. Bruno Mars' 'Just The Way You Are' started playing which made me smile, thinking about my Dad's wedding and how Finn and the New Directions sang it to me. I just listened to the radio for my journey to the Lima Bean. It was a long drive from Dalton but it was a social point for McKinley and Dalton students as there wasn't a good enough coffee shop in Westerville. At ten to six I arrived at the Lima Bean and parked up. I looked in the mirror and made sure my hair wasn't sticking out anywhere. I got out of my car and glanced down at my Warbler uniform, wishing I didn't have to wear a uniform like I didn't at McKinley. I certainly rocked the uniform mind you. I pushed open the door to the Lima Bean and glanced around. There sitting in the corner was Martin with two cups of coffee on the table staring into space. I smiled softly before making my way over. He was still in his own little world when I reached the table.

"I really hope you haven't been here since you seen me that text?" I laughed, alerting Martin to my presence.

"Kurt!" Martin jumped to his feet and pulled me into a hug, kissing me softly on the lips before pulling back. "I'm sorry I was in my own little bubble there. I've actually only just arrived and got our coffees in. Here..."

Martin ran to my chair and pulled it out for me to sit down. I smiled at him and sat down, while waiting for him to sit down on his own side.

"How are you? How was Warbler practice?"

I chuckled to myself, "I'm good thanks. I zoned out for most of it and replied to texts. One of the council members actually threw a gavel at someone for playing games on their phones. Typical Warbler meeting! How are you? Good day?"

Martin had been chuckling at my story, "I'm good as well. Bit boring at school actually. I kept glancing at the clock and waiting for the end of school so I could go and get ready to come here."

I smiled at his words, "Me too."

Martin smiled back at me and we both took a slip of our coffees. As we did, his hand found mine and we held hands across the tables. I looked down at our joined hands with a smile on my face. My mind flashed back to Blaine holding my hand but I quickly pushed it out of the way and focused my mind on holding Martin's hand. His hand was soft to hold yet a manly hand. It was perfect.

"Kurt?" Martin's attempt to catch my attention drew my mind back from thinking about hands. I glanced up and looked at him sheepishly, "Yes?"

Martin just laughed again and I felt his thumb stroke my knuckles, "You're exquisite Kurt you know that?"  
>"I've never heard that before. Thank you. You're exquisite too." I responded, not even attempting to fight my ever growing smile.<p>

"I really like you Kurt. When I first saw you on that stage at Breadsticks last night, you made me smile. Your speech about Valentine's Day and your lonely hearts club drew me in. When you perform...you light up. You obviously love singing and it was so clear to see. When you accepted my Valentine's Day invitation I thanked my lucky stars. I could have listened to you forever. I love getting to know you and hearing about the New Directions and the Warblers as that's what you're passionate about. Kurt...what I'm trying to say is that I really like you and want to spend more time with you as you're exquisite to be with. I know we've only recently got to know one another but there's something there. Oh God, I sound like such a sap and I'm rambling but Kurt...will you be my boyfriend?"

I sat there in complete and utter shock. This gorgeous and amazing boy in front of me holding my hand in his had just asked me to be his boyfriend. I just gaped about him for about thirty seconds.

"Kurt I completely understand if it's me just being an idiot and you can tell me to piss off and that I've got it all wrong and that..."

I cut Martin off by leaning across the table and pressing my lips to his for a couple of seconds before pulling away, "Martin I would love to be your boyfriend. I completely agree you that, despite knowing one another not that long, there's something there. I really like you too and would love to get to know you more."

Martin leaned in this time and pressed his lips to mine. I responded and we kissed for about twenty seconds before remembering we were in public and this was Ohio; not the most welcoming to the gay community. We both sighed as we pulled away from the kiss and smiled at one another.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to drive back to Dalton as curfew was at ten o'clock. Lights were off at eleven on weekdays but we had to be in the school building by ten unless we were going home for the night. Martin and I held hands as we walked towards my car. We walked in silence; just basking in one another's presence. When we reached the Navigator Martin brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Thank you for being you Kurt. I'm so happy I spent my night with you and so happy you're now my boyfriend. It means the world to me."

I squeezed his hand in response, "Thank you too. It means the world to me as well. I'm so happy right now I could..."

"Sing?" Martin joked making both of us chuckle.

Martin put his hands on my hips and leaned in to capture my lips with his. My hands immediately wrapped around the nape of his neck as we kissed. I never wanted to stop kissing Martin. It felt so amazing. My body was begging me to stay kissing Martin and to never let him go. I felt Martin's tongue sweep across my lower lips causing me to gasp and then his tongue was in my mouth and oh dear Lord! We continued kissing for God knows how long until we had to pull away for breath. Martin held me to him and kissed my cheek, "Goodbye Kurt. Please drive safe and text me when you're back at Dalton."

"I will do. Thank you for tonight Martin. It was wonderful."

"Anything for you. Oh and by the way, expect a Facebook relationship request." Martin winked as he said this causing me to blush.

We kissed briefly again until we really had to part ways. I got into my car and started the engine, switching my lights on due to the dark night. As I drove away I waved to Martin, who was standing next to his own car, who blew me a kiss in return. I started my journey back to Dalton with a grin on my face that seemed like it was glued on. It was as if someone had got a hanger to stretch my mouth with. I was so happy. Martin had told me he really liked me and had asked to be my boyfriend; plus he was a fantastic kisser. I didn't bother with music on the way home as I wouldn't have listened to it anyway. All I could think about was Martin, how gorgeous he was, what a great kisser he was and how he was my boyfriend. I almost couldn't believe it when I pulled into the Dalton car park for students but I had been daydreaming the whole drive back. I was lucky I wasn't involved in an accident. I got out of the car, picked up my bag, phone and keys and locked the door. I walked back into the school and smiled at Miss Brown, the receptionist who was working late. She smiled back and I continued my way to my dorm, practically wanting to skip with happiness. I unlocked my dorm door and put my belongings down; switching on my laptop instantly. As soon as it had loaded up I opened Facebook and there it was...a relationship request from Martin Granger. I immediately clicked accept. I picked up my phone and began to type a message out to Martin.

**From Kurt 22:01**

**Hey I'm back at Dalton. On now on Facebook ;) Kurt xxxx**

**From Martin 22:02**

**Hey Glad you're safe and sound. Ha yep just saw you accepted. I'm heading to sleep as have to be up early tomorrow. Sweet dreams Mr Hummel boyfriend o mine ;) Martin xxxx**

**From Kurt 22:03 **

**Sweet dreams Mr Granger boyfriend o mine ;) Kurt xxxx**

I made my way into the bathroom and got changed into my pyjamas, before starting my moisturising routine. I sang to myself under my breath as I made sure my skin was still fabulous before bed. I came out of the bathroom and locked the dorm door as I wanted to get my beauty sleep. I went over to my laptop and clicked on Facebook. I clicked on my profile and was shocked to see how much attention my relationship status had received.

**Facebook**

**Kurt Hummel is now in a relationship with Martin Granger 21:58**

**Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, Rachel Berry, Trent Nixon and 26 others like this**

**Rachel Berry: Kurt I'm so happy for you! Love you xxx**

**Nick Duval: Yes my son! Aww Jeff our Kurt is all grown up!**

**Jeff Sterling: Aww Nick I feel emotional.**

**Wesley Montgomery: Kurt I'm happy for you...as long as it doesn't affect practice.**

**Jeff Sterling: Wes I will take that gavel and shove it up your arse if you don't shut up. Plus I'm still mad about the whole throwing it at my head!**

**Nick Duval: Go Jeff!**

**Wesley Montgomery: I am sorry Jeff. And I just got caught up in my emotions. Happy for you Kurt **

**Thad Harwood: Wooo congratulations Kurt ;)**

**David Thompson: Wow Wes apologised to Jeff! Anyways happy for you Kurt bro! Hope you and Martin enjoy making gay babies together.**

**Jeff Sterling: They seemed to enjoy it in the restaurant last night...I didn't mean gay babies...I mean being together.**

**David Thompson: Go and see Nick Jeff!**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Get some ass Hummel! **

**Finn Hudson: Whenever I meet this dude I will give him the brother talk.**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Ha like he'll be scared of you dude! More like you of him! And I haven't even met the guy! JOKES!**

**Santana Lopez: WANKY ;)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: YAY DOLPHINS! DOLPHIN LOVE! LOVE YOU MY DOLPHIN! Xxx**

**Trent Nixon: Happy for you Kurt! You deserve all the happiness in the world as you're such a great guy! **

**Andrew Stuart: Go my boy Hummel**

**Mercedes Jones: Happy for you boo xx**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: Kurt you deserve happiness and love. So happy for you xx**

**Mike Chang: I second Tina happy for you Kurt **

**Quinn Fabray: Happy for you! Sorry I didn't see you last night as I was ill.**

**Santana Lopez: cough *mono* cough *cheater* cough**

**Sam Evans: Huh? Anyways congrats dude.**

**Blaine Anderson: I'm happy if you're happy Kurt.**

**Nick Duval: Oh God! This means a lot of Adele coming our way Warblers watch out!**

**5 people like this**

**Artie Adams: Yo my boy Kurt happy for you man **

**Kurt Hummel: Thanks everyone. So happy **

I signed off Facebook, laughing to myself. My friends were insane. Blaine's comment caused me to wonder what he meant but I just ignored it and set my alarm on my phone, then snuggled down to sleep.

**A/N: **_So there you have it! Kurt and Martin are boyfriends meaning Kurtin is officially a go-go! From the Facebook status, it doesn't see as if Blaine particularly likes this. It would mean the world to me if you review and let me know what you think. All comments welcome. Won't take too long to update so stay tuned people _

_Follow me on twitter at Bish93_

_Thanks, misslaurielou88 xx_


	4. Chapter 4

"I know that we are young and I know that you may love me but I can't be with you like this anymore. Alejandro."

The opening lyrics to Lady Gaga's 'Alejandro' blaring out signified it was time for me to wake up. I picked up my iPhone and switched off my alarm. I opened my Facebook app to see a few more people had liked my relationship status. I smiled when I thought of my new boyfriend. I jumped out of bed and headed into the bathroom, switching on my iPhone's playlist: 'Shower Songs'. 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley was the first song that came on shuffle causing me to laugh as I let the water run for a little bit so it could heat up. I stripped off, folding my pyjamas up, and let the hot water soak my body. I didn't stay in the shower too long; just enough to wash my body and hair plus a chance to sing a couple of songs. I switched off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying myself off before wrapping the towel around my waist. I reached for the hair dryer to blow-dry my hair. It was an important process of ensuring the Hummel hairdo was as fabulous as possible. The next forty five minutes were spent with drying my hair, styling my hair to perfection and moisturising my face. I left the bathroom holding onto my towel and left to put on my uniform. There was a knock at my door to my surprise. I glanced at my uniform then looked back at the door, "Wait a minute!"

"Kurt!" I recognised it as Nick's voice. "Just open your door. I can't wait."

I hesitated before walking over the door, and ensuring the towel was secured, I opened my door. I immediately it as the moment I did, Blaine happened to be walking by humming a familiar tune under his breath.

"Wow Kurt! You're hot!" Nick shouted, his voice echoing around the hall. This drew Blaine's attention as he turned his head my way. I saw his eyes rake over my chest and it sounded like he sucked in a breath. It looked like his eyes had darkened but they were back to normal a moment later. Blaine quickly averted his eyes and hurried on down the corridor. I sighed, knowing things would be more awkward between us. I turned my attention back to Nick who was still checking me out.

"Jeff and I bet you'd have a smoking body. I knew we were right!" Nick looked so happy with this revelation.

"Umm...that's great Nick. What did you want?" I replied, desperately wanting to get back into my dorm room.

"Well I wondered if you'd wait for me to go down to breakfast. Go in about ten minutes?"

"Nick...I...you said you couldn't wait...that's when I planned on going anyway. Whoever is earliest knock for the other?" I started edging back into my room.

"Hang on!" I paused and waited to see what Nick wanted. Before I had time to move, he had pulled out his iPhone and had a taken a picture of me topless. He laughed and turned to run back to his dorm.

"NICHOLAS DUVAL!" I bellowed after him, unable to run after him in my towel without drawing further attention to myself. He was too far away for me to even be able to catch up with him if I did run after him so I quickly retreated into my room. I dressed as quickly as I could and checked my hair in the mirror. I left my room and saw Nick heading my way.

"Nick delete that picture! That's so embarrassing!" I tried to grab his phone from his hand.

Nick just laughed at me, putting his phone in his pocket, and then swung his arm around my shoulders leading me to the Dalton dining room. We talked about our English project on the way which made me wonder why we were discussing school work instead of dissecting my love life. I pretty soon realised he was waiting for all the Warblers before the interrogation begun. We first went to get out breakfast as Nick had joked I wouldn't be allowed to leave the table again. I got two pieces of toast with marmalade and a glass of orange juice. With a heavy sigh, I made my way with Nick towards the Warblers' table. As we approached, I noticed they were all glancing at Blaine who seemed to have one headphone in his right ear. I sat down in my usual seat with Blaine on my right and Nick on my left. Blaine turned to me and smiled before facing his cereal again. All the Warblers were smiling at me and I even had Flint wink at me. I just simply smiled back at them before picking up a piece of toast.

"Hey guys! Check out the hotness that is Kurt Hummel!" Nick yelled before extracting his iPhone and passing it to Wes, David, Jeff and Thad, "Pass it around to everyone! You all need to see it!"

"No! Nick I seriously hate you! Give me the phone!" I tried to get up from my seat but Nick pushed me back down. I put my head in my hands as the phone was passed around. A few of them whistled at me. David winked at me and I swear I heard him say, "Damn!" Trent looked at it and glanced at me, "Wow Kurt you're ripped! No wonder that guy Martin wanted to be your boyfriend!"

That brought the attention back to the fact I, Kurt Hummel, had a boyfriend. I noticed the phone reach Blaine who glanced at it quickly before passing it to me. The photo wasn't that bad; it showed off my muscles but it was still embarrassing. To my horror, I saw the photo was locked meaning it couldn't be deleted, plus Nick had sent it to all the Warblers' phones. I looked up to see Nick smiling and sticking his tongue out at me.

Jeff nudged Nick to make him stop, "So Mr Hummel...I'm guessing your date went well as you now have a boyfriend?"

I curtly nodded and simply replied, "Yes."

Several of the Warblers cheered and offered me a high five or a fist bump. I chuckled and returned them all.

"Warbler Kurt," I turned to face Wes as he addressed me, "As the head of the Warbler Council, I speak on behalf of all our fellow Warblers when I say we want an audience with Mr Granger to ensure he is treating our newest Warbler right."

"Hell to the yeah!" Nick yelled as he high fived Jeff. I quickly nudged him hard with my elbow to shut him up.

"Wes..." I tried to talk but said man cut me off, "Come on Kurt, we're all your friends here and we all love you. We want to meet the guy that is making you happy plus make sure he's good for you."

I felt touched by Wes' words. I smiled at him then dramatically sighed, "Fine. One must obey the head of the Warbler Council's wishes."

I heard several yeses from all around the table. Thankfully everyone seemed to accept that as an end to the conversation and changed the topic. I picked up my orange juice and took a few sips. I glanced at Blaine who had been silent all throughout. I noticed he was mouthing the words to the song he was listening to. I soon realised he was singing softly under the his breath. I subtly leaned in and listened to the lyrics Blaine was singing.

"I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me I beg. I remember you said; sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

He was actually listening to Adele. I remembered Nick's comment on Facebook last night joking about the fact Blaine would be listening to a lot of Adele in the future. That meant he was implying that Blaine was heartbroken as Adele was the heartbreak superstar. It didn't make sense to me. Why was Blaine heartbroken simply because I had a boyfriend? He had said he didn't want to mess things up between us. I realised 'Someone Like You' had ended and Blaine was singing a new song. I leaned in again to hear the words Blaine was singing.

"I know that you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong."

Blaine's voice was so beautiful singing Adele. He had once told me how much he loved Adele and was thinking about writing a song for her; in hope that one day she would sing it. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through Facebook and saw Santana and Puck were still commenting on my relationship status; mainly about the 'wankiness' of Martin and me getting it on. I chuckled to myself, causing Blaine to look at me. All I had to do was mouth 'Santana' at him and he immediately understood, smiling at me. I smiled back then turned back to my phone. I noticed I had a text from Brittany.

**From Brittany 08:41**

**Dolphin Love! Your Britt xxx**

I chuckled again at Brittany's message. I really loved that girl. She would always have a special place in my heart. I still remembered the awkwardness of when I had my Mellencamp stage and dated her to prove myself to my Dad. I was so grateful my Dad was so accepting and told me it was my job to be myself. I decided I would tell him about Martin at Friday Night Dinner; provided that Finn hadn't already blabbed before I had the chance. I opened a new message on my phone and selected Martin's number from my phonebook.

**From Kurt 08:43**

**Morning ;) just had an interrogation from the Warblers about you. Kurt xxxx**

Immediately my phone vibrated to signify a text

**From Martin 08:44**

**Morning baby ;) ooo how did that go? Fun morning? Martin xxxx**

**From Kurt 08:45**

**Was good actually. They want to meet you naturally as they're my friends. They're calmer than New Directions so they'll be easier to deal with. Fun! Nick told a picture of me topless and showed all the guys! Embarrassing much! Kurt xxxx**

I didn't get a reply straight away like I had last time. I joined in Nick, Jeff and Thad's conversation on which Harry Potter book was their favourite and why. I was surprised Blaine didn't jump in as he loved Harry Potter and wished he had a chance to play Harry in anything; even a musical, but he just sat there listening to music. My answer was Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows as it was the finale and the whole book was totally awesome. Everything in that book from the wedding to the battle was amazing. My phone finally buzzed when everything started clearing up their plates as we didn't have long until lessons.

**From Martin 08:54**

**Why did he see you topless?**

I just stared at the text. I could tell from the way that he hadn't included his name and kisses that he was completely serious. He knew I attended a boys' boarding school and that we would play jokes on each other and try to embarrass one another. I tried to phrase my answer as best as I possibly could.

**From Kurt 08:56**

**I had a towel around my waist after coming out of the shower. Nick was knocking on my door yelling it was urgent. I opened the door and he took the photo. It was a joke to embarrass me. It was nothing. Kurt xxxx**

I waited anxiously for his reply. I just hoped that I hadn't already screwed up my first relationship. I slipped my phone into my pocket and picked up my plate and cup to clear away. I then grabbed my bag and made my way over to Blaine. We silently headed off to History lesson; Blaine still had his headphone in and I was waiting for a text. I felt a vibration in my pocket and yanked my phone out. Blaine raised his eyebrow and I just shook my head. I would text him in our lesson as usual.

**From Martin 08:59**

**Sounds interesting meeting your friends. It'll be something I look forward to; Warblers or New Directions. Martin xxxx**

I just stared at the text. It was like he had switched from funny and caring to angry back to funny and caring. He hadn't even acknowledged it but had replied to what I had said before about meeting my friends. I quickly tapped out a reply, deciding not to mention it.

**From Kurt 09:00**

**Oh it will be interesting. Kurt xxxx**

Blaine and I entered the History classroom and took our seats. Mr Gilbert entered and addressed us. He told us today we would just be making notes from our textbooks as he had a horrendous headache and didn't want a lot of noise. He told us to turn to page 394. Blaine and I chuckled quietly at his accidental Harry Potter quote. I turned to said page and glanced at it, seeing that we were making notes on Hitler's rise to power as Chancellor from 1933 in Germany. I looked up to see Mr Gilbert already settling down and marking some work. I pulled out my phone and placed it on the desk; noticing that Blaine was doing the same. I switched it onto silent so it wouldn't make any noise or movement.

**From Kurt 09:06**

**Oh my god! Harry Potter reference! Just had Snape's voice in my head! Kurt xxx**

I started scribbling down notes from the page, practically writing it word for word from what it said in the textbook.

**From Blaine 09:07**

**Having Alan Rickman's voice in your head is not a bad thing ;) Is it weird I have a slight crush on him? It's mainly to do with him being in Harry Potter. Blaine xxx**

**From Kurt 09:08**

**I know what you mean Mr Anderson. There's just something about Alan Rickman ;) Malfoy is the best however hands down. Kurt xxx**

I smirked as I noticed Blaine's mouth open as he read my text. I prepared myself mentally for the Draco Malfoy vs. Harry Potter battle.

**From Blaine 09:11**

**Harry Freakin' Potter is the best! He survived Voldemort when he was a baby and survives dangerous situations every book. Malfoy is a coward who needs Crabbe and Goyle to protect. Plus I swear he just seems to roll on the floor everywhere. What a weirdo! Plus he's always running to his Daddy. Blaine xxx**

**From Kurt 09:13**

**Tom Felton who plays Malfoy is hot. Plus Slytherin is the best house. Who wants to be good all the time? Sometimes rolling on the floor is fun. Kurt xxx**

**From Blaine 09:14**

**Wow Mr Hummel I am in shock! I thought you were a goody goody ;) have to agree with you there. Blaine xxx**

**From Kurt 09:16**

**Nope not me. I've posted a video on YouTube of a teacher dancing from her computer, yelled at a teacher for being so friggin' uptight, given Rachel an awful makeover and taken drugs at school. Badass or what ;) Kurt xxx**

I started reading about Hitler's policies knowing Blaine would be shocked at my text. When I said drugs, I meant Vitamin D.

**From Blaine 09:19**

**Wow Kurt! You are totally badass! You might even be more badass than Puck! Blaine xxx**

**From Kurt 09:21**

**Thank you Blaine Don't let him know you said that. Kurt xxx**

**From Blaine 09:22**

**Believe me I won't. Kurt...what was up earlier? You seemed anxious. Blaine xxx**

I debated whether to tell Blaine. He was my best friend after all. I was glancing at Blaine making notes when I noticed the background of his phone; it was me topless!

**From Kurt 09:24**

**Blaine why am I your phone background? Kurt xxx**

I saw Blaine shift his phone out of view and continue with his work. I noticed his face looked like he was blushing.

**From Blaine 09:26**

**To make you blush ;) Blaine xxx**

I actually blushed when I read that and I heard Blaine chuckle quietly. I glared at him and he just rose in hands in surrender. He mouthed, "What's wrong?" to me.

**From Kurt 09:28**

**I mentioned the whole photo incident to Martin and we had been joking around. He suddenly texted me all serious after not responding. I quickly responded telling him it was a joke and just to embarrass me. His next text was in answer back to another question I had asked, going back to being funny and kind. Just a bit confused :S Kurt xxx**

I watched Blaine frown as he read my text. I decided to actually do some work this time for at least five minutes. I noticed Blaine just seemed to be staring into space as if he was deep in thought. If Mr Gilbert looked up he'd probably think Blaine was thinking about the work. At twenty five to ten I unlocked my phone. To my surprise I had two tweets.

**From Blaine 09:31**

**Oh Kurt :/ I don't know what to say of that. Maybe he was just a bit worried. I'm sure it'll be ok. I'm here for you whatever though. Blaine xxx**

I decided to reply before reading the other text.

**From Kurt 09:37**

**Thank you Blaine That means a lot to me. I'm here for you whatever too. Kurt xxx**

I clicked onto my inbox and saw I had a text from Martin.

**From Martin 09:33**

**Kurt I'm sorry. I was just a bit worried about a photo of you topless being passed around in case you were snapped up by someone better. Martin xxxx**

**From Kurt 09:40**

**Martin it's ok it was just a prank by my straight friend Nick. He sees himself as being hilarious. Kurt xxxx**

**From Kurt 09:41**

**Blaine Martin texted me apologising so bit better now I better do some work for the last 15 minutes. Kurt xxx**

**From Blaine 09:42**

**Ha me too! Blaine xxx**

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and tried to concentrate on the textbook for the last fifteen minutes. When the bell rang signifying the end of History, I still hadn't written that much. Mr Gilbert quickly left the classroom muttering something about lying down. I packed my stuff into my bed and made my way out of the classroom with Blaine just behind me. I stepped to the side of the hall and stopped for Blaine.

Blaine smiled at me, "You're going home before lunch aren't you?"

"Yeah," I responded, "I have a free study period before lunch so I am going home."

Blaine pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him. We stood there for a moment until I pulled away. It seemed possible that Blaine wasn't going to pull away but when I moved so did he.

"I'll text you later tonight Blaine. See you Monday." I started walking to my next lesson waving to him as I did.

"Not if I text you first!" Blaine grinned at me and waved back, disappearing in the crowd of blazers.

I was so happy to be back for the weekend in the Hudmel household. I had left Dalton just before lunch, deciding to stay for my study period and catch up on some notes including finishing the History from that morning. I had driven home this time playing the Rent soundtrack in my car. I practically loved: 'Seasons of Love', 'Tango: Maureen', 'I'll Cover You', 'La Vie Boheme', 'Take Me or Leave Me', 'Goodbye Love' and 'Your Eyes'. Rent was one of my favourite musicals but it had to be said that Wicked was my all time favourite. That's why I had been so desperate to have the chance to sing 'Defying Gravity' then of course due to my luck had to throw the high F. When I had got home I changed into some casual clothes, laid down on my bed and put in 'Friends Season Eight' to watch. I kept the volume down low and allowed myself to fall asleep. I had been woken up a couple of hours later by Finn who was wrapped in a blanket. He had been off that day due to his mono. He admitted to me in our early Lady chat that he and Quinn had kissed and it had felt like fireworks. The side effect was the two of them getting mono. I knew Rachel would be in for a whirl of pain if Finn and Quinn got together. The fact Finn could forgive Quinn who had been a bitch to him, slept with his best friend, got pregnant then lied to him about being the father rather than Rachel who had kissed Puck would break his best friend's heart even more. The two of us were called down for dinner and I was greeted by my Dad and Carole by being pulled into individual hugs. Carole refused my offer of help and served up the pizza. Dad and I were sharing an organic and vegetarian pizza while poor Carole had to put up the meat feast because of Finn.

Dad turned to me, "So anything new in your life Kurt?"

I simply turned to Finn and just gave him a look.

Finn looked slightly nervous, "I didn't tell him I swear! I nearly did. All I hinted was that there was something interesting on your Facebook last night. I thought you'd want to tell Burt."

I actually smiled at Finn for that. I was grateful he hadn't just blabbed to my Dad about my love life. I didn't want Dad to have another heart attack or to get his shotgun, hunt Martin down and shoot him. I turned to look at Dad in the eyes, "Dad there is something new in my life. I have a boyfriend called Martin Granger. He's seventeen and he goes to Carmel High. I met him when I performed at Breadsticks the other night."

The room went silent for a moment. Dad and Carole looked at each other for a moment before chuckling. Finn and I glanced at each other before shrugging. Carole took my hand in hers, "Kurt we knew about this. Your father and I both have a Facebook account."

Finn's mouth actually dropped open in horror. I just sat there in shock. I looked between my father and his wife unable to get the words out of my mouth, "How...why...you can't work Facebook."

Dad chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder, "Hiram and Leroy Berry showed us how it works. They wanted to see Rachel's Facebook and so helped us to understand it too."

"Oh Gaga I am so setting my profile to private!"

Even Finn joined in the laughter with Dad and Carole even though he sounded awful. I made a mental note of taking him a glass of honey to help his throat before bed. Once the laughter had died out, Dad turned to me and sighed, "Kurt I want you to be happy in life. If this Martin fellow makes you happy I fully support you. I am so proud of you son, and so are Carole and Finn."

I actually choked up at his words, "Wow..thank you so much Dad."

"Hang on buddy," Dad spoke with his serious face on, "Two things Kurt: one, I want to meet this Martin and two, expect the sex talk."

I felt myself blushing, "Dad! Please no! That will be so awkward! A straight man trying to give his gay son the sex talk is just plain awkward. I appreciate the gesture so much Dad. You don't understand how much it means to me how accepting you are...it's just...it'll be awkward!"

"We can do this Kurt," I noticed Dad also looked uncomfortable, "It may be awkward but we'll get through this together. I'll pick up some pamphlets at the free clinic and we can sit down and chat. I want you to know you matter Kurt."

I smiled at my father thinking how much we had come over the past year. I took his hand in mine and he squeezed it back.

"Kurt honey you look exhausted and so do you Finn. I'll bring some medication for your...ahem...illness Finn. How about the two of us have an early night?" Carole asked, smiling at the sight of Dad and I holding hands.

I left go of Dad's hand and stood up and stretched. I kissed Dad's cheek then made my way over to Carole and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Dad, Goodnight Carole."

"Goodnight Kurt." Dad responded, giving me a little wave.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I'm glad you're home." Carole replied, patting my cheek.

I waited for Finn to say his goodnights before walking upstairs with him. When we got to outside my bedroom door Finn pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you bro. So glad you're home. We can hang out tomorrow." Finn looked like a child on Christmas Day.

"I love you too Finn. Of course we can." I was actually looking forward to hanging out with Finn. It reminded me how fair we had come from my unhealthy infatuation with him, his use of the word 'faggy' to the two of us being brothers. I left Finn in the hallway and shut my bedroom door. I started my moisturising routine, hoping to get it over and done with so I could sleep. I changed in my pyjamas and got into bed. I picked up my phone to check my messages.

**From Nick 18:34**

**I love you Kurt. Jeff is here as well and he says he loves you too. You have a hot body ;) just thought you'd appreciate this in text. Nick and Jeff xx**

**From Blaine 18:56**

**Hope you're having a nice Friday Night Dinner with your family :) Blaine xxx**

**From Martin 20:01**

**Have a nice evening boyfriend o'mine ;) Martin xxxx**

I quickly typed back replies in anxious to get to sleep.

**From Kurt 21: 22**

**I love you Nick and Jeff too. Thank you and I do appreciate it in text. I'd appreciate it more if you deleted the photo and deleted it off everyone's phones! People such as Blaine are trying to embarrass me! Kurt xx**

**From Kurt 21: 24**

**It was great thanks :) Hope you had a nice Friday night Kurt xxx**

**From Kurt 21:25**

**You too honey Kurt xxxx**

With that, I put my phone on my bedside table and switched off my light, snuggling into my duvet letting the sleep take me.

**A/N: **_Wow this is my longest chapter! I'm happy now as I have an actual plan for this story and knows what happens in each story. The Adele mention is for Vanessa Gordon so that's dedicated to you I've made several Harry Potter/Darren Criss/Starkid/ references in this as I love them. Plus I was listening to Rent while writing so thought Kurt could too. It would mean the world to me if you review and let me know what you think. All comments welcome. Won't take too long to update so stay tuned people _

_Follow me on twitter at Bish93_

_Thanks, misslaurielou88 xx_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Set six weeks after end of last chapter. Timing a little different to actual Glee episodes in Season 2_

I glanced at the clock, trying to encourage the hands to move faster. I was in my last lesson of the day on a Friday afternoon. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Blaine doing his best not to fall asleep next to me. Mr Rickman was trying to explain some difficult mathematical formulas which I had no hope in hell of ever understanding and ever using in my life again. I just wanted school to be over so my plans for that evening could begin. It had been six weeks since Martin Granger had become my boyfriend. Everything was going well; except for a few minor arguments. An example of one was Martin getting jealous and being pissed off. After two weeks of dating, I had introduced Martin to all my families: the Hudmels, the Warblers and the New Directions. He had come to Dalton to pick me up for a date and all the Warblers, except for Blaine as he had gone home for that evening, had assembled to meet him. The situation had been slightly awkward but Martin had been his polite and charming self. The Warblers had told me afterwards that they did like him but I could sense they were a bit uneasy about him, a reason they weren't certain of. Martin had kept a tight grip on my hip with his arm securely around my waist, keeping me close to his body. He had glared at Nick and Jeff when I had pointed them out, and after saying hello he tried to demand that they delete the photo of me and got even more pissed off when Nick explained all the Warblers had a copy on their phones as he had sent it round. I tried to explain to Martin that the Warblers were just my friends and he didn't have to be jealous and angry over the photo. Blaine and Martin had met when Blaine and I were in the Lima Bean after Warbler practice. Martin had come in to grab some coffee, spotted me and had come over. He asked who Blaine was and I could sense he was getting annoyed. To be fair, Blaine and I could have been mistaken for being on a date. Martin and Blaine were polite to one another but the tension was thick in the air. I knew the Warblers had been talking to their lead soloist about their countertenor's boyfriend and that he knew how their meeting had gone. At several points, I had noticed Blaine and Martin glaring at one another. When Blaine had to return to Dalton (we had taken separate cars as I had met him at the Lima Bean), he pulled me in for a long and close hug and buried his face in my neck, before kissing my cheek. Martin had been furious and we had had an argument about my friendship with Blaine. I had argued that Blaine was my best friend and that he had helped me through a lot in my life so he was very important to me. Martin eventually had let it go but I could tell that he wasn't fond of Blaine at all. Martin had gotten along with the New Directions a lot better as he had felt less threatened by the boys as they were all loved up with the girls. All the girls loved him as he was so charming with them. Brittany was so happy to see two dolphins together. He kept complimenting me and making me blush. Rachel told me how happy she was for me. I had been so nervous about Martin meeting my Dad. I knew Carole would be nice and that Finn had met him with the rest of my old Glee club. Dad had invited Martin over on a Wednesday night (when I was able to come home from Dalton for the night, plus he said he didn't know Martin well enough for a Friday night dinner). The dinner had come better than I had expected. Dad put Martin through the Spanish inquisition which I had expected. Martin just smiled and answered the questions to the best of his ability. Finn was chatting to Martin easily due to their interests over football; plus the fact I had forced Finn to be especially nice to Martin. Carole had told me after Martin had left at ten at night that he was a nice and a good looking boy. Dad had said he was an alright kid then had made the comment about him being very possessive over him. Martin had constantly kept his arm around me and when we were at the dinner table he kept his hand on me as if he was letting the rest of the room know I was his; despite being with my family. I could have sworn as I was heading upstairs that Dad said he preferred Blaine better. I chose to ignore him as I didn't want to get into an argument; I just wanted to go to bed.

I snapped my mind back to the present day to discover the clock hands hadn't seemed to have sped up at all despite all my effort. I groaned and slumped down next to Blaine, who chuckled at my actions, "Blaine, wake me up when class is over."

"No can do amigo! I'll be long gone too. I'm doing my best here not to fall asleep." Blaine replied, burying his face in his folded arms.

We only had ten minutes left but time was dragging by so slowly, I feared I had started developing wrinkles or maybe I had missed something big like Starkid unveiling the threequel. I decided to instead plan my outfit for that evening, mentally going through my wardrobe in my head. I was deciding what tie would go best with my shirt when the bell rang. Blaine shot up next to me, suddenly all alert, grabbed both our bags and slung them over his shoulder then grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the classroom. I tried to pull my hand out of his but Blaine just tightened his grip. I gave up on fighting and allowed myself to be pulled along. I smiled and waved to fellow Warblers as they shouted their goodbyes at us as we made our way through the hallways to the car park. By the exit to the car park, I noticed Wes and David slowly heading the same way coming from a different direction. Wes spotted us and waved. I saw his eyes zoom in on Blaine holding my hand and a smirk immediately appeared on his face. He nudged David who started smirking as well.

"Well hello Kurt and Blaine. What are your plans this fine evening?" Wes asked, his smirk growing. He obviously knew our plans but just wanted one of us to confirm them.

"Kurt and I are going to Rachel's tonight for a party." Blaine responded, turning to me and smiling.

"Wow man that sounds fun! Thanks for the invite Kurt. I am hurt! Ha-ha that rhymed." David said, clutching his hand to his chest.

"Sorry boys, Rachel doesn't want any more of the competition at her party in case people blab glee secrets. She just barely decided to invite Blaine and myself." I replied.

"Who's going tonight then?" Wes demanded, crossing his arms.

I thought for a moment, "Blaine, me, Martin...and all of the New Directions."

I saw Wes raise his eyebrows and David look Blaine. It felt as if Blaine had tightened his grip slightly on my hand.

David looked at his watch, "Well, have fun tonight young chaps. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Wes, we have to hit the road if we want to get them on time for the girls."

To my utter surprise, David placed a kiss on both mine and Blaine's foreheads before heading off with Wes. Blaine and I looked at one another in shock and amusement. I cleared my throat, "Well...that was...err...interesting."

Blaine just laughed, "Typical David that is. He's really into his bromances."

"Or just in the closet with Wes." I responded, making Blaine laugh harder.

We made our way to Blaine's car hand in hand. I had a feeling that if I tried to retract my hand from his Blaine wouldn't let me. We reached his car and Blaine opened the passenger door for me, letting go of my hand.

"Why thank you, kind dapper sir!" I said before Blaine shut the door. I watched Blaine walk round the car to the driver's side laughing to himself. He chucked our bags in the back of the car behind his seat, got in, started the engine and immediately turned the radio on. This was something Blaine and I always did when the two of us were in a car together on our own. The opening lyrics to Pink's 'Perfect' came on and I started singing. Blaine had a serious Katy Perry and Pink fetish so I knew he would love this. I knew he had been campaigning to the Warbler council about doing a Pink song at Regionals. Knowing Blaine he would get his way. Blaine pulled out of Dalton's car park and onto the main road. I kept singing, waiting for Blaine's voice to join mine. I turned to look at him and was surprised to see Blaine looking at me and smiling widely (we had stopped at traffic lights as the light was red). I raised my eyebrow at him and finally Blaine started singing as the song reached the chorus. I always loved how Blaine and I sounded together. We just had so much musical chemistry when singing together. We continued singing together with Blaine doing the rapping part with me occasionally singing lines. We continued singing together until the song reached its conclusion. I thought I heard Blaine mutter my name then continue with, "You're perfect," but I wasn't certain and there was a chance if he had said it he was still thinking about the song. The next song came on and I didn't recognise it but Blaine obviously did. His voice filled the car and he sounded so beautiful. I paid attention to the words he was singing and the sound of his voice. The lyrics contained words of heartbreak and Blaine showed that emotion. I started to feel a little uncomfortable, pondering the meaning of the lyrics.

"When the one you love is in love with someone else, don't you know its torture? I mean its living hell."

I felt Blaine's eyes on my face for a second before he turned back to look at the road, continuing to sing. There were some lyrics that described looking into blue eyes which made me feel self conscious as I had blue eyes. After what seemed forever the song ended on the lyrics again, "I mean its living hell". There was an awkward silence after the song ended between Blaine and I. I didn't know what to say or how to act. I knew that song was just randomly playing on the radio but did Blaine really mean what he'd sung or was he just singing the lyrics?

"Here Kurt," Blaine passed me a Michael Jackson Greatest Hits CD, "Put this on. I feel like jamming' to some Michael."

I put the CD into the CD player, "Really Blaine? Jamming?"

Blaine glanced at me and smiled, "Hey, I'm totally awesome!"

I rolled my eyes at his words, trying to fight a smile. 'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'' blared out and Blaine started singing. The song really suited his voice. Maybe Michael Jackson was a possibility for the Warblers to perform at Regionals. I made a mental note in my mind to mention it to the Warbler Council. It was highly likely, however, that other glee clubs would do his songs as he was a legend. The rest of the journey passed with Blaine and I singing loudly to Michael Jackson songs. We arrived at my house while coming to the end of 'Black Or White'. Blaine parked up and switched off the engine, "High five Kurt my man! We were incredible!"

I blushed at Blaine's words but returned his high five. We got out of the car, grabbing our bags, and made our way into the house. Dad and Finn were watching TV, both sipping a beer. I guessed Carole was working at the hospital.

"Hey Dad!" I called out, trying to get my father's attention.

Dad's snapped up and his face broke out into a grin, "Kurt! It's good to have you home son. Hello to you too Blaine."

Dad stood up and pulled me into a tight hug, before releasing me and pulling Blaine into a gentler hug. Dad questioned us about our day and the journey home. He always suggested us to try a Mellencamp song when driving but it just reminded me of my days pretending to be someone I wasn't and singing 'Pink Houses' in Glee club. Blaine still didn't know about it and I wasn't particularly keen for him to find out as it would involve my dating Brittany. We were finally excused to my room as Dad and Finn wanted to watch the game.

"Oh and Kurt, you can shut your bedroom door if you're going to be watching Disney or musicals," Dad said, picking up his beer, "I know what you two get like when you're watching those. Your singing may be nice but it gets louder with each song. I want to be able to concentrate."

I just laughed and motioned for Blaine to follow. I was surprised as if I invited any boys to my house, despite them being a friend, Dad always insisted on the bedroom door open. He obviously trusted or liked Blaine well enough now. I loved how much my Dad knew Blaine's and mine friendship that we loved watching Disney films. When we reached my room Blaine dropped his bag, ran and jumped on my bed, laying spread out face down. I just burst out laughing, putting my own bag down. Blaine was just such a child plus we were now continuing with our Disney marathon.

"Blaine Warbler! Move now! I want to lie down as well. Move or no 'Finding Nemo' for you mister and we all know how much you love Dory!" I demanded, hands on my hips.

Blaine instantly shot up, moving over to allow me plenty of room, and then patted the place next to me. I just rolled my eyes before ensuring the DVD was in the player before jumping on the bed myself and sitting next to him. Blaine shook his head at me smiling, before reaching for his bag and grabbed some red vines out of his bag.

"Here you go Kurtsie! Red vines...what can't they do?" Blaine chuckled to himself, before extracting two and handing me one.

"Do you really want that on your tombstone?" I asked curiously.

Blaine just laughed and continued eating his red vine, "Duh! Twizzlers can never beat the amazing red vine."

"Blaine," I seriously wondered about this boy, "You sound as if you're in love with red vines. I suggest you let me press play so we can watch the film."

Blaine looked sheepish for a moment, "Sorry Kurt. I just love me some red vines. I get distracted when they're around. Seriously they're amazing. Harry Potter could destroy Lord Voldemort with red vines. Please press play."

I picked up the remote and pressed play, "I completely agree with you by the way but I need to watch Finding Nemo. Ellen DeGeneres is amazing as Dory. I love her so much."

Blaine nodded frantically, "I love her too. I would love to go on her show if I ever get famous. If I ever got invited on, I would so write a song for her about Dory."

I just smiled affectionately at him and patted his shoulder. The opening titles started and it suddenly hit me what happened in the opening scene. It looked like Blaine realised at the same time. He looked over at me, looking concerned, "Kurt...we don't have to watch this. I'll fast forward."

I shook my head, "I'll be okay."

I heard Blaine sigh and then to my surprise, he pulled me against his chest so we were cuddled up together, "I'm not letting you watch this without some comfort. I care too much about you Kurt to see you upset with me doing nothing about it."

His words touched my heart. I had told Blaine all about my mum and how much I still missed her. He was a true friend to hold me close to him and comfort me when I needed it. Marlin and Nemo reminded me in a way of my own relationship with my father, plus the two were left alone after the mother was killed by a bigger fish. Thankfully my mother wasn't in a giant fish attack but she was still gone from my Dad and I. I did have to turn my head away a couple of times but Blaine just held me close. We stayed the remainder of the film like this; I could feel his chest vibrating when he laughed which was a lot. The film came to an end with both of us laughing about the sharks and how cool the turtles were. I looked over and glanced at the clock. It was half past six which meant Blaine and I had an hour to get ready.

"Thank you for that Blaine. I really appreciated it. You're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without you." I told Blaine honestly.

Blaine just hugged me again and kissed my cheek, "Please don't thank me. You're my best friend; I just want to be there for you. I don't know what I'd do without you either."

We separated and pulled at one another. I glanced at the clock then back to Blaine, "We have an hour so do you need to shower? You're going first if you do. I insist. I'm just gonna put 'How I Met Your Mother' on so we can see the awesomeness of Neil Patrick Harris while getting ready to go out."

"Fine Kurtsie I'll shower first," Blaine was rolling his eyes then he grinned at me, "Neil Patrick Harris is like a god for the gay community. I love him in 'How I Met Your Mother.' I would love to meet him."

"Me too. I did meet someone who looked really like him called Bryan Ryan last year. He was a jerk though and I know Neil Patrick Harris wouldn't be one. Anyway, Blaine go and get in that shower!"

Blaine saluted me, "Yes sir Kurt Hummel!"

I watched in amusement as he picked up his bag and made his way into the bathroom. I picked out season one of the comedy and put the first disc in. I decided to go in my father's bathroom and have a shower; otherwise I'd be behind time schedule due to how Blaine takes in the shower as he holds concerts in there. I showered as quickly as I could, deciding not to wash my hair as I already had that morning. I put my hair net over it before I showered then took it off afterwards. I pretty soon realised all my belongings were back in my room. A sense of déjà vu hit me as I clutched at the towel, holding it securely in place. I ran across the hallway and into my bedroom. As I was shutting my bedroom door, at that very moment Blaine came out of the bathroom wearing jeans with a black and white striped top, with a red cardigan on top. Blaine looked at me and just gaped. I raised my eyebrow until I realised my state of dress, "Shit!"

Clutching the towel, I flew into the bathroom. In there I was able to wash my face, style my hair but unfortunately my clothes were on the other side of the door. I took a deep breath to calm down, "Blaine?"

"Y...Yes?" I heard him stutter back.

"Can you close your eyes or turn away while I grab some clothes?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah sure Kurt," Blaine replied.

I unlocked the door and peered out. Blaine was lying on the bed facing the window. I was so grateful I had been daydreaming my outfit earlier in my lesson so I could just grab it and run back into the bathroom. I managed to successfully change and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my fashionable black leather skinny jeans with safety pins down each side, a red shirt which made my pale skin look fantastic, a black tie and a bondage belt. Oh Kurt Hummel goes all out when he goes to parties. I smiled at myself then opened the bathroom door. Blaine was watching the TV when he glanced at me. His eyes widened in surprise, "Wow Kurt, you look...great."

Ignoring his hesitance I smiled back, "Thank you Blaine. So do you."

"So is this a thing now?" Blaine asked, colour filling his face, "You walking around topless?"

I felt my face fill with colour as Blaine said that, "Oh God no! That was a complete accident. First Nick made me open the door then took a photo. Secondly I thought you were still showering and I...I had no clothes...Blaine I'm sorry...I..."

Blaine had got up from the bed and taken my hand, "Please don't panic Kurt. I was kidding in a way. I know it was an accident. It just took me by surprise that's all and...Kurt are those safety pins on your trousers?"

I smiled and twirled to show off my legs, "Fashion at its best!"

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but before he could I heard my dad calling me, "Kurt! Martin is here and Finn is ready too. Come down boys! Time for you to go!"

"We'll be right down!" I yelled back.

I grabbed mine and Blaine's coats and handed him his. He smiled back at me and we made sure we had what we needed before heading down the stairs. Martin was standing talking to Finn about God knows what when he saw me. I felt his eyes rake over my body and I saw him smile broadly at me. I smiled back, knowing I did look fantastic; especially my ass in these trousers. Suddenly Martin's face fell slightly and I realised he had seen Blaine. I mentally sighed but refused to let either of them ruin my night. Dad came up to me and just affectionately rolled his eyes at my outfit, "Kurt I've already given Finn a talk about this party. Have a good time and stay safe. I'm not going to pretend there won't be alcohol there but I hope you'll be responsible enough not to drink."

"Not going back there again Dad I can promise you," I assured him.

Dad looked at me confused, "What do you mean Kurt?"

I suddenly realised Dad did not know about the whole April Rhodes/Miss Pillsbury/Bambi vomit incident, "I mean there was that one time I felt sick after drinking your beer."

Dad just looked at me before shrugging it. He waved goodbye to us and made his way over to the sofa. Blaine and I followed Martin and Finn through the front door. Once outside, Martin pulled me to him and kissed him with all the passion he could muster in that moment. I seriously hoped for his sake that he had kissed me because he wanted to and not because he thought it would rile Blaine up.

"Hey you," Martin whispered, kissing my lips softly once again.

"Hey you," I repeated, smiling at my boyfriend. This was the Martin I really liked.

"I've been looking forward to this evening all day. I can't wait to spend time with you with the New Directions and your Warbler friend." Martin replied, stroking my cheek.

He never said Blaine's name anymore after our argument after their meeting in the Lima Bean. It was always 'your Warbler friend'. Finn beeped the horn at us, signifying that we had to get a move on. We headed towards the car after pulling apart to find Blaine in the back and an empty seat next to Finn. There was no way I was going to allow Martin and Blaine to sit next to one another otherwise I could predict a bloodbath occurring. I got in the back next to Blaine while Martin got in the front. Finn immediately started the football game again, talking about this NFL game he had gone to and how awesome it was. I saw Blaine on his phone and a minute later my phone vibrated.

**From Blaine 19:31**

**I hope you won't avoid me all night I know he will want you too but please don't! Blaine xxx**

I felt saddened when I received the text, knowing Blaine didn't know the New Directions gang that well and it would be inconsiderate of me if I left him to his own devices.

**From Kurt 19:33**

**Of course I won't Blaine! I'm not leaving my best friend on his own! Kurt xxx**

I sighed, wondering to myself would be always be the boyfriend verus the best friend and hoping the party would be okay.

(break)

"BUT IT'S JUST THE PRICE I PAY! DESTINY IS CALLING ME! OPEN UP MY EAGER EYES 'CAUSE I'M MR BRIGHTSIDE!"

Everyone was screaming along to the words of The Killers' 'Mr Brightside' as they all continue to dance about drinking. When we had arrived at the party Rachel had been trying to lay down some rules but in the end was convinced otherwise with her cry of, "Let's Party!" Many of the New Directions immediately hit the alcohol. Blaine had joined in and had had a fair amount to drink. I was trying to keep an eye on him but Martin kept pulling me away telling me that my Warbler friend was fine. I would check up on Blaine when Martin was engaged in conversation with any members of the New Directions. Martin had had quite a bit to drink whereas I had only had one drink just to try it. I felt sorry for Finn who was the only one who was completely sober. I could see him looking at Quinn while Rachel tried to attach herself to him. He didn't look like he minded completely but looked even more confused than the usual Finn look. Sam and Santana were eating one another's faces which I hadn't expected as I didn't know they were together. Brittany was stripping everywhere and had come up to me a few times for a kiss but Martin always pushed her away. The song changed to 'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO and everyone cheered with delight. I could see Blaine raising his red cup in joy and he started manically dancing. I started dancing with Mercedes and Tina, jumping up and down and singing along, before an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away. Martin turned me so we were face to face. He had a tight grip on my hips while my hands rested on his shoulder. He leaned in and kissed him; his tongue flicking my bottom lip before pulling away.

"Fuck Kurt you're so hot and sexy!" I blushed at his words, having never been called those two words before. I had never thought of myself as hot or sexy. Martin moved his lips to my eye, "I want you now Kurt Hummel!"

My eyes widened in shock as I moved Martin's head back in line with him. I could tell he was drunk as his eyes were glazed over. We hadn't spoken about sex or anything sexual. We just kissed and now to hear that when he was drunk and stronger than me, it scared me.

"Martin no!" I argued, trying to move out of his grip.

Martin just tightened his grip and leaned down to kiss me again. I moved my head out of the way, meaning Martin started attacking my neck, biting down, licking and sucking. I gasped at this unexpected action and grabbed his head to pull it away from my neck. Martin seemed to get the idea I was grabbing at his head to bring him closer so he increased his attack on my neck, his hand leaving my hip to inch down my thigh.

"Martin stop! No!" I cried, trying to get him off me.

I glanced around the room hoping someone would see this. I hoped to find Finn, the only sober one, and get some help. I didn't know what to do. I was still frantically searching when my eyes met hazel. The hazel eyes were darkening, looking furious. Before I knew what was happening, Blaine had marched over to Martin and I and yanked Martin off of me. I was so relieved but scared at the look in Blaine's eyes. Blaine grabbed at Martin's collar and glared at him, looking slightly like a mad man.

"Blaine! Let him go! You've already got him off me!" I tried to in vain to make Blaine let go.

Blaine just looked like he was getting angrier the longer he looked at Martin. Suddenly his eyes blackened completely.

"You stupid bastard!" Blaine screamed, before punching Martin straight on in the face with all his might.

**A/N: **_This is definitely my longest chapter! Updating took a bit longer than usual due to problems on laptop but should be alright now so full steam ahead! Leaving you on a bit of a cliff-hanger here ;) Don't worry I will be updating as soon as I can. I want to thank 'I hate mosquitos' for suggesting Sara Evans' 'My Heart Can't Tell You No' which is the song Blaine sings along to on the radio._

_It would mean so much to me if you reviewed and told me what you think. Please please review _

_You can follow me on twitter at Bish93_

_Thanks, misslaurielou88 xx_


	6. Chapter 6

Martin fell backwards, clutching his face. I could see the blood beginning to flow and it was making me feel sick to my stomach. I heard him groaning in pain before attempting to stand up. I felt frozen to the spot; every muscle in my body unwilling to move. My mind couldn't process what had just happened. The whole incident felt totally surreal. Martin was standing up now on both swaying slightly; due to the loss of blood or the alcohol I could not decide. He was glaring at Blaine. The phrase: 'If looks could kill' flashed through my mind.

"You stupid fucker!" Martin screamed at Blaine starting towards him, "You've broken my fucking nose!"

To my immediate relief, Finn and Puck both appeared, the latter slightly less sober, and both grabbed Martin's arms to hold him back. I turned to look at Blaine to find Mike and Sam holding onto his arms to hold him back as well in case he tried to fight.

"Shut it dude! The hobbit hasn't broken your nose, stop being such a drama queen!" Puck threatened, tightening his grip on Martin.

I just looked at the man I called my boyfriend. He did look an absolute mess but I did not feel sympathetic towards him one little bit. Blaine had hit him to get Martin off when he ignored my wishes and cries to stop.

I cleared my throat and all eyes fell on me, "I think Martin and I need to talk."

Blaine's eyes stared into mine, full of heartbreak. I just simply looked back at him, trying to convey with just a look that everything would be okay. Blaine and I were so close we could read one another like a book. The heartbreak in his eyes dimmed but did not disappear altogether. Finn and Puck slowly threatened Martin and I heard both of them threatening him if they hurt me they'd kill him. I had to push away the Karofsky flashback as here was neither a time nor place. I turned and made my way up the stairs from the basement to Rachel's living room and sat on the sofa. Martin followed me and closed the door leading to the party. I had thought about going up to Rachel's room but didn't want to give off the wrong impression, didn't want to be too far away from the others and I needed to think, not be blinded by the monstrosity of the colour scheme.

Martin came and sat next to me on the sofa, smiling at me before putting his hand on my knee, "Good idea to get us alone baby."

He leaned in for a kiss but I moved backwards, "No Martin! I want to talk about what just happened downstairs."

"You mean with that Warbler? Stupid piece of shit! I can't believe he hit me!" Martin ranted, his arms failing about.

I took a deep breath, "He hit you to help me."

Martin narrowed his eyes at me, "And why did you need help Kurt?"

I actually just lost it, "Are you actually seriously! I was trying to push you off me and get you to stop but you refused to stop and continued despite what I wanted. Blaine was being a good friend and helping me."

I don't know what I expected to happen but it wasn't for Martin to start hysterically laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, getting angrier.

"It's always been that fucking Blaine! Even when I met you on Valentine's Day, it was still about him a little. I don't know what's gone down with you two and I know you haven't actually dated but god, it's like I'm the third wheel when it comes to you two!" Martin yelled, standing up from the sofa.

I stood up too, unable to control my anger, "That's complete crap! You're just a jealous idiot! You get jealous over every little thing! You were awkward when meeting my Warbler friends because you tried to make it extra clear I was with you even though they knew that and were happy for me that I had found someone I liked. My Dad commented on how possessive you were over me, even when I was with my own family! Blaine Anderson is my best friend and he is very important to me. He helped me out when no one else did and I really needed help. You need to stop being so jealous all the time over other people in my life! If I'm in a relationship I stay committed to the person I am dating. You need to actually trust me!"

Martin just looked at me for a moment before replying with, "So we're back to Blaine again are we?"

"Oh my God!" I yelled, too angry to even calm down, "You're being so pathetic! Why are you so obsessed with Blaine? You're always bringing him up, trying to start fights about him and I always try and rise above it but enough's enough. Just stop it!"

"Any idiot can see how Blaine looks at you! I'm sick of him and his preppy look Kurt!" Martin was getting angrier too.

"Too bad! He's my best friend and don't you dare insult him!" I was practically screaming. I wondered if they could hurt us in the basement.

"Well it comes down to this then. You have to choose. Blaine or me. That fucking Warbler prick or me, your romantic loving boyfriend. So who's it gonna be?" Martin demanded, staring at me intensely.

I just stared at him in shock. How could he ask me to choose? What kind of person did that?

"How dare you!" I whispered, my anger building up ten times than before.

"What was that babe?" Martin asked sounding curious.

"How dare you!" I yelled, "Who do you think you are giving me an ultimatum? Who the fuck do you think you are! You want an answer? I would choose Blaine Anderson any day or time over you. You heard it right. I chose my fucking Warbler friend over you, my psycho. Actually you know what, I'm done with you! I'm no one's property; I'm my own individual who can decide for myself! I don't need a possessive dickhead like you to try and rule my life!"

Martin just stared at me in shock, "You choose him?"

"How are you surprised? I've known him longer and he's my best friend. I've dated you for six weeks and you've proved that you're a jealous psycho! It makes my choice pretty simple." I answered, simply stating the fact.

"You're making a mistake. I'll let you reconsider Kurt." Martin folded his arms, a smug expression on his face.

"I'd still choose Blaine." My words had never sounded so final.

Martin's eyes darkened in anger and he stepped towards me. I stood my ground wondering if he was going to hit me. It was something I could imagine him to be completely capable of. I wondered if Martin had ever been treated for some kind of anger management. It would probably be the best thing for him. I had been so caught up in the fact I had a boyfriend and someone who was interested in me I let his possessive and jealous nature slide. Martin moved right into my personal space and glared at me. I just glared back at him, showing him that I was not a pushover and I had meant what I said. Only a few seconds passed but it felt like years to me. Martin eventually stepped away with a huff and turned and walked out the front door of the Berry household. The breath I had been holding in since leaving the basement came bursting out and I had to quickly sit down the sofa to wrap my mind around everything that had happened. I still couldn't believe he had tried to give him an ultimatum; what kind of person does that? I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes, running my hands through my hair and for once not caring that I could mess the perfection up.

"Do you think it's safe to go in?" I heard the voice of my brother from behind the door.

"It's so quiet. Maybe Kurt killed Martin. If he hasn't already he should do it. I can't believe that bastard! I'm so glad I hit him. He deserved it! I'm so mad. I'm in a rage! This is the maddest I've ever been!" I recognised the second voice as the drunken ramblings of my best friend.

"Hey hobbit, keep your voice down! I don't want Hummel to hear us." The third voice belonging to Puck.

I slowly stood up and sighed, before making my way to the door. I paused and yanked the door open, causing the three boys behind the door to scream. I would have laughed hysterically in different circumstances.

Blaine immediately threw his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, "Kurt are you okay? Don't worry, we won't tell if you killed him. I'll be your alibi I swear it!"

I briefly hugged Blaine back before pushing him away, "Blaine I didn't kill him. It's fine okay. Finn I'd rather go home. You can stay; I'll pick you up in the morning."

Finn shook his head at me, "Kurt don't miss out on seeing your friends because of that jerk. You're always at Dalton and I know everyone here misses you."

"Yeah Hummel, even I miss you and that's saying something. You're my boy. Don't let that dickhead get to you. You're better than him. Come and have a drink with me." Puck insisted.

Somehow Blaine had reattached himself to me without me noticing. His face was buried in my neck, "Please don't leave Kurt."

My heart melted at Blaine's tone. I turned to see Finn and Puck looking extremely hopeful. I found myself smiling at the pair of them, "Okay I'll stay."

Puck fist punched the air and reached over to clap me on the back. Finn patted my shoulder and gestured towards the door. I gently pulled him off Blaine again but took his hand as a sign of keeping him close. Blaine smiled at me and squeezed my hand with me squeezing back. I was so grateful to Blaine for everything he had done in my life. I went down the stairs first; going down sideward as I was scared Blaine would fall down due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. When I reached the bottom I was met by sympathetic looks from the rest of the New Directions. Rachel stumbled over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back with one arm as Blaine refused to let go off my hand.

Puck grabbed a bottle of vodka, "Let's get it on! Hummel, a shot of vodka I dare you!"

I raised an eyebrow at Puck before deciding to the hell with it. I walked over to Puck, Blaine at my side and still holding my hand, and watched as he poured me a shot.

"Down in one Hummel! Chug chug chug!" Puck chanted, encouraging the others to join in. I downed the shot in one and was left with a burning sensation in my throat. Everyone cheered and whooped at my achievement.

I turned to Blaine and whispered in his eye, "I'd much rather have a butterbeer!"

Blaine giggled at my words, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I smiled at him, amused myself at how drunk my best friend was. I jumped in shock when 'Sexy And I Know It' by LMFAO came blaring out the speakers. I hadn't noticed the music had been turned off but they had obviously turned it off to hear what was occurring upstairs. I wondered how much they had all heard; especially if Finn, Puck and Blaine were right outside the door. Blaine grabbed my other hand and started dancing manically pulling me along with him. I burst out laughing at how crazy he looked and decided to just go with it and have fun. I always had fun with Blaine and I had hardly spent any time with him tonight due to my psycho ex boyfriend. Blaine started twirling me around and pulling me to him. I was in hysterics; it was as if I hadn't just broken up with my boyfriend. I was suddenly yanked away from Blaine and found myself caught between Puck and Mercedes.

"Drink this white boy, it tastes so good!" Mercedes shouted, kissing my cheek.

I just grabbed it without thinking and drank as much of it as I could. I pulled the glass away with a gasp, "What is that?"

"It's sex on the beach cocktail baby!" Mercedes was giggling to herself as she took a sip of her own cocktail, "It makes you feel better. It's so good! You okay though white boy?"

I took a couple of sips of my cocktail, "Yeah. I'm better off without him. Hey hey Kurt Hummel is single now!"

"Not according to Facebook baby boy!" Mercedes reminded me before returning to Tina on the sofa who was laughing hysterically at something Mike was telling her.

Mercedes was right. I whipped out my phone from my pocket and opened my Facebook app. I had to do it. Martin would no longer be involved in my life. After a moment I managed to get onto my Facebook settings.

**Facebook**

**Kurt Hummel is now single 00:18**

I closed Facebook and let out a sigh of relief. I was now a free man officially. There was no going back. I took a few more slips of my cocktail before putting it down and going to find Blaine. He was completely going for it on the Dancefloor, jumping up and down and singing along as best as he could. I made my way over and gently pulled the beer out of Blaine's hand before he ended up hurting himself.

A massive grin appeared on his face when he saw me, "Kurt! Come dance with me Kurtsie!"

We were only dancing together for several seconds before I saw Rachel stagger away from a confused looking Finn and grab the microphone. I knew immediately whatever came out of that girl's mouth would not be good.

"Spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin the bottle!" Rachel yelled, slurring the words.

Everyone cheered and suddenly Blaine and I were pushed into a large circle in the room. I was sitting between Blaine and Puck.

"As it's my party I'm spinning it first!" Rachel demanded, reaching over for the bottle.

I waited anxiously for who the bottle would land on. I wasn't that keen on kissing Rachel and by Blaine's expression I could tell neither was he. Fortunately for the both of us the bottle leaned on Puck, who looked delighted at the fact he got to kiss someone. Rachel threw her arms around Puck's neck and pulled him in for what looked like a passionate kiss. I glanced over at Finn to see how he was holding up. I knew Rachel kissing Puck was one of the many things that led to Finchel breaking up. His fists were clenched yet he looked heartbroken. Several uncomfortable seconds went by before they pulled apart and Finn pulled Rachel to his side. I noticed the surprised look on both Puck and Quinn's face; which made sense as Finn had been pursuing Quinn since the Titans Championship game. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and held her to him; who non-surprisingly wasn't complaining and just snuggled into side. Puck looked slightly happy at the sight of his best friend and his 'hot Jewish princess' together as if it was all his doing while Quinn just looked confused and slightly saddened. Brittany reached for the bottle and smiled at Santana and Artie, obviously hoping for either of those two. I watched the bottle spin; making me feel slightly dizzy, until I noticed it had landed on me.

"Yay I get to kiss my dolphin again! I loved kissing you with your soft baby hands!" Brittany exclaimed, smiling at me so innocently.

Blaine looked at me confused and I simply smiled back at him. I had never told him about my 'fling' with Brittany and I had never planned to. It was just an awkward phrase of my life.

"Brittany, you got to kiss Kurt?"

I saw Santana's eyes gleam evilly and she butt in before Brittany could open her mouth, "Those two totally get their mack on last year. Kurt was straight for a week and he dated Britt here."

Blaine looked at me in surprise and I just shrugged my shoulder sheepishly. I prayed to Gaga that he would not remember this in the morning and I wouldn't have to explain the whole Finn crush, the whole jealousy of his relationship with my Dad, the whole 'Rose's Turn' incident etc. I just turned back to Brittany and smiled at her. She moved towards me, putting her arms around my neck and pulling me in for a kiss. Our lips met for a short and sweet kiss. I pulled away and pecked Brittany's lips again.

"I love kissing you dolphin. You're such a good kisser." Brittany said, kissing my cheek before going back to her place in the circle.

"Okay moving on from that! Porcelain your turn! Spin that bottle!" Santana exclaimed, sitting next to Brittany in the circle.

I was so confused by the rules of this game. Why hadn't Puck spun the bottle after he had kissed Rachel? It seemed the rules were being made up as we went along. I grabbed the bottle and spun it, watching it twirl around in the middle of the group. For a second when it stopped, I thought it was pointing at me which would have been weird but to my horror it was pointing at Blaine.

"Wanky!" I heard Santana catcall once seeing who the bottle was pointing at.

I glanced at Blaine nervously. He looked shocked at who the bottle was pointing at as well. I didn't want to force him into anything that he didn't want to do. I still had feelings for Blaine and guessed that he was battling some sort of emotion for me but I didn't want to make him have to kiss me due to some stupid name.

Blaine turned to me and winked, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Before I could even think about replying, Blaine's hands were on my hips pulling me close to him. His lips quickly descended on mine and I felt like I was home. I expected the kiss to be short and sweet like my one with Brittany but Blaine had other ideas. The second my mouth was open Blaine's tongue was in my mouth, causing me to gasp with pleasure. I decided to fight back and within seconds our two tongues were fighting for dominance. I wrapped my arms around Blaine's neck; one hand immediately going in his hair. The curls had sprung free which was so adorable. Blaine wrapped an arm tighter around my waist while a hand slid down to my arse and gave it a squeeze, causing me to moan in his mouth.

"Oh my god you two stop! This is going to mentally scar me!" I heard Finn shout, his voice sounding far away.

Blaine and I separated at the same time, both of us gasping for breath. I was still pressed tight against his body and his hand was still on my arse. All the New Directions were staring at us with wonder; some happier than others. Finn's face was buried in Rachel's hair whereas Brittany and Santana looked like it was their birthdays and Christmas rolled into one. Blaine and I looked at one another smiling slightly. I pulled my hands back from his neck and hair whereas he removed his hand. I had something found myself in his lap so quickly slid out of his lap and back into my space on the floor.

"Now that was pure wankiness!" Santana winked at me, licking her lips.

I had no words for her so I just grimaced back at her.

"Guys let's stop this game. Let's dance instead. Come on Finn." I watched as Rachel stood up with Finn, hand in hand, and made her way to the sound system before 'Love Shack' came blaring out.

I felt Blaine's eyes on my face so I took a deep breath and turned to look at him again.

"Do you want to talk?" Blaine stuttered, sounding terrified.

I simply nodded and stood up, before turning back to Blaine and offering him my hand. Blaine's face lit up and he took my hand, allowing me to pull him to his feet. I held onto his hand and we manoeuvred past the others who had started dancing manically again.

Puck stopped us just as we reached the door, "I've hidden some condoms in Lauren's bag upstairs if you need them. I'm pretty sure though that Mr and Mr Berry have some lube and condoms upstairs so you two are pretty much set to go."

"Noah Puckerman go away! We're not going to have sex; we're just going to talk in private." I scolded him, tugging Blaine's hand as we continued our way to the door.

"Oh that's what you kids are calling these days." Puck winked at me before disappearing into the crowd before I could yell at him.

Blaine stared after Puck in awe, "Wow he disappeared. Does he have Harry's invisibility cloak? I'm still waiting for it. Harry told me I could borrow it."

I just stared at Blaine in disbelief, "Come on Blaine let's go upstairs."

I followed Blaine up the stairs, still holding his hand, just in case he fell backwards. I felt a sense of déjà vu hit me as I had been here about an hour before with Martin. I led Blaine through to the dining room, knowing there was a small sofa in there. I settled Blaine on there before heading to the kitchen to get two glasses of water. When I returned Blaine was looking around the room in panic.

He calmed down when he spotted me, "I thought you had left me."

My heart clenched at his words, "No silly, I was just getting you some water."

"You're so thoughtful Kurt." Blaine smiled at me as I handed him the water.

We both drank in silence for a minute or two, both waiting for our minds to clear slightly. Once we had finished, I wordlessly took the glass from Blaine before placing them both back in the kitchen. I took a deep breath and straightened my tie before leaving the sanctuary of the kitchen and heading back to Blaine on the sofa. The second I sat down, Blaine took my hands and placed a kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss keeping it short and sweet this time before pulling away and smiling at Blaine.

Blaine kept his eyes closed and hummed with contentment, "I've wanted to do that for a while."

His words confused me, "What?"

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled at me, "I've liked you for ages Kurt Hummel. I'm crazy about you."

My brain couldn't quite process his words. Half of me was bursting from the seams with happiness while the other was wondering what he meant when he implied he had liked me for ages.

"How long have you liked me Blaine?" I questioned, mentally hoping he meant for a couple of weeks.

Blaine reached out and stroked my cheek, "I've liked you since the moment I first saw you on the staircase. You were the endearing spy who captured my heart."

I froze at Blaine's words. He seemed to sense the drop in my mood because he took my face in his hands and made me look into his eyes, "Kurt? What's wrong?"

I couldn't quite understand it all. Blaine had just said he liked me from the moment he met me. Why hadn't he done anything? I had liked him but didn't know whether he liked me. Then he had come and sung to Jeremiah at Gap, breaking my heart, then later that day rejecting me when I told him how I felt. It didn't quite match.

Blaine tried again, "Kurt? Are you okay?"

"It doesn't quite match." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, looking concerned.

I pulled my face out of Blaine's hands, catching a glimpse of the hurt of his face but I couldn't focus on that at the moment, "You've liked me from the beginning?"

A small smile crept onto Blaine's face, "Yes."

I nodded with understanding, "So...you liked me. You sang flirty duets with me, held my hand, memorised my coffee order, flirted with me during Warbler rehearsals, and complimented me on how I looked because you liked me?"

Blaine started looking confused, "Yes."

"Interesting," I pondered, "So...you sang that inappropriate song to Jeremiah at Gap despite liking me and then when I confessed my feelings for you at the Lima Bean, you rejected me because...you liked me?"

"What? Wait...no...Kurt..." Blaine looked like he was panicking.

"I'm just curious Blaine. Please explain." I asked, feeling as if I was struggling to breathe. Had I gone through all my heartache over Blaine for nothing?

"I really liked you when I met you. You were amazing...you still are! When that Neanderthal kissed you then threatened to kill you, it changed you. You were more reserved and it broke my heart. I knew you didn't need a boyfriend; you needed a friend and mentor. I hid my feelings for you." Blaine explained, holding both of my hands between the two of his.

"What about Jeremiah and rejecting me?" I asked, feeling numb inside.

Blaine took a deep breath, "I used Jeremiah to distract me from you. I did think I liked him but I did create it all in my head. I was being completely stupid. And as for you...I was shocked. It took me by surprise. I was terrified I would say something stupid so I told you I cared about you and admitted I didn't know what I was doing. I had just proven that in front of a crowd at Gap. I told you the truth; I didn't want to screw up our friendship."

I just stared at the wall behind Blaine, feeling numb inside. I just wanted this all to be a terrible nightmare. I wanted to wake up and go downstairs to discover I was eight years old again and that my mum had never died. I screwed up my eyes, wishing as hard as I could for that to become a reality.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, taking one of his hands to shake my shoulder, "Kurt? Please talk to me. I know I screwed up but please..."

I opened my eyes and looked at Blaine. He looked devastated. I wondered why until I caught my face in the mirror and saw how heartbroken I looked. I turned back to Blaine, knowing I had to let it all out.

I pulled away from Blaine and stood up, knowing that Blaine was watching my movements, "Who are you to decide if I needed a boyfriend? Who are you to decide that I needed a mentor to help me through being gay? You can't decide for other people Blaine! If I wasn't ready for a boyfriend I would have said and if I needed a mentor I would have said but I don't understand why you took it upon yourself. I really liked you when we met and when I moved to Dalton, I thought it'd be a chance for us to spend more time together. I fell even harder for me being here Blaine. When we sang 'Baby it's Cold Outside' I wondered if you felt the same. That song is the flirtiest song ever and you chose to sing it with me. What message do you think that gives off? You always held my hand, you knew my coffee order, you were ordering cookies for us to spilt and then you announced you wanted to sing a Valentine to someone. Of course I thought it would be me! Anyone in my situation would! I even stuck up for you when the Warblers didn't want to sing off campus then you announce you're in love with some gay haired guy from Gap. You must have seen the looks the others were giving me when you announced it as they thought you were going to sing to me as well! I even supported you at Gap, singing along even though I was dying inside. That's the person I am Blaine. I put people before myself despite how much pain I feel. And then when I told you the truth, how I felt, and to be shot down like that...I tried to play it cool but it hurt, it fucking hurt Blaine. And now to hear you've liked me all along, well that's just great, just fucking great!"

I had tears in my eyes but I refused to cry. I clenched my fists to stop the tears as I tried to control my breathing after my rant. I couldn't look at Blaine. I felt betrayed by him. I didn't know if the alcohol was affecting my emotions at all but I just couldn't bear to look at the boy I called my best friend.

I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt, "I'm going to get Finn."

Blaine jumped to his feet, "Why Kurt?"

I still avoided eye contact, "I think it's best we head back to mine. I'm tired and just want to sleep. It's been a long night."

"Of course," Blaine replied, "And Kurt...I'm so sorry. I pray to God one day you will believe me. I never meant to hurt you. I had your best intentions at heart but I realise I want by this the wrong way. I'm so sorry. You're my best friend and you mean so much to me."

"I know." It was all I could reply to what Blaine said.

I walked into the living room to find Finn, Rachel and Puck.

"Hey bro," Finn walked towards me, "You ready to go? Is Blaine coming back with us still?"

I narrowed my eyes at him wondering if they had been listening but just nodded, "Yeah and yeah."

Blaine stumbled into the room at that moment and spoke, "Yeah I'm ready to go."

Rachel pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek, "Love you Glinda."

"You too Elphaba." I responded, hugging her tightly.

Puck clapped me on the back as I walked by and I smiled at him. I saw him repeat the action to Blaine. I watched as Finn and Rachel whispered to one another before embracing one another tightly. Finn laid a kiss on Rachel's forehead. I smiled at the gesture, knowing that Finn never stopped loving Rachel and it would cause heartache all around if he got back with Quinn. I turned and saw Blaine stumbling along, trying to get out of the door. I sighed and being the masochistic I was, I wrapped my arm around his waist and helped him to the car.

"Thank you Kurt. I know you're not happy with me right now but I'm so grateful." Blaine cried, his body moving closer to mine.

"It's all right," I replied, helping him into the car.

I walked round the other side of the car and got into the back too. I just wanted to rest my head rather than talk to Finn. It seemed that Finn was keen on silence too as when he got into the car he just checked that both Blaine and I were there before starting the car and driving home. The journey was a lot quicker than I had ever remembered it. When we arrived, Finn, to my surprise, went and helped Blaine while I unlocked the front door. The sofa had been set up for Blaine before Dad and Carole went to by. I watched as Blaine stumbled over to his bag.

"Are you okay dude?" I saw Finn ask Blaine.

Blaine glanced at me for a second before replying, "Yeah I'm okay. I've been better."

Finn took this to meaning that Blaine felt ill. He disappeared for a moment before returning with a bowl just in case Blaine was sick.

I hesitated for a moment before turning to my brother and best friend, "Goodnight."

Finn smiled at me, "Night bro, hope you're okay in the morning. Moody Kurt is not a good thing."

Blaine just smiled sadly at me, "Sweet dreams Kurt."

I nodded at the two of them before basically running to my room. I shut the door and leaned on it for a second. I didn't have the energy to do my moisturising routine that night so instead I just stripped before putting my pyjamas on. I crawled into bed and just lay there, noticing it was now half two in the morning. I finally looked at my phone for the first time that evening since going on Facebook to see I had a couple of messages. I ignored those and clicked on my Facebook.

**Facebook**

**Kurt Hummel is now single 00:18**

**Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 10 others like this.**

**Nick Duval: Say WHAAAAT?**

**Jeff Sterling: What he said!**

**Wesley Montgomery: This is exactly why we should have been invited tonight! We missed such a major event!**

**Rachel Berry: I djdn;t wnt Warbekrs thered!**

**Nick Duval: Well she's one drunken diva!**

**David Thompson: How do you know she's a diva?**

**Jeff Sterling: Kurt told us about her plus she's so protective of the setlist she barely invited Kurt and Blaine.**

**Thad Harwood: Guys back to the subject! I hope Kurt's all right! Let's hope nothing bad happened.**

**Nick Duval: Or we would all kick his ass!**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: A bit too late for Garglers!**

**Wesley Montgomery: Warblers! And what do you mean? Hey, aren't you drunk as well?**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: From drinking so often, I can easily type as I'm used to it. The hobbit got in there first.**

**David Thompson: Hobbit?**

**Jeff Sterling: Oh Blaine!**

**Blaine Anderson: Yuo caled?**

**David Thompson: Great he's drunk too! What happened?**

**Blaine Anderson: I punchecd that basftard!**

**Nick Duval: No way did Blaine punch Kurt's boyfriend!**

**Wesley Montgomery: Well Blaine did start the Dalton Fight Club.**

**David Thompson: Which we're not supposed to talk about!**

**Finn Hudson: Wow you guys have a fight club that Blaine started! No wonder there was so much blood.**

**Trent Nixon: Oh my god! What happened? Is Kurt okay?**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Kurt's fine. He's currently having a cocktail. I'm going go and drink some more so yeah. Bye prep boys.**

**Jeff Sterling: Noooooo! What happened?**

**Nick Duval: Someone please tell us!**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Look prep boys, shut up for a mo ok! From what it looked like Martin was being a dick and Blaine helped Kurt by punching Martin in the face then Kurt and Martin went for a talk and Kurt dumped him. Now later losers.**

**Trent Nixon: Wow**

**Wes Montgomery: Wow indeed. I am loving this Warbler drama!**

**6 people like this**

I closed my app after Wes' comment, chuckling a little. Those boys always amused me. I opened my inbox to see I had three new messages.

**From Martin 00:20**

**I see your relationship status has changed. I'll change mine too. You should have chosen me. We would have been great together forever! Martin xxxx**

**From Wes 02:00**

**Hi Kurt, all the Warblers have nominated me to send this to you as we didn't want to block up your inbox with all our texts. We've seen your relationship status plus that Mohawk guy told us briefly what happened. We all hope you are okay and that Blaine is too. We're all here to talk if you need us. You're family Kurt and we all love you and will support you. God this is gay! Ooops sorry but you know what I mean. Hope you're not too hungover in the morning. Text me in the morning. Love Wes and the Warblers x**

**From Blaine 02:35**

**I'm so sorry Kurt. I know I screwed up and hope you forgive me. You're my best friend and I'm crazy about you. Sweet dreams. Blaine xxx**

I cried out in frustration and chucked my phone onto my bedside table before rolling onto my stomach and grabbing a pillow and shoving it over my head, desperately wanting sleep.

**A/N: **_My chapters just keep getting longer! This chapter took longer to update than I thought as I was pondering what should exactly happen in this chapter plus events that happen in life like me being an idiot and breaking my foot and even more important things like A-level mocks._

_I can't stop listening to 'Cough Syrup'. It is on constant repeat. And oh my god at 'On My Way', I cried so much!_

_Please please review! I worked so hard on this chapter and would to hear what you think and to know people are still reading it!_

_You can follow me on twitter at Bish93_

_Thanks, misslaurielou88 xx_


	7. Chapter 7

The first sign of movement I sensed was a pair of curtains being pulled open and before I could register what was happening, the light hit me frying my brain. I groaned and felt around for my pillow before rolling over and putting the pillow over my head.

I heard a chuckle, "Come on son, it's time to get up. I've let you sleep in long enough. Finn suggested I leave you which I agreed but its half past ten now. You need to get up!"

I merely groaned in response.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I heard Dad reply. Before I could work out what he meant by that, I felt my covers and pillow ripped away from me and suddenly I was rolled over so my face was directly in the sunlight.

"Ah! It burns!" I threw my hands over my face in hope it would put an end to the fire that had started in my brain.

"Stop being so dramatic! That's what my father did to me when I was hungover. Of course I was older when that happened. When you're feeling better we'll be having a little talk about all of this. Now Kurt, shake a leg and get dressed. Blaine's downstairs looking worse than you," Dad said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded for a second before it hit me. Everything that had happened last night flashed in my mind: Martin being possessive and not stopping, Blaine punching Martin, breaking up with Martin, drinking, spin the bottle, kissing Blaine, talking about our feelings and Blaine...Blaine revealing he had liked me all along and all the heartache I had felt had been for nothing.

I groaned, "Oh Gaga!" before throwing my hand in my hands.

"Kurt?" I heard Dad ask, shaking my shoulder trying to get my attention, "What's up buddy?"

I just shook my head, still hiding my face in my hands. How could I face Blaine? It just felt so awkward after last night. On the other hand he was still my best friend. Rachel was a great friend and I still counted Mercedes as a very good friend of mine despite our recent lack of closeness. Blaine...he understood me completely. We had both experienced the hatred the world could offer and we had helped each other in ways others could not. It was a deep bond we shared and nothing could break it. I was the Ron to his Harry, the Voldemort to his Quirrell (he couldn't be both Harry and Voldemort), the scarf of sexual preference to his sorting hat, the...I could do this forever. The point was that he was my best friend and we could get through this. Of course it would all work out.

"Kurt?" I was drawn back to the reality and reminded of my Dad's presence in my room, "Is it everything okay son?"

I slowly removed my hands and looked up at my Dad, "Umm...yeah it's okay."

I noticed Dad didn't look convinced but he let it go for now, "Shall I tell Blaine to come up here?"

I knew I would have to deal with Blaine sooner than later so I nodded. Dad squeezed my shoulder before heading out of the room. I rubbed my eyes before manoeuvring my body into a sitting position. I reached over to my bedside table and picked up my phone. I had eleven new messages. I sighed softly, knowing I would have to reply to all my friends or they wouldn't leave me alone. I quickly opened my inbox and scanned them.

**From Nick 08:34**

**Hey Kurt, hope you're ok. I'm not expecting a reply straight away as you're probably sleeping off your hangover. Just let me know you're ok. Nick x**

I smiled slightly before hitting reply.

**From Kurt 10:36**

**Hey Nick, I'm ok. Thanks for the concern. Kurt x**

I clicked next.

**From Wes 09:00**

**Hey Kurt, don't know if you got my text from all the Warblers but please text back. Hope you're ok dude. Wes x**

I briefly checked the previous text Wes had sent before pressing the reply button.

**From Kurt 10:38**

**Thanks for the text Wes I didn't reply as it was half 2 and I thought you'd be sleeping. I'm ok, thanks for the concern. I really appreciate it and I love all you guys too. You're my Warbler family. Yes I know it's gay...that's because you are gay. You and David with your bromance ;) Not too bad at the hungover but head is killing me so guessing today is gonna be relaxed...unless Dad kills me for drinking! Kurt x**

I nearly laughed out loud when I saw I had a text from the remaining half of Wevid.

**From David 09:21**

**KUUUURT! Apologises if you're sleeping. David xx**

I let out a slight chuckle as I took in David's text.

**From Kurt 10:39**

**DAAAAVID! I was sleeping but Dad forced me to wake up. Kurt xx**

The sender of the next message made me pause. I hesitantly opened the message.

**From Martin 09:30**

**Is it really over? Martin xxxx**

I just deleted the message. He already knew it was over. I didn't want to get into contact with him. I clicked the next message and saw a fellow Warbler's name.

**From Jeff 09:33**

**Nick is worried as am I. Let me know if Voldemort got passed the wooden plank barricading the door and used Avada Kedavra on you while distracting you with his hot abs ;) Jeff xx**

I smiled at Jeff's words. It was times like this I was grateful for leaving McKinley and transferring to Dalton. I had made a group of amazing but crazy friends.

**From Kurt 10:41**

**Apologies for making you worry. Sadly he did but the Boy Who Lived was there to use Expelliarmus and reunite Voldemort and Quirrell ;) Kurt xx **

I clicked next to see Rachel's name. I was already mentally betting with myself that she mentioned Finn or that she called me her 'Best Gay'.

**From Rachel 09:45**

**Kurt I hope you are okay. I was concerned with how you were after the whole 'you know who' predicament and now hope things are okay with Blaine. You seemed sad when you were leaving and I was saying goodbye to Finn. It is my duty as a friend to ensure you're okay. Love you BG (Best Gay) Rachel xxx**

I smiled to myself. I had won my bets but Rachel proved herself to be an exceptional friend at times. She was certainly becoming less selfish.

**From Kurt 10:42**

**I'm ok Rach, just need some time to absorb everything that has happen. Hopefully things will be ok with me and Blaine soon; just a little awkward at the moment. You're a true friend Love you Diva! Kurt xxx**

I clicked send and moved onto the next message.

**From Thad 09:48**

**Hope you're ok Kurt! Thad x**

I felt touched by how many Warblers were texting me.

**From Kurt 10:44**

**I'm ok Thad, thanks for the concern Kurt x**

I clicked next, hoping the messages would be ending soon.

**From Trent 09:50**

**How are you Kurt? Hope everything's okay. I need your extra sass in Warbler practice ;) Trent xx**

I smiled, thinking of the sassy attitude Trent had in practice and how sometimes the two of us would get our sass on.

**From Kurt 10:45**

**I'm ok Trent, thanks for the concern. Hope you're okay Oh definitely, my sass will never go away! Kurt xx**

My breath hitched at the sender of the next text.

**From Blaine 09:53**

**Hey Kurt, are you awake? It's a bit awkward down here. Your Dad said you were still asleep half an hour ago. I hope things are okay between us. I know we need to talk. I meant what I said; I don't want to screw things up. I really care about you Kurt. Love Blaine xxxxx**

I just stared at Blaine's text for a while. I quickly clicked next before I started replying. It would be better for us to talk rather than to do it over text; despite how easier it'd be.

**From Santana 10:11**

**I feel like I'm going to vom everywhere. You must be feeling like that after all the sex you had last night ;) Top or bottom? Anywhere Porcelain, don't get used to this but hope you're okay. Britt and I are worried about you. Britt says she love her dolphin. She would text but Lord Tubbington ate her phone. Britt also says she's glad she got to kiss you. Might have a go on those Lady Lips myself ;) Laters Gay. Love Satan and the Unicorn xxx**

I groaned at Santana's text, knowing that while she did mean well she really was the devil.

**From Kurt 10:48**

**Please bitch I'm Kurt Hummel I'm feeling fine. I'm not divulging any information as you'll start that whole 'wanky' business again. Yeah Satan I'm ok. You and Britt don't need to worry. I'm perfectly fine or I will be soon. Tell Britt I love her too. Woah down girl! Save those for your lady kisses with Britt ;) Love Kurt xxx**

I felt relieved when I opened the last text.

**From Puck 10:27**

**Get some last night? ;) Puck**

My reply was short and sharp.

**From Kurt 10:49**

**Piss off Puckerman!**

I placed my phone back on my bedside table feeling relieved that I had answered the texts but knowing pretty soon I would be receiving replies. I looked at the time and realised Dad had left quite a while ago to get Blaine to come upstairs. As I was pondering this, I heard the floorboards creak outside my room.

"Blaine?" I called out hesitantly, "You can come in."

I heard Blaine draw a breath in before my door was slowly opened and there he stood. He looked awful. Of course he was still extremely handsome but he looked like he hadn't slept at all plus I knew he was hungover. He was just dressed in loose jeans and a Dalton hoodie; however simple still looking amazing on him. His curls were still loose as he hadn't bothered with any hair gel. I suddenly remembered I was still in my pyjamas in my bed so I slowly pulled the covers closer. I watched Blaine slowly walk into my room, twisting his hands together nervously.

"Blaine?" I whispered, causing him to finally look at me. His beautiful hazel eyes were full of sadness. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I opened my arms and watched as the hazel eyes widened before Blaine ran towards the bed and literally jumped into my arms. I held him against my chest stroking his hair as he sobbed. My heart broke watching Blaine just completely break down in my arms. I couldn't say anything. I just stroked his hair and his back while making gentle shhing noises, trying my best to calm him down. Eventually I held him start to gasp out my name.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I'm here Blaine. I'm not going anywhere."

That seemed to help calm him down a lot. He was shaking slightly in my arms so I just continued to hold onto him.

"I'm sorry." I heard Blaine whisper into my T-shirt.

I pulled my head back slightly so I could properly look at him, "Blaine there's nothing to apologise for. Everyone needs a good cry every now and then."

Blaine looked straight into my eyes, "I feel like I've been needing to do that after the Lima Bean on Valentine's Day several weeks ago. I messed up big time then and have been regretting it ever since."

I shuffled our bodies back against the pillow slightly so we were sitting up a little more; Blaine clinging to me in fear I was trying to push him off. I reached out and stroked his curls to calm him down and squash his fear.

"Blaine I'm sorry I went all Rachel Berry on you last night by being a complete drama queen. I was just shocked and hurt. I'm guessing the alcohol didn't help either."

Blaine actually manoeuvred off me after I said that and took my hands in his, "As we both know, sometimes Rachel Berry has every reason to be a drama queen. Not all the time however. One of those times was definitely last night. Kurt...I hurt you. Unintentionally of course but still...I'm so sorry."

"I know," was all I could muster.

This time I was snuggled into Blaine's chest; with him wrapping his arms around me. I smiled to myself when I felt Blaine kiss my forehead.

"Blaine...thank you for what you did last night. I don't usually condone violence but I really appreciate you pulling him off me."

Blaine's eyes darkened for a moment as he remembered what had happened, "When I saw you and...him I just had to get him off you. I don't like violence but I am so glad I punched him. I guess fight...sorry I'm not supposed to talk about it. I am sorry you broke up with him. You must have really liked him."

This felt weird talking to Blaine about; despite him being my best friend. We had never spoken about boys to one another, except celebrities like Bradley Cooper and George Clooney. After watching the recent SAG awards we both concluded we would happily date George Clooney. The reason I had never talked to Blaine about boys was there had been none I had liked except for him of course. Blaine hadn't even told me about Jeremiah until the Warbler meeting when he asked about singing in the Gap store.

I sighed, "I did until I noticed how possessive and psychotic he was becoming. He didn't like me spending time with you or the Warblers. It was an unhealthy relationship towards the end. It was really putting me off him. I probably would have broken up with him soon anyway. Even last night, he gave me an ultimatum to choose between him and you. Naturally I chose you..."

"Hold on!" Blaine interrupted, "He made you choose between us and you chose me?"

I smiled at him, "Who else would I choose Blaine? You're my best friend and you're so important to me. I can't imagine you not in my life."

Blaine looked like he had tears in his eyes and he leaned in and kissed my cheek, "I can't imagine my life without you either. You make me so happy Kurt. I never thought I could be so happy."

I felt tears building up in my eyes too, "Same here Blaine. You saved me. I felt so alone at McKinley. None one understood what I was going through but then you came along. You gave me the courage to stand up to my bullies then drove to the school to help me confront Karofsky when we had just met. You're my best friend Blaine and I just...I need you in my life."

Blaine leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine, "You're amazing Kurt Hummel. You always zig when I think you're about to zag."

I giggled at Blaine's choice of words, "I take it that's a good thing?"

Blaine tilted his head slightly to kiss my nose, "The very best."

We stayed like this for a few minutes before Blaine manoeuvred us slowly back to our positions of me being curled up against Blaine. I hummed in pleasure when Blaine started running his fingers through my hair. I never normally allowed anyone to be permitted to touch my fabulous but Blaine seemed to be an exception to that rule.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, his fingers continuing to run through my hair.

"Yes Blaine?" I whispered back, feeling it was appropriate.

"Are we...are we going to be okay?" Blaine asked, his fingers faltering slightly before picking up the usual rhythm.

I tilted my head so I was looking Blaine in the eye, "Of course we are. We're Kurt and Blaine. Or even as Wes and David call us, we're Klaine. We're definitely going to be okay."

Blaine smiled then took a deep breath, "What about us? You seemed to be okay with that last night until I revealed what an idiot I am."

It was my turn to take a deep breath, "Blaine I'm going to be completely honest here..."

"Honesty would be appreciated," I heard Blaine mutter causing me to smile.

"Honesty is the best policy after all," I said causing Blaine to blush, knowing I had heard him, "Anyway I'm going to be honest. I'm crazy about you Blaine Warbler. The kiss last night...it was amazing. It was everything I wanted in a kiss and I felt like...I felt like home. Yes I got upset when you said you had liked me all along but that was mainly because we could have been together already. I don't blame you for that. I understand why you thought I wasn't ready but I just wish you had talked to me."

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine whispered.

I reached up to kiss his cheek, "Blaine please don't apologise. Let's just focus on moving forward."

Blaine smiled at my words, "Agreed. Kurt I'm crazy about you too. I felt exactly the same way when we kissed. I completely understand why you got upset. It's like I said earlier; sometimes a Rachel Berry drama queen moment is deserved. So...what happens now?"

I pondered for a few moments, trying to word it correctly, "Blaine, like I said, I'm crazy about you. However I just got out of a relationship. I'm still reeling from what happened. I don't want to jump into another straight away. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Blaine smiled sadly at me before averting his eyes to look at the ceiling. As I knew him so well, I knew he was doing this to stop himself crying. It made me die a little inside.

"Blaine..." I whispered his name causing him to blink his eyes then look at me, "I'm not saying we will never be together. Blaine I want us so much it's unreal. I just need some time to adjust to everything."

Blaine nodded with no trace of tears in his eyes. I was glad my words hadn't hurt him, "How long do you think you need? I'm not trying to rush you or force you to deal with everything quicker...I'm just curious."

I sighed before moving out of Blaine's arms and standing out to look out of my bedroom window. I just watched the world go by for a few minutes, thinking about my life. I was hurt by what had happened between Martin and myself yet knew I would be okay. I just wanted some time to deal with it before getting together with Blaine. If I didn't take this time, I would become overwhelmed with everything that happens and would probably end up combusting. I smiled as I saw an old couple walk hand in hand down the road. I wanted to end up like that in life; growing old with the person I loved. I turned back to Blaine who was now sitting at the end of the bed just watching me. He smiled when I turned and I immediately smiled back. He raised his eyebrow questioningly at me.

I looked into Blaine's hazel eyes, "I would say a week. This is not me pushing you away. Blaine everything's overwhelming at the moment. I'm still half in shock by everything that happened last night. I went to a party with my boyfriend and best friend then ended up having an ex boyfriend and kissing my best friend all at the same party. I don't want to jump into another relationship right now without taking time to absorb it all as I would probably just explode from being overwhelmed."

Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder, "We can't have that Kurt."

I wrapped my arms around him and mirrored his position, "That would be really bad. I saw an old couple walking down the road hand in hand and I can...I can see you and I being an old couple walking hand in hand. You're something so special I want it to be perfect."

Blaine moved his head to bury his face in my neck, "I can see that too. I want to experience my life with you Kurt. You and I together are so perfect and special. So what happens in this week?"

I sighed hoping I didn't hurt Blaine, "I'll still see you in class and at Warbler practice but...that'll probably be it."

To my surprise Blaine nodded, "I expected as much. You need space and time to think. Does...does this mean I should leave?"

I gasped in horror, "What! No! I mean when we get back to Dalton. We're going to spend today and tomorrow morning watching Disney films, Harry Potter, music videos, Friends and any other films or TV shows we love. I have to show you this programme 'New Girl'. It's so funny."

Blaine just grinned at me, "Of course I'll watch it. That sounds totally awesome Kurt. I sure hope this week flies by because it's going to kill me to not hang out with you."

I smiled sadly, "I know."

Blaine pulled his face out of my neck and rested his forehead against me. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips for a second before pulling away, "Seizing the opportunity."

I laughed softly before pulling Blaine back into a hug. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Kurt? Blaine?" I recognised my Dad's voice instantly, "Are you two okay?"

Blaine looked at me for an answer, "Yeah Dad we're okay. We definitely will be."

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while to update. Just so much been going on! I'll try and update more regularly. I can't watch for 'Big Brother' next week! Matt Bomer and Darren Criss are just too beautiful! I've seen 'The Hunger Games' three times already! Can't wait for 'Catching Fire'.**

**Please please review so I know there are still people interested in the story! All reviews welcome and I reply to those that I can message back.**

**Thank you :) I can be reached on Twitter at Bish93**

**misslaurielou88**


	8. Chapter 8

I twiddled my thumbs as I watched Wes moved his mouth, obviously talking about arrangements for Regionals and important things like that but I had no clue what he was actually saying due to my lack of attention. It was Wednesday afternoon and I was sitting there not paying attention, with only twenty minutes left. For all I knew Wes could be revealing he was gay and was secretly married to David. It had been an extremely weird week. Blaine and I had been keeping away from one another since I had asked for space. The weekend had been spent with the two of us being close until we had got back to Dalton. Dad pulled me aside Sunday morning and asked what had happened to Martin. I told him the truth; all about the fight and how we had broken up. Dad had been disappointed that I hadn't told him straight away but told me he was glad I had a friend like Blaine. When I had simply smiled, Dad continued to ask what was happening between Blaine and me. I told him that we were taking some time to get to grip with what happened. Dad understood and wished us all the best; before asking whether he needed to go and punch Martin. Practically everyone had asked me if they could go and threaten my ex. I had immediately told them no. I just wanted to move forward; hopefully with Blaine.

Ah...Blaine. I missed him. I hadn't spoken properly to him since Sunday evening and I was craving his company. He of course was in my lessons and attended Warbler practice but we sat away from one another. On Monday the Warblers had all been extremely confused until I explained I was just trying to wrap my head around everything. They all did their best not to draw attention to the distance or make things awkward. This surprised me as I thought they'd enjoy making it awkward and having a laugh but when I asked Nick and Jeff, they responded they were all 'Klaine shippers' and wanted it to go smoothly for their favourite couple. They had told me they just wanted me to be happy but secretly that was with Blaine. Soon the teasing would begin.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, my mind swirling, before sighing and moving to put it back in my pocket. I caught Blaine's eye out of the corner of my eye and he smiled me; instantly making me smile back. My phone buzzed, signifying that I had a text. I pulled my eyes away from Blaine's face to see I had a text from the man himself; my first since Saturday morning.

**From Blaine 16:12**

**You bored too? I know we're doing the whole distance thing but I can't get through Warbler practice without your wit and banter to keep me going and pull me through. Blaine xxxxx**

I smiled at my phone before looking back at Blaine and rolling my eyes, making him grin at me.

**From Kurt 16:13**

**You survived Monday practice! Kurt xxxxx**

I heard Blaine chuckle as he received the text.

**From Blaine 16:14**

**Barely! I actually had to listen to the dictator as had nothing to do. You don't know how many messages to you I had in my draft box! Blaine xxxxx**

I rolled my eyes again, unable to keep the smile off my face.

**From Kurt 16:16**

**Wow I'm touched knowing that the fate of how bored you are during practice relies on my text messages. Charming Blaine Warbler Anderson! ;) Kurt xxxxx**

I glanced at the front to see Thad and David were also on their phones. It looked like David was playing Temple Run due to his concentration and his hand movements.

**From Blaine 16:17**

**I do have a middle name you know and it's not Warbler! ;) Your text messages always make my day Blaine xxxxx**

I smiled at his text.

**From Kurt 16:18**

**Yes I do know Blaine Jonathan Warbler Anderson ;) The Warbler just fits e.g. 'Blaine Warbler'. Kurt doesn't go too well e.g. 'Kurt Warbler'. No matter as Kurt Elizabeth Hummel sounds fabulous. Aww yours too. They're just so full of crap and so sappy I can't help but smile Kurt xxxxx**

I saw Nick and Jeff out of the corner of my eye playing a game where they seemed to be slapping one another. I held back a laugh when I saw Jeff catch Nick's face then apologise profoundly afterwards.

**From Blaine 16:20**

**I have to agree I do suit Warbler. You are fabulous Kurt! It's not crap, it's all true. You love my sappiness ;) Blaine xxxxx**

I smiled at Blaine's words. Of course I loved his sappiness.

**From Kurt 16:21**

**Of course Kurt xxxxx**

"Kurt! Do you know anything about the New Directions set list or have any tips for us that would help us beat them at Regionals?"

I quickly slid my phone out of view and turned to look at Wes, "No I don't. All I can say is that given Regionals is two weeks away is that they probably won't even be deciding on a set list. The group was always very last minute. Plus Blaine and I have been feeding them rumours that we're doing the Spice Girls music and that we're stuck between 'Wannabe' and 'Spice Up Your Life'. We also said that maybe Blaine was writing a song that could be used normally or could be used in a Harry Potter musical if one ever got made."

Wes seemed thrilled with what I had to offer, "Excellent Kurt. You and Blaine should be very pleased with yourself. Now in other news the coach of Aural Intensity is in hospital and their replacement is a woman called Sylvester or something..."

I sat up straight at Wes' words. I noticed Blaine move slightly as well, "Wait Wes...Sue Sylvester?"

Thad frowned at me, "What's wrong Kurt?"

"She is my old cheerleading coach," I explained, "She hates Glee club and is always inventing ways to destroy them. I wouldn't be surprised if she hurt the Aural Intensity coach on purpose."

I noticed everyone was silent and staring at me, "What?"

Jeff opened his mouth and closed it again, "You were a cheerleader? One of the Cheerios at McKinley?"

"Yes?" I said slowly, glancing around at the Warblers.

"Dude, that's so awesome! Bet you looked supermegafoxyawesomehot!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yes yes, I agree Kurt was a hot cheerleader but let's get to back to the topic of Regionals." Wes demanded, banging the gavel on the desk to regain order.

Several groans were heard around the room but no one protested when Wes began to talk again. Everyone just returned to what they were doing before. I picked up my phone and noticed we only had four minutes, plus I had a text from Blaine.

**From Blaine 16:25**

**You were a cheerleader Mr Hummel? Why have you withheld this information? ;) Blaine xxxxx**

I chuckled softly to myself before hitting reply.

**From Kurt 16:26**

**It never came up ;) Kurt xxxxx**

I pretended to listen to Wes for a few moments waiting for a reply until my phone buzzed again.

**From Blaine 16:28**

**Kurt...God Kurt I fucking miss you. I hate this distance between us. I'm sorry that I'm telling you all this time but this has been building up since we got back to Dalton after the weekend. I hate that I can't just randomly turn up to your dorm and ask for a Harry Potter marathon where we debate who is better: Harry or Draco, and our strange crush on Alan Rickman. I'm just asking whatever you decide...that we still be friends. I can't live my life without you. I can't go back to the way I was before you were in my life. Sorry for laying this on you. Blaine xxxxx**

I stared in shock at Blaine's text. It was actually how I was feeling. I hated that I had wanted distance between the two of us. I knew it was the right thing to do as I was definitely coming to terms with what happened but I had wished I hadn't had to stay away from Blaine to sort out my life.

Wes suddenly cleared his throat, "Right guys that's the end of practice. See you later."

I quickly looked over in Blaine's direction to find him hurrying out of the room. I stared after him, most of me wanting to run after him and take him in my arms and never let him go. I glanced back to the text and hit reply.

**From Kurt 16:31**

**I fucking miss you too Blaine Warbler! I hate this too. I'm so sorry for everything! Don't ever apologise for how you feel. We will always be best friends no matter what! I'm sorry Blaine. Kurt xxxxx**

I quickly thrust my phone into my blazer pocket and grabbed my satchel, waving to the council and walking quickly out of the room. My mind couldn't seem to process what I wanted to do; I just let my feet take me wherever I was headed. It suddenly made sense where I was heading when I caught sight of Blaine's gelled hairdo. My footsteps quickened and Blaine turned around, eyes widening at the sight of me. Without warning, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight against him. Blaine, without hesitation, wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. I forgot we were standing in the hallway and just entered 'Klaine world'.

"Blaine I'm so sorry!" I cried, clutching him tighter, "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Blaine pulled back slightly to look at me properly, "Kurt we've been through this! You have nothing to be sorry for and you're not hurting me. I promise you Kurt. Of course I hate this situation but I completely understand why it has to be this way. Plus I'm counting the hours down to Sunday when you and I are going to have a long and properly emotional chat about our lives."

"I hate the distance from you too Blaine," I whispered against his neck.

"I know Kurt, I know. Just think positively. Soon everything will hopefully be okay again, right?" Blaine said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and nodded, wiping my tears. Blaine and I slowly pulled away from one another and Blaine leaned in and kissed my forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow Kurt Warbler."

I giggled weakly at his attempt to cheer me up, "I'll see you tomorrow Blaine Warbler."

I squeezed his hand one more time before pulling away and walking to my own dorm. I had needed that moment with Blaine desperately but now I had another three days without him. I decided to do all my homework and get all my revision notes sorted. This time was for me to clear my head and organise my lives so that is exactly what I will do. When I entered my dorm room, I shut the door behind me and emptied my books from my satchel onto my bed. I picked up my English Literature book and opened my copy of Shakespeare's 'Othello'; thinking of the irony that the main theme was jealousy and the tragedy this caused. I was glad that I hadn't ended up being suffocated by a pillow like Desdemona. I sat down at my desk and picked up my pen, starting to brainstorm my essay.

*break*

"It's astounding; time is fleeting; madness takes control. Just listen closely... Not for very much longer...I've got to keep control".

I was awakened to the sound of my own voice in my room singing one of my favourite songs. I smiled to myself as I reached over and turned the alarm off. Memories of 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' filled my mind. I was annoyed that the whole reason we had done the musical was because Mr Schue wanted to steal Miss Pillsbury from that gorgeous dentist and that he had automatically assumed I'd play Dr Frank-n-Furter. Although the role was traditionally a man, Mercedes had kicked ass in that role. 'Sweet Transvestite' was perfection. Listening to 'Time Warp' really made me miss my friends at McKinley. The last time I had seen them was Saturday night and I hadn't really spoken to them properly as I had been involved in my own dramas. I wondered what would happen to my friendship with them if I got together with Blaine. Would I only see them or speak to them when I returned to Lima for the weekend and that would be our only source of communication? I quickly shook these thoughts away knowing that I would never lose contact with my original 'Glee' family. I decided to text them a little later in the day as all of them would still probably be in bed at the moment; maybe not Rachel as she was probably on her treadmill staring at a picture of a Tony award.

I slid out of bed and stretched as I stood up, doing my typical Tracy Anderson stretches for a minute or two. I headed into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, letting it run for a moment. I took off my pyjama top before going to get my iPhone so I would be able to listen to my 'Shower Songs' playlist. 'Don't Stop Believin' by Journey came on and I laughed to myself, thinking of the moment in the auditorium when New Directions was just starting off and there was only six of us in the club. Life had certainly changed since then; especially since I now attended another school and was in a different glee club. I tested the water to check it wasn't too scalding hot then stripped off my pyjama bottoms and got into the shower. I sang along to 'Don't Stop Believin'; my mind also remembering the Regionals when we were going to be disbanded if Vocal Adrenaline won. I was so happy Coach Sylvester had told Principal Figgins to give us another year. The song changed to 'Rose's Turn' making me smile again. That was the song I had sung when I was jealous over the relationship between my Dad and Finn, thinking I was being replaced. Even as I sang along, I changed the lyrics to the words I had sung: "Everything's coming up Kurt! Everything's coming up Hummel! Everything's coming up Kurt!" I remembered the emotional talk I had with my father afterwards and knew I had the best Dad in the world. He was so accepting and would let him gush about boys to him when I needed to. Plus I had found some pamphlets in my room about sex between two men with a post it note on them saying, "We will go through these together. Love Dad xx" I was so grateful for my Dad as I knew there was a struggle for acceptance in the gay community with their families. I finished washing my body and hair so turned the water off and stepped onto the bathroom mat, drying myself off with a towel before wrapping it around my waist. I did my forty minutes routine of blowing drying my hair, styling my hair in the usual Kurt Hummel manner of perfection and moisturising my face to ensure my skin was smooth and perfect. I left the bathroom to put on my Dalton uniform. I eyed the door suspiciously, waiting for someone to knock before I could put the uniform on like last time with Nick. That ended up with a photo of me only in a towel on every Warbler's phone; Blaine had it as his background and he had texted it to a few of the members in New Directions such as Puck, Santana and Brittany.

"It's astounding; time is fleeting; madness takes control. Just listen closely... Not for very much longer...I've got to keep control".

I jumped at the sudden burst of music and picked up my iPhone. The alarm was there again and it showed that before I had pressed snooze rather than turn it off. I chuckled to myself, knowing that I had been waiting in anticipation for something to happen. I put on my uniform and straightened my tie. I glanced at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked as amazing as I always did in this uniform. Wearing a uniform certainly saved me time wondering what I should wear every day. I did mess wearing my own clothes but now made an enormous effort over what clothes to wear at the weekend or going out. There suddenly was a knock at my door and I grabbed my phone and put it in my blazer pocket before skipping to answer it. I opened the door and there stood David.

"Good morning Kurt," he smiled at me, "You coming down for breakfast?"

I smiled back at him, "Morning David. Yeah I'm ready. Got ready a bit quicker this morning in case Nick or Jeff knocked on my door again and took another photo of me."

This made David laugh, "Oh Kurt you're too hot for your own good."

I laughed too as the two of us started heading down for breakfast, "No Wes this morning?"

David rolled his eyes at me, "I do have other friends you know. Wes is just my boy."

I started coughing, "Gay!"

"Hey!" David protested.

I had to laugh at his expression, "I apologise for calling your bromance with Wes gay."

David just chuckled, "It's all right. My girlfriend even jokingly questions me about our bromance. Well I hope she's joking."

"I'm sure she is David," I replied, "It's just fun to tease you two, like it is to tease Wes about the gavel or Blaine about his hair gel."

David smiled at me before his brow furrowed, "Kurt...what's going on with you and Blaine?"

I started at his question, "What do you mean?"

David smiled sadly at me, "None of us have wanted to ask because it's not actually our business. It's pretty obvious that something went down at that party because you ended up single and now you and Blaine have been doing this weird distance thing but are still giving one another looks when the other isn't looking and still creating too much sexual tension for the Warblers to handle."

I processed his words for a moment before answering, "I broke up with Martin as he was a possessive jerk..."

"True and thank god!" David interrupted, "Sorry, please continue!"

I tried again, "Anyway as you know I've always liked Blaine and that night it became apparent he had liked me too. I'm just having some space to clear my head then Blaine and I will discuss us. It's so weird as we both miss each other so much when we're not properly speaking and are in the same room as one another"

David was grinning from ear to ear, "You mean soon Klaine might be on? Oh dear god Klainers are gonna Klaine! Kurt you miss one another as its true love. Klaine is true love!"

I smiled slightly, "Klainers are gonna Klaine? Seriously? Yes David Klaine might be on...I mean Blaine and I might get together but it all depends on what happens when we talk on Sunday. David, please don't tell anyone...even Wes. Please just keep this between us."

David stopped me right outside the dining room hall and pulled me into a hug, "Of course Kurt I understand."

I hugged him back for a moment before the two of us separated. David laughed slightly, "I love everyone always say don't tell Wes and they don't even say don't tell your girlfriend."

I laughed at that too, "Ok David, don't tell your girlfriend."

David chuckled and nodded, "Of course. This is just between you and me."

With that David and I walked into the dining room together and headed towards the breakfast table. I got my usual two pieces of toast with marmalade and a glass of orange juice while David settled for a bowl of corn flakes and some apple juice. Once we were done we headed over to the Warbler table where Wes, Blaine, Thad and Trent were sitting. It suddenly hit me what had happened. Wes had gone after Blaine while David had come after me. I turned to glare at David who was smiling sheepishly at me.

As we approached the table, Blaine looked up and caught my eye, smiling, "Hey guys you all right? Any sign of Nick and Jeff?

I smiled back as David replied, "No apparently Jeff is ill and Nick is looking after him."

I rolled my eyes at the other bromance that Blaine and I had bet were secretly in the closet. It was funny when these boys had such intense bromances but swore they were straight. I heard a chuckle and realised Blaine must have seen me roll my eyes. I smiled at him again and he winked back; at the same time I noticed Wes and David giving each other a look about Blaine and I.

"By the way does anyone have the last two periods free today?" I asked, glancing at my friends.

Sadly they all shook their heads and explained why; David, Blaine and Thad had their Italian class, Wes had a music lesson and Trent had maths.

"Boo that sucks." I replied, knowing I would have to study for the afternoon on my own.

Trent chuckled to himself, "For a second I thought you were gonna quote 'Mean Girls' and say 'Boo you whore' to us."

I laughed too, "I had totally considered that. I can practically quote that whole film."

"Oh god me too!" Blaine joined in, laughing with us, "One of my first movie nights at Dalton consisted of watching that with Wes and David and the three of us just spoke along with the characters."

"Such a great film! I vote movie night tomorrow with us watching it. Deal?" Wes demanded, eyeing us all.

"Deal!" We said together.

The rest of breakfast rushed by with all of us talking about our favourite films. An argument broke out when Wes said 'The Lord of the Rings' was a million times better than 'Harry Potter' and Blaine looked like his entire world had ended. This led to about eight minutes of debate between the two before the rest of us were asked to pick sides. I of course chose Harry Potter which led Wes to mutter something about me choosing Blaine. David, Trent and Thad also chose Harry Potter which led to five of us against one but Wes refused to back down. I knew in my mind Harry Potter could never be beaten. We started tidying up as the bell would ring for lessons. I had French with Trent first. I collected the plates and ended up walking with Blaine to put them in the washing up section.

"Can you believe Wes thinks Lord of the Rings is better?" Blaine asked, clearly lost how Wes could think that.

"I know! That boy needs his head testing!" I replied, loading the plates on the trolley.

"So what are you gonna do this afternoon? Sorry you're on your own." Blaine asked, looking apologetic.

"Blaine it's not your fault. I normally wouldn't have two free periods but my Geography teacher isn't here today and there is no cover work. I could either sit in the library or stay in my dorm and be a bore. Ooo I could go to the Lima bean or something and do some work there while drinking coffee. Win win for me!" I exclaimed, delighted with my idea.

"Great, now I'm going to be sitting in my lesson feeling jealous off you drinking your grande non-fat mocha." Blaine said, using his puppy dog eyes on me.

I laughed and patted his arm, "If I remember I'll try and bring you back a medium drip."

Blaine laughed, "Cheeky!"

He winked at me making me blush, "I better get to lessons Kurt. See you this evening."

I waved in respond, "Bye Blaine."

I made my way over to Trent and we headed towards the French classroom, chatting about Harry Potter, Marc Jacobs and song choices for Regionals.

*break*

The Lima Bean wasn't particularly busy at quarter past two on a Wednesday afternoon. Obviously it was past the lunchtime rush. I had driven there straight after having a chicken salad and diet coke for lunch. I walked in, clutching my satchel, and waved to the barista who I always saw in there.

"Hi, can I gave a grande non-fat mocha please?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "Sure that'll be $3.20 please. You're here early today?"

I handed over a five dollar bill, "Got a free afternoon at school and everyone has lessons so thought I'd come here to do some work."

"Good on you! Here you go and your coffee should be ready in a moment. I'll bring it over to you." The barista replied, handing me my change.

I thanked her and chose a table slightly out of the way in case the Lima Bean got busier and I got distracted from my work. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and turned it on, waiting for it to load. The barista brought over my coffee smiling at me and I immediately thanked her and smiled back. Once my laptop had loaded I opened my iTunes, while putting in my headphones, and started playing my 'Musicals Playlist' which started off with the 'Wicked' soundtrack. I opened up Microsoft Word and started work on my philosophy essay on: 'Is there a God with evil and suffering in the world?' I knew the answer to this but had to write both sides to get high marks. I had expressed my disbelief in God in Glee club when my Dad had had a heart attack. I was hurt that my friends, particularly Quinn and Mercedes, had tried to force religion down my throat while Finn found his belief in a grilled cheese sandwich aka grilled cheesus.

I had been working thoroughly for about an hour and a half with the barista being extremely helpful and bringing me a new coffee or diet coke when I needed it. I was already on my fourth drink, knowing I would need to switch to water soon otherwise I'd be on a caffeine high. I had moved onto my politics essay about the effects of terrorism around the world and was typing away. I moved my eyes away from the laptop to glance around and noticed there were a few more people in the Lima Bean but it still wasn't crowded. My eyes went back to the screen and I typed a few more sentences. I heard the door open but I ignored it, continuing to work. It wasn't until I heard the person who had just entered speak that I stopped.

"Can I have a latte please?"

I looked away from the laptop to see if it was the person I thought it to be. It was. It was Martin Granger.

**A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger for you there. There will be a confrontation between the exes next chapter!**

**I cried so much during the Whitney episode. All the Klaine scenes were so emotional; especially Kurt singing and the office scene. Can't wait for this week's one.**

**Please please review so I know there are still people interested in the story! All reviews welcome and I reply to those that I can message back.**

**Thank you I can be reached on Twitter at Bish93**

**misslaurielou88**


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't believe Martin was in the Lima Bean. I hadn't seen him since that fateful Saturday night when we had broken up and Blaine had punched him due to his inability. The last I heard from him was on Sunday morning when I had ignored his text. I had been wrapped up in Blaine finally revealing his feelings and whether we could be more than friends, I had completely forgotten about my ex boyfriend. I had no idea what to say to him if he realised I was in here. I just wanted to fade into the background and for him to not see me. I settled back down and focused my attention on my laptop; trying to ignore the fact my ex was within ten feet of me. I saw the barista hand Martin his latte so I quickly turned away, knowing he was about to turn around.

"Kurt?" I started, knowing Martin had seen me, "Kurt is that you?"

I slowly raised my head and looked up at my ex boyfriend, "Oh hi Martin."

Martin grinned at me, clutching his latte, "I thought it was you. Your beauty captured me like the first time I saw you in Breadsticks. How are you Kurt?"

I paused, feeling awkward, "Umm...yeah I'm good, just doing some work. How are you?"

Martin's smile dropped slightly, "Well I'm gonna be honest Kurt, it's been hard. You see I was dating this amazing boy who I liked so much and was just so beautiful..."

I felt so awkward and had to stop him, "Martin..."

Martin just gave me a look, "I wish I had been with this boy for much longer than I was. I just feel we had so much potential to develop our relationship but he cut it short."

This was the start of very uncomfortable territory. I could tell it was going to get worse from now on. I just wanted this meeting to be quick and pain free. I turned back to my laptop, saved my work and closed my laptop, putting it in my satchel, knowing I wouldn't be able to get any work done now.

I looked at Martin now, "Martin we talked about this. I had my reasons for ending that relationship and you know that."

I was alarmed to see Martin's smile looking slightly psychotic, "I know what the reason was. Your Warbler friend manipulated you; turning you against me."

I huffed in annoyance, "His name is Blaine okay. Stop calling him that! Plus he didn't manipulate! I am perfectly capable of making decisions myself and knowing what is best for me okay!"

Martin just laughed, "Oh please Kurt! Why are you lying to yourself? That boy's judgement means a lot to you, meaning he was easily able to persuade you to dump me!"

I was getting more and more annoyed, " Just stop it Martin! I am not lying to myself. I made the decision to break up with you again."

"Okay..." Martin deliberated for a moment before looking at me intensely, "Why did you break up with me?"

I looked at him with a confused expression, "You know why I broke up with you! Do you not remember what happened at Rachel's party?"

Martin chuckled slightly at my words, "Of course I remember what happened. The party consisted of the final moments of our relationship. Look, what I did...was it really that bad?"

I couldn't believe my ears, "What! Are you actually serious? Of course it was bad what you did. You were drunkenly...groping me and not listening to me when I asked you to stop!"

Martin sighed, "Yes I get it is bad but aren't you slightly overreacting?"

"No!" My voice seemed to be louder as this conversation continued, "Who knows what would have happened if Blaine hadn't stopped you?"

"You mean by punching me? Oh yes that was simply brilliant. I went home after calling a taxi and put some ice on my nose. The blood stopped and luckily by the following night the swelling had gone down with no bruising. Do you know what I think Kurt? I know I could have been stopped in a non-violent way but I think Blaine just wanted an excuse to punch me."

I scoffed at his words, "Please. Blaine is not a violent person."

Despite my words, the memory of Blaine telling me about Fight club hit me; plus I knew Blaine's dislike for Martin and that he would use violence if he needed to help a loved one...it made me wonder how much Blaine cared about me. A smile appeared on my face when I thought about Blaine. I wanted this distance to be over; I just needed him. I glanced around the Lima Bean and noticed several people were watching Martin and I. We were creating a scene. I spotted the barista watching me in concern. I smiled at her, trying to reassure her all was well.

Martin's smile looked even psychotic, "I could tell from the moment I met Blaine he was into you. He would glare at me every time he saw me and as your best friend, he would never make an attempt to get to know your boyfriend. Even when I met the Warblers I could tell they weren't happy I was your boyfriend. They didn't mind that you had a boyfriend but I know they all wanted it to be Blaine...and I even think on some level you wanted to be with Blaine. For all I know, you could have been seeing him behind my back."

My patience was beginning to run out, "I was completely faithful to you during our relationship. Don't you dare say I cheated on you when you know that is a complete lie?"

"Okay I apologise," Martin paused before continuing, "But I have to ask...why were you so quick to throw away our relationship after the incident at the party? It's like you were waiting for an excuse to break up with me! We were fine before the party."

I prayed this conversation would be over soon, "We weren't fine. We were borderline okay. You were so possessive over me and your mood would change so rapidly it freaked me out. The party incident made realise that I couldn't be with you."

Martin's glare hardened and he clenched his fists, "And I bet your precious Blaine jumped at the chance to make a move eh?"

"No exactly," I muttered, hoping he hadn't heard me,

"What!" Evidently he had, "What did you mean by that?"

"Umm...anything that happened was because of spin the bottle," I lowered my voice, wondering how Martin was going to react.

He laughed; his laughter becoming hysterical, "Oh sure! You just had to kiss when a bottle was spun!"

His voice was getting louder and drawing the attention of all the customers in the shop. I stood up, stepping away from the table."

"Martin please calm down!" I pleaded, glancing around.

This just seemed to make him angrier, "Why should I? I just found out my boyfriend kissed someone else!"

My temper was rising rapidly, "We had broken up! I kissed both Brittany and Blaine because it was a drinking game. I did nothing wrong okay!"

Martin took a step towards me and I immediately felt scared. I was determined not show this so I stood my ground, even though he was right in my face. I was instantly reminded of Karofsky in the locker room.

Martin's eyes were blazing, "What is it about Blaine? Come on Kurt! Tell me!"

The whole coffee shop had gone quiet. I could see the barista, the manager and a few customers heading towards us. I knew they were worried about what would happen; I know I was.

I tried to get a word in, "Martin..."

Martin seemed crazy, "Just fucking tell me now!"

I just lost it, "Because I love Blaine! It's always been Blaine!"

The words stumbled out of my mouth before I had time to think. It freaked me how much I care for Blaine. Hearing Martin talk in a demeaning manner about my best friend infuriated me. I had to talk to Blaine about my feelings. My attention snapped back to Martin who was going slightly red with anger; I actually felt scared for myself more than I ever had felt around the Neanderthals at school.

Martin screamed, "How could you come Kurt!"

Before I could respond, I saw Martin draw back his fist. My eyes widened in shock and there was nothing I could so as within a nanosecond Martin's fist had connected with my right eye. I staggered backwards, clutching at my eye as shooting pains hit me.

"Shit!" Martin sounded like he was panicking, "Oh God Kurt I didn't mean to...I just got so mad because I like you so much and I..."

"Excuse me I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you don't I will be calling the police," I recognised the voice of the manager from all the times I had been in the Lima Bean.

I felt a pair of hands on me leading me back to my seat, "It's okay sweetheart. It's Michelle the barista. Someone's gone to get you some ice. How are you feeling?"

I couldn't speak. I was in complete shock. I had just been punched in the face by my ex boyfriend. My eye hurt so much I couldn't open it. I briefly wondered what would hurt more: being punched in the eye or being hit in the eye by a slushy with rock salt in it. Probably the latter due to the rock salt but my eye still hurt.

"Kurt? Please say something sweetheart," I heard Michelle say again.

"It hurts," was all I could say. I was in agony.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie. Can you give me your phone so I can call your parents?" Michelle asked.

I nodded, "Can you call my Dad for me? Can you also tell him my car is here so can he bring someone to drive it to my house?"

"Sure darling," I felt her stroke my face as I reached into my pocket and handed her my iPhone.

Michelle obviously walked away to phone my Dad. I just sat in silence, clutching my eye, trying to open it but failing at the intense pain I felt.

"Here you go son," I heard the voice of the manager and looked up to see him holding a bag of ice wrapped in a tea towel.

"Thank you," I reached out and took the ice, immediately holding it to my eye and sighing in relief.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I ensure you that that man will not be allowed in here again. Is anything you want me to get for you?" The manager sounded extremely apologetic.

"Can I have a glass of water please?" My throat felt extremely dry.

I saw the manager nod, "Of course Sir."

I saw him walk away and glanced around looking for Michelle. I spotted her heading back towards me, "Kurt, your Dad is on his way. He was at his garage and has brought one of his mechanics to drive the other car. He said he'd be a few minutes as he's coming as fast as he can."

"Thank you. Did you tell him what happened?" I asked, as the manager came over with a glass of water. I smiled at the manager, thanking him for the water.

"I told your Dad you had been hurt but you are okay. I didn't want him to worry too much," Michelle told me.

I reached out and squeezed her hand, "Thank you."

I pressed the ice pack to my eye and groaned in pain. The pain wasn't as bad as when I had first been hit. I heard the door to the coffee shop open and heard a familiar voice.

"Kurt!" It was my Dad. I had never been so relieved to see him; even if it was with one eye, "Kurt, are you okay?"

I saw Michelle move out of the way as my Dad ran over to me. I saw him crouch down in front of me as he put one hand on my face.

Dad slowly took the ice pack off, "Are you okay kiddo? That's a massive shiner you have there. Does this mean you'll have to spend more time moisturising your skin?"

I smiled at my Dad's nonchalance, "I'm fine. This does hurt though. And of course Dad, glad you know me so well."

I saw Dad smile then his face grew serious, "Kiddo can you tell me what happened? It wasn't a homophobic attack as it because I swear to God..."

"Dad!" I had to stop him, "I bumped into Martin and we got into an argument. He got really angry and it led to me being punched in the eye."

Dad looked furious, "Let me get this straight. Your ex boyfriend punched you in the face and gave you a black eye! Where is he? I'm going to kill him!"

I put the ice pack back on my eye, "Dad please calm down! It's not good for your heart!"

Dad looked at me sadly, "I just hate that someone has hurt you. You realise when your friends find out, they'll be on my side and I'll have an army made up of Warblers and the New Directions waiting to beat him up after me."

I rolled my eyes and groaned at the pain that surged through my right eye.

Dad chuckled, "Sorry son, it seems like you'll have to stop rolling your eyes until you're healed. It'll be tough but you can do it."

I had to resist rolling my eyes again, "Thanks Dad. Can we go home?"

Dad's smile softened, "Of course buddy."

Dad helped me to my feet and put his arm around my shoulders to make sure I was steady on my feet as he helped me out of the shop. He had picked up my satchel, ensuring I had all my belongings, and had carried it for me. I saw Michelle standing behind the counter watching me. I smiled at her and mouthed, "Thank you", causing her to smile and wink at me. I knew I had to come in soon and give her a massive hug for all her help. Dad led me to the Navigator once we were outside the shop. I loved how much Dad knew me; knowing that I was very reluctant to let people drive my baby, except from my Dad of course. Dad opened my door and helped me in, before getting in the driver's side.

"What do you want to do tonight kiddo? You can stay at home and I'll drive you in tomorrow; or you don't have to go in at all. It's a Friday tomorrow so you could have a three day weekend. I know you mentioned a movie marathon tomorrow night with your friends as we can't do Friday night dinner tomorrow, due to Carole's work party that I have to go to, but you can always postpone that." Dad asked as he pulled out of the Lima Bean parking lot.

"Dad that's so nice of you but I couldn't ask you to drive me at six in the morning. I better go back tonight," I replied, clutching the ice pack tighter.

Dad sighed, "If you're sure kiddo. I'll drive you back after you've had a nap and have some food in you. I'll get Carole to check your eye out."

I smiled at my caring father, "Yeah I'm sure. Thanks Dad."

Dad reached over and patted my knee, "Despite the circumstances... I'm glad I got to see you. I miss you buddy."

I smiled, feeling emotional, "I miss you too Dad. I'm happy I got to see you too."

Dad and I arrived home and he helped me out of the car; again carrying my satchel. He helped me up to my bedroom and helped me out of my tie, blazer and shoes. When I was lying down under the covers on my bed, Dad disappeared before coming back with a new ice pack.

He placed it on my eye after removing the old, "This will reduce the swelling kiddo so you should be able to open your eye more. Sadly it will draw the bruising out even more and it looks like that son of a bitch hit you hard."

I chuckled slightly, "Thanks Dad. I love you."

Dad placed a kiss on my forehead, "I love you too Kurt. Now get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

I watched Dad leave the room and turn out the lights. I readjusted the ice pack slightly before closing my good eye and letting myself fall into the lulls of sleep.

*break*

I awoke at the feeling of something touching my eye, feeling rested but my eye was throbbing even more. I glanced around to see Carole and Dad were both looking at me, obviously the reason I had been awoken.

Carole smiled, "Hello darling. I've taken the ice pack off and put some cream on your bruise to help the pain and I've got some water and paracetamol for you."

I groaned and slowly pulled myself into a sitting position, with the help of Dad and Carole. Carole put a pillow behind my back and head before handing me the water and paracetamol and I swallowed the two pills before drinking some water.

Carole stroked my cheek, "How are you feeling darling?"

I smiled at her, "I'm alright Carole. How are you? I missed you."

Carole's smile widened, "I missed you too sweetie. I'm good but your Dad and I are concerned about you."

Dad's face came into view, "Yeah kiddo, we just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay Dad. My eye hurts a lot but I'm okay," I replied.

Dad sighed, "I just hate this happened to you."

Before I could reply there was a knock at the door.

I raised my eyebrow, "Come in!"

I saw the door open and in walked Finn with Rachel who was carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

"Kurt!" Rachel placed the tray on my desk, "I was so worried when I heard. Your Dad and Carole told us when we came here after Glee practice. I can't believe this happened."

Finn put his arm around Rachel, "Yeah dude I can't believe that he did that to you. I'm gonna summon Puck, Sam and Mike to beat him up! Maybe Artie can roll him over with his wheelchair."

I saw Dad's smirk when I remembered his earlier comment about the reactions of my friends.

Carole went over and brought the tray over to the bed, lowering it onto my lap, "There you go sweetheart. You need to eat before we go back to Dalton."

"Thanks Carole," I replied smiling at her.

Carole smiled back at me and kissed my forehead, cupping my cheek as she did. Dad leaned in and kissed my forehead too, before taking Carole's hand and leading her out of the room back downstairs. Finn pulled up a chair by my bed while Rachel sat carefully on my bed not to jolt the soup. I picked up the spoon and tried the soup; it was tomato, the soup I always had when I was ill as it was a tradition when my Mum had started when I was younger.

"Are you in pain Kurt?" Rachel asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah but I'll be okay," I replied, "So when did you two get back together?"

Rachel turned to Finn and it warmed my heart to see the loving smile they had for each other, "Well we talked at the party when you and Blaine were upstairs after spin the bottle where I... yeah... anyway this week we've just been taking it slow and enjoying one another's company."

I smiled at the pair, "That's great to hear. You two are perfect for one another."

Finn grinned at me, "Thanks dude. We're yet to make it Facebook official but I love Rachel and don't want anyone else."

I saw Rachel smile, "Thank you Finn. I love you too and don't want anyone else. Speaking of perfect, what about you and Blaine? How's the distance thing?"

I ignored Finn's confused look, "It sucks and I hate that he is hurting over this. I was planning to talk to him soon but now, especially after what happened, I know I need to talk to him straight away."

Rachel took my hand, that wasn't holding the spoon in hers, "That's great Kurt. I'm so happy for you... ignoring that your psycho ex punched you."

I chuckled at her words, "Thanks Rach and I'm happy for you and Finn too."

Rachel leaned in and kissed my cheek, "That means the world to me. Now Kurt, Finn and I will let you eat your soup in peace. I think your Dad said you'll be going to Dalton when you're done."

I nodded, "What's the time?"

Finn looked at his watch, "Quarter to eight. So you should get back in time for curfew dude, plus I know Burt's called the school and explained what's happened."

I smiled at them and watched as they left the room. I turned back to my soup and ate it in a few minutes as it was at an eatable temperature. I picked the tray up off my lap and put it on my bed, before slowly moving my legs to the side of my bed and placing them on my floor. I slowly made my way over to the mirror and gasped when I saw myself. My eye was still badly swollen and shut but it was surrounded by blackness. The bruise looked extremely painful and I knew I wouldn't be able to cover it up. I sighed to myself before slipping my shoes on and picking up my tie and blazer. I made my way downstairs slowly and spotted Dad and Carole sitting on the sofa. Dad looked alarmed when he saw me and rushed to my side.

"Kurt I wanted you to call me to help you when you were done, not to do this on your own," Dad scolded me as he helped me down the final few steps.

"I'm sorry Dad," I replied, feeling guilty.

Dad sighed, "Come on kiddo; let's get you back to school. I'm not leaving your car at Dalton as there is no way you can drive with that eye. Are we understood?"

I nodded, "Yes Dad. I wouldn't have even tried to drive if my car was at Dalton."

Dad went to get my bag while I said my goodbyes to Carole, Finn and Rachel, who had come downstairs to say goodbye. They all hugged me and the women kissed my cheek. Dad appeared and clapped me on the shoulder, telling me he was ready.

"Goodbye Kurt, take care sweetie," Carole called as I left the house.

I turned and waved at them all, blowing them a kiss as Dad opened the passenger door to his car. He helped me in before getting into the driver's side, starting the engine and reversing off the drive.

"Son I even picked up your 'Wicked' soundtrack to make you feel better. I know how much you love this," Dad told me as he switched on the radio.

I just grinned at my Dad, "Thanks so much! Broadway songs always make me feel better."

Dad chuckled, "Ever since you sang... um... wait I can get this! It was called... Rose's something... 'Rose's Turn'! That's it! Yeah ever since you sang that I told you I could try to get into the things you like. So what's 'Wicked' about?"

"Well..." I pondered how to say this so my Dad would understand, "It's like a different version of 'The Wizard of Oz', focusing on the wicked witch and how she came to be wicked."

Dad actually nodded at that, "That sounds quite good. We might have to go and see that kiddo."

I felt so much love for my Dad at that moment for the effort he was making, "Yeah we should do that Dad."

The next two hours flew by with Dad questioning me about musicals. There were quite a few he sounded interested in such as 'Jersey Boys' as he knew who the Four Seasons were and 'Mamma Mia' as he quite liked Abba songs, although John Mellencamp was his favourite of all time. Dad pulled into the Dalton parking lot and parked this car. He got out of the car, helping me out of the car and once again picking up my bag. Dad took my blazer and my tie off me and held it in his hand as he put his arm around my shoulder.

Dad started leading me forward, "I'm gonna help you to your room kiddo and make sure you're settled before going home. I explained to the school where you were and they said they wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh thanks Dad," I replied before it dawned on me, "Crap! I turned my phone off when Michelle gave it back to me."

Dad shook his head fondly, "Oh Kurt. I'm sure your friends and Blaine are worried; well I know I'm certain Blaine is worried and panicking about your whereabouts and lack of communication."

I hit Dad gently on the arm, "It's not funny. Blaine will be panicking."

Dad just chuckled, "Oh I know."

I typed in the code for students when Dad and I reached the door and sure enough, the door opened for us. I glanced at my watch and saw I had a few minutes before curfew so that's why the door still opened. The corridors of Dalton were quiet as Dad led me through them. When we reached the staircase where I met Blaine I couldn't help but let out a soft sigh.

Of course Dad noticed, "What's up Kurt? What's on your mind?"

I blushed, "Oh I was just remembering that this is where I first met Blaine when I came to spy."

Dad's eyes had a certain twinkle in them, "Ah so it was love at first sight then son?"

"Dad!" I just stared at him while he laughed, "Oh stop it! Come on, I need to get back to my dorm."

We continued our journey with Dad still occasionally laughing and me having to hit him to get him to stop. Once or twice we saw a teacher patrolling the corridor but they obviously knew my circumstances as they just smiled at me and wished me goodnight after looking at my eye for a little bit. Eventually we reached my dorm door and I reached into my blazer pocket and pulled out my key, letting my Dad and myself in. Dad walked in and put my satchel on my desk before hanging my blazer up.

"Is there anything you need son?" Dad asked as he led me over to the bed.

I smiled at him, "I'm fine Dad. Just gonna go to bed."

Dad nodded before pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back resting my check on my shoulder.

Dad pulled back and smiled at me, "Text me in the morning when you've woken up and tell me how you feel. I'm trying to understand texting so you can do this for me."

I laughed and nodded to Dad's request, "Will do. I'll see you Saturday afternoon Dad. I'm probably going to stay at Dalton tomorrow night then get a lift Saturday."

"Okay Kurt. Let me know if you want me to pick you up. I can do that," Dad responded as he smiled at me.

We hugged one more time before Dad left me alone in my room to head back to the car park. He had insisted I didn't get up. I slowly pulled off my shirt and then buckled my belt and slowly slid down my trousers; one hand on my chest of drawers as I stepped out of them. I reached under my pillow for my pyjamas and as carefully as I could put them on. I made my way over to the blazer and pulled out my phone, turning it on. I made my way back over to my bed and got under the covers. I waited a few minutes before looking at my phone. I had 40 missed calls and 22 messages! I realised I hadn't been in touch with anyone for the last eight hours then I hadn't turned up to dinner without telling anyone where I'd be.

I quickly scanned through the messages:

**From Blaine 14:57**

**So bored in class! I'm so jealous of you in the Lima Bean. Better bring me back a medium drip biatch ;) Blaine xxxxx**

**From Blaine 16:03**

**Hey you back at school yet? Blaine xxxxx**

**From Jeff 16:31**

**You're not still at the Lima Bean are you? I just went to your room to show you the funniest YouTube clip everrrrrr! It consists of a man running off his dog yelling, "Fenton!" You have to see it! Text me when you're back. Jeff xx**

**From Trent 16:52**

**Oh my God did you watch America's Next Top Model? Need to talk to you about what happened! Trent xx**

**From Blaine 17:21**

**Guess what I'm doing where you're still hanging out at the Lima Bean? Watching Harry Potter... without you! Mwahahaha! Seriously Kurt come back now! Blaine xxxxx**

**From Wes 17:40**

**Hey Kurt, where are you? I need your opinion on this dress to get my girlfriend. We all knows who's the most fashionable Warbler. Text me Wes xx**

**From Brittany 18:13**

**KURTIE! Dolphin love! I might be a dolphin too! How cool with that be? Brittany xxx**

**From Blaine 19:27**

**Kurt where are you? I haven't heard from you since you left to go to the Lima Bean. No one has and you're not replying to anyone's texts. Why aren't you at dinner? Blaine xxxxx**

**From Thad 19:40**

**Kurt are you okay? Everyone's freaking out and trying to think when they last saw you. Text us! Thad x**

**From David 20:05**

**What's going on? Where are you? Are you hurt? Kurt please text one of us! David xx**

**From Wes 20:30**

**I'm seriously concerned for my countertenor and his whereabouts? Are you in trouble? Wes xx**

**From David 21:11**

**Ok Kurt where are you? We're all freaking out. Curfew to be back at Dalton is in 20 minutes and there is no sign of you. We're all so worried. Blaine is going insane. Please text back! David xx**

**From Nick 21:16**

**Kurt I'm so worried! Where are you? Nick xx**

**From Jeff 21:29**

**Kurtsie are you okay? Everyone is freaking out. I'm so worried and scared. Are you hurt? Are you in trouble? None of us have your home number so can't call your Dad. We know you're not back as your car isn't here plus your room is empty (Blaine's spare key). Please call someone! Jeff xx**

**From Trent 21:36**

**Where are you Kurt? Everyone's panicking! Trent xx**

**From Flint 21:44**

**Kurt I hope everything's okay man. I really think you should call someone; especially Blaine. Flint x**

**From Blaine 21:53**

**Kurt I... oh god Kurt I'm so worried about you. I haven't heard from you for eight hours! I need you Kurt! I need to know you're okay! Please call me. Please I beg you. Blaine xxxxx**

**From Wes 22:01**

**That's it. Everyone has to be in their rooms now and we know you aren't in yours. Please let us know you're okay. Wes xx**

**From David 22:04**

**Lights are out, meaning you're not here. I can hear the teachers patrolling so there is no way you can get in now. Please let us know you're okay. David xx**

**From Nick 22:08**

**Jeff seriously can't stop crying. I can hear him from his room, plus he just text me saying he can't stop crying. You're one of our best friends and you're part of the Warbler family. Please be okay! Nick xx**

**From Jeff 22:10**

**Ok I know Nick texted you saying I'm crying which is kinda true. Anyway please be okay. I don't know what I'd do if my Kurtsie wasn't okay. Jeff xx**

**Blaine 22:20**

**Kurt I'm so scared and so worried. Where are you? Who are you with? Why haven't you replied to my texts or anyone else's? I'm scared to go to sleep. Please be okay. Blaine xxxxx**

I stared at my phone in shock. I had really worried the Warblers. I quickly opened a new message:

**From Kurt 22:30**

**To Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, Flint**

**Guys I'm so sorry. I'm okay. I do have an excuse for this as something happened. I'll see you in practice tomorrow. Sorry for the vagueness. Kurt xx**

**From Kurt 22:31**

**To Blaine**

**Blaine I'm okay I promise. I'm so sorry for all this. I turned my phone off after something happened. I'm okay and I promise I'll make this up to you. I do have a reason as something happened but I will explain. Sorry for the vagueness. I'll see you in practice tomorrow. I won't reply as I'm going to sleep as I'm exhausted. It's been a long day. Kurt xxxxx**

I switched my phone to silent and set it on my desk. I had told the Warblers I'd see them at practice rather than breakfast as I was planning on having a lie in tomorrow since I had no lessons first and second period then we had a Warbler practice third period before lunch. I pressed the light switch by my bed and turned the lights off. I hoped Blaine and the others had calmed down now. I felt so guilty but would hopefully make it up to them tomorrow.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Martin really hated Blaine and had some sort of anger issues, leading him to punch Kurt. Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can believe Glee is over! It's so sad. So annoyed Kurt didn't get into NYADA! He so deserved to! Rachel choked on her audition whereas Kurt's was amazing. I did feel sad when watching Rachel and Finn and the whole her going to New York. So sweet when he ran alongside the train.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	10. Chapter 10

I groaned as I felt pain in my eye, waking me up from my sleep. I had obviously rolled over and pressed my face into my pillow causing me pain. Without lifting my head I reached to my side table and picked up my phone. I rolled over and slowly sat up, phone in hand. I tiredly ran a hand through my hair as I turned my phone on. I reached up and gently touched my right eye, wincing as immediate pain hit me no matter how lightly I touched it. I was dreading looking in a mirror to see how I looked. Carole had already explained that I couldn't cover it with anything as it would cause me pain plus it wouldn't be able to hide the bruise even in the slightest. That had made me dread looking in a mirror even more than I had thought. I glanced at my phone that had now turned on. It was now quarter to ten, meaning I had slept over nine hours. I guess being punched really takes it out of someone. I had an hour until I had to be in Warbler practice and quite frankly, I dreaded facing my fellow Warblers; especially Blaine. I clicked onto my message inbox and saw I had four messages; two from Blaine.

**From Blaine 22:35**

**I'm so glad to hear from you Kurt! I feel so relieved! I understand but I'm still quite worried. I know you won't reply to this as you'll be asleep but I just... I just feel so happy to know you're alive. I hope I'll understand the vagueness when I see you in practice. Good night Kurt. Blaine xxxxx**

I smiled to myself, knowing that Blaine would have had to reply to my text despite me warning him that I would be going to sleep. I wondered what Blaine would say when he saw me. He had always hated Martin and their last encounter had ended with Blaine punching Martin. I just wanted my ex to be forgotten and hoped they would respect my wishes to just forget about him.

**From Jeff 08:50**

**I'm sad you're not here at breakfast Kurtsie but I'm glad you'll be in Warbler practice. Nick and I are intrigued and are guessing why you are being vague about what happened. Are you seriously a prince? Sorry we were watching Princess Diaries last night while doing our homework. Anyway see you later Kurt your highness. Jeff xx**

I had to laugh at Jeff's text. Of course he and Nick would think someone like that. They believe in anything so easily. They believe our lives will be like the situation in 'The Hunger Games' after a nuclear war.

**From Blaine 09:12**

**I'm currently bored in my Italian class. It's so easy. I was sad you weren't there at breakfast but knew you weren't going to be. I somehow still had hope just in case :/ I hope you're okay and I will see you in practice. Blaine xxxxx**

I sighed as I read Blaine's text, smiling a little bit. His words made my heart flutter as I thought of Blaine occasionally checking the door with hope that I might walk in despite what I had told him.

**From Wes 09:20**

**I hope you're well Kurt and I am pleased we'll see you in practice. Hopefully will get to the bottom of what went down yesterday. Ha David, Thad and I just realised how formal this text sounded. They say hi by the way. Wes xx**

I smiled again reading Wes' text. He was right; it did sound formal but it was typical Wes talk. I selected new message as I had promised to text my Dad.

**From Kurt 09:47**

**Hi Dad its Kurt. My eye hurts but I'm okay. I'm going to stay at school today and tonight but I promise I will be home tomorrow. You were right about Blaine. He was panicking but I told him I was alright. Now to just tell the Warblers why I have a black eye! I love you Dad. Kurt xx**

I placed my phone down on the table and pulled back my covers, slowly setting my feet on the carpet. Once I was up I turned around and made my bed, taking longer than usual as my right eye was still half closed. I could see better out of it but it was still a pain that I couldn't open it the whole way without being in excruciating pain. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water get warm for a moment or two. I slowly made my way back into my room to get my iPhone to put on some music while I showered and did my morning routine. I, as per usual, selected my 'Shower Songs' playlist and clicked shuffle; letting 'Shine' by Take That fill the room. After testing the water, I stripped off and slowly made my way into the shower. I kept my face out of the water, knowing how much pain I would be in if I let the water hit my injured eye. After washing my hair, desperately making sure no shampoo went in my eye, and washing my body, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying my body with a towel before wrapping it around my waist. I went over to the sink and filled it up with some hot water. I dipped a flannel into it and started to wash my face; extremely carefully when I got to my eye. I bit my lip as I washed my eye to try to hide the cries I wanted to unleash due to the pain. I stared at my reflection after I had finished. My eye and the skin surrounding it was a dark black, looking absolutely hideous. My eye was still half closed; with no intent on fully opening. I continued my normal morning routine of blow drying my hair, styling my hair to Kurt Hummel perfection and moisturising my face. The last part took a lot longer as I was being so careful. I put the cream on my eye Carole gave me, wincing as I touched the bruise. I sighed as I looked at my black eye, knowing that I would have to put up with this for a while.

I made my way back into my bedroom and pulled out my Calvin Klein briefs, pulling them on, before getting my rest of my Dalton uniform out. I returned the towel to the bathroom before getting dressed. It took me a few tries to get my tie perfect and I could already see myself getting easily frustrated with my eye. I walked over to my iPhone and pressed the centre button. It revealed that I had ten minutes before Warbler practice meaning that I had five minutes before I had to leave. I made my way back to the bathroom to go to the toilet. I actually felt terrified to go to practice. I was about to walk in with a massive black eye that would freak them all out. Plus I had to talk to Blaine about my feelings. I couldn't wait until Sunday. I had to talk to him immediately. I hadn't realised how deep my feelings were until I had yelled out that I loved Blaine in Martin's face and had been punched. I left my room, making sure the door was locked. I took a deep breath as I prepared to start the walk to practice. I glanced around to check there was no one around. I moved away from the door and started to walk down the corridor. I could do this. I just hoped the Warblers would let it go.

I had been fortunate not to see anyone as I made my way to Warbler practice; except for a freshman who had gaped at me as I passed which I quickly ignored. When I caught sight of the door leading to practice it was closed. I frowned, knowing that practice was just about to start. It suddenly dawned on me that the Warblers had probably got there early in hope to see me and find out what was going on. I paused, unsure how to go in. I wished there was a way for me to cover my face. I took another deep breath; I seemed to be doing that a lot, and made my way over to the door. I put my ear against it and heard my friends whispering. I had hoped for singing so I could just slip in. I tried to mentally prepare myself as I pushed open the door and stepped into the room. I immediately felt every pair of eyes on me. At first there were a few cries of "Kurt", showing that my friends were pleased to see me. Within seconds the room went silent and I heard several gasps and a few "oh my gods".

I saw Wes step forward, "Kurt? Oh my god! What happened to you?"

"Shit Kurt! That looks massive and painful!" I heard Jeff say in evidential shock.

"Guys try to calm down," I could hear David telling my fellow Warblers, "Kurt, let's get you sat down."

I felt several pairs of hands on my back as they gently directed me to a seat. I was sat down on one of the comfortable smaller sofas in the senior common room. I leaned back against the cushions, trying to relax but trying to get ready for the interrogation that was about to take place.

"Kurt?" I looked up at the sound of Blaine's voice. He sounded so small and uncertain, "Are you okay?"

I tried to smile at him, "I'm okay Blaine. A little bit in pain but on the whole okay."

I watched as Blaine crouched down in front of me; with Wes and David on his right and Nick and Jeff on his left. All the other Warblers surrounded the chair; all peering at me as if I was some sort of animal in the zoo. I started to feel trapped and slightly claustrophobic. Blaine seemed to sense this as he started to tell the others to back up a little. Blaine turned back to look at me and took my eyes in his. I raised my eye to meet his as was shocked at how heartbroken he looked. The boy looked devastated.

Blaine squeezed my hands, "I'm guessing this was why you were awol yesterday."

I had to chuckle, "Yeah it was. I'm so sorry everyone about yesterday. I just... I forgot to turn my phone back on and I... I'm sorry."

David reached out to pat my knee, "Don't be sorry Kurt. Sure we were all scared shitless about what had happened to you but it seems like you had a pretty good question."

I nodded at David and smiled at him, "Thank you."

I watched as all the Warblers seemed to communicate with one another telepathically. They were obviously trying to word the question to find out what happened to me. I realised I felt ashamed about what happened. It was weird to say my ex boyfriend hit me. I seemed like an abused housewife who let their husband walk all over them.

Blaine coughed slightly, drawing my attention to him. He squeezed my hands again, "Kurt can you tell us what happened to you? How you got the black eye?"

I looked down at our entwined hands, "It's stupid."

Blaine let go of one of my hands to tilt my face up, "You're hurt Kurt. That can never be seen as stupid. I know you Mr Hummel. I know you're just trying to deflate the issue."

I had to smile at his words, "You do know me so well."

Blaine's hand moved to cup my face, "I know. Now please Kurt. Tell us what happened yesterday."

This was it, "I'll tell you what happened if you promise me you won't interrupt me, despite what I say."

All the Warblers murmured in agreement and leaned in to listen to my tale. Blaine stroked my face before retracting his hand and taking my other hand in his again. Jeff reached up and patted my leg reassuringly while Nick smiled at me.

I took a deep breath, "I ran into Martin at the Lima Bean..."

Immediately there were outcries and people started shouting but I just gave them a look to shut up and let me continue.

I tried again, "Anyway we started talking and of course we talked about what happened between us. He started slating you Blaine and saying you manipulated me so naturally I got annoyed. He tried to blame you Blaine and then trying to accuse me of cheating."

Jeff scoffed at that, "Like you're the sort of person to cheat!"

I almost laughed at how all the Warblers immediately told him to shut up. I dared to look at Blaine. He had a frown on his face and seemed to be avoiding my eyes. I realised that Blaine thought it was his fault I had been punched. I knew all the Warblers knew the ending but was just waiting for me to tell them.

"Anyway," I continued, "I told him I was planning to end the relationship due to how he had been acting. He asked what happened at the party and I let slip about spin the bottle and the two people I kissed."

There was a lot of woo hoos at my words. I wasn't going to admit I had kissed Blaine; even though that's who they all probably thought.

I cleared my throat, "He got really mad and was acting like a psycho. He tried to act like I had cheated on him by playing spin the bottle. I... some stuff got said and he just got so mad... he punched me."

There was no way I could admit to a room of Warblers what I had told Martin about my feelings for Blaine. That was a private conversation.

"I spent the majority of last night at home. My Dad came and picked me up to take me home. I had a nap and when I woke, my Dad drove me back here. It was only when my Dad made a joke about you guys worrying that I realised my phone was off. I'm still sorry about that. But yeah... that's what happened."

Within a second there was uproar. Blaine pulled me into a hug and held me for a couple of seconds before pulling away and ranting. I just sat in shock as everyone was getting angrier.

"How dare he punch our boy! I wanna punch that son of a bitch!" David yelled, jabbing at the air with his fists.

Wes was waving his gavel in the air, "I want to smash his head with the gavel!"

I could hear Nick and Jeff conducting plans that ranged from blowing Martin up to finding Lord Voldemort and using the unforgivable curses on him.

Trent was getting sassier, "I will slap that boy so hard in the face he'll be crying for weeks!"

My eyes skimmed over the Warblers in shock at how they were reacting. At the same time, I was touched they cared so much. Here I was, just someone that hadn't been a Warbler that long but they had accepted me into their family and loved me as their own. Every single one of them was plotting to avenge me; some actually sounded like they would kill Martin. My eye searched out Blaine in the room and he was just pacing talking to himself. I watched as David and Wes went over to him. I slowly stood up, helped by Thad, and started to make my way over to Blaine. His ranting was getting louder.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him! How dare he hurt Kurt? He's already enough of a bastard and now he's gone and hit Kurt! He actually hit him! Have you seen Kurt's face? That looks fucking painful! I need to find that son of a bitch and hurt him! Once is not enough for me! He needs to pay for hurting someone as amazing and perfect as Kurt is!" Blaine was practically screaming as he drew to a close.

I grabbed Blaine's arm, "Blaine please calm down. Violence is not the answer," I turned to the rest of the Warblers, "I don't want anyone beating him up okay? I just want to forget him. I know the black eye will remind us of what happened, but please... try for me okay?"

The Warblers nodded at my words but I still doubted that they were going to listen to what I said. I had seen from experience that no one was allowed to mess with a Warbler.

Wes stepped forward, "Kurt we all hate that this happened to you but we'll try... I repeat try... to not do anything to Martin. Look we can't have practice like this. I suggest we postpone this meeting until tomorrow. We'll just work harder tomorrow everyone. Regionals is coming up."

I stood next to Blaine and watched as everyone made their way out of the common room. This was it. I had to tell Blaine how I felt. I suddenly felt a hand on my lower back and a hand in mine as Blaine led me back to the sofa.

"I'd feel much more comfortable with you sitting down. I hate that you can only see properly out of one eye," Blaine explained as he helped me sit down.

I sighed in reply, "It's so weird. One side of everything is just complete darkness."

Blaine sat down next to me and took my hands in his, "I hate that this has happened to you. This is the last thing you deserve. It looks so painful."

I squeezed Blaine's hands, "Yeah it is but I'm just trying to forget about it. Blaine I need to tell you something."

"I'm all ears," replied Blaine.

I took a deep breath. It was time, "You know Martin's always... disliked you?"

Blaine let out a bitter chuckle, "Yeah and I always hated him. It seems like I was a big part of the argument that led you to be punched by him."

I knew what Blaine was getting at, "Blaine Anderson, do not blame yourself! Martin is the one to blame him! Look I'm just going to tell you. You were a big part of our argument but still do not blame yourself! Martin said he knew you liked me and was jealous of our friendship. He knew we kissed during spin the bottle, even though I said I kissed Brittany as well, and he got really mad. Martin asked what it was about you and my answer seemed to trigger him punching me."

Blaine was gripping my hands intensely, "What did you say Kurt?"

I looked right into Blaine's eyes, "My reply was... I love Blaine. It's always been Blaine. And it has. I love you Blaine Warbler Anderson. I always have and I always will."

Blaine just stared at me. A feeling of dread hit me; what if Blaine didn't feel the exact same way and I was just a creepy friend who loved me?

To my relief Blaine smiled, "Oh Kurt. I love you too. I love you so much it scares me. I need you to live Kurt Elizabeth Warbler Hummel. I love you. I love you. I always have and I always will. I love you."

"You love me?" I had to ask.

"Of course I do you silly beautiful man!" Blaine responded, tears filling his eyes.

I felt my own eyes fill with tears as it hit me. Blaine Anderson loved me. The boy I loved had told me he loved me too. I ignored the pain I felt in my right eye because I was on cloud nine. It was perfect. I just stared into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes and he stared back into mine. I noticed Blaine was leaning in and I met him halfway in a perfect and loving kiss. The kiss started off sweet but it soon enough turned passionate. My hands were in Blaine's hair, messing out his perfectly gelled do, as Blaine pulled me closer to him. I thought I had died and gone to heaven when I felt Blaine kiss with his tongue and put his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, causing me to moan. Blaine pulled away and started kissing down my neck, sucking on the skin slightly which made me gasp and clutch at his head and hold him closer. Blaine lifted his head up and planted his lips on mine again, resuming our making out. I wasn't aware of how much time passed but eventually we separated our lips. We had somehow ended up lying on the sofa as I was practically lying on top of Blaine. I started to move away but Blaine tightened the grip he had around my waist.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed my nose, "I love you Kurt."

I grinned at his words, "I love you too Blaine."

Blaine manoeuvred us into a sitting position somehow; with me sitting on his lap. Blaine leaned in and gently started kissing my black eye.

I hummed with content, "That feels much better."

Blaine giggled at that, "You sure? Do my kisses make it better?"

I placed a kiss on Blaine's lips, "Your kisses make everything feel better. They're perfect; just like you."

Blaine laughed, "We've only recently declared our love and we've already turned into saps."

"That's just the way we roll," I replied, winking at Blaine and making him laugh.

Blaine leaned back so he was looking me in the eye, "Kurt Hummel I love you. I promise to love you forever and take care of you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will!" I replied, "For a second there I thought you were proposing. I was like woah!"

"Would you have said yes?" Blaine asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

I leaned in so my lips were an inch away from his, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Blaine's response was to kiss me; this time lowering my body so he was on top of me. I could see that this was leading to another make out session. I couldn't believe that I was kissing the lead soloist of the Warblers in Dalton's senior common rooms. It just felt so naughty. I really didn't want to but I pulled away from Blaine, causing him to groan.

Blaine tried to kiss me again, "Kurt baby, come back please!"

"Oh Blaine, you're so needy!" I laughed, swatting his hands away, "Do you realise we've just been making out in our practice room?"

Blaine just winked at me, "I can now cross it off my bucket list."

I just raised my eyebrow, "You have a bucket list?"

Blaine looked sheepish, "Maybe. Why do you?"

"Yes," I nodded my head, "I add random stuff all the time like have relations with Taylor Lautner in a dewy meadow of lilacs before he gets fat."

Blaine's eyes seemed to darken at my words, "Wow Kurt that's hot. But sadly, Taylor Lautner has to get past me to have relations with you, so you'll never experience him before he gets fat!"

I started giggling at Blaine's words and as he had the advantage of hovering over me, he began tickling me. I screamed at first, desperately trying to push his hands away but Blaine continued to tickle me. I was laughing hysterically, trying to form the words to get him to stop.

Blaine was laughing himself, "What's that Kurt?"

"Please... ticklish... don't... Blaine! Haha oh... Blaine!" I stammered out, desperately trying to talk.

Eventually Blaine stopped, letting me catch my breath. He watched me calm down with a smile on his face and amusement portrayed in his eyes. He looked so happy, it made my heart melt.

"Wanna go back to my dorm room?" I asked, still trying to calm my breathing.

Blaine winked at me, "Are you trying to seduce me Mr Hummel?"

"No dear. I'm just suggesting we leave the common room before we are caught in an unruly state. Besides I'm supposed to be resting Mr Anderson. You completely ruined that for me." I laughed, running a hand through Blaine's free curls.

Blaine sighed in contentedly at me running my hand through his hand, "Come on mister. I say we head back to your dorm room, turn on your laptop, put in Mulan and snuggle up on your bed. Sound good?"

"The best Blaine," I agreed, "But you do realise for us to do that you need to get off me?"

"Oops," Blaine quickly slid off me.

I slowly sat down and Blaine quickly grabbed my hand to steady me. I felt really dizzy from the pain I was experiencing in my eye to the kissing Blaine and all the tickling. Blaine helped me to my feet and slid his arm around my waist; his other hand still in mine, leading me out of the room. We talked about Regionals on the way to my dorm and I realised being in a relationship with Blaine was perfect and natural. Everything was still the same; despite the fact there was a whole new romantic level to our relationship. We spotted Trent, Thad and Andrew on the way to my room and they waved to us. Blaine waved back and I smiled at them. I noticed they were giving us an odd look, probably wondering why we were just setting off for my dorm now. I smiled to myself, knowing how all our friends would react.

When we reached my dorm, to my surprise, Blaine slid his hand into my back trouser pocket to search for the key before reaching into my blazer pocket and retrieving the key. He winked at me, laughing a little, as he unlocked the door. Blaine led me to the bed, stripping my blazer off as I kicked my shoes off. I slowly sat down and watched Blaine grab my laptop and search for Mulan. Blaine set the laptop on my bed before sitting down next to me and pulling me to him. We slowly shuffled back against the pillows. While the laptop loaded, Blaine and I gazed into one another's eyes. His eyes were just so expressive and beautiful. I could stare into them forever.

Blaine leaned in and placed a sweet but short kiss on my lips, "I love you."

I smiled in response, "I love you too."

Blaine went to load the DVD but an idea came to my mind, "Wait!"

Blaine looked at me in confusion as I loaded Facebook on my laptop. I went to account and clicked on relationships. I winked at him as I sent a relationship request to him. To my delight, Blaine grinned and pulled out his phone, opening his Facebook app and accepting.

Blaine took the laptop off me and placed in on the bed, "Give it five minutes."

Blaine pressed play on the piano and we snuggled up together, watching Mulan be presented as a bride and sing 'Reflection'. After that scene, I paused the film and looked at Blaine, knowing what was to come. I opened Facebook on my laptop.

**Facebook**

**Kurt Hummel is now in a relationship with Blaine Anderson 11:43**

**Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce, Jeff Sterling, David Thompson and 51 others like this**

**Wesley Montgomery: Yes! Klaine is on bitches!**

**Finn Hudson: Ah dudes finally!**

**27 people like this**

**Brittany S. Pierce: Yes! Dolphin love!**

**Santana Lopez: Wanky ;) Seriously though, so glad porcelain and hobbit are together. Watching them get their mack on at Berry's snooze fest was seriously so hot! Thoroughly enjoyed it!**

**Jeff Sterling: We have yet to see them kiss but I'm sure we'll be saying wanky as well!**

**Santana Lopez: Yo bird boy that's my saying. Don't make me go all Lima Heights on your ass!**

**Nick Duval: Run Jeff! So happy Kurt and Blaine are together!**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: Yes! My boys are together! But I will be kicking the ass of Martin Granger!**

**39 people like this**

**Trent Nixon: I thought Kurt said leave Martin be?**

**Jeff Sterling: That he did young grasshopper that he did. Does that mean we will leave that psycho alone? No!**

**13 people like this**

**Tina Cohen – Chang: So happy for you Kurt and Blaine! Love you!**

**Mike Chang: Ditto to what Tina said. You guys are awesome!**

**Nick Duval: Totally awesome ;)**

**Mercedes Jones: Oh yes my boo! I'm so happy for you! You two deserve each other! You're perfect for each other! You're Klaine!**

**18 people like this**

**Quinn Fabray: Kurt I love you and I am so happy for you! I hate what your ex did you, but hey at least he didn't get you pregnant.**

**Brittany S. Pierce: Dolphin Babies!**

**Artie Abrams: No Brittany, just no. Congratulations to ma homeys Kurt and Blaine!**

**Finn Hudson: Dude why do you talk like a gangster?**

**4 people like this**

**Artie Abrams: Preach.**

**Rachel Berry: So happy for you Klaine! Can't believe you beat Finn and I to becoming official on Facebook!**

**Santana Lopez: Barf! Klaine is way better than *shudders* Finchel**

**11 people like this**

**Sam Evans: Congrats you two. And I will be joining in the beating up that bastard!**

**5 people like this**

**Thad Harwood: So happy Kurt and Blaine are together. Trent, Andrew and I did wonder what was going on when we saw them leave the practice room almost an hour after everyone else!**

**30 people like this**

**Santana Lopez: WANKY!**

**Andrew: They were both looked really happy and it looked like their lips were swollen ;)**

**Santana Lopez: Dies of wankiness!**

**Brittany S. Pierce: No Santana! **

**Santana Lopez: Britt I'm not really dead... I'm sitting right next to you :/ awk**

**Nick Duval: Jeff and I are leaving now as we have... something to plan...**

**Jeff Sterling: And we are definitely not disobeying what Kurt said!**

**Nick Duval: Be cool Jeff, be cool!**

**Blaine Anderson: Thanks everyone! Kurt and I are so happy! And I totally agree with the whole kill that psycho bastard thing!**

**Kurt Hummel: Thank you everyone. I love you all. I'm so happy Klaine is on! And please people, listen to me! Just move on from it. **

**Wesley Montgomery: I promised we'd try Kurt... emphasis on the word try!**

**40 people like this**

**Kurt Hummel: :/ Anyway, I'm off to watch Mulan with Blaine so bye.**

**Santana Lopez: Bet that's a code for some boy on boy sex ;) I have to say it... wanky!**

I closed Facebook with half a laugh and half a groan. Blaine was just laughing.

I gently hit his arm, "Glad you're so amused. God our friends are weird."

Blaine pressed play on the film and pulled me into his arms, "But we still love them."

I sighed, "That we do. I guess you feel the same about beating up Martin?"

Blaine frantically nodded, "Kurt, I can't stand that he hurt you. That son of a bitch is going down and it looks like all the Warblers and New Directions want to take him down too."

"You make this sound like a gang scenario. Ooo maybe West Side Story? Anyway, please don't focus on it. For me?"

Blaine groaned, "I'll try. Now come on, let's watch Mulan before we have to leave Klaine world and go back to our lessons. I'm not even leaving this room during lunch."

"I don't want to either but the others might come and hunt us down; especially after what went down on Facebook." I laughed, snuggling into Blaine's chest.

Blaine grumbled in reply and I just laughed harder. I felt Blaine kiss the top of my head and run his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed with pleasure. Everything felt perfect as it was; right there in Blaine's arms, I wanted to be there forever and I planned to.

**A/N: Klaine is official! This is the moment my story has been building to where Klaine is on! I feel happy they're finally together! Klainers gonna Klaine!**

**Obviously the Warblers, Blaine and the New Directions were furious about what Martin did to their Kurt. Even though Kurt doesn't want them to and just wants to move past it, they aren't quite as eager to let it go. They want Martin to pay! **

**And please please check out my other story 'I Have Nothing, If I Don't Have You'! Please please review!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I SAW THE KILLERS LIVE AND THEY PLAYED MR BRIGHTSIDE! I was at V Festival at the weekend and on Sunday night the Killers headlined and it was amazing! **

I was just finishing spraying my hair when there was four knocks on my dorm door. I rolled my eyes, wincing slightly, and smiled slightly at Blaine's special knock that he only would use for me as he said I was that special to him. As it was a Saturday at Dalton, uniform wasn't required which was a bonus for me. Being the fashionista I was meant I had tried to match my colouring to my black eye. There was no way I would allow myself to look unfashionable due to the massive bruise on my face. I had actually done quite well in my opinion as I was wearing a pair of my tight skinny jeans and a purple shirt; completed with a black bow tie and my usual pair of doc martens. Despite the bow tie adding a touch of 'Kurt' to my outfit, I had also pinned my airplane pin to my shirt. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror; ignoring the way the bruise looked. I skipped to the door and opened it, revealing my dapper boyfriend.

He grinned at the sight of me, "Hey you. I love how you've managed to match your clothes to that unfortunate bruise of yours."

I smiled back at him, "If there is any chance for fashion, Kurt Hummel is there!"

Blaine laughed at words and I just gazed fondly at him. I took this time to admire what Blaine was wearing. He was wearing a red polo shirt, which showed off his muscular arms, a pair of jeans that were rolled up slightly at the bottom and it looked like he was wearing boat shoes but I could clearly see he had no socks on.

"Blaine, is there a reason you have an aversion to socks? Apart from your school shoes, I don't think I've ever seen you wear socks," I pondered, actually hoping Blaine would give me an answer to this great sock mystery.

Blaine's triangular eyebrow rose in surprise at the question. He paused for a moment before the grin returned to his face, "Because I'm as cool as shit!"

My mouth dropped open at Blaine's revelation. I hadn't been expecting that at all.

Blaine just laughed at my expression, "I'm joking baby. That was a weird saying but it was the first thing that came to my head. This will surprise you but I like Tom Ford's idea about showing ankles."

"You know Tom Ford?" I asked in surprise, my mind jumping to the fashion designer, "Wow Blaine, I didn't know you cared that much about fashion."

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders, "I do read Vogue Mr Hummel. That shouldn't surprise you."

I smiled when I realised Blaine was right. We always had sat together and read Vogue, commenting on the outfits and what we thought of them. My love for Blaine seemed to increase in that very moment.

Blaine took my hands in mine, "Let's stop focusing on the fact I don't wear socks and focus on other things."

I frowned slightly at Blaine's words, "Like what?"

Blaine released one of my hands and cupped my face in his hand. He leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my free hand around his neck and kissed him back. We kissed for a few minutes, sharing sweet and loving kisses. Eventually we pulled apart and pressed our foreheads together.

"I'm so happy that you are mine," Blaine whispered as he kissed my nose.

I giggled at his actions and squeezed his hand, "I still can't believe it."

Blaine winked at me, "Get used to it baby. I'm not letting you go."

I rolled my eyes at his words causing me to wince, "I need to stop doing that."

Blaine just leaned in again and gently kissed my bruised eye, trying as hard as possible not to hurt me, "That better?"

I smiled at my boyfriend, "Your kisses make everything better."

Blaine looked beside himself with happiness while I had to laugh. I pulled away from Blaine but kept hold of his hand as I started leading us away from the doorway out my room, shutting the door behind us. We had to attend Warbler practice for a few hours before we were allowed to leave Dalton due to the fact we missed practice the previous day because of my injury and the outrage it caused. Blaine and I had planned to go to practice, then Blaine was going to drive us back to Lima and we were going to go back to my house. Since it was only 8am on a Saturday, we were having breakfast in the Warbler meeting. Wes had arranged to have a continental breakfast with croissants and orange juice. Blaine and I would have to wait to get our coffee until we got to the Lima Bean. I smiled to myself, listening to Blaine hum 'Teenage Dream' under his breath. Every time I heard that song I instantly thought of him. Despite the fact it was sung by all the Warblers with Blaine on the lead, my mind only seemed to remember Blaine looking at me as he sung that song; the new kid he had just run down the corridor with hand in hand. It sounded so cliché but when I had met Blaine and we had introduced ourselves, I knew he would be someone so special in my life. As we made our way to the senior common room my mind was filled with memories of that fateful day. I let out a sigh filled with happiness of what my life had become. Before I had come to be the 'endearing spy' my life, with the exception of my Dad, family and the glee club, was brutal.

"Kurt honey?" Blaine's voice broke me out of my thoughts, "Are you okay?"

I turned and beamed at Blaine, "Absolutely."

Blaine's smile matched my own, "What were you thinking about?"

"Us," I said, bringing our entwined hands up to my lips and placing a gentle kiss there, "How happy I am I came to Dalton to be a spy."

Blaine hummed with content, "I feel that way too. It's so bizarre how easily our lives could have been different. If Puck hadn't teased you or if one of the guys had stopped you from going..."

"Or I had tapped another boy on the shoulder," I interrupted, trying to imagine what would have happened in a parallel universe. I was quite content with the universe I lived in as I had Blaine and didn't need my life to be an episode of Doctor; despite how much I loved it.

Blaine let out an animalistic sound and pulled his hand out of mine. Before I could question his actions, Blaine wrapped one arm tightly around my waist and the other around my neck. He leaned his forehead against mine, closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. I closed my eyes as well, just enjoying the moment of being with my boyfriend.

"I don't want to ever ever think about you tapping someone else on the shoulder and informing them that you were new. That moment to me was the start of something special and it was just perfect," Blaine whispered, rubbing his nose against mine.

I reached up to caress his cheek, "Blaine I knew right then that it was the start of something special. It is our moment and no one else's!"

I leaned in and kissed Blaine; with him responding back.

"Yeah...sorry about interrupting one of your moments but you're kind of in the way of us getting to practice and I don't want a gavel thrown at me again."

Blaine and I pulled apart to find Nick and Jeff grinning at us, "Sorry to break up the smooching lovebirds but you don't want to be late for Wes."

I rolled my eyes before groaning at my pain that seared through my head. Blaine looked at me with a found expression on his face, "Babe how many times do you have to be told? Rolling your eyes will cause you pain if you have been punched in the eye!"

I was so tempted to roll my eyes again but had to resist, "Oh I apologise Blaine. It's extremely hard for me when I've developed the perfect sarcastic tone and eye roll."

"We noticed!" I heard Jeff mutter to Nick and I instantly shot them my deadly glare. The troublesome pair gulped and quickly ran off in the direction of Warbler practice.

Blaine just laughed and kissed my cheek, "Try not to kill Nick and Jeff. They're good friends of ours. It'd be a shame if they weren't around."

I sighed but nodded as if I was admitting defeat. Blaine just laughed again and took my hand in his, before leading us down the corridor. The door to the senior common room was closed, meaning Nick and Jeff had shut it on us. I mentally groaned, knowing what waited for us behind the doors.

Blaine seemed to have the same thought so turned to me and whispered, "Courage."

My heart melted at that word and I smiled, ready to take on the Warblers with Blaine by my side. We pushed open the doors and, like at dinner the night before, the Warblers were crowded together cheering as we entered.

"It's Klaine! They're endgame bitches!" David yelled, whistling at us.

Thad and Trent were chanting something about rainbow love with unicorns.

I turned to Blaine, "I have a feeling this is gonna take a while."

(break)

A few of the Warblers invited us out for the afternoon but Blaine was anxious to get me home as my Dad had started texting me, asking about my welfare and when I would be home. I was going to introduce Blaine to my family as my boyfriend. I knew Dad would be over the moon as he was a true Klainer; a term David had come up with, saying anyone who shipped Klaine was a Klainer. The whole thing was completely bizarre in my eyes but I wasn't going to tell them to stop. It made so much to me that there were people in Ohio happy that two guys were together and in love. We said goodbye to the Warblers and promised to text them later. Blaine wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to the car park; an affectionate act but mainly in his concern that I would fall on my way to his car. He had insisted on carrying both of our bags and had only let me hold my jacket when I refused to back down. Blaine opened the door for me and bowed.

I giggled at his dapperness, "Why thank you kind sir."

"I'd do anything for you Mr Hummel," Blaine winked at me, before shutting the door once I was safely inside the car.

I watched as Blaine made his way around the car and got in the driver's side. He pulled a blank CD out of his bag and put it into the car's CD player.

Blaine noticed my look of confusion and smiled at me, "I made a 'Klaine' playlist on my iTunes last night and I put all the songs on a CD."

"Oh Blaine," I felt as if my heart was stuck in my throat. Blaine had told me on Valentine's Day that he wasn't good at romance but he was actually perfect.

I leaned across the car and placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek, "I love it Blaine and I love you."

Blaine smiled at me before starting the car and putting it into gear, "I love you too Kurt but you haven't heard the CD yet."

"I'm sure I'll love it either way. Especially if it is a 'Klaine' CD," I replied, eagerly waiting for the music to come on.

Blaine hit play and Katy Perry's voice filled the car. I almost laughed as I knew that song would definitely have to be on the list.

"I heard you humming this song earlier today," I said to Blaine as we pulled out of Dalton car park.

Blaine let out a slight chuckle, "I had it on constant repeat last night while creating the playlist. It was as if I was celebrating the fact I was finally in a relationship with the boy of my dreams and the boy I love."

"Blaine there is no way you are a bad romance!" I argued, unable to process that the boy who claimed to suck at romance was completely the opposite.

Blaine shook his head, "Kurt I do suck at romance. I am bad at romance."

A thought popped into my head and I smirked, wanting to know how Blaine would react, "Well I do love Lady Gaga so I want your bad romance!"

Blaine gaped at me for a few moments before bursting into fits of laughter. I heard a few quiet snorts in mix with his infectious laughter. I had to join in and it was like a moment from a movie where the two lead characters were happy and laughing away. I wanted it to always be like this.

"Oh Kurt baby... I love you so much!" I saw Blaine wipe at his eyes, ensuring there was no tears of laughter left on the rim of his eyes.

I smiled at Blaine's reaction, "You so set me up for that. It had to be done."

We sat in silence with our hands entwined as Katy Perry sang about putting your hands on her skin tight jeans and being her Teenage Dream. I found it quite ironic that even though Blaine didn't know at the time, the lyrics fit me pretty well as I always wore tight jeans and was now his Teenage Dream. The song came to an end and I eagerly waited to see what the next song was. When the opening bars of music started I started laughing. It was 'Baby its cold outside'. Instant memories of the flirty duet filled my mind as the song continued to play. I could picture the scene as if it was only yesterday. Me being hopefully in love and Blaine just the oblivious boy he had always been asking me to sing with him to help him practice.

"Why are you laughing?" Blaine asked, the obvious confusion in his voice, "Do you not like this song?"

"Oh no honey no!" I was flabbergasted to think that Blaine thought I didn't like this song. I loved it, "It's just this song reminds me of a time when I was hopelessly in love with you and you had no idea. I didn't know whether you'd ever return my love. I always felt like I should have sung the bit about begging you to stay rather than you singing to me. That song just reminded me of how it used to be but now... now I have you."

Blaine was silent for a few minutes so I turned to look at him, worried I had upset my boyfriend with what I had said. I turned to look at him to find Blaine was gazing at me with so much love in his eyes. I quickly averted my eyes to glance out of the windscreen to see if I would have to yell at Blaine to look at the road. Thankfully we were at a red light so that was why Blaine was able to gaze at me. I squeezed Blaine's hand as I returned his gaze. I felt so lucky to have this beautiful man as my boyfriend. He was the one for one. Sadly our loving gaze was broken by the green light appearing and Blaine put the car into gear, pressing the gas. Blaine and I sang along to the duet; taking the parts we sang in the senior common room at Christmas. I glanced out of the window to watch the scenery go by as the song came to an end.

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire."

I searched through every memory I had of Blaine and I to try and place this song. I remembered it once coming on in the car the night of the party when Blaine drove us back to mine to get ready. I loved Pink and loved this song but didn't understand the significant of why it had a place on the 'Klaine' CD.

I could see Blaine smiling at my confusion, "I know that we once randomly sung this song before but it is perfect for you. You need to know how brilliant you are and it is my job as your boyfriend to tell you that. I admire you so much Kurt. You are so courageous."

I could feel my eyes brimming with tears so quickly tried to blink them away.

Blaine's smile grew, "We have both been through so much because of our sexuality but you continuously remain strong and that aspires me to remain strong. Kurt I love you so much and you need to know how perfectly imperfect you are. Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect."

I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing after Blaine finished his little speech. It was so beautiful and I had never felt more loved in my life. No one had ever used the word 'perfect' before to describe and the man I thought to be perfect had used that word to describe me.

"Kurt?" My tears had obviously concerned Blaine. He reached over to wipe some of them away, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"I'm not upset Blaine, they're happy tears. I love you so much," I told him, trying to get rid of my tears.

I leaned over and placed kiss on Blaine's cheek, "Thank you. I love you. You're perfect to me too."

Blaine smiled at me, although I could see tears in his own eyes, "I love you too my perfectly imperfect boyfriend."

I leaned back and rested my head against the headrest, letting the feeling of Blaine's love wash over me. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to listen to the beauty of Blaine's voice gently singing a song telling me I was perfect.

(break)

My Dad was waiting for us as we pulled onto the Hummel-Hudson driveway. I had texted him ten minutes before we were due to be at the house to let him know our estimated time of arrival. I smiled at the sight of my Dad and waved to him. He grinned at me and waved back, knocking his cap slightly before adjusting it. When Blaine cut the engine, Dad was at my door in a second yanking it open.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly against his chest, "Good to see you kiddo!"

"It's good to see you too Dad," My voice was muffled against my Dad's chest.

Dad pulled back and cupped my face with his hands, examining the bruise, "Wow it looks a lot worse than I was the last time I saw it. That may mean it's healing however. God that boy must have hit you really hard!"

I swatted Dad's hands away and moved out of his clutches, "Dad stop fussing!"

Dad just laughed before turning to see Blaine sitting next to the car, watching the two Hummel men, hovering in the background as if he didn't know what to do, "I hope you're taking care of my boy here."

"Of course Mr Hummel, I always will," replied Blaine smiling at me.

Dad jokingly glared at Blaine, "How many times have I told you to call me Burt kid?"

Blaine looked sheepish, "Sorry Mr... Sorry Burt."

Dad's eyes twinkled with amusement before pulling Blaine into a hug. Blaine looked surprised but hugged my Dad back with delight evident on his face. I knew he was always happy to be received so well by my family; even when he was just a friend to me.

When Dad pulled away from Blaine, he turned to me and smiled, "Well come in boys."

"Where are Carole and Finn?" I asked as I watched Blaine retrieve our bags from behind the driver's seat.

"Carole is working and Finn is with Rachel. I think a few of the New Directions are going to Breadstix for lunch and were wondering whether you two wanted to go. Finn and Rachel said they'd text you."

I pondered over the possibility, "That sounds nice. I'll text them about it when we're inside."

Dad smiled before he raised an eyebrow at me, "So...?"

I raised an eyebrow back, "So...?"

Dad's eyes darted to Blaine before coming back to me, "Anything you would like to tell me?"

I actually blushed at the question before glancing at Blaine. I noticed his cheeks had a light red tinge to them; not as noticeable as mine due to his tanned skin and my unfortunate paleness. I knew what I had to do. I walked over to Blaine and took his hand in mine. He looked surprised by my actions but looked please nonetheless. I knew Dad would be happy for us as he was secretly a Klainer himself.

I cleared my throat, "Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Blaine."

Blaine held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Sir."

Dad just stared at us both in disbelief. I knew that he knew we were together but I don't think he had been prepared for our act. He had wanted us to be embarrassed and for him to be able to make a few jokes. Before I knew it, Dad burst out laughing and pulled both Blaine and I into a hug. We both looked at each other before shrugging and hugging my Dad.

Dad pulled away, wiping his eyes, "God I love you boys! Anyway, Blaine I've always been rooting for you two to get together and I'm glad you finally are. Just don't hurt him and I won't have to get the shotgun out."

"Dad!" I cried out as Blaine's eyes dramatically widened, "Don't threaten Blaine!"

That just made my Dad laugh more, "Oh Kurt you know I would never hurt Blaine. He's like a member of the family. But since you two are now dating, your bedroom door must always remain open."

I went to roll my eyes but Blaine squeezed my hand as if to warn me not to do so. I smiled at him before turning back to Dad, "Seriously!? You said before Blaine was allowed in my room with the door closed as you trusted us."

Dad frowned at me, "Well that was when you would only watch Disney films and musicals."

I placed my free hand on Dad's arm, "Dad... we'll still be doing that."

Dad sighed, "Fine, you can close the door. But no funny business!"

Blaine and I both nodded before smiling at one another. Dad motioned for us to follow him into the house so I pulled on Blaine's hand gently for us to do so. Dad went into the kitchen while Blaine and I settled ourselves on the sofa. I pulled out my phone to see a text from Rachel.

**From Rachel 12:32**

**Hey Kurt :) I'm so happy about you and Blaine. I was wondering if you two wanted to go to Breadstix at half 1 with Finn, Puck, Sam and Santana. Please please come! I've missed my best gay! Rachel xxx**

I looked at the list of names Rachel had said and was extremely surprised to see Santana's name and not Brittany's. She was probably with Artie anyway. I was surprised Santana and Rachel had both agreed to have lunch together.

**From Kurt 1:10**

**Hey Rach :) I've missed you too, even though I did see you Thursday night but I was kind of out of it. Yeah sure we would love that. The group of people is so random. Care to elaborate? Kurt xxx**

I pressed send and turned to Blaine, "You're happy about going to Breadstix right?"

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss me for a second before pulling away, "I get to spend time with my boyfriend. Of course I'm happy!"

I laughed at his words, "You're such a sap. I love you."

"I love you," Blaine said as he pulled me close.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up to read Rachel's reply.

**From Rachel 1:12**

**I know you're hinting at the fact Santana is going. She is Sam's girlfriend and she wanted to see you. Finn, Puck and Sam are all friends and all love you so wanted to see you. I'm with Finn and Santana is with Sam. We did text other people but they are busy. They all hope to see you soon anyway. I'll see you in fifteen minutes. Rachel xxx**

"This is going to be an interesting lunch," I told Blaine as I slipped my phone into my pocket.

"Shall we go now? Or do you want to change before, even though we don't really have time?" Blaine asked, smiling fondly at me.

I laughed at his words, loving how well Blaine knew me, "I'm actually okay. I'll just run to the bathroom quickly and I promise I'll be five minutes. I just want to freshen up and go to the toilet."

Blaine smiled at me, "Okay my love, I'll be right here."

I leaned in and kissed Blaine softly. I felt him respond before I pulled away. I smiled at him before running up the stairs to the bathroom. I knew I was on a time limit so hurried as best as I could while freshening up and using the toilet. Four minutes and thirty seconds later I was back downstairs and ready to go. Blaine smiled at me and jumped up, holding out his hand. I immediately took it and smiled at him.

"We're off now Dad! See you later!" I called out as we headed to the front door.

"Okay boys, have fun! See you later!" Dad yelled back as we left the house, shutting the door behind us.

Blaine led us to his car and of course opened the door for me. Once I was inside, he quickly made his way to the driver's side and got in.

"Babe you don't need to do that for me every time you're driving a car," I told him, hoping I was hurting his feelings.

"I like doing that for you," Blaine said as if it was obvious, "You deserve the best in life and I intend to give that to you!"

I just stared at Blaine as he began driving to Breadstix. No one had ever said that to me before. Blaine switched on the radio and the car was filled with 'Drive By' by Train. I smiled as it reminded me of 'Hey Soul Sister' when I was at Sectionals with the Warblers.

Blaine noticed I was staring at him, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

I shook my head, "No. You're perfect Blaine Anderson."

Blaine blushed at my words, "And you're perfect Kurt Hummel."

We arrived at Breadstix and Blaine parked the car. I waited in the car for Blaine to come and open my door, after Blaine admitted he liked doing it for me. Blaine opened the door for me and held out his hand. I accepted it and after I had got out of the car, I kissed Blaine on the cheek to thank him. We walked into Breadstix hand in hand; despite the fact we knew Ohio wasn't the most accepting place. I felt that when I was with Blaine, no one could hurt me.

"Kurt! Blaine! Over here!"

I looked over to see Rachel waving to us from a booth. Blaine and I made our way over to our friends, smiling at Sandy the waitress on the way. I slid in next to Rachel and Blaine slid in after me. Rachel hugged me before waving at Blaine. I glanced around the table to see Finn, Puck, Sam and Santana all grinning at Blaine and I. I knew they were all happy that we were together.

Puck held out his fist and I fist bumped him back, "Klaine were always my one true pairing; despite the fact Kurtin was happening!"

I had no idea what he was on about, "What are you talking about Noah?"

Santana just laughed, "Puck here is the biggest Klaine shipper you can find. I'm pretty sure I saw him cry when you two kissed at Berry's party; plus when you got together on Facebook he did a little dance before crying."

Puck glared at her, "I did not! I just love Klaine!"

I glanced at Blaine and was relieved to see he looked as confused as I felt, "You ship us?"

Puck nodded before sighing, "I don't want to get into it. I just ship Klaine the most."

I shared a worried look with Blaine but decided to move on. Thankfully Sandy came over to take our order now the whole party had arrived. I just ordered a simple pasta dish as I wasn't too hungry. The food didn't take long at all to come and we all dug into our meals. The seven of us started talking about what had happened between Blaine and I; with Rachel adding comparisons to her and Finn, which made Santana give her several death glares.

"...And we waited five minutes before re-checking Facebook to see your reactions and..." Blaine was saying.

"How very sweet."

My heart stopped at the sound of the voice. I sharply turned my head to find Martin standing in Breadstix next to our booth. Would this boy not leave me alone!? All my friends and Blaine had turned their heads and were now glaring at him. Santana was half raised out of her seat and all the boys were clenching their fists. Blaine had twisted his body to face Martin but was holding me against his back.

Martin looked me in the eyes, "Kurt I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I hate that I've hurt you."

"Don't you dare talk to him!" Santana yelled as she stood up, knocking the table slightly, "I will go all Lima Heights on your ass unless you back away now. You've already hurt my boy Hummel once and you will never do so again!"

Puck was now standing up next to Santana glaring at Martin, "I suggest you leave now before your face is smashed up. The only reason I haven't attacked you is because Kurt told us not to."

Martin looked at me again, "Really Kurt? You don't want me hurt."

"I don't condone violence," I replied with no emotion, "And I don't see why they should sink to your level."

Martin frowned for a second before turning his gaze to Blaine, "So you're dating him now huh Kurt? You finally got with your Warbler friend? I was so much better for you."

"Blaine is better for him! He didn't hit him and he has a good singing voice," Rachel argued, trying to help.

Martin just snorted, "How does it feel Blaine to know that Kurt was with before you. He chose me over you. He knew that you were heartbroken that we were dating but he continued to date me. He obviously doesn't care about your feelings..."

"Blaine, don't listen to him!" I interrupted, immediately working out what Martin was doing, "I love you."

Martin glared at me before turning back to Blaine, "Even if he does love you, just remember...," Martin leaned in closer to Blaine, who was breathing heavily, "I was there first. You're just having my sloppy seconds!"

With those words hell broke loose. Santana lunged at Martin but Finn grabbed her and held her back, shouting at Martin himself. Rachel was ranting at him too and Puck was trying to hit Martin from behind the table. I only had eyes for Blaine. He was still sitting down staring at Martin.

"What did you say?" Blaine asked; his voice dangerously quiet.

Martin laughed, "I said you're just having my sloppy seconds..."

With those words, Blaine launched himself out of the booth and grabbed Martin's shirt, holding him so they were nose to nose. I had never seen Blaine look so angry. He was worse than he had been on the night of the party.

His eyes were completely black; with no hint of the hazel I loved at all, "How dare you insult my boyfriend you bastard!? Kurt is not some sloppy seconds!"

Martin simply smirked at him and with that, Blaine brought his fist back and slammed it into Martin's face, causing the latter to cry out in latter and pain.

Blaine grabbed at his shirt again, "Not smirking now are you!? Looks like you'll be having a black eye like Kurt, after you hurt him! I want you to stay after from Kurt. You're a vile human being who doesn't deserve to be in the presence of someone amazing as Kurt!"

"Why should I listen to you hobbit..." Martin started but Blaine once again brought his fist back and punched Martin in the face, hitting his cheek and mouth.

I was snapped out of my daze and jumped up, "Blaine, please snap out of it! He's not worth it! You're better than this! Just leave him be!"

I reached and pulled one of Blaine's hands of Martin's shirt. Blaine's eyes shot to mine and I squeezed his hand to let him know it was okay. Blaine's other hand let go of Martin and I watched as my ex boyfriend dropped to the floor. I turned my attention back to Blaine and opened my arms. Immediately, Blaine dived into them and buried his face in my neck. I held him to me, while running one hand through his curls.

"I love you Blaine," I whispered in his ear, "Don't let that arsehole degrade our feelings for one another."

"I love you too Kurt. And I'm sorry. I went against what you said about not going after him," Blaine mumbled into my neck as I stroked his hair.

"That's okay baby. I didn't want you to go after him but he provoked it. He had it coming. Thank you for being my hero," I said, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine kissed my neck in response, "I'll always be your hero."

I continued to hold Blaine as I watched Puck and Santana make their way over to Martin. Finn was holding Rachel in the booth, trying to calm her down.

Santana towered over Martin, "If he ever bother my sweet boy Hummel again, I will go all Lima Heights on your ass. And do you know what happens in Lima Heights... bad things! Now I suggest you get out of here before I crush your testicles, you can pick which one. I'm that generous. Now go!"

Martin stumbled to his feet and turned to leave but suddenly Puck slammed his fist into Martin's stomach, winding the boy completely.

Martin whimpered as Puck grabbed his shirt, "You think I was going to let Blaine have all the fun? You better listen to Santana and Blaine otherwise I'll be right behind Santana in the queue to destroy you. Got that Granger?"

Martin nodded as Puck released him. He turned and stumbled to the restaurant's exit, gasping for breath. Santana and Puck turned to high five each other before sitting down in the booth. I pulled Blaine's head away from my neck to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Cheesecake?" Blaine asked, knowing it was my comfort food.

I smiled at him, "I think we need one or two each!"

Blaine kissed me one more time before the two of us sat down in the booth, trying to process what had just happened and being grateful that Martin was out of our lives and our relationship could move forward.

**A/N: I have to apologise for lack of updates. It's just been manic recently. I've had exams, holidays, music festivals, exam results (I got into university whoop whoop) and of course the Olympics. I was so proud of Team GB during the events. As Lord Sebastian Coe said, "London did it right!"**

**Thank you to everything for reviewing this story. Please review this chapter as I do love receiving reviews and hearing people's opinions. I'm also pimping out my other story "I Have Nothing, If I Don't Have You", another Klaine fic. Please read that and review!**

**I hope you're satisfied with what Blaine did to Martin (and Puck). Let me know :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	12. Chapter 12

"Warblers, Regionals is this Saturday. That is only a few days away! We need to be prepared! We need to finalise our set list and perfect our two-step! Everyone pay attention!" Wes demanded, tapping his gavel against the Council table.

I kept my head resting on Blaine's shoulder as I noticed the other Warblers continue to play on their phones, talk to other Warblers or, as in Jeff's case, sleep. I felt Blaine place a kiss on my forehead, causing me to smile and snuggle into his shoulder in return.

"Warblers I am serious!" Wes slammed the gavel onto the table causing us all to jump and for Jeff to bolt awake, "That's better! Jeff, wake up. If you fall asleep again I will pour ice cold water over you. Kurt, sit up. We all love Klaine and are happy you are together but this is an important Warbler meeting. If I see anyone with their phone out, I will chuck my gavel at your heads. Capiche?"

I quickly removed my head from Blaine's shoulder and nodded, alongside every other Warbler. Jeff actually looked terrified. We had once before all crept into Jeff's room when he hadn't turned up for Warbler practice and had thrown ice cold water over him. It was obviously an experience he did not wish to repeat. We normally didn't pay much attention to Wes when he talked about important Warbler meetings but he was always on the rampage when it was near a competition.

"We still need to decide what songs we will sing. At least one of them has to be a rock anthem," Wes said, glaring around the room trying to see if anyone was not giving him their full attention.

David placed a hand on Wes' shoulder to calm him down, "Warbler Blaine has suggested doing a Pink song and we agree with him. It's just the matter of which one."

I chuckled slightly and leaned in closer to Blaine's ear, "You really are obsessed with Katy Perry and Pink."

Blaine looked slightly sheepish at my words, "Well I do love them. But we did do a Train song for Sectionals. That's not Katy Perry or Pink."

I raised my eyebrow and whispered, "That doesn't mean you're not obsessed with them."

"Kurt! Blaine!" Wes banged the gavel on the desk, "Would you like to tell the rest of the Warblers what you were talking about."

I quickly racked my brain, "I was making a suggestion for a Pink song Wes."

Wes smiled at me, "Well Warbler Kurt, what was your suggestion?"

I went through my favourite Pink songs in my head as quickly as I could. 'Perfect' was my ultimate favourite Pink song of all time but it was special to Blaine and I; plus it didn't really suit the rock anthem thing for Regionals that I knew Wes would want. 'So What' came into my head but it didn't really suit the Warblers. Suddenly the perfect Pink song hit me.

I smiled back at Wes, "I was thinking of 'Raise Your Glass'.

The room went silent as they took in my words. Blaine smiled at me; signifying that he liked the idea but it was his job as my boyfriend to back up my ideas.

Thad broke the silence, "I think that's an excellent idea Warbler Kurt. What do you think Warbler Wes, Warbler David?"

David smiled at me, "I think Warbler Kurt has made a great suggestion. Warbler Wes?"

Wes stared at me, making me feel a little unnerved, "I'm almost a hundred percent sure that it was not you were taking about with your boyfriend but nevertheless, I love it. It's the perfect song selection for Regionals. Gentlemen, we have our first song."

The Warblers cheered, happy to know we only had one more song to go and happy with the song I had suggested. Jeff gave me the thumbs up while a few other Warblers said, "Well done Kurt."

Blaine leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Good save there babe but love the song."

I squeezed his knee in return and turned to look at the Warbler Council as Wes was banging the gravel to draw everyone's attention.

"Okay then" Thad made a note in the official Warbler memo book, "Blaine will be singing 'Raise Your Glass' but I think it should be the last song. What do you think Warbler Wes, Warbler David?"

Wes nodded in agreement, "Yes we should finish on a high; get the crowd going."

David nodded but then frowned, "What about the first song though?"

I rolled my eyes at the fact Blaine was once again singing a solo and muttered, "Definitely like Blaine and the Pips."

Unfortunately my boyfriend heard my comment and frowned at me, "What?"

Before I could rectify myself, Blaine had put his hand in the air, "Warbler Council, may I say something?"

David smiled at the lead soloist, "Of course Warbler Blaine. The floor is yours."

"I think you should take this down in the official memo book," Blaine instructed before hesitating, trying to get the words to form correctly, "I don't think the Warblers should all be about me."

Immediately there was uproar. Trent was demanding if this was a joke, David was asking Blaine if he was feeling all right, Wes was trying to maintain order and Thad looked sick to his stomach. Jeff had his head in his arms while Nick was glancing around the room, with a look of confusion on his face.

"Order please!" Blaine stood up and addressed the Warblers, "I don't think we should just focus on me otherwise we could lose at Regionals. The New Directions will be bringing their A game and I know I can't beat them on my own. This is why I am suggesting a duet at Regionals. I was going to speak to the Warbler Council later," Blaine turned to me and winked, "Opinions were said that forced this to be said now."

I blushed at Blaine's words and quickly ducked my head to avoid eye contact. I hadn't expected Blaine to hear what I had said. It did sometimes annoy me that Blaine was automatically given the solos, even though there was a lot of talent in the room. I wasn't really complaining as Blaine had an amazing voice and I loved to listen to him sing.

I glanced up to see David looking in my direction, "And I presume you would like to sing this duet with one Warbler Kurt?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "Yes I would like that very much."

David grinned at the two of us, "Well in that case, all in favour of Warbler Blaine and Warbler Kurt singing a duet together at Regionals?"

Every Warbler's hand shot up immediately. Even Thad, Wes and David raised their hands. I couldn't believe that everyone wanted us to sing together. Blaine turned to smile at me and winked at me once again.

Wes banged his gavel on the table, "Then it's decided. Warbler Kurt and Warbler Blaine will perform the first song as a duet and... and we will let them decide what song they want to sing. Of course they have to let us know what their decision is before the set list is finalised. Anything else to discuss?"

I glanced around as everyone shook their head, eager to be released.

Wes banged the gavel again, "Meeting adjourned. We'll meet again tomorrow at our usual time as we need to practice. Warbler Kurt, Warbler Blaine, I hope you will have your song ready for tomorrow's practice.

"We definitely will Wes," Blaine replied and Wes nodded in return.

The Warblers piled out of the common room; several of them congratulating me on getting the duet with Blaine. I just sat there in shock. This was my first solo at a competition. I had always expected it to be when I was performing with the New Directions but the fact I was singing with my boyfriend made everything better.

"Kurt?" Blaine was standing in front of me with his hand out, "Ready to go or do you want to daydream for a little longer?"

I rolled my eyes at Blaine, happy it was a lot less painful for me to do so as my bruise was almost faded, "I'm ready to go now. I was just thinking about Regionals."

I stood up and accepted Blaine's offered hands, entwining our fingers. Blaine led us out of the senior common room, waving to the Warbler Council as he did.

"Where do you want to go to?" Blaine asked me as we headed in the direction of the dorms.

"My room?" I proposed, fully knowing we would go to my room as mine was a single dorm, unlike Blaine's as he had a roommate who wasn't too keen on us constantly making out in there.

Blaine grinned at me, "Of course. I can't wait to get you all alone."

I gasped at Blaine's words, "Blaine we need to decide what to do for Regionals. Dapper thoughts Mr Anderson!"

Blaine chuckled to himself and brought our entwined hands up to his lips to place a gentle kiss, "I'll try to remain dapper but I can't make any promises."

I rolled my eyes once again as I led Blaine's towards my dorm. Once outside, I went to reach into my trouser pocket to retrieve my key but Blaine grabbed my hands.

"I'll get it," Blaine reached in my pocket to get my dorm key but as he did, his hand slid to my arse and gave it a squeeze.

I jumped at his touch, "Blaine!"

Blaine just laughed as he unlocked the door, "God I love your arse."

I rolled my eyes at his statement, "I know you do Blaine. You tell me every day; plus are constantly trying to get me to wear my skinny jeans even if I'm supposed to wear uniform."

Once we were in the room, Blaine placed his hands on my hips and pulled me in close, "I just love seeing how perfect your arse looks in your skinny jeans."

I wrapped my arms around Blaine's neck, "I know you do love. I'll tell you what. I'll wear my extra tight ones just for you next time."

Blaine leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips, "I can't wait."

I pulled Blaine's face back towards mine and kissed him. He immediately responded, pulling me closer. One of my hands found its way into his hair and was messing up his hair as I deepened the kiss. I eventually pulled away, causing Blaine to pout. I just laughed and leaned in to kiss Blaine again, before pulling away.

I ran my hands through Blaine's hair, "Come on mister, we need to think of songs for Regionals."

Blaine nuzzled his nose against mine, "I have been thinking of songs for us to sing. I wasn't just going to throw out the idea of a duet with any back up to help us win our case. Wes trusts us so that's why he let us pick a song."

I manoeuvred out of Blaine's arms causing him to moan, "Blaine we need to sort out a song. We can make out later."

"Are you scheleduing making out?" Blaine cocked his eyebrow.

"At the moment yes I am," I replied before sitting down at my desk chair and swivelling it around to face Blaine, "Come on Blaine, let's find a song. The sooner we do this, the more free time we have."

At this Blaine hurried over to my face and sat down. I faced him and smiled at Blaine; his facial expression looking similar to an eager puppy.

"So," I pondered, trying to think then remembering Blaine had some suggestions, "Let's hear the amount of top forty songs you've selected. Or have you decided to turn 'Teenage Dream' into a duet?"

Blaine chuckled at my words, "No but that could be a suggestion. I've decided to go for something a little more emotional."

I smiled at my boyfriend, "I'm impressed. You're usually so top forty. So do tell. What are the songs you've been thinking of?"

"The first is 'Candles' by Hey Monday," Blaine said, waiting for my reaction.

"Blaine..." I gaped at him, trying to breathe, "That is emotional but... but it's a break up song. Oh my God are you breaking up with me? Is this because I made that comment about 'Blaine and the Pips' because I'm sorry I offended you but you have to admit it is true..."

"Kurt!" Blaine had leapt off the bed and had grabbed my shoulders, "Breathe! I am not breaking up with you! Why would I do that?"

I took several deep breaths before replying, "You suggested we sing a break up song! I get that it's emotional but that's because it's about the end of a relationship!"

A look of guilt appeared on Blaine's face, "Oh yeah... shit... I'm sorry Kurt. I heard the song and thought it would be good to sing as a duet. I'm so sorry baby."

I calmed down at Blaine's words. I was terrified that one day Blaine would turn to me and tell me it wasn't working anymore. I loved him so much and he was it for me. I knew I wanted to be with him forever.

Blaine ran his hands down my arms, attempting to comfort me, "Kurt Hummel listen to me. I am not breaking up with you. I could never do that. I love you way too much."

"I love you too," I managed to say, "I'm sorry I freaked out."

Blaine interrupted me, "I would have done the exact same if I thought you were breaking up with me. You'll be pleased to know that's the only break up song I had in mind."

"Good to know," I replied, feeling relieved, "So what else did you have in mind?"

Blaine made his way back over to the bed, "I thought about 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. I did think about 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum but now I realise that's about a couple who have broken up. I also thought about Michael Jackson's 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' and then I started considering Broadway numbers. So what do you think?"

I let Blaine's suggestions sink in, "I do love 'Need You Now'; at least the couple want to get back together where as in 'Candles' it's signifying that it's the end of the relationship for good. I like the song 'Lucky'; Sam and Quinn sang it in the duets competition we had last October."

"Is that when you sang 'Le Jazz Hot' by yourself?" Blaine asked, shuffling back so his body was against the wall.

I nodded in reply, "I kicked ass though!"

Blaine grinned at me, "I'm sure you did baby. So is that a ruling out of 'Lucky'?"

I shook my head, "No Sam and Quinn sang it in Glee club, not in a competition. We could still use it. The lyrics fit us well."

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend," Blaine sang to me, capturing my eyes with his.

"I love you too Blaine," I replied, smiling at him, "Any other suggestions?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "I thought about 'Endless Love' by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross..."

Blaine stared at me as I had giggled when he mentioned that song, "What Kurt?"

"I'm sorry," I said, trying not to laugh, "It's just Rachel sang that song with Mr Schue and she was singing it to him in a total stalkerish way."

"Are we going to have this with every song I suggest... wait... Rachel sang with Mr Schue?" Blaine said, sounding completely confused.

I nodded, "Mr Schue had us pick out of a hat and as this boy called Matt was ill, Rachel was paired with Mr Schue. She had a crush on him. And no honey, just because someone from New Directions has sung it doesn't mean we can sing it together at Regionals."

Blaine brightened up at my words, "Thank you Kurt. I also thought about 'It's Your Love' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Finally I thought of 'Up Where We Belong' by Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes. I thought you might like that one as it's used in 'Elephant Love Medley' in 'Moulin Rouge'."

"Aww, that's so sweet Blaine. I love 'Moulin Rouge," I said, smiling softly at my boyfriend, "In terms of song I think 'Endless Love' as that applies to us, 'Lucky' as that applies to you or 'Up Where We Belong' as it's in 'Moulin Rouge' and applies to us."

Blaine laughed, "Basically they all apply to us. Okay we have three songs. Let's rank them in order and have the second and third options as backup in case the Warbler Council disagrees with our choices.

That sounded like a smart decision, "Okay that sounds good. I think 'Endless Love' should be number one, 'Up Where We Belong' second and 'Lucky' third. 'Endless Love' is beautiful; plus I hope Rachel and Mr Schue both cringe when the music starts but swoon at the sound of our voices."

"Nice save," Blaine muttered before speaking louder, "Well that's exactly what I was going to suggest."

I stood up from the desk chair and jumped onto the bed next to Blaine. He pushed himself up on his arms to look at me. I just grinned at my boyfriend, causing him to look at me in confusion. I reached up and brought Blaine's face down to mine. Blaine's body fell on top of mine but I didn't care. I just wanted him closer. Blaine placed his arms either side of my face to support himself as he deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue push through my open lips as I gasped, flicking my top lip as he did. I moaned in pleasure as I clutched Blaine closer to me.

Blaine pulled away gasping, "We should practice."

I raised an eyebrow and spoke, sound breathless, "I thought we were."

Blaine grinned at me before bringing his lips back down to mine.

(break)

I stood backstage watching as Aural Intensity filed off the stage. Their performance of 'Jesus Is A Friend of Mine' was an interesting choice watch but I just thought it was a pathetic performance to score highly in the judges' books; similar to what they did last year with Olivia Newton John and Josh Groban. I realised that the Warblers were up next. Butterflies filled my stomach and I felt myself unable to move without the fear of being sick. This was my first solo at a competition and I didn't want to screw it up.

"Hey beautiful," I turned to see Blaine making his way towards me, "You ready to kick ass?"

"Has anyone ever died on stage before? Because I think I might be the first," I replied, wanting to fall into a hole and never come out.

Blaine glared at me, "Don't ever talk about you dying! I couldn't cope if you did!" His glare softened, "Are you nervous?"

"Don't judge me!" I quickly exclaimed, trying to justify myself, "I just have a fear I'm going to get on stage and forget the lyrics; that I will open my mouth and nothing will come out. Oh Gaga, why didn't we just stick with your original choice of 'Candles'?"

Blaine took my hands in his, "Kurt breathe sweetie. First off, you're adorable. The only people dying tonight are the audience as we are going to kill this thing. 'Candles' is a great song and all but this song highlights the love we have for one another. It's perfect for us."

I nodded as I heard the announcer say, "Please welcome to the stage the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Blaine placed a kiss on my lips and whispered, "Courage."

I grinned back at him and followed him and the rest of the Warblers onto the stage. We took our positions as the crowd cheered for us. I could see the New Directions sitting together and smiled in that direction.

The music started and at the cue I took a start forward and started to sing, 'My love, there's only you in my life, the only thing that's bright."

Blaine took a step forward to join me, "My first love, you're every breath that I take; you're every step I make."

I took over, "And I..."

Blaine joined in, "I-I-I-I-I..."

"I want to share," I sang, looking at my boyfriend who was grinning back at me.

The two of us opened our mouths to sing together, "All my love with you."

Blaine stopped as I continued to sing, "No one else will do..."

I glanced at Blaine as he sang, "And your eyes..."

I joined in, "Your eyes, your eyes..."

Blaine and I turned to face each other as we sung, "They tell me how much you care, Ooh yes, you will always be, My endless love."

I could hear the audience singing along and cheering. It was going well. No one was throwing eggs or rotten tomatoes at the stage as two gay boys were singing together. Blaine and I walked towards each other as the music continued. Blaine even winked at me; showing he knew it was going well too.

We both continued to sing together, "Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one, our lives have just begun."

Blaine sung the line, "Forever," causing me to smile as he was my forever.

"Ohhhhhh" I sang, seeing Blaine return the grin.

"I'll hold you close in my arms, I can't resist your charms," we sang together, our voices fitting perfectly.

Blaine's voice carried on, "And love..."

"Oh love," I sang, joining in.

Blaine and I were standing side by side now, "I'll be a fool for you, I'm sure..."

"You know I don't mind," Blaine sang, smiling at me.

I returned the smile, "Oh, you know I don't mind."

Our voices were reunited, "Cause you, you mean the world to me, oh..."

Blaine started again, "I know..."

"I know..." With me joining in again

We sang together once more, gazing at one another, "I've found in you my endless love."

"Oooh-woow," I sang trying to keep a straight face.

"Boom, boom, Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom, Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom," Blaine and I sang, avoiding eye contact as we would start laughing as we did in rehearsals which annoyed Wes, "Oooh, and love..."

I turned to face Blaine, "Oh love..."

Blaine faced me as well and sang with me, once again winking, "I'll be that fool for you, I'm sure..."

"You know I don't mind," Blaine sang, his beautiful voice ringing out.

"Oh you know..." I followed, feeling so much love for the man beside me.

Blaine reached out and took my hand as we sang together, "I don't mind and, yes you'll be the only one, 'cause no one can deny this love I have inside and I'll give it all to you."

I turned back to face the audience, "My love..."

Blaine coped my action, "My love, my love..."

"My endless love..." Blaine and I turned our heads so we can finish singing the last line gazing at one another, full of love for one another.

I held my breath as we waited for the crowd's reaction. Suddenly everyone was on their feet, applauding and cheering. I beamed at the scene in front of me, so happy that I had been able to get away with singing a love song with my boyfriend. I could see the New Directions all on their feet cheering. I felt so loved in that moment. Blaine raised our joined hands into the air and we bowed. Suddenly I found myself pushed forward as Blaine let go of me and stepped back. The spotlight was just on me. I glanced at Blaine who was gesturing to me. I did one of my famous bows and curtsies, causing another eruption of applause. Blaine walked back over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my cheek as he did. When we pulled away I stepped back into formation of the Warblers, knowing we had to get ready for 'Raise Your Glass'.

(break)

Sitting in the Lima Bean with Blaine, David, Nick and Jeff after Regionals took our mind of the loss we had just suffered. Wes declined our invitation as he needed to be on his own. I was proud of the New Directions for their work and original songs but I wished we had won instead. The Warblers were perfect today and did deserve to win. It had been announced that it was really close but the New Directions had scraped through. They were going to New York; the one place I had always wanted to go. Blaine had bought a grande non-fat mocha and biscotti to share with him, while getting himself the usual medium drip. My phone was buzzing with texts from the New Directions.

**From Rachel 15:50**

**Did you choose 'Endless Love' just to make me feel uncomfortable? I know you remember when I had a crush on Mr Schue. It's so embarrassing! Anyway you and Blaine were amazing. I'm sorry you didn't win. Wish you were coming to New York with me. Love you Best Gay. Rachel xxx**

**From Finn 16:02**

**Hey dude, the Warblers were great and you were great. Sorry you didn't win though. See you later bro. Finn x**

**From Mercedes 16:10**

**Hey boo. You were amazing today. You and Blaine were perfect together. I kinda wish you had won as you deserved it. I love you. Mercedes xxx**

**From Brittany 16:13**

**Dolphin love was so beautiful! Brittany xxx**

**From Puck 16:18**

**Don't tell anyone this Hummel but I cried when you and Blaine sang that song. Klaine ftw! **

**From Santana 16:19**

**What a devious little porcelain! I know you chose that song to make Berry feel awkward and embarrassed over how she obsessed over a teacher; especially one like Mr. Schue. Anyways you sang really well Hummel and so did your little Hobbit man. Sorry that we beat your ass. Love ya. Santana xxx**

I got up to grab a napkin when I saw someone work in. Someone I hadn't seen in a few weeks, even though I had come into the Lima Bean to see them. It was the barista Michelle. She had really helped me when Martin had punched me in the face and I had been hoping to thank her but never had the chance. Now was my chance.

"Michelle!" I called, gaining her attention and the attention of the Warblers I was with.

Michelle smiled at me and walked over, "Kurt! How are you?"

"I'm good," I replied, "I've been trying to thank you ever since that incident but you haven't been working."

Michelle chuckled, "Yeah I've had a few days off recently and changes to my work hours. Oh honey you don't need to thank me."

I interrupted her, "Yes I do. Thank you for all the help you gave me and for kicking him out of the Lima Bean. I'm so grateful."

Michelle pulled me into a hug to my surprise, "You're welcome sweetie. Just tell me you're with that boy you usually come in here with. I think his name is Blaine?"

I hugged her back and nodded, "Yeah his name is Blaine and yes he is my boyfriend."

We pulled away and Michelle grinned at me, "Took your time! All of the staff here have been watching you two and waiting for you to get together. They'll be happy to know you two are."

"Wow... that was unexpected. Thank you though," I said, glancing between Michelle and Blaine.

Michelle just simply smiled, "I had better get to work. Hope to see you again soon Kurt."

I smiled as I watched her walk off to behind the counter. I grabbed the napkin and sat down to my boyfriend, who squeezed my knee, "Who was that?"

"Oh that's Michelle a barista here," I replied, "She helped me the day Martin punched me and I've been meaning to thank her."

Blaine's eyes darkened before he took a deep breath, "I hate thinking about that day."

I took Blaine's hand in mine, "Just think that the day after it happened, we got together."

Blaine grinned at me, "We got each other out of all this."

I nodded, "Exactly. I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine leaned in and kissed me for a second, remembering we were in a public place in Ohio.

"Aww I just love a bit of Klaine!" David's voice broke Blaine and I out of our little love bubble.

We turned to see David, Nick and Jeff grinning at us. I just gave them the famous Kurt Hummel bitch glare causing them to laugh. I picked up my coffee and drank a little, while letting my thoughts wonder. Blaine was right. Despite my incident with Martin and the fact we had lost at Regionals earlier that day, Blaine and I had each other and that's how it always would be if I had anything to do with it.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter :) ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you guys think or any suggestions you have. Sadly there are only a few chapters left after this :( I'm also pimping out my other story "I Have Nothing, If I Don't Have You", another Klaine fic. Please read that and review! I will also be adding another story so I hope you enjoy that too.**

**I don't have anything against 'Candles'; I just wanted Klaine to sing a love song together at Regionals.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	13. Chapter 13

The next two weeks flew by for Blaine and I. The first thing was that Pavarotti died. I was devastated. Blaine was there for me during my grief and I held a funeral. I sang 'Blackbird' by the Beatles, which Blaine told me, was so beautiful. We also went to support the New Directions at their Night of Neglect. I was a bit confused why they were holding it in the first place and why Rachel kept texting me saying it was the perfect opportunity for her as she was a neglected artist. She had also repeatedly text me about singing 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion dedicated to Finn. Blaine and I had both been confused by her choice but no matter what we said, she insisted that she was a neglected artist and the song was about neglect. Blaine and I had decided to let that one slide. The Night of Neglect had been nice to go to. I had seen all my friends again and was pleased to see Holly Holiday again. She gave me a hug once she saw me and we had a little chat about life. I was surprised to learn she was dating Mr Schuester and was surprised no one had mentioned it. When Miss Holiday said she had been on five dates with him my jaw nearly dropped. I felt like I had been on a million dates with Blaine when Miss Holiday was proud she had managed five. Then again, I knew she liked to keep things fresh so maybe it was good that she had been on five dates with the same man. The rest of the Night of Neglect had been interesting. We had had a run in with Karofsky; involving Blaine and him almost fighting then Santana turning up to get involved. Sunshine's Twitter followers hadn't turned up so it had just been Blaine, me and some hecklers that Coach Sylvester had demanded attend in the audience. The best point of the night was definitely when Mercedes blew everyone away by singing 'Ain't No Way'.

I was sitting in the Dalton senior common room with my feet in Blaine's lap as I read 'Catching Fire' by Suzanne Collins, the second book in the Hunger Games trilogy. As we had unfortunately lost at Regionals, the Warblers didn't have to work on any set lists for any major competitions. The next big gig the club had was at an old people's retirement house in Columbus the following month so we had a while to plan. The Warbler Council didn't want to get stressed out when we only had one song to sing; maybe two if we were lucky. They already had a basic idea of what we were going to sing. Blaine occasionally gave my foot a squeeze or a gentle rub as he read 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' for the millionth time. We both really wanted to go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in the summer holidays but knew it was more of a fantasy. I glanced up at my book to see Blaine staring intensely at the pages of his book. I smiled to myself, wondering how every little thing made me fall more in love with Blaine than ever before. My eyes wandered around the room as I took in the other Warblers. Wes and David were playing chess while the rest seemed to be on their phones, listening to music or reading. My eyes landed on Blaine to find him looking at me with a smile on his face. He winked at me before returning his eyes back to a magical world. I returned to the world of Katniss Everdeen and District Twelve. There was a knock on the door, causing all the Warblers to lift their heads slightly in the direction. The door opened and there stood the Headmaster's secretary.

She glanced around the room until her eyes landed on me, "Kurt Hummel? You need to come to reception immediately. It's something to do with your father."

My heart stopped at her words. The last time I had been called out by a teacher or member of staff was when my father had had a heart attack and was lying in a coma in the hospital; not knowing when he would wake up. I couldn't breathe. I felt the book drop from my hands. My eyesight blurred as I continued to stare at the secretary, unblinking. I couldn't process the fact that there was a possibility that something had happened to my father.

"Kurt? Kurt! Shit! Kurt baby? I think he's having a panic attack," I heard a distant voice say. I obviously recognised it as Blaine's as I could pick out his voice from anywhere.

I felt a hand on my face and another hand hold one of mine, "Kurt baby deep breaths. You need to calm down. Your Dad is fine. Miss Morrison just said that your father is here to see you. I know she phrased it badly but please calm down baby. Deep breaths my love. You can do this."

As soon as I heard the words about my father being fine, my chest loosened and I felt able to breathe. I slowly got my vision back and was immediately met by a pair of concerned hazel eyes staring into mine. I saw the other Warblers and Miss Morrison all gathered round, looking anxious and worried.

"Oh Kurt love, I was so worried!" Blaine exclaimed as he rested his forehead against mine.

I let out a relieved sigh, "I'm sorry baby. I just was worried about my Dad."

I saw Miss Morrison step forward, "I'm so sorry Kurt. I didn't mean for it to sound negative. But you do have to come to reception. Your father is waiting for you."

Any relief I felt drained out of me at the realisation that my father was waiting for me. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see him; it was the fact my Dad had come all the way to Dalton to tell me something. He couldn't wait until I was home or tell me on the phone. It was obviously urgent.

Blaine realised my dilemma, kissed my cheek and whispered, "Courage."

I squeezed his hand in return before getting up and slowly making my way out of the senior common room, followed by Miss Morrison. I couldn't figure out what my Dad would want to talk to me about. Maybe something had happened to Carole or Finn. My heart clenched at the thought. Maybe he had come to tell me then take me to a hospital. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my mind. I needed to remain strong, no matter what my Dad was going to say. As I followed Miss Morrison through the hallways of Dalton Academy, I caught sight of my Dad sitting down on one of the sofas in reception, staring into space with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Mr Hummel," Miss Morrison called out to alert my Dad of our presence, "I have your son Kurt here."

Miss Morrison turned around and walked off as I made my way over to my Dad. He jumped up and immediately pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around my Dad and hugged him back. I hadn't seen him in a week so had missed him. We eventually pulled around and Dad led me to the sofa, settling down next to me. I stared at him, waiting for the reason whatever it was why he was here in Westerville rather than Lima.

Dad cleared his throat, "I guess you're wondering why I'm here."

I nodded, "That would be correct."

He chuckled softly before looking me in the eye, "I got a call today from Principal Figgins."

I frowned at my Dad. That was something I wasn't expecting at all.

"So everyone is okay?" I asked feeling relieved.

Dad nodded, "I know you were probably worried when that woman came to your Warbler practice and I'm sorry for that. I just had to talk to you about this straight away; face to face. Principal Figgins called to set up a meeting tomorrow between you, me, himself, Mr Schuester with... Paul and David Karofsky."

I just stared at my Dad in absolute horror. Why was my old Principal calling for a meeting between my ex bully and me? I had seen Karofsky only a week ago and he was throwing homophobic slurs at me; even ending up in a physical fight with my boyfriend.

Dad took my hand and squeezed it, "Bud I know it's a lot to take in..."

"Why is this meeting taking place?" I interrupted, "Why does Karofsky want to talk to me?"

"It seems he wants to apologise," Dad informed me, "Apparently he appealed to the New Directions under the guidance of your friend Santana about wanting to reach out to you. Principal Figgins immediately agreed, setting up this opportunity tomorrow. I think the main thing is that Santana did this as she and the other members of the Glee club want you back at McKinley. How do you feel?"

His words confused me, "I don't know to be honest. I love it here at Dalton but I also loved it at McKinley; despite the constant bullying. Can we afford Dalton? Dad I need you to be perfectly honest."

Dad once again squeezed my hand, "Son we can afford it. I'm not lying to you to make you feel better. I have enough money that I could buy for Finn to go here, but I doubt he'd want to. There is enough money for you to finish your junior year and your senior year. It's all good kiddo. The decision to stay at Dalton or return to McKinley if you believe Karofsky's apology is entirely up to you."

"Right..." I paused, trying to get my thoughts together, "I guess I'll go to the meeting tomorrow and listen to what Karofsky has to say. I can't guarantee what I'm going to do but I'll hear him out."

Dad smiled at me, "That's what I thought you'd say. Just remember kiddo, I'll love you no matter you decide. I'm so proud of you for taking the time to listen to a boy who tormented you apologise."

I smiled back at Dad, "I love you too."

"I should probably let you get back to your Warbler practice. Hang on, what are you practising for? I know you came second in Regionals even though I think you should have won," Dad asked.

I chuckled slightly, "We're deciding what to sing at an old people's retirement home."

Dad just stared at me before laughing, "Well that certainly seems important. I'll let you get back to that. I am sorry I worried you when you were called out of practice."

I shook away his apology, "It's okay. It just startled me and the last time I was called out of class was because I had to be told about your heart attack."

Dad looked horrified, "Oh Kurt I am sorry."

"It's okay Dad. Blaine calmed me down and Miss Morrison told me you were here to see me," I explained.

My Dad stood up and pulled me to my feet, pulling me into a tight embrace. I immediately hugged him back and we stood still for a few moments, wrapped up in one another's embrace.

Dad pulled back and rested his hands on my shoulder, "I'll always be here for you Kurt. I don't want you to worry again like that. It's my job to worry about you."

"I won't worry about you when you eat all the healthy food you're supposed to," I replied jokingly.

Dad laughed slightly, "I love you kiddo. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you too Dad," I replied, "I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"Hey hey let's not think about that. Happy thoughts son. Right I'd better get back to the tire shop. I'll speak to you later or I'll see you tomorrow. Are you going to drive back?" Dad asked as we walked towards the doors of Dalton Academy.

"Yeah I'll drive back. There's no point of you coming all the way here then driving back to Lima when I have a car," I replied.

Dad nodded, "Okay kiddo, I'll speak to you later. I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too Dad. Bye."

Dad and I hugged briefly again before he turned and walked out the doors. I watched him go and smiled when he turned back to wave at me again. I waved back before shutting the doors. I took a deep breath as I started to make my way back to the senior common room. How was I going to tell Blaine about this? What would everyone think? If I stayed at Dalton, the New Directions would feel betrayed but if I left Dalton, the Warblers would feel betrayed. I didn't want to lose any friends in whatever my decision was. Blaine and I had once spoken about a return to McKinley and he told me he would support me no matter what. This was when we were just friends however so I had no idea how he would react now. I suddenly remembered my Dad's words about guiding Karofsky through his apology. I immediately pulled out my phone and found her name.

**From Kurt 11:38**

**Satan! Would you care to explain about this business with Karofsky and why I have a meeting tomorrow!? Kurt xxx**

I slipped my phone back into my pocket as I reached the senior common room. I quickly pulled the doors ajar and slipped inside. Everyone was in exactly the same positions as they were before we had been interrupted by Miss Morrison. Blaine was still reading 'Harry Potter' but looked tense. He glanced up at the door, something I guessed he had been doing a lot, and saw me there.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, throwing his book on the sofa and running over to me.

His cry startled the other Warblers as they looked up to see what was going on. They all stopped what they were doing when they saw that I was back. Blaine pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms tight around my waist. My arms automatically wound themselves around Blaine's neck and pulled myself closer. I pressed my face into Blaine's neck and allowed myself to soak up his presence.

"Kurt baby?" I heard Blaine say my name, "Are you okay? What happened with your Dad?"

I nodded against Blaine's neck, not saying anything as I didn't quite know what to say.

Blaine gently pulled my head back so he could look into my eyes, "Love you're scaring me. What happened?"

I sighed and pulled away from Blaine. A flash of hurt immediately appeared on his face and I felt guilty for causing him to feel this way. I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips before taking his hand and leading him back to the sofa. I was very aware of all the other Warblers' eyes on me. Blaine and I both sat down, back in our original seats from this morning.

I cleared my throat, "Blaine, my Dad was here to tell me that I have to go to a meeting tomorrow at McKinley."

Blaine looked confused, "Why? You've been here for nearly six months now."

"It's not about my transfer. Well it kind of is," I said, trying to phrase my words, "My Dad said that David Karofsky has requested a meeting tomorrow with me, both of our Dads, Mr Schue and Principal Figgins to discuss if I'd return to McKinley."

Blaine just sat there gaping at me. I knew I had to give him some time to process the news. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and saw I had a text from Santana.

**From Santana 11:45**

**Yo Porcelain. I just helped Karofsky realise what he did was wrong and that he needed to apologise. You'll see tomorrow. Santana xxx**

I frowned at the text.

**From Kurt 11:46**

**What's this really about? Kurt xxx**

I clicked send and glanced up at Blaine. He was frowning but still saying nothing. My phone buzzed again.

**From Santana 11:47**

**Fine Porcelain. I wanna be Prom Queen so I can be the Queen of the school and win my girl away from McCripple Pants. I realised if I can get you to come back to McKinley everyone, including Quinn my main competition, will vote for me. Plus we will have a better chance at Nationals since your girly voice will give us an edge. You should be thanking me Lady Hummel! Santana xxx**

The text angered me. Santana was using my safety to get more votes for Prom Queen. Karofsky might not even be sorry at all.

**From Kurt 11:49**

**You are a bitch Satan. Who says I want to come back? Who says I want to leave Blaine and the Warblers? I will make up my own mind thank you much! Kurt xxx**

I thrust my phone back into my pocket, feeling furious at my friend. I pushed her out of my mind and turned my attention to my boyfriend who still hadn't said anything.

"Blaine?" I tried, "Blaine sweetie you're scaring me now. Say something."

Blaine's head twitched, his eyes meeting mine, "So you're leaving?"

He didn't exactly say those words quietly, drawing every Warbler's attention to the two of us on the sofa. Of course, it caused uproar. I couldn't understand what anyone was saying. Wes was talking about something that sounded like betrayal, I heard David say the words 'could and 'you', Nick and Jeff were talking about friendship, Trent was his usual sassy self and the others were just ranting.

I jumped to my feet, "Just shut up!"

Every Warbler froze, staring at me, shocked at my outburst. I couldn't remember every raising my voice like that before in front of the Warblers.

"Right," I coughed a little, "Let's try again. I am not betraying the Warblers, I haven't done anything wrong, I am still your friend, I love it here and I love you guys."

Jeff stepped forward and hugged me, "I love you Kurtie."

I hugged him back, "I love you too Jeffie. But don't call me Kurtie."

I heard Jeff laugh before we were attacked in a massive group hug. I felt Blaine's hand squeeze mine. I caught his hand and smiled. He tentatively smiled back, knowing we needed to talk. We all pulled away, laughing. I grabbed Blaine's hand and lead him out of the senior common room to my dorm room, knowing we needed some privacy. We didn't talk on the way, just holding hands and soaking in one another's presence. When we reached my room, I grabbed my key from pocket and unlocked the door. Blaine headed straight for the bed as I paused to take off my blazer. I sat down on my desk chair facing Blaine.

I reached forward and took his hands in mine, "Talk to me."

"Are you leaving me?" Blaine asked, looking scared.

I shook my head, "No, I'll never say goodbye to you."

Blaine smiled at me, "Me neither. So are you leaving Dalton?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Karofsky wants to have this meeting but I'm sceptical; especially after Santana has now informed me she's told me to do this as she wants me to come back to ensure her being voted Prom Queen."

"Oh so he might not be really sorry? He should be however," Blaine said, kissing one of my hands entwined with his.

I nodded, "He should be but I don't know. I'm going to a meeting tomorrow at McKinley to discuss everything that happened. If Karofsky apologises, it doesn't mean I'll be leaving Dalton. I just don't know."

Blaine stood up and pulled me up as well, "Whatever happens tomorrow, we'll get through it together."

I rested my forehead against Blaine's, "I love you."

Blaine rubbed his nose against mine, "As I love you."

I leaned in and kissed Blaine, wrapping my arms around his neck. Blaine returned the kiss, pulling me closer by gripping my waist. I knew I could never leave Blaine. He was it for me.

(break)

I glanced up at Dalton as I drove into the car park. It had been an emotional and tiring day. I had just arrived back from the meeting at McKinley and knew Blaine, as well as the Warblers, would be anxious to hear what happened and how it went. The big question would be: would I stay or would I go? I had made my decision. After talking with everyone then David Karofsky privately, I had a talk with my Dad about my options and I finally made a decision. It felt like the right thing to do to me and that was the most important. It was my happiness that mattered the most. I parked the car and turned the engine off. I spotted Blaine sitting on a beach outside, close to where Pavarotti was buried. I sat in the car watching him as Blaine had his head buried in his hands, obviously waiting for me to come back and inform him of my decision. I got out of the car, shutting and locking the door behind me. I slowly made my way over to Blaine, trying not to startle him. When I reached him, I slowly sat down beside him and took his hands in mine, pulling them away from his face and pulling them up to my lips to place a kiss there. Blaine just looked at me with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey sweetie," I said, wanting to break this eerie silence surrounding us.

Blaine grimaced, "Hey love. So how was it?"

"It was... interesting to say the least," I replied, my thoughts flickering back to the meeting that had taken place a few hours ago.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, his grip tightening on my hands.

I took a deep breath, "David Karofsky apologised for everything he had done. Dad yelled at him a lot for what he did. Paul Karofsky tried to ask Dad about his treatment of gays when he was younger but Dad just reminded everyone that Karofsky threatened to kill me. I spoke to David on my own and he admitted that Santana was the one pushing this through as she wanted to be Prom Queen. But all in all, he is sorry for how he treated me. He even got a bit emotional about it and told me he was 'friggin' sorry' for what he had done. And I forgave him."

Blaine suddenly leaned me and pulled a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulled away before I had time to kiss him back.

Blaine rested his forehead against mine, "That's what I love about you. You're so compassionate and loving. You're perfect Kurt Hummel."

I blushed at Blaine's words, "You're perfect too Blaine Anderson."

Blaine pulled back slightly so he could look into my eyes, "So what did you decide? About which school you want to go to?"

I pulled a hand out of Blaine's and caressed his cheek, running my thumb along his jaw line, "I had to right the way decision for me. I had to take away all other factors."

Blaine frowned, closing his eyes. I knew he was preparing himself for what I was going to say.

I rested my forehead against Blaine's and blurted out, "I decided to stay at Dalton. Why should I leave and go back to McKinley just because the boy who threatened my life apologised? I know I forgave him but what about the other jocks that bully me? I'm happy here. I have you and the Warblers. I have the most amazing friends here and yes, I have friends at McKinley but I'll still see them. Of course I miss them but I'll deal with that. I like it at Dalton; I'm challenged it and actually learn. And you know what they say; home is where the heart is. Dalton has become my home Blaine as you're here."

Blaine was staring at me with shock all over his face, "I thought... I... I thought you... you were going to leave Dalton and return to... to McKinley."

I smiled at my boyfriend and shook my head, "No I'm not. Despite having friends in the Glee club, my existence was miserable there and I longed for each day to be over. I wasn't as accepted there by the New Directions, especially the boys, as I am by the Warblers. I love you guys. You're my family."

I suddenly found myself in Blaine's arms. He had jumped off the bench, pulled me into his arms, lifted me up and was now spinning us around, laughing. I joined in as his laughter was infectious. It was so full of love and joy. It was felt as if we were in a movie; the two of us laughing in one another arms spinning round and round. Blaine eventually slowed down, still lifting me up. His hands slipped down to my legs, encouraging me to wrap them around his waist. I did as instructed, feeling closer to Blaine and resting my forehead against his, letting my eyes close.

Blaine placed a kiss on my nose, "It just needs to rain."

I opened my eyes, raising my eyebrows at Blaine, "And why does it need to rain?"

Blaine just simply grinned at me, "Because then it'd be actually like 'The Notebook'!"

I just laughed as I pulled Blaine's face closer to mine and kissed him. Blaine kissed me back, holding me steady. One hair slid into Blaine's hair as I deepened the kiss. I felt Blaine's tongue flick my top lip, causing me to gasp and allowing Blaine's tongue to push through. Our tongues fought for dominance but Blaine seemed to overpower me. We eventually pulled away, after what seemed like hours, gasping for breath. Blaine gently set me on the ground but held me close.

"I love you Kurt Hummel," Blaine whispered, "You make me the happiest man in this universe."

I giggled at his words, "I love you too Blaine Anderson. I'll never say goodbye to you."

"I'm so happy you're not leaving. I'm sorry if I'm being selfish but I don't want you to go," Blaine said, nuzzling his face into my neck.

I ran my hand through his hair, "You're not being selfish. I would feel the same if the situation was reversed. I'm happy I'm not leaving too. Speaking of that, we had better go and see the Warblers."

Blaine grinned at me before placing a kiss on my lips. I kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away. Blaine entwined our hands together as we made our way into school. I felt so happy I could burst. Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket. With my free hand, I pulled it out and unlocked it.

**From Tina 13:21**

**Is there was something about you that you wanted to change but now have come to accept? Like my brown eyes or Rachel wanting to change her nose or Sam's trouty mouth? I know it's random but please reply ****Tina xxx**

I gaped at the text before thinking about what Tina had said. I had no idea what was going on but I thought it couldn't hurt to reply.

**From Kurt 13:23**

**What do you mean? I'm perfect ;) I guess the thing I used to want to change was that I was attracted to boys as I didn't feel normal. Now I don't care. I'm accepted and loved. I have my perfect and dapper boyfriend. So mine would be likes boys. Kurt xxx**

A text immediately buzzed through.

**From Tina 13:24**

**You are perfect ****and aww Kurt you are loved and accepted. So happy you have Blaine. Tina xxx**

I smiled at her words as I clicked reply.

**From Kurt 13:25**

**You too honey ****Thank you, me too. I'm happy you have Mike. Kurt xxx**

I slipped my phone back in my pocket to find Blaine looking at me as we walked along the Dalton hallways.

"Who are you texting?" He asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I smiled, "Oh Tina. Just asking me some random question about myself and telling me she's happy I have you."

Blaine grinned at me, "I'm happy you have me too."

I kissed Blaine's cheek, "Stop being so charming. We need to tell the Warblers."

Blaine hummed in response as we reached the senior common room. I pushed open the door to see all the Warblers crowded round looking sombre.

I smiled at them, "I'm staying at Dalton!"

Immediately there was a massive eruption of cheers and applause. I found myself in the middle of another Warbler group hug; similar to the one we had yesterday. I hugged my friends back, feeling truly happy I was staying. The Warblers were my family and I would miss the New Directions but I would never lose touch. As everything settled down, Wes bought out some sparkling cider to toast to the fact Kurt Warbler was staying and they didn't have to deal with half of Klaine leaving. I rolled my eyes but accepted the toast. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out, expecting it to be Tina.

**From Mercedes 13:41**

**Hey boo. The New Directions are inviting you and the Warblers to McKinley tonight at 5pm sharp. Please come! We all want to see you; especially me. I love you white boy. Mercedes xxxx**

"Hey guys!" I called out, drawing everyone's attention, "The New Directions have invited us to McKinley tonight at five. Is everyone up for it?"

Everyone shouted out in agreement so I clicked reply on Mercedes' text.

**From Kurt 13:43**

**The Warblers have said yes so we'll see you all at 5. I want to see you all too; especially you my technicolour zebra ;) I love you too. Kurt xxxx**

I pocketed my phone before making my way over to Blaine and wrapped my arms around him, with Blaine wrapping his arms around me. I sighed in contentment at how much I felt like I was at home in his arms. I was so happy with my life; I had an amazing family, brilliant friends and a loving boyfriend. What more could a guy want?

(break)

Blaine and I led the Warblers into The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion at McKinley High School, wondering what we were about to witness. The New Directions hadn't given anything away about what was about to happen. We filed into the seats in front of the stage, just waiting. A second later Mercedes came out.

She smiled at us, "Welcome Warblers. It's good to see you. Kurt my boo, we've all heard that you won't be returning to McKinley. We're all devastated but understand this is what you want."

Rachel stepped out from the side as well, "We realised we couldn't let one of the original members of the New Directions leave without singing with him one last time. So come on up here Kurt Warbler, we have your costume waiting for you. You know the artist of the song we're singing very much and trust me you will love her."

Mercedes had made her way down to me as Rachel was talking and held out her hand. I accepted it and gave Mercedes a hug before following up backstage, as the Warblers cheered. I was given a white T-shirt, skinny jeans and a red and black plaid jacket. I quickly got out of my Dalton uniform and got into my costume; the skinny jeans taking some time as they clung to my arse. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was messed up due to my quick change but I had no product on me to sort it out. It kind of looked like bed hair. I glanced down at my T-shirt, noticing the words 'Likes Boys' on it.

Tina came over to me, "That's why I texted you. We had to make you a T-shirt without causing suspicion."

I pulled Tina into a hug, "Thank you. It's perfect."

Mr Schue walked over, "Kurt it's good to see you again. I'm sad you're not coming back but we're all happy for you. Right, the song we're doing is Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way'. Remember when we practiced it as a potential song for Sectionals? We're using the same routine. Do you remember?"

I nodded, feeling ecstatic that we were doing a Gaga song. I quickly slipped on my jacket and did up a few buttons. With a nod from Mr Schue, I walked out onto the stage. Immediately all the Warblers catcalled and cheered.

I stood in the middle of the stage, "It doesn't matter if you love him."

I used my right arm to point to the side.

"Or capital H-I-M" I continued, making symbols with my hands.

I moved from my head from side to side in time with the music, with my eyes rolled upwards, listening to the Warblers cheering.

I continued to talk as I started to raise my arms, "Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby."

As I said the last sentence, Mercedes and Tina came onto the stage, standing either side of me. They grabbed hold of my jacket and pulled it open. I struck a pose as my jacket fell open to reveal my T-shirt underneath that stated 'Likes Boys'. I could have sworn I heard Blaine gasp as well as catcalls from the Warblers. Mercedes, Tina and I did a dance routine that involved a little shimmying and me looking absolutely fabulous and hot as Tina and Mercedes both sung; with Lauren Zizes and Brittany eventually joining us.

"My mamma told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on in the glass of her boudoir.  
>There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are,"<br>She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
>So, hold your head up, girl and you'll go far.<br>Listen to me when I say"

Mercedes reached up to cup both of mine and Tina's faces and I struck a pose once again, smirking at the look on the Warblers' faces. I was filled with the love of performing. For some reason, I wasn't sad at the fact it was my last performance with the New Directions. I remembered the good times we had as a group and was happy to leave on a good note. Mercedes, Tina and I made our way to the back to let the other members of the New Directions join in. It was funny to see Finn try to dance again but I just appreciated the humour of it. We all sang along and danced, rolling our hips in time to the music. I could see Blaine's eyes transfixed on me. It was a proud moment.

"I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself, and you're set<br>I'm on the right track  
>Baby, I was born this way."<p>

I stepped forward, walking past the other members of the Glee club, while taking off my plaid jacket. The catcalls and whistles from the audience came again. I knew I looked good. My muscular arms were on show and the jeans emphasised my perfect arse.

When I stood in front of everyone, I opened my mouth to sing, doing dance moves along with the words, "Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Whether you're broke or evergreen,<br>You're black, white, beige, chola descent,  
>You're Lebanese, you're orient."<p>

The other New Direction boys were in line with me, removing their jackets and revealing what their T-shirt said. As we started to move backwards to let the girls come through, I put my hands on my hips and moved them side to side as I stepped backwards to let the girls take off their own jackets.

"Whether life's disabilities  
>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased<br>Rejoice, and love yourself today  
>'Cause, baby, you were born this way."<p>

We all gathered in a big group with Brittany, Mercedes, Artie and I at the front. One of the dance moves involved running my hands down my front and back. I could see Blaine's eyes were practically popping out of his head.

"No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or orient made<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born to be brave.<p>

I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<br>Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself, and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way.<br>Ooo there ain't no other way

Baby, I was born this way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Right track  
>Baby, I was born this way."<p>

Mercedes, Tina and I stood in the middle with Artie repeating a dance move while the others circled us, dancing and clapping. Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury jumped in; everyone laughing and having fun.

"I was born this way, hey!  
>I was born this way, hey!<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way, hey!"<p>

The New Directions finished the song and all cheered. Suddenly I found myself in the second group hug of the day. All the New Directions were hugging me and chanting, "We love you Kurt we do!" over and over again. I just laughed; a few tears appearing in my eyes as it was the end of an era but happy to leave on a high note. Mr. Schue hugged me and told me to take care of myself. Eventually I managed to make my way out of the New Direction's grasps and over to the Warblers. They were all just staring at me.

"What?" I suddenly felt self-conscious.

Blaine suddenly lunged at me and kissed me passionately. I kissed back, feeling a little perplexed at his actions but nonetheless happy. I didn't let the kiss last too long as we were at McKinley and in front of our friends. I smiled into the kiss when I heard the cheers and catcalls; especially Puck yelling, "Klaine Kliss!"

I pulled away and grinned at Blaine, "What brought that on?"

Blaine just looked me up and down, "Oh God Kurt you were so hot and sexy up there. Not that you aren't normally but oh god, looking at you owning that stage was so sexy. The way you move your hips... I just can't believe you're my boyfriend. You're so hot!"

I just laughed at Blaine's words and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Why thank you Blaine Warbler."

Jeff interrupted us, "Seriously Kurt, you looked so hot up there. That T-Shirt... those jeans..."

"Jeff!" Both Blaine and Nick said at the same time.

Jeff just shuffled away sheepishly as Blaine wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

"I'll just say goodbye to everyone, grab my uniform then we can go," I informed the Warblers as I maneuvered out of Blaine's grasp and headed backstage.

I couldn't help but grin when I heard Blaine tell Jeff to stop perving on me, then to tell the other Warblers to stop staring at my arse. I just laughed to myself as I collected my uniform and put it in the bag Tina had left out for me.

I walked back onto the stage and addressed the New Directions, "I guess this is it. It's been just brilliant. I love you all very much and I will never lose touch with any of you. I'm sorry it's come to this but you guys will be fine without me."

Rachel stepped forward, tears in her eyes, and kissed my cheek, "We all love you Kurt Warbler."

All of the others stepped forward and embraced me once again. This was the final goodbye. When we pulled apart, I headed over to the Warblers and accepted Blaine's outstretched hand. We headed up the stairs but when we reached the doors of the auditorium I paused and turned around. I saw all the New Directions standing there watching us with a sad expression on all of their faces. I blew them all a kiss with my free hand and waved. They all smiled and waved back. I turned around and walked out of the auditorium, leaving behind my New Directions life.

"You okay?" Blaine, the ever concerned boyfriend, asked.

I smiled at him, "Yeah I am. It's weird, you know. It's a final goodbye. No looking back."

Blaine simply smiled at me, "I love you."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I love you too."

**A/N: Whoa such a long chapter!**

**Sorry for my absent lately. I've started university and am doing a primary teaching course so of course it's busy. This chapter has taken me a couple of weeks as had to find the time. Plus I turned 19 ****woop woop.**

**I also couldn't believe Blaine cheated on Kurt! The Break Up was such a brilliant episode but I cried several times. Klaine are endgame!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you guys think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well **

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was talking as we made our way out of the cinema in Westerville on a Wednesday night. Everyone had said it was to celebrate the fact I was a permanent Warbler but I knew everyone really wanted to see the film. The Warblers had just been to see the new James Bond film 'Skyfall' and it was brilliant. It was truly a Bond classic and the best Bond I had ever seen. Daniel Craig was the best Bond in my opinion; he was just so hot. I couldn't stop listening to Adele's 'Skyfall' as it was just amazing. I left the cinema hand in hand with Blaine while discussing the film with Jeff and Thad. Blaine was talking to Wes and David but would occasionally give my hand a squeeze or caress my hand with his thumb.

Jeff was babbling on about the film, "It was just pure class. I think that was my favourite film ever!"

I grinned at Jeff, "Definitely the best Bond film. I can't just ignore the likes of 'Moulin Rouge' and put 'Skyfall' as my favourite film."

Thad laughed at my words, "I'll accept that as you still acknowledge how fantastic the film is. I have to say, Daniel Craig is the best James Bond hands down."

I nodded eagerly, "I so agree with you. He is definitely the hottest Bond ever."

Jeff burst out laughing, "Oh Kurt only you would say that!"

Thad and I joined in with Jeff's laughter; not noticing the glare Blaine was shooting in our direction.

"Come on boys, you have to admit Daniel Craig is hot," I insisted, my mind going back to the images of the topless man I had just seen in the film.

Thad looked at me sheepishly, "Fine Hummel, he is a good looking guy. But that's all!"

I giggled at the look on Thad's face, "I would let him ravish me."

Jeff and I burst out laughing while Thad's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh my god Kurt! I wasn't expecting that at all! I thought you would be more innocent."

I gave him my best bitch glare, "Please!" before bursting into more fits of laughter.

"Would you three like to calm down?" Wes instructed as we continued to laugh, "I don't know what has set you off but please, for the sake of humanity, stop laughing so loudly."

"Oh come on Wes they're just having a laugh," David told Wes, "They're not hurting anyone."

"I can barely hear myself think," my boyfriend responded, not looking happy, "We're trying to discuss the theme tune by Adele but all I can hear is laughter."

"Oops sorry sweetie," I giggled as I leaned in to kiss Blaine's cheek.

Blaine seemed to sigh in despair, "It's okay Kurt. Anyway, as I was saying, they couldn't have asked anyone better to sing the theme tune. It's just a classic Bond tune."

I listened to my boyfriend and Wes talk about the beauty of Adele's voice and song writing skills. I had to agree with them. She was the ultimate voice of heartbreak around the world. Her songs were constantly on repeat when I was alone in my room the week Blaine and I were keeping a distance from one another when I was trying to come to terms with everything that had happened with both Martin and Blaine.

"Yo guys," Nick suddenly shouted out, "Who wants pizza for dinner tonight? Takeaway? The usual?"

Everyone murmured their agreement as Nick rang the takeaway as we walked back to Dalton. It was always completely a random occasion when the Warblers had a pizza night. We would watch films and eat pizzas; sort of like a giant sleepover. Nick had actually made a list of what people wanted so he kept on the notes on his phone just in case situations like this happened and it would be easier rather than asking everyone individually what they wanted. I squeezed Blaine's hand but he didn't squeeze back. I glanced at him questionably but he was listening to Wes and David discuss Bond cars. I rolled my eyes and switched off from that discussion. Bond cars were something my Dad loved discussing since there were so many of them and they were 'the best of the best' as my father would say. His favourite car was the Aston Martin. I just hummed 'Skyfall' under my breath as we walked back to Dalton, hoping Blaine wouldn't be weird with me all night and that he was just acting like this because he was caught up in the James Bond hype.

We reached Dalton Academy and made our way into the school, smiling at the receptionist on the way in. We all made our way to the senior common room, took off our blazers and hung them up before we settled down on the sofas; just as if it was a normal Warbler's practice. I curled up next to Blaine on the sofa and was surprised when he didn't immediately put his arm around me and pull me closer. Thankfully, after a few minutes, Blaine sighed and did exactly what I thought he would do; kissing my forehead and nuzzling his nose against mine. Whatever had been bugging him clearly wasn't anymore. I racked my brain to see if I had offended him in some way but couldn't think of how I could have. I watched as Trent and Wes set up the laptop and projector, discussing with a few others what film to watch. A light comedy was always chosen so Warblers could talk over it and no one would mind. 'The Hangover' was chosen as it was a film everyone had seen and it was hilarious. I just snuggled further into Blaine as the film started and we awaited the arrival of the pizza.

About half an hour later Nick got a phone call announcing the pizza had arrived. We had only just started watching the film so we didn't mind pausing it. The wolf pack hadn't even got to Vegas yet. Blaine had been acting normal again as he kept kissing me as we watched the film or whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"Come on babe," Blaine said as he stood up and offered me his hand, "We had better go and help Nick with the pizzas.

I groaned but got off the sofa and accepted Blaine's hand, entwining our hands together. We made our way out of the common with Nick, Jeff, Wes and David as we made our way to reception to collect the pizzas. Nick had already collected the money for it so we didn't have to go through the whole hassle of working out how much money we needed for all the food that had been ordered. The receptionist had let the pizza delivery guy in and he was just waiting for us. I stood back as Nick and Jeff took charge to collect the pizzas and pay for them. I rested my head on Blaine's shoulder and just waited for the food so we continue to watch the film. I heard the pizza delivery guy talk and noted his voice sounded familiar. I glanced up at the guy and was shocked to see it was Sam Evans.

"Sam!?" I exclaimed, still in shock at seeing my old Glee club member.

All the Warblers and Sam turned to stare at me in surprise. Sam looked shocked to see me but soon recovered and smiled at me as he handed some pizzas over.

"Kurt! Wow wasn't expecting to see you. I know you go here and all but thought you might have gone back home to Lima," Sam said, grinning at me.

I shook my head, "I usually go home Friday nights so I can have Friday night dinners with my Dad and the others."

Sam nodded before smiling again, "Well aren't you going to give me a hug?"

I laughed at Sam's words before letting go of Blaine's hand and walking into Sam's open arms. I hugged him briefly but was surprised at the tight hug Sam pulled me into. As we hugged, I was extremely conscious of my boyfriend standing behind me watching. When we pulled away I noticed Sam looked upset.

"Hey, are you alright?" I whispered, not wanting to attract attention.

Sam shook his head and smiled sadly, "Not really."

I turned to the others, "Hey I'm going to have a quick chat with Sam here. If you want to take the pizzas in and give me the money, I'll be back in no time."

Everyone did as I said; although I got some strange looks from my friends. Blaine didn't even look at me. He just took some pizzas and went back to the common room. I sighed, knowing that they probably didn't recognise him as he was wearing a uniform and wearing a baseball cap. I waited until everyone had gone before turning to Sam and raising an eyebrow at him.

Sam sighed, "No one knows this okay. I don't really want them to know. My Dad lost his job and we can barely afford anything. The bank took our house so now we're living in this motel. I'm doing everything I can to help them; hence the pizza delivery job."

I gaped at Sam in horror, "Oh my god Sam! How could you not have told anyone? We can help you!"

Sam shook his head, "I don't want charity."

"It's not charity," I insisted, resting my hand on his arm, "It's called friendship. I want to help. What do you need? Money, clothes, food?"

"We need money but that's my job. I'm earning as much as I can to help my parents. Um... maybe some clothes would help and food is okay..." Sam said, looking annoyed at himself.

"Hey," I looked into Sam's eyes, "It'll be okay Sam I promise you. This isn't charity. This is one friend helping out another friend. I have some old clothes you can have that aren't too... gay for you and Finn has some old clothes he won't notice has gone. I'm a good cook so when I'm home on weekends, I'll make your family something. I'm not taking pity on you Sam, I'm being a friend."

Sam grinned at me, "I owe you one Kurt Hummel."

I smiled back at him, "We're good Sam. You punched Karofsky for me and stood up to him. Oh by the way, here's the money for the pizza and a tip for not taking too long to deliver."

Sam smiled at me again, his eyes looking a bit watery, before he pulled me into another tight hug. I hugged him back for a few seconds before pulling away.

Sam took my hand in his, "Thank you so much Kurt. I had better go before I get into trouble but thank you for being such a great friend."

"Don't mention it," I replied, smiling at him and pulling my hand away.

Sam waved to me as he made his way out of the reception at Dalton. I watched him go for a moment before making my way back to the senior common room. I wondered if the Warblers would be watching the film or they would be bitching about me. I sighed as I reached out to grasp the door handle. I opened the door and noticed only a few Warblers glanced my way; not including Blaine. I made my way back to my seat to discover Blaine was sitting on the end of the sofa next to Thad. I frowned at this new situation but didn't say a word as I collected my vegetarian pizza to watch the film. I settled down next to Thad, wishing I was curled up next to Blaine instead. I didn't know what I had done wrong. We had had a nice night out at the cinema with our friends watching a brilliant film and were now watching another film with pizza. Did it have something to do with my encounter with Sam? Blaine knew who Sam was. He had met him several times and they got along. It seemed like they would be good friends. When Blaine and I were friends I had told him I briefly had a crush on Sam but what did that matter? I was in love with the most perfect and gorgeous boy in the world and nothing would change that.

"Hey Kurt," Thad whispered, nudging me with his elbow, nearly knocking my slice of pizza out of my hand.

I rolled my eyes but whispered back, "What Thad?"

"Do you think Bradley Cooper is fit here? Not going to lie but I do," Thad giggled, nudging me again.

I glanced at the screen to see it was the scene when they were in the elevator with the baby. Bradley Cooper looked all hot and rugged. He definitely looked hot.

I nudged Thad back, "Of course I think he's fit here."

Thad laughed with me but suddenly, to my surprise, Blaine jumped to his feet and stormed out off the senior common rooms. I caught sight of Blaine's face just before he left and he looked furious. There was an eerily silence in the room after Blaine's abrupt departure. Everyone glanced around at one another, unsure what to do.

Wes broke the silence, "Maybe we should go after him and see what's wrong..."

I interrupted him, "I'll go. I'll try and talk to him."

Wes nodded, "Hopefully you can calm him down. If anyone can talk sense into Blaine, it'll be you Kurt."

I smiled at the Head of the Warbler council before placing my pizza box on the table and heading out off the senior common room. I had no idea where Blaine would be. My first thought would be his dorm room but he wouldn't go in there as his roommate would be most likely be in there. I tried to think of something Blaine could be. I wondered if he was out on the beach by Pavarotti's grave where he waited for me when I got back from McKinley. I glanced at the window and noticed how dark it was out there. Blaine wouldn't go out there at this time of night. He would get into trouble and the lead soloist of the Warblers wouldn't risk getting into trouble. I glanced in the nearby empty classrooms before deciding to try and see if Blaine was in his dorm room. I ran in the direction of the room; keeping an eye out for my missing boyfriend. Eventually I stopped at his door and knocked. His roommate Andrew stuck his head out and smiled at me.

"Hi Kurt," he said, "I'm so glad you're here for Blaine. I don't know what the matter with him is. I'll leave you lovebirds to it."

He clapped me on the shoulder as he past me, disappearing down the hallway. I guessed he was going to see some of his friends. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Blaine was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. I gasped in shock at the sight of my usually dapper boyfriend in such a state of distress. Blaine looked up at the sound but I could tell he was still angry due to the fact his usually golden hazel eyes were a dark brown. His fists were clenched; his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

"Blaine," I took a small step forward, shutting the door behind me, "What's wrong baby?"

Blaine didn't say anything but he just continued to glare at me. It put me on edge.

I took another step forward, "Blaine... what's wrong?"

Blaine suddenly leapt to his feet, "You! You're what's wrong!"

I felt my eyes widen in response to Blaine's actions and words. I wasn't expecting that.

"What do you mean?" I hated how timid my voice sounded.

Blaine groaned in exasperation, "It's you! You're the reason I'm so angry!"

I finally found my backbone, "What!? What have I done to make you angry?"

Blaine just looked angrier, "I'm your boyfriend okay. I love you very much and you're supposed to love me very much..."

"I do love you very much!" I interrupted, trying to plead my case.

Blaine just glared at me as if I had said the wrong thing, "If you did love me, you wouldn't comment on the hotness of guys!"

I just gaped at Blaine, "They're actors Blaine! Why are you getting so mad!? Everyone has to admit Daniel Craig and Bradley Cooper are hot. You'd be lying if you disagreed. What's wrong with that?"

Blaine said nothing. He just continued to glare at me with his fists clenched.

It suddenly hit me, "Are you jealous?"

Blaine didn't reply; I could see the anger in his eyes.

I took another step closer, "Babe there's nothing to be jealous of. So what if I think two actors are attractive? Nothing is ever going to happen with them and even if there was a possibility, I love you too much."

Blaine shook his head, "It's not just about the actors okay. What about the pizza delivery guy?"

I stared at him incredulously, "Oh my god Blaine, that was Sam! Sam Evans as in Sam Evans from the New Directions. He just has a part time job and I haven't seen him in a while."

"The same Sam you had a crush on when you first met him?" Blaine questioned, seeming determined to be angry, "You seemed awfully cosy when you two hugged!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "For God's sake Blaine! What the hell is wrong with you? Sam is a good friend of mine. The only reason I had a crush was because I thought he was gay. I was completely wrong. It was a momentary crush. He hugged me because we hadn't seen each other in a while and he needed a friend as he's having some family problems!"

Blaine scoffed at my words, "Yeah sure... he's having 'family problems'. I'm sure he is."

I grew angrier at Blaine, "I'm not dealing with this! I've already had one boyfriend who was so jealous and possessive; I refuse to put up with it. Blaine Anderson I love you okay! Get that into your thick skull!"

Blaine glared back at me, "I've noticed a pattern."

I started at his words, "I don't get you?"

Blaine took a step towards me; so that there hardly any space between us, "All of them are blonde."

I gaped at Blaine, "Excuse me?"

Blaine looked annoyed but continued, "Daniel Craig and Bradley Cooper are two of the people you would let 'ravish' you. They are both blonde. Your ex boyfriend, that psycho Martin, was blonde."

"You're taking this way of proportion," I tried to reason with him, "It has nothing to do with blondes. You're not blonde and I'm in love with you!"

Blaine seemed desperate, "Well maybe you are waiting for the perfect blonde to come along so you can leave me. I'm surprised you chose me and not Jeff to be your boyfriend."

"You're being absurd!" I exclaimed, not knowing how to convince him, "Your argument is completely ridiculous! I love you! I don't care what colour your hair is! I love your hair! All that matters is that I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever! You're letting the anger and jealousy go to your head! Stop acting like an idiot and calm down. You're being stupid!"

Blaine glared at me, looking furious, "Oh am I? Am I? How do I know that you won't run off with one of the blonde men you keep complimenting on their level of attractiveness? Should I dye my hair blonde? Or maybe I should wait for my heart to be broken when you return to your ex as he's blonde? Maybe you might even have liked Karofsky if he was blonde as well so you would have been glad he kissed you!"

I gasped at Blaine's words; my eyes immediately pooling with tears. I couldn't believe he had just said that. The one person, apart from Karofsky, that knew what actually happened in that locker room had suggested that I would have been happy that I had a kiss forced on me if Karofsky was blonde. Blaine's whole argument was completely stupid. So what if I had celebrity crushes? I'm human; most people do fancy celebrities. Blaine and I, before we got together, would talk about marrying George Clooney. I didn't understand why he was so upset with me. My own fists clenched as I struggled not to cry in front of my angry boyfriend. To be honest, I would have preferred it if he had punched me like Martin had in the Lima Bean.

"I can't believe you just said that," my voice sounded pathetic as I was trying not to cry, "Your argument is clearly stupid and I don't know what's wrong with you but I can't believe you just dragged Karofsky and that kiss into it!"

Before Blaine could say or do anything, I turned and quickly yanked his door open. I burst out into a sprint as I quickly made my way back to my dorm room, sobs threatening to be released. I heard Blaine call my name but I didn't care. I just wanted to get under my duvet and cry my eyes out. I reached my door and quickly thrust my hand into my trouser pocket to find my key. I quickly extracted it from my pocket and tried to force it into the keyhole; unable to see due to the amount of tears in my eyes and those cascading down my cheeks. I heard footsteps running towards me but continued to try and fit the key in. I suddenly felt one hand on mine, pulling the key away, and the other hand reaching around my waist and pulling me close. Blaine turned me around and pulled me to him, letting me sob into his neck. Blaine held me to him as tightly as possible. I could hear him whispering to him but I couldn't hear what he was saying over my sobs. Eventually Blaine took the key out of my hand and used it to unlock my door, pushing it open and manoeuvring us inside the room. I let Blaine lead us over to the bed and sit me down on it. I immediately shuffled backwards so I was leaning against the wall. I drew my knees up to my chest, not caring that I was still wearing my shoes, and buried my head into my arms, unable to control my crying. I felt the bed dip next to me when Blaine sat down but I made no acknowledgment of this.

"Kurt..." I felt Blaine's hand rest on mine but I flinched away, not wanting him to touch me.

"Kurt I didn't mean to say what I said. I just let my anger consume me," I heard Blaine say, with a desperate tone to his voice.

I glanced up at his face and saw tears in his eyes. I hated to see the love of my life cry. The look on his face could make someone's heart break a million times over. I couldn't just forgive him however.

"I can't believe you said that," I cried, feeling so hurt.

I watched as Blaine got off the bed. I thought for a second he was going to leave but to my surprise, he knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Love I swear I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it. I just felt so anger and jealous, complete crap was coming out of my mouth!"

I couldn't help but let out a giggle at the image of Blaine talking complete crap. Blaine smiled at me, looking relieved I was laughing.

I grimaced at Blaine, "You can't use anger and jealousy as an excuse to get away with saying things like that! I don't want to feel like this every time you get angry or feel jealous."

Blaine tightened his grip on my hands, "I swear on my life I will never say anything like that ever again. I've just had a rough day and I'm so sorry I took it out on you. You're absolutely right. I just didn't like hearing you say you'd let Daniel Craig and Bradley Cooper 'ravish' you. I'm the only one who can do that. I'm sorry if I sound possessive but I love you and I don't want to think of some actor with his hands all over you."

I smiled softly at my boyfriend, "I love you too but you need to calm down. I don't want those actors, I want you. Everyone has celebrity crushes; I know you do as well. We used to discuss marrying George Clooney for Gaga's sake! I was just joking around with Thad and Jeff about James Bond. The incident with Sam was stupid as well because he's just a friend. Yes I did think he was gay at first because of his dyed lemon but that doesn't mean anything. I would also never get back with Martin and would never love Karofsky. Understood? Your whole blonde argument was one of the stupidest things ever!"

Blaine kissed my hands entwined with his, "People do stupid things when they're in love."

"Did you just quote 'Hercules'?" I said with astonishment, while trying not to laugh.

Blaine just shrugged his shoulders, "It felt like a perfect opportunity and you know how I love Disney. One day I might film myself singing Disney songs and put it on YouTube. But that's beside the point. I just don't want to lose you. The idea of you with someone else is heartbreaking; even if it's a celebrity. I mean... if you felt like you'd be happier with them, I'd stand aside as all I want in life is for you to be happy, but it would break my heart. I admit I didn't handle it as well as I should have."

"No you didn't but I do understand. I felt so jealous when you sang that song to Jeremiah and feel jealous of the idea of you with someone else. You just have to remember we have each other and that we love each other," I explained, feeling so much love for the boy in front of me.

Blaine smiled, "I thought we'd never talk about the Gap attack again? I do know that my love. It's just... jealousy is one of those things you never know how to handle. Maybe I'm 'Mr Brightside'."

I just stared at Blaine, "Wow you're being incredibly cheesy in this apology. 'Mr Brightside'? As in the song by the Killers? It's an awesome song and I dream I go to their concerts with the Queen of England but why are you quoting it?"

"It's a song about jealousy and it's how I'm acting. I love you Kurt Hummel and I trust you with my life. I'm just being stupid," Blaine declared, squeezing my hands.

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips, "I love you too and I forgive you. Maybe you should ask the Warbler Council to sing 'Mr Brightside' at the next performance?"

"Not really as we're performing at an old people's home," Blaine reminded me before kissing my cheek and wrapping his arms around my waist, "Thank you for forgiving me. How about I take you out tomorrow night to make it up to you? A romantic night out; dinner, a walk in the moonlight before returning here?"

"Sounds perfect," I whispered in response, smiling at the man I loved.

Blaine rested his forehead against his mine before kissing me. I immediately deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around Blaine's neck, letting my hands gripe the nape of his neck and play with the loose curls that had sprung free from the gel. I felt Blaine's tongue flick against my top life and I moaned in response; allowing Blaine to push his tongue through. We fought for domination; neither of us letting the other come out on top. Without breaking the kiss, I pulled Blaine onto the bed so he was lying on top of me, able to lose ourselves in the passion of the kiss. I eventually pulled back and started kissing up Blaine's neck, leading to his ear.

"You're the only one I'd let ravish me," I whispered seductively before nibbling on Blaine's ear.

Blaine moaned loudly, "You're going to be the death of me Kurt Hummel!"

Blaine rolled us over; somehow managing to keep us on the bed. He pulled me towards him as he attacked my neck himself, sucking at various points and causing me to gasp and moan. Blaine's hands wandered down my back before grabbing hold of my arse and pulling me closer. I threw my head back as I moaned, clutching tighter onto Blaine's shoulder, and allowing Blaine more room to attack my neck. I grabbed Blaine's head of curls and pulled him in for a searing kiss. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"We just wanted to check you two were okay but we didn't hear to hear that!" The sound of Jeff's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, "I'm guessing Blaine's fine now then?"

Blaine and I pulled apart and just stared at one another in shock. I thought the two of us were completely alone with all of our friends still watching 'The Hangover'.

"What are you guys doing?" I called out, still lying on top of my boyfriend with his hands still on my arse, "Yeah we're fine. You can go now."

I heard someone make tutting noises and then Nick spoke, "We wanted to see if you were okay as someone saw you Kurt running away from Blaine's dorm crying."

I glanced down at Blaine to see his expression drop and how guilty he looked. I placed a kiss on his lips and smiled at him, trying to make him smile. Blaine just looked at me, gazing into my eyes, and eventually smiled back at me, nuzzling his nose against mine.

Nick continued to speak, "We thought we'd make sure you were okay but you obviously are with all the moaning we can hear. You can continue this later, we all want you to come and join in with our Warbler gathering. Plus your pizzas are going cold, but don't worry as we reheated them."

I groaned slightly but got off Blaine and helped him up as well. We grinned at one another as we tucked our shirts in and tried to make our clothes and hair look less of a mess. I went and opened the door to see Nick and Jeff grinning at us.

"We don't want details about what you were doing but come on, everyone's waiting. Oh we decided to watch 'The Dark Knight' after this," Jeff told us as they started to head back to the common room.

Blaine waited for me to lock my door and pocket my key before taking my hand and leading me along the corridor.

"Babe?" Blaine suddenly started as he looked at me, "What family problems is Sam having? I understand if you don't want to or can't tell me. I was just wondering..."

I knew Blaine was still worried about Sam so I decided to put him out of his misery, "I'll tell only you as I don't have secrets from you. His Dad lost his job and the family are living in a motel, trying to earn money. I said I'd give Sam some old clothes and cook some meals for them when I'm home."

Blaine suddenly kissed me long and hard, his hands on face. I gripped onto his arms in fear of collapsing as the kiss took my breath away.

Blaine pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, "You're such a compassionate person Kurt Hummel. It makes me constantly fall deeper in love with you when I thought it was impossible. I'm so sorry for what I accused you earlier with Sam. I was so insensitive. I have some clothes that I can give and I'll help you in the kitchen."

I smiled at my boyfriend, "I love you too Blaine. It's okay, I know you were just being stupid and jealous. Thank you, that means so much... but honey, we both know that you can't cook and I'll be doing all the cooking in the future?"

Blaine's eyes lit up at the talk of the future, "That doesn't mean I can't watch you cook and pass you ingredients and equipment you need?"

I just laughed at Blaine's reasoning and kissed his nose, "That sounds good to me. Now come on, we better go and watch the rest of this film."

"Sir yes sir!" Blaine exclaimed, making us both laugh as we made our way to the common room.

As we entered, everyone watched us as we made our way to the sofa. Thad had scooted up so we could sit next to each other this time. Nick and Jeff had obviously quickly informed everyone of what they heard and the state we were in. David winked at us and Thad had a knowing smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes as I snuggled up to Blaine. The film continued but I couldn't concentrate on that. I just focused on the feeling of being in Blaine's arm and wanting to stay like this forever.

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this. I had the majority of this written about ten days ago but have been ill with tonsillitis. Still ill but able to function a bit more and update my stories **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you guys think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well **

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	15. Chapter 15

"Thank you honey," I said as Blaine opened the door of the restaurant for me, being the polite gentleman he always was.

Blaine smiled at my comment then took my hand after we had both made our way through the door. Even though we were in Westerville in Ohio and on our own, Blaine showed no hesitation in taking my hand in his. Blaine had taken me out for a romantic meal in exchange for how he acted yesterday when he was really jealous and brought up the Karofsky kiss. His whole argument had been really stupid and it had made me cry. After we had watched 'The Dark Knight' with the brilliant Heath Ledger as the Joker, Blaine and I had stayed up talking for a few hours about the argument. Blaine admitted to me that he was scared he was going to lose me. I told him that I felt exactly the same. The whole relationship felt like a dream come true and I was worried that something would happen that would end the happiest time of my life. What if Blaine met someone else or a new Warbler joined and Blaine was taken with him? Blaine told me I was being ridiculous and I told him the same thing. We knew we both loved one another and would never want anyone else. Blaine apologised for being a jealous jerk and promised me if he ever got jealous again, he wouldn't lash out at me again like he did. He promised to never use that incident with Karofsky in an argument ever again.

Blaine and I walked hand in hand as we headed back to Dalton. Dinner had been absolute perfection. Blaine had insisted on treating me and not letting me pay a penny. We were doing exactly what Blaine had said last night we would as we were having a romantic walk in the moonlight. We were mainly walking in silence; except for the occasional small talk. It never felt awkward with Blaine. We were just soaking up one another's presence. A slight chill hit my body, causing me to sliver slightly.

Blaine immediately saw this, "Kurt sweetie, are you cold?"

"Blaine I'm fine," I replied, ignoring the cold.

I hadn't brought a jacket with me as I hadn't wanted to ruin my fabulous outfit. I was dressed to impress. I was wearing tight red trousers, a black Givenchy shirt with a red collar and my Hugo Boss black shoes. Blaine completely ignored me, let go of my hand and started to take his jacket off.

"Blaine I'm seriously fine!" I argued, not wanting my boyfriend to be cold due to my stupidity of not having a jacket on quite a cold night. I should have known to take a jacket just in case.

Blaine continued to take his jacket off, "I'm too hot in this jacket and was going to take it off anyway. Please wear this jacket for me Kurt. I don't want the love of my life to become ill because he refused to wear my jacket."

Blaine had me there. I took the jacket off him and carefully put it on, taking care not to crease my outfit. I surprised Blaine by kissing him on the lips before entwining our hands again.

"Thank you sweetie," I smiled at him as we continued to make our way back to Dalton, "I've had a great time tonight."

"It was just great?" Blaine teased as he squeezed my hand, "What about brilliant or fantastic or...?"

I had to interrupt him, "You know it was a brilliant evening Blaine. In all seriousness however, thank you for tonight."

Blaine's gaze softened, "You're welcome my love. It's all that you deserve. I'm so sorry for my stupidity..."

"Blaine..." I whined, capturing his attention, "Don't torture yourself. You've apologise and I've forgiven you. Don't dwell on it.

Blaine kissed my cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," I immediately replied, smiling at my boyfriend.

It wasn't too long before we arrived back at Dalton. As it was Thursday night there was a curfew of ten o'clock so we made sure we were back in time for that. We smiled at the receptionist on our way in before following the familiar route to the dorms. Blaine insisted on walking me back to my room. We paused outside my door. It wasn't worth the risk of having Blaine stay in my room; especially since it was a weekday.

"Thank you for tonight Blaine. It was amazing," I said as I gazed into my Blaine's heart shaped beautiful eyes.

Blaine just grinned back at me, "Thank you for making my evening amazing Kurt."

It seemed neither of us moved but we ended up in one another's arms. My arms were wound around Blaine's neck while he had a tight grasp on my hips. Our lips immediately met in a sweet kiss full of love. Blaine deepened the kiss, tugging me closer to him. I felt his tongue flick my bottom lip before he gently sunk his teeth into it. I groaned before running my hand through Blaine's slightly gelled hair; I hadn't let him use a lot. I run my own tongue along Blaine's lips and he opened his mouth. I pushed my tongue through into his mouth and pulled him closer by tugging on his gorgeous hair. Blaine gave as good as he got when fighting against me for dominance. I felt him back me against the wall next to my door, lifting me up a little. I sometimes forgot how strong Blaine was. It would have been so easy to get Blaine to come into my room and continue this in there. It would have been so easy to get lost in the moment but I knew neither of us wanted that. I eventually pulled away but Blaine just moved down to my neck and started attacking it, sucking at various points. I gasped and clutched at Blaine's head and shoulder; my feet still not touching the ground. I knew I would have marks again in the morning. I had spent some time this morning covering the marks Blaine made last night. I had seen Jeff and Nick inspecting my neck throughout the day as if they hoped my cover-up would fade. I threw my head back and moaned as Blaine sucked extra hard. I completely forgot I had a hard wall behind me and whacked my head, causing me to let out a hiss and a groan. Blaine immediately pulled away and looked at me in concern. He must have seen a look of pain on my face because he gently lowered me to the ground and cupped my face with his hands.

"Are you okay baby?" I could hear the concern in my boyfriend's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," I tried to reassure him, "My head just hurts from hitting it."

Blaine looked upset, "It's my fault you're hurt. I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Blaine it is not your fault!" I argued, "I simply hit my head because I threw my head back. It's my fault and it doesn't hurt I promise you."

Blaine nodded before standing on his tip toes so he could place a kiss on the top of my head. I just rolled my eyes but had a smile on my face. It was the little things Blaine did that made him so perfect.

I leaned in and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, "I love you Blaine."

Blaine kissed me back before pulling away, "I love you too Kurt. I'll see you at breakfast."

I nodded before kissing his cheek, "Goodnight sweetie."

I unlocked my door and opened it, before waving to Blaine as he walked away. I shut my door behind me and just collapsed onto my bed; my stomach full of butterflies and my heart full of love for a certain dapper boy.

(break)

I loved the feeling of sitting in between Blaine's legs with his arms wrapped around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. We were all sitting outside for lunch, a week after the fight, as it was a warm day. We were just hanging out with the Warblers. I laid my head back on Blaine's shoulder and he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Oh my God you guys are too adorable!" I heard Jeff yell, "Some of us are trying to eat!"

"Stop staring at us then," I called back, unable to keep the amusement from my voice.

"I suggest you listen to my boyfriend," Blaine added, kissing my cheek again.

Jeff just made an exasperated sound which made everyone laugh. My phone buzzed and made a noise, signifying someone in the New Directions wanted to talk to me. I pulled my iPhone out of my blazer pocket that was lying in front of me and opened my message.

**From Rachel 12:18**

**Kuuurt! I need your fashion advice! You better not reply anything about my amazing animal sweaters! Anyway it's Junior Prom is tomorrow and I, of course, am going with Finn. I have a few options for dresses but I need your eye to say which one I will look the best in and make everyone jealous of me and jealous of Finn for being with me. Please help! Rachel xxx**

I chuckled at Rachel's text causing Blaine to give me a funny look. I showed him Rachel's text which made him laugh too. I clicked reply.

**From Kurt 12:20**

**Raaaachel! I don't consider those sweaters fashionable so I won't comment on them. Prom is tomorrow and you're only deciding on which dress is the best!? Honey if it was me I would have decided months ago! Of course I will help. You know fashion is my calling in life; apart from Broadway and Blaine. Kurt xxx**

I could feel Blaine reading over my shoulder but I didn't particularly mind as it was nothing secretive. Blaine pressed his lips to my shoulder; obviously after he had read the part about him. My phone buzzed again, letting me know Rachel had replied.

**From Rachel 12:22**

**Thank you so much! You are really my Best Gay! I don't know what I'd do without you. You're like my own Joan Rivers! Oh by the way Kurt, we were all wondering if you wanted to come to Prom. I know it's short notice but you've been so busy recently and so have we getting ready for Nationals (sorry for rubbing it in your face). Would you? You could bring Blaine and it would be just like old times. It's totally up to you of course. Let me know. Rachel xxx**

I rolled my eyes at the bit about Nationals. Of course she had to mention it despite the fact it had nothing to do with Nationals. I just stared at the contents of Rachel's text. I hadn't been expecting that. It was Prom. I had always wanted to slow dance at Prom with the boy I loved and I had the opportunity to do so. If I went, I would have to wear a normal tux; maybe with a bit of Kurt Hummel flair if I had time. If I had been at McKinley and known at Prom in advance, I would have worn an outfit that was an homage to Alexander McQueen and the Royal Wedding between Prince William and Kate Middleton; with a kilt instead of black trousers. It probably would have caused problems with the homophobic jocks at McKinley but I would never shy away from who I was. If I wanted to wear a kilt, I would. I tried to imagine the night at Prom. Blaine and I would stand awkwardly side by side, trying to discreetly hold hands without attracting attention. We would dance as if we were friends but I would have to dance with Blaine when a slow song came on. I wanted to have the opportunity to slow dance with Blaine. We were no different when other couples; but obviously people didn't agree with that.

Blaine placed another kiss on my shoulder, "Earth to Kurt Hummel! Sweetie, are you all right?"

I snapped out of my daze and turned my head slightly to see my boyfriend's eyes gazing at me; his face etched with concern. I smiled at him, showing that I was all right but he only half heartedly smiled back. I snuggled back against Blaine's chest, humming in contentment when he tightened his grip slightly. I let my mind wander back to Prom. Did I want to go? Did I want to return to McKinley and make a statement about my new life? I wasn't ashamed of Blaine or trying to hide him. McKinley had been a part of my life but I had moved on. I was at Dalton and in the Warblers. I had never been truly happy at McKinley. Of course I loved and missed my friends but my life had been a misery. If I hadn't met Blaine, I would have probably ended up killing myself. That thought caused a chill to run through me and I shivered, making Blaine hold me tighter and nuzzle his chin against my shoulder. I smiled at his little gesture. I decided I wouldn't go to Prom. Blaine had told me all about his previous experience at a Sadie Hawkins dance. We had opened up to each other about everything and had no secrets. We completely trusted one another and I doubted that would change. I didn't want to make Blaine feel uncomfortable by going to Prom and I didn't want to subject us to any homophobic remarks or even abuse. We didn't deserve that for simply being in love.

**From Kurt 12:26**

**Thanks but no thanks. As nice as it would be it's got to be a no. Thanks for the invite though dear. Love Kurt xxx**

I sighed after I sent the text, feeling relieved.

Blaine leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Baby talk to me."

I laid my head back on Blaine's shoulder, "I love you Blaine."

Blaine reached over to kiss my nose, "I love you too baby. As much as I love hearing that, that's not what's wrong."

To my surprise, Blaine pulled me towards him, lifting him into his lap. I blushed as the boys around us starting whistling. Blaine positioned me so I was sitting sideways in his lap; his right arm wrapped around my waist and his left hand entwined with mine.

"Talk to me baby," Blaine repeated, leaning his forehead against mine, "I don't like you looking lost and confused."

I just wanted to kiss Blaine at these words but knew all our friends were watching; plus Blaine wanted to find out what was wrong.

"Rachel texted me about inviting us to Prom Friday night," I explained, toying with Blaine's handing in mine.

"Friday night... as in tomorrow?" Blaine exclaimed, sounding puzzled.

I nodded, "Yeah she said if we wanted to come. I was just thinking about it."

Blaine nuzzled his nose along my jaw, "What are you thinking babe?"

I giggled a little at Blaine's touch before snuggling into shoulder, "I don't want to go."

Blaine pulled back a little, "Kurt... I hope you don't want to go because of my past... or because you're worried..."

I put my finger on his lips, "Blaine sweetie, don't worry. I don't want to go as I don't see the point. As much as I'd love to slow dance with you at Prom and see you looking extremely dapper and handsome in a tuxedo, I've moved on from McKinley with my life. Dalton is my home now and you're here with me. Why would I go back to the place I was tormented? I have friends there, yes, but there's no real reason to go."

Blaine kissed my finger on his lips before taking hold of both hands, "If you're sure, I'll support you one hundred per cent as usual."

I had to give in and kissed Blaine on the lips in front of everyone. Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist and tightened his grip, before deepening the kiss slightly. The Warblers were all cheering and whistling again. We pulled apart before leaning our foreheads against one another's.

"I love you Blaine Warbler," I whispered as I soaked in my boyfriend's presence.

Blaine smiled back at me, "I love you too Kurt Warbler."

(break)

It was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning on the Saturday; the day after Prom. I was sipping my Grande Non-Fat Mocha waiting for Rachel in the Lima Bean. She was coming to fill me in everything that had happened at Prom since I didn't want to go. I had spent last night with my family, just having a movie night. The door opened and Rachel walked in, wearing a bright orange coat. I instantly glared at the coat but Rachel didn't seem to notice. She walked up to the counter and ordered her drink before coming over to sit with me.

"So how was Prom?" I asked, knowing that Rachel would tell me everything.

Rachel opened her mouth and began, "Oh Kurt it was so good. Of course the New Directions were performing so everyone sang. I had a solo, of course, as my voice is too good to be blended in with someone else's... except Finn's or yours."

"Good save there Rachel," I chuckled, taking a sip of my coffee.

Rachel ignored my comment and continued, "Quinn went on her own and I could totally see that she was eyeing up Finn and wishing she was with him. She did actually slap me in the girls' bathroom after she lost out on Prom Queen, saying she would have won if she had been with Finn."

I nearly choked on my drink at her words, "What!? Quinn Fabray slapped you? Because she didn't get Prom Queen? I can't believe that girl! Who was Prom King and Queen?"

Rachel nodded furiously, "I know! She's lucky I appreciate the drama of being slapped; otherwise I would have set Finn on her. She had been campaigning for weeks but obviously lost."

Rachel stopped so I encouraged her, "Who was Prom King and Queen?"

Rachel looked uneasy, "Prom King was Karofsky."

I put my coffee down and sat back in my seat. It pained me to think that my old bully was voted Prom King, despite everything he had done. It was true that they had voted for a boy who in the closest but they didn't know and Karofsky was unlikely to come out of the closet.

I groaned at that, "And Prom Queen?"

"Santana won the vote in the end. I think she just beat Quinn," Rachel said, looking saddened, "Kurt... there's something you should know. Oh God I don't know if I should tell you because it might upset you and I..."

"Rachel!" I interrupted the rambling diva, "Just tell me... please."

Rachel took a deep breath before taking my hand in hers, "I found this out at Prom. Apparently if you had come back to McKinley or even if you had come to Prom... the jocks would have done a secret ballot to ensure that you would have won Prom Queen."

I froze at her words. The Neanderthals at McKinley were still trying to make my life hell, even though I didn't go to the school anymore. They couldn't just let me be and let me get on with my life. I pulled my hand out of Rachel's and buried my face in my hands, resting my head on the table.

"Kurt I'm so sorry," I heard Rachel say and felt her stroke my arm.

I didn't look up. I was trying to blink back tears. Was I destined for a life where everything went wrong? Where I wasn't allowed to be happy? I don't know how long I stayed like that but I just kept my head down, willing the tears to go away. I thought I heard Rachel whispering but I ignored it. I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't care if I was being rude; I just wanted to be left alone.

Suddenly Rachel's voice was next to my ear, "Goodbye Kurt. Love you Best Gay."

I didn't even look up to reply but I could understand why she had left. To my surprise, I suddenly felt a pair of hands on mine, trying to pull them away from my face. I tried to fight back but the hands were too strong for me. I glanced up to see Blaine looking at me sadly. He was looking at me with such love and pity that I couldn't help but let the tears overflow.

"Oh Kurt baby," Blaine whispered, squeezing my hands, "Rachel told me. I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Why can't they leave me alone?" I whispered back, trying to hold back the tears, "I don't even go to school there anymore but they're still trying to terrorise me!"

"It was just a stupid joke," Blaine tried to argue, not wanting me to get more upset.

"That's the thing!" My voice got slightly higher due to my anger, "They were going to do it by secret ballot! They wouldn't have said anything to my face. They would have let me think everything was okay and that maybe they were dating to accept me and anyone else who was gay; like some progress had been mad. I would have let my guard down, only to be publicly humiliated in front of everyone I used to go to school with!"

Blaine let go of my hands and stood up. He stood in front of me and pulled me up. Blaine pulled me into a tight embrace and just held me. I wrapped my arms around him and cried silently into his neck. I didn't care that we were two boys hugging in the Lima Bean; I just needed my Blaine. Eventually I pulled away slightly and Blaine wiped the tears from my cheeks, before placing a kiss to each cheek.

"I love you," I said, feeling so happy that I had this boy in my life.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, "I'll always love you. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

I took a deep breath, "If we had gone to Prom, I wouldn't run away. I would have probably run out but in the end, I would go up and get coronated and get my crown. I would show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back. They can't touch me. They can't touch us or what we have."

Blaine suddenly kissed me and I eagerly responded; our arms still around one another. We didn't kiss for long as we were in a public place in Ohio but it was still a kiss full of love.

Blaine pulled away first, "You are so amazing Kurt Hummel. When I think I can't fall in love with anymore, you do something that makes me fall deeper."

I grinned at Blaine's comment, "You're not too bad yourself."

Blaine grinned back at me before pausing slightly, "Kurt, do you want to come round tonight? I've planned something for us but you need to dress up. It's a formal event."

I gave Blaine a look before replying, "Of course Blaine. Are we going to a posh restaurant or something? Formal as in a tux?"

Blaine nodded, "Formal as in a tux my dear Kurt. That's for me to know and you to find out. I'm sorry baby but I need to head back home. Can you please be at mine for half past seven?"

"Of course I will," I replied, "And Blaine, that's fine. I should get home. I think I'm helping Dad out in the garage so we can spend some time together as we don't see one another during the week."

Blaine held out his hand and I accepted it, before we walked out of the Lima Bean hand in hand. Blaine walked me to my car and gave me a gentle kiss goodbye before walking to his own car. I watched him go before getting into my Navigator, wondering how Blaine was so perfect.

(break)

I arrived at Blaine's house at exactly half past seven. I was a little nervous for some reason. I didn't know what Blaine had planned or where we were going. I got out of the engine and knocked on Blaine's door. The door opened and there stood Blaine, wearing a tuxedo just like me.

"Good evening Kurt. You look absolutely dashing. I particularly love your fey bowtie," Blaine said as he pulled me into a hug before giving me a kiss hello.

"You look so dapper and handsome too Blaine," I replied as Blaine took my hand and led me inside.

I had been to Blaine's house before but his parents were usually in. It was obviously just the two of us; especially since there were no other cars on the drive apart from mine and Blaine's. Blaine led us to the dining room where the table was all set with candles lit in the middle. There was two plates of steak and some vegetables with two glasses of sparkling cider sat next to them. I noted the cheesecake on the table for dessert. I was so touched by what Blaine had done. Blaine pulled out the chair for me so I sat down and watched as Blaine sat in his seat.

"Blaine baby... what is all this?" I asked in wonder.

"I wanted to do something special for you," Blaine replied, smiling sweetly at me.

Dinner was a lovely affair. We ate our dinner while talking about everything. I loved that Blaine and I were best friends as well as boyfriends. We shared everything with one another and never kept secrets. I knew everything about Blaine and he knew everything about me. I was extremely happy when Blaine handed me a slice of cheesecake. That was my one weakness and Blaine knew it. He had even picked it up from my favourite bakery as they do the best cheesecake in my opinion. Eventually dinner was finished and Blaine was clearing away; insisting I was his guest and I wasn't doing anything to help whatsoever. When Blaine came back, he took my hand in his and led me through to another room; the main room downstairs. When I walked in, I gasped in wonder and awe. The lighting had been dimmed and the candles had been filled with candles. In the background, there was some music playing; setting the perfect romantic atmosphere.

I immediately turned to face Blaine, who was looking at me with so much love in his eyes, "Blaine what is all this?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist, "I remembered you saying something about slow dancing with the person that you liked at your Prom. I know you didn't go to the McKinley Prom and that Dalton doesn't have a Prom so... I decided to have a Prom just for the two of us."

I basically jumped on Blaine when I hugged him, "Blaine that is so romantic. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, "May I have this dance?"

I smiled at my boyfriend, "Yes, yes you may."

Blaine and I walked to the centre of the room and turned to face another. Blaine wrapped one arm around my waist and took my hand in his, while I wrapped one arm around his neck. We held one another close as we slow danced to Bryan Adams' 'Everything I Do, I Do It for You'. I stayed in Blaine's arms as we twirled around the room, dancing to songs such as 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams, 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith and 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. Our positions had changed to Blaine with both arms around my waist and I had both arms around Blaine's neck; pressed close together. We were just swaying to the music, unwilling to let go of one another. When Bon Jovi's 'Always' came on, Blaine sang certain lines in my ear.

"And I will love you baby... always," sang Blaine, making me love him more and more.

I gripped Blaine tighter, never wanting to let go. I wanted to be with him forever and ever. I needed him. He was my soul mate and he was the one for me. I knew the odds were against us as we were each other's first loves but it can work out, if both are willing and committed. The song changed to 'Your Song' by Elton John and Blaine continued to sing in my ear. I was instantly reminded of 'Moulin Rouge' when Christian sang that song to Satine. I could always imagine Blaine and I singing 'Come What May' and it being our song; apart from 'Teenage Dream'. I felt so happy in this moment. It was perfect. I suddenly heard Blaine's voice coming out of the speakers and realised it was an acoustic version of 'Teenage Dream' sang by the one and only Blaine Anderson. I could hardly believe it. His voice sounded so raw and emotional and beautiful. I closed my eyes and let Blaine's dreamy voice wash over me. Blaine sang to the words to me as well; making my mind wander back to the moment we first met and when Blaine sang this song to me. I heard the song end and pulled away slightly to gaze into Blaine's eyes. He smiled at me; his eyes full of love and happiness. I couldn't help myself so I leaned in and kissed Blaine. He immediately responded and deepened the kiss, running his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing Blaine's tongue to enter my mouth. Our tongues battled it out before I pulled him as close as possible; while Blaine was doing the same to me. Eventually we pulled apart for breath and rested our foreheads against one another's. We gazed into one another's eyes, feeling so much love for one another and wanting to show our love for one another. I knew we were sharing the same thought but I knew Blaine was being a gentleman and letting me make the first move to show I was ready.

"I want to go to your room," I said, urging my voice not to break.

Blaine simply looked at me for a few seconds before he smiled at me, "Okay."

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I really really apologise for my absence over the last couple of months. I have been slowly writing this chapter but life's been in the way and I've been on placement in a primary school but this is my last week so updates should be quicker. I promise!**

**I am buzzing for 'Come What May'. I always thought Klaine should sing that!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you guys think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well **

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at Bish93 on Twitter. Even if it is kick me up the backside to tell me to update. Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	16. Chapter 16

The next few weeks passed by slowly as the school year was coming to end and it was nearly time for summer. I found it weird to think that next year I would be a senior and deciding where to go for college. I was slightly saddened to think that all my friends would be going off in different directions, doing different things but I had another school year to worry about that. I knew when the time came to it Blaine and I would talk about our future beyond Dalton and whether we stay together. I knew there was no question about it and that I would be in an old people's home, talking about my high school sweetheart and for him to tell me to be quiet as he was either reading 'Harry Potter' or watching a 'Disney' film, most likely to be 'Finding Nemo' or 'Finding Dory' due to our mutual love of Ellen DeGeneres. It was sad as Wes was graduating at the end of this year so we would lose our beloved Head of the Warbler Council. He had been accepted into Harvard Law School and I knew he would be a fantastic lawyer. If he ever became a judge, he'd love it due to being able to bang a gavel again, just like he did in the Warbler meetings. It was sad as the Warblers would be so different without Wes there to keep us all under control.

I was sitting in my kitchen with Blaine on a Saturday night in May, sharing a cheesecake. Dad had allowed Blaine to stay round as he knew I was jealous that Finn and the rest of the New Directions were in New York, no matter how much I pretended I wasn't jealous. The New Directions would have performed earlier that evening but I hadn't heard from them yet. As much as I wanted them to win, I knew it wasn't very likely as they were hardly prepared. Then again, we had won Sectionals in my sophomore year after having our set list stolen. I had gone with Carole to take Finn to Port Columbus International Airport and seen him off. I had wished everyone good luck and shown that there were no hard feelings as I was proud of them for getting to Nationals. I had got a few texts from Rachel about having breakfast at Tiffany's, singing in Central Park, going to Sardi's with Finn and standing outside the Gershwin Theatre, which had caused me to actually throw my phone across the room. I had actually been in Warbler's practice when that had happened. I hadn't meant to throw it but I had just got so angry that Rachel was rubbing it in my face. Luckily a Warbler called James had quick reflexes and caught it before it hit him or it was damaged. All the Warblers stared at me and I stammered out my apologies. Blaine stayed in my room that night and completely distracted me from thinking about New York.

"Any news from the New Directions yet?" Blaine asked as he placed his fork down on an empty plate.

I shook my head, "Nothing. I have no new texts and there is no news on Facebook. That doesn't look good as surely they would have been bragging at succeeding at Nationals."

Blaine shrugged, "Well maybe they are celebrating and aren't focusing on spreading the news."

"That's not how Rachel Berry or even Santana work. The second they won Regionals Rachel had put it on Facebook, tweeted about it and even had posted on MySpace about it, although I don't know why as no one goes on MySpace anymore," I explained to my boyfriend who was just smiling softly at me.

Blaine took my hand, "Kurt you'll hear eventually from them. Now shall we go and watch a movie?"

I squeezed, "I know I will. It's just they're my old Glee club and they're still a family to me. I want to know how they did. And yes we shall kind Sir."

Blaine stood up and pulled me up, placing a kiss on my lips quickly before away. We walked into the living room hand in hand and settled down on the sofa.

"Right I have these films for you: 'The Notebook', 'Moulin Rouge', 'Rent', 'Crazy, Stupid Love' and 'Tangled'," I told Blaine, gesturing to the films that were placed on the floor near the television.

Blaine seemed to think for a moment, "I think we should start with 'Moulin Rouge' then continue with 'The Notebook' and 'Crazy, Stupid Love', leaving the others for tomorrow if we don't have time. After 'Moulin Rouge' we'll have Ryan Gosling films back to back."

I grinned in response, "Good idea. God I love that man! He's... a brilliant actor."

I had been about to comment on how hot he was but decided against it due to what happened last time with Daniel Craig and Bradley Cooper. Ryan Gosling was blonde as well which could easily make Blaine start his whole blonde argument again.

Blaine squeezed my hand, "I agree love. Ryan Gosling is one hot man, but he'll never compare to you."

I leaned in and kissed Blaine for a few seconds, "That's how I feel about you, my gorgeous dapper boyfriend."

I stood up from the sofa, despite Blaine's pleas for me to come back, and put the DVD of 'Moulin Rouge' in the disc drive. I dimmed the lights slightly and settled back into Blaine's waiting arms. I pulled the blanket off the top of the sofa and Blaine helped me lay it over us. I snuggled against Blaine's chest, draping my arm around his stomach, and he wrapped his arms around me. The film started and we watched as Ewan McGregor was sitting depressed in the windmill.

"That would be what I'd be like if you ever left me," Blaine suddenly stated.

I turned my head slightly and placed a kiss to Blaine's neck, "Same here. I would never voluntarily leave you."

Blaine returned the kiss by kissing the top of my head, "And I you."

As the film continued we hardly spoke, just enjoying one another's presence and occasionally placing kisses here and there. Blaine and I sang along with Christian and Satine; I sang along with Satine's part as my voice fitted the higher parts. When the film reached the song 'Come What May', Blaine immediately started singing the song in my ear, making it more intimate. I joined in at the appropriate moment, turning my head towards Blaine. We just gazed into one another's eyes as we sang what I thought was the most romantic song of all time.

"Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day," Blaine and I sang together, unable to take our eyes off one another.

We continued to gaze at one another even after the song had finished. I was so incredibly love with this boy it was unreal.

Blaine broke the silence first, "I love that song and have always wanted to sing it with you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well I'm happy to always be your duet partner when it comes to that song. I think it's the most romantic song of all time."

Blaine let out a dramatic grasp, "Even more romantic than 'Teenage Dream'?"

I pretended to think for a moment, "Nope sorry 'Come What May' wins."

I suddenly found myself pinned to the sofa under Blaine, the blanket having fallen to the floor. Blaine was holding both my hands down and stopping me from moving.

Blaine nuzzled against my neck, "If 'Come What May' is more romantic than 'Teenage Dream'... and 'Teenage Dream' is our song... surely 'Come What May' should be our song as well?"

I sighed as if this pained me, "I suppose 'Come What May' can be our song too."

Blaine leaned down so his face was hovering just above mine; our lips inches apart, "If we have two songs, how are we going to decide what song we dance to for our first dance at our wedding?"

I kept a neutral expression, not letting Blaine know my heart was skipping several beats at the thoughts of our wedding, "I suppose we'd have to dance to 'Teenage Dream' but the version we danced to at our Prom with you singing and as 'Come What May' is a duet, we should sing that together at our wedding."

Blaine pressed his lips to my jaw, "That sounds like an absolutely perfect idea. It'll be like a wedding present to each other."

I let out a gasp, "Yes it will be but I still expect an actual wedding present Mr Anderson."

Blaine hummed in response before capturing my mouth with his. Blaine still had hold of my hands so I was unable to reach out and pull him closer to me, running my fingers through his hair. Blaine deepened the kiss, gently biting down on my bottom lip and causing me to kiss and moan.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Blaine and I immediately broke apart and Blaine accidentally rolled off me, landing on the floor.

I sat up quickly, "Blaine, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Blaine replied with a smile.

Blaine got up and sat back on the sofa. I turned to the doorway to see my Dad and Carole watching us with amused expressions. I felt myself blush at the fact they had walked in and seen Blaine on top of me and us kissing.

"Hey Dad, hey Carole, what's up?" My voice sounded too high-pitched.

Dad let out a chuckle, "Hey kids, we've just got back from dinner. How is your evening going?"

I felt myself go bright red and I saw Carole hit my Dad on the arm to stop him laughing.

Thankfully Blaine saved me, "It's going great Burt. We're just watching one of our favourite movies."

"Sure... that's what it looked like," Dad continued his embarrassing comments.

"Anyway boys," Carole interrupted, "We'll be in the kitchen having a drink if you need us."

I smiled gratefully at Carole as she pulled Dad out of the living room. I turned to Blaine and let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay sweetie?" I asked, worried that Blaine had indeed hurt himself but was just covering this in front of my parents.

Blaine pulled me close again, "I'm absolutely fine. I didn't hurt myself at all. It was just the shock of your Dad and Carole interrupting us."

I nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it! My Dad just loves to embarrass me."

"It's what any parents would do," Blaine replied with a gentle smile, "Especially when they see their son underneath another boy making out."

"Oh McQueen!" I cried out, hiding my face in Blaine's neck, "I don't think I can look them in the eye again."

Blaine just laughed, "Oh I love you, you drama king. Babe your phone has lit up. I think you've got some texts."

I immediately pulled away and grabbed my phone. I had five texts from Rachel, Santana, Finn, Mercedes and Rachel again. I had obviously not heard my phone when I was watching the film and kissing my boyfriend. I quickly clicked on my messages.

**From Rachel 21:36**

**We placed twelfth Kurt. Finn and I sang an original song about our love for one another and we did a group number called 'Light up the World', another original song. It's a shame but New York is amazing and I'm glad Nationals was here as I now have so many great memories. I still wish you were here. Maybe we would have broken into the Gershwin Theatre rather than just me looking at it from a distance. Love you, Rachel xxx**

"Oh they didn't win," I told Blaine, feeling sorry for the group of misfits, "Rachel said they placed twelfth overall."

"That's still good," Blaine said, peering at the text, "I'm surprised they didn't do better with their original songs. They should stand out."

"Rachel won't have told me everything," I replied, thinking to myself, "If something happened to do with her, she won't say. Santana has texted me as well. She would have told me everything."

I clicked reply on Rachel's text and quickly typed out a message.

**From Kurt 22:07**

**Well done to the New Directions for placing twelfth at Nationals. I'm sure your songs were brilliant. Yeah it's a shame I wasn't there. Love you too, Kurt xxx**

I didn't want to comment on Rachel's time in New York as my jealousy would rear its ugly head. I clicked onto my next text.

**From Santana 21:40**

**I want to break Berry's enormous snozz! We placed twelfth because of Finnocence and RuPaul getting their mack on after their crappy song! They frickin' kissed on stage at Nationals! They cost us a place in the top ten! Voy a matar a su! Wish you were here so you can cut a bitch with me! Love you Porcelain, Satan xxx**

I stared at Santana's text in shock. Rachel and Finn had kissed on stage at Nationals, causing the New Directions to lose. I couldn't believe Rachel. She was so driven and was determined to win at competitions. It wasn't even as if they weren't together and had sung a song then kissed. They were dating so there was no real reason why they had kissed. I could understand why everyone was so mad.

"Oh my Gaga! Rachel and Finn kissed at Nationals which cost them a place in the top ten!" I exclaimed, staring at my boyfriend and showing him the text.

Blaine's eyebrows rose in shock as he read Santana's words, "Wow that's so unprofessional. I understand the passion but you can't do that. I would have loved to have kissed you on stage but everyone knows you don't do it if you want to win. By the way, the Spanish means that Santana is going to kill her. I'm not surprised that's how she feels."

I nodded in agreement, "Oh God I can just imagine them kissing on stage to a shocked audience. Everyone would be wondering why is that T-Rex eating the Jew?"

Blaine just looked at me for a moment before he burst out laughing, "Oh Kurt you're brilliant."

I blushed at his words, unable to form a response so I replied to Santana instead.

**From Kurt 22:10**

**Oh my Gaga! Rachel did not tell me that! I can't believe they did that! Blaine knows enough Spanish to know that you're going to kill her. If you do I will delete this text so the police won't see it ;) If I was there I would so cut a bitch with you! Love you too Satan, Porcelain xxx**

I clicked onto my next message to see it was from Finn.

**From Finn 21:44**

**Hey dude we came twelfth. Rachel's disappointed and Santana is trying to attack her while yelling in Spanish. I know Santana has told you about the kiss. I think the judges should have scored us higher as it was full of love. Jesse St. Jerk, who was there, didn't agree but he just wants Rachel back despite making an omelette on her head! Anyway, see you at home dude. Finn x**

I just rolled my eyes at Finn's text before clicking next and reading Mercedes' text.

**From Mercedes 21:49**

**I'm guessing you'd have heard about all the drama Boo? I am so not happy with Finchel. They ruined our chances at Nationals! They are so self-centred. I'm just letting Santana rant at them while I hang out with Sam. His impressions are so funny! Wish you had been here! I love you, your Diva Mercy xxx**

I smiled at Mercedes' text. I felt annoyed at Finn and Rachel and I wasn't even part of the New Directions anymore. The bit about Sam caught my eye. It seemed like Mercedes liked him. The two of them would be good together; they both deserved some happiness. I quickly pressed reply.

**From Kurt 22:15**

**I can't believe Finchel! Idiots! I will give them my famous bitch glare when I next see them! Sam? Care to share? ;) Me too Boo. I love you too, your Diva Kurt xxx**

I opened the last text from Rachel.

**From Rachel 21:53**

**Yes I left out the tiny detail that Finn and I kissed on stage at Nationals. It was passionate and a loving kiss. The judges should have seen that it wasn't two teenagers kissing but it was a kiss that two soul mates were sharing. I don't understand why the others can't see that! They're obviously just jealous of me and not thinking about my feelings! Rachel xxx**

I just rolled my eyes at the text and locked my phone. Blaine was watching the end of the film where Christian was throwing money at Satine. I pressed a kiss to his jaw and smuggled up against him. We were both in tears when the credits came up. Blaine wordlessly got up and swapped films, putting 'The Notebook DVD' in instead. Blaine sat down next to me again and we immediately resumed our positions of cuddling. I loved the film so much. No matter what, Noah and Allie always got together in the end.

At a scene in the film I whispered in Blaine's ear, "If you're a bird, I'm a bird."

Blaine turned his gaze to me, his eyes full of love, "If you're a bird, I am most definitely a bird too."

I grinned at Blaine and placed a kiss on his lips. Blaine kissed back and I felt his hand cup the back of my head as I placed my right hand on his chest. But of course, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. We quickly pulled away to see my Dad and Carole standing there.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Seriously Dad! Why do you keep appearing?"

Dad seemed like he was trying not to laugh, "It is really just bad timing. Boys we want to talk to you. Just pause the film for a minute, will you?"

I grabbed the remote and pressed pause on the scene of Allie and Noah in the water together. I prayed to whatever was out there that we weren't about to hear the sex talk. I didn't really want to hear my father talk about that nor did I want him to know that Blaine and I were having sex as he wouldn't like me being at Dalton. I watched as Dad and Carole came and sat on the smaller sofa near us. I gripped Blaine's hand, wondering what they wanted.

Dad started the conversation, "I'm guessing you've heard back from Finn now to know they've come twelfth."

I nodded in confusion, wondering where this was going.

"I know how jealous you've been that you haven't been in New York kiddo," Dad said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm not jealous..." I started but the looks I got from my Dad, Carole and Blaine shut me up quickly.

Dad tried again, "Carole and I have been talking and we think you've been absolutely brilliant this year Kurt. You've had so much on your plate but you held your head high and carried on. Nobody pushes the Hummels around and you've shown that. I'm so proud of you buddy."

I smiled at Dad, feeling completely touched at his words and trying not to let any of the tears escape my eyes. I was already holding back tears at 'The Notebook' but this was a million times worse.

"So..." Dad continued, "We know how much you wish you were in New York. I know you decided not to go back to McKinley due to various reasons but it is a shame you missed out. That is why Carole and I have decided to treat you, Finn and Blaine to a week in New York when school ends!"

I just stared at my Dad, unable to believe it was happening, "New York? Blaine too? Seriously!?"

Dad just laughed, "Yes New York Kurt. I know you'd want your first experience of New York to be with Blaine and yes, I'm not joking about this."

"I told Finn about this on the phone the other day," Carole said, smiling at me, "He completely understands why Blaine is coming and not Rachel; he even admits that she would make the trip all about her when it's a family time. We've already spoken to Blaine's parents and they're perfectly happy about it."

Blaine squeezed my hand and I squeezed back, feeling overwhelmed.

"Wow I don't know what to say! I love you two so much! This is amazing. Thank you so so much!" I cried, letting out of Blaine's hand and jumping up to hug my parents.

They both pulled me into a hug and I continued with my appreciation and love. Blaine got up and hugged Carole and was hugged by my Dad too. I could see how much it meant to Blaine to be accepted into my family, especially since we wanted to be together forever.

Carole kissed both our cheeks, "Now we'll leave you boys to watch the rest of this film. Goodnight boys, we'll see you in the morning."

We said goodnight to Carole and my Dad before settling back on the sofa, giddy with excitement.

"We're going to New York Blaine! I can't believe it! We're going together!" I nearly screamed with excitement.

Blaine captured my lips with a kiss, "Well believe it baby. We're going to New York together! It's going to be the best holiday ever!"

I kissed Blaine for a few minutes before Blaine pulled away and peppered my face with kisses, making me shriek. Eventually we settled down, all snuggled up together and completely in love. Blaine pressed play on the remote and the film started again. I pulled out my phone briefly, posted something on Facebook before locking my phone and turning my attention to the movie.

At the end, I was crying my eyes out into Blaine's neck, unable to cope with what I had just seen. Blaine was whispering sweet nothings into my ear but I could tell that he was crying as well.

"I love you," Blaine whispered before kissing my ear.

I pulled away slightly and sniffed, "I love you too. You're the Noah to my Allie."

"The Christian to your Satine," Blaine replied.

We stayed cuddling for a few minutes before I put the final film of the night in. It was after midnight but we would most likely fall asleep to this film or just go to back afterwards. As 'Crazy Stupid Love' started, I pulled out my phone, looked at it for a few moments and started laughing; showing Blaine what was so funny.

**Facebook**

**I am going to New York with my amazing boyfriend! – with Blaine Anderson**

**Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Nick Duval, Finn Hudson and 40 others like this.**

**Rachel Berry: WHAT!? WHEN!? HOW!? EXPLAIN!**

**Santana Lopez: Chill Berry. Klaine are getting their mack on in the greatest city on Earth!**

**25 people like this**

**Finn Hudson: It's going to be such a good holiday Kurt!**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: You're going Finn? Cockblock alert!**

**31 people like this**

**Rachel Berry: Why is Blaine going and I'm not?**

**Quinn Fabray: Stop being selfish Rachel and Kurt, Blaine I know you'll have a brilliant time.**

**6 people like this**

**Finn Hudson: Kurt has been through a lot and deserves this. Blaine's his boyfriend and helped him through a lot. He means a lot to Kurt and to our family. That is why Blaine is coming.**

**40 people like this**

**Santana Lopez: Wow Frankenteen I'm glad you said that. I'm still mad at you for kissing Berry and costing us Nationals**

**10 people like this**

**Thad Harwood: If Kurt and Blaine kissed at Nationals we would have so won!**

**23 people like this**

**David Thompson: First Klaine holiday, woop woop :)**

**14 people like this**

**Wes Montgomery: There will be so much adorable photos of the two of them in New York! **

**9 people like this**

**Trent Nixon: I can totally picture Klaine living there!**

**27 people like this**

**Jeff Sterling: I'm so happy for these two! They are just two perfect soul mates!**

**42 people like this**

**Brittany S. Pierce: Dolphin love!**

**4 people like this**

Blaine and I just laughed at our friends' comments before closing the Facebook app.

"So can you picture us living in New York?"Blaine asked, trying to sound casual.

I leaned in and nuzzled my nose against his, "Honey I'd live anywhere as long as you were there."

Blaine grinned at me, "That's all I needed to hear."

(break)

"Oh my God! I can't believe I've seen Wicked on Broadway!" I practically jumped up and down, while still holding Blaine's hand.

"It was amazing. I totally agree with what you said about you playing Elphaba and me playing Fiyero and singing 'As Long as You're Mine' on Broadway," Blaine said, grinning at the reaction.

I hummed in agreement, "Oh definitely Monsieur Anderson! But I thought you said you wanted to be in another musical first?"

Blaine's eyes lit up, "I really want to play J. Pierrepont Finch in the musical 'How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying'. It would be a brilliant role and you get to wear bowties!"

"Aw sweetie you only want to play that role because Daniel Radcliffe did," I teased, knowing my boyfriend's love for Harry Potter.

"Come on you have to admit it's totally awesome!" Blaine laughed, making me laugh with him, "Don't try to deny you're a Potterhead too. I know you too well Kurt Hummel!"

"That you do," I smiled, loving how Blaine was my best friend and the love of my life.

It was our last night in New York and Dad had got Blaine and I tickets for 'Wicked'. It was the best present I had ever received. I had always wanted to see 'Wicked' on Broadway and the fact I got to see it with Blaine made it more special. Blaine and I had only seen shows like 'Rent' in community theatres where the acting hadn't been the best. Now I had seen a Broadway show, I was determined that that was my future. I wanted to go to college in New York but I only wanted to do that if I had Blaine by my side. He was my future and the main part of my dreams. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. We had briefly discussed living in New York and had made it known that we wanted to be together. Tonight had been amazing. Blaine had taken me on a date to Sardi's and I was over the moon. He had told me he had been saving up for this dinner since my Dad had invited him to come to New York with us and had told him there was no way he was paying. We had had the most amazing time. We had done all the sightseeing things that you have to do when you go to New York such as going up the Empire State Building, seeing the Statue of Liberty and going jogging in Central Park. Dad and Carole had let Blaine and I go off on our own quite a lot as long as we checked in with them. Blaine and I had had breakfast at Tiffany's, trying the New York bagels, and had spent a whole day shopping. I too had saved up for New York to go shopping but had put some money aside to buy my family and Blaine some gifts to thank them for everything they had done for me. I bought Dad a baseball cap with NY on it and some New York souvenirs, I got Carole a dress and some New York souvenirs and I got Finn some New York sports merchandise. It took me all day but eventually I found a present for Blaine. I got him a set of New York bowties and found a photo frame that said memories of New York on it. Blaine and I had the most adorable photo of the two of us in the Empire State Building so I had printed that off and had put that in there.

"Shall we get a cab back to the hotel?" Blaine asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I shook my head, "We've had the yellow cab experience enough this week. The hotel's really not that far away. We can just walk it."

Blaine smiled, "That sounds perfect to me. I wonder if Burt, Carole and Finn are back?"

My family had all gone out for dinner and then to watch the New York Giants play. Blaine and I had been invited but declined, and then Dad produced the 'Wicked' tickets for us.

I shrugged, "I doubt it. You know how long American Football games take."

Blaine smiled wickedly, "So... you mean Finn won't be back in our room for hours?"

I turned to look at Blaine, liking where this was going. In the hotel Dad and Carole shared a room while Finn, Blaine and I shared a room. Dad had given us rules saying no funny business and no trying to force Finn out. We had our own beds but usually ended up sharing a bed. I was proud of how Finn was acting. He didn't complain about Blaine being on holiday with us or sharing a room with us. He just said he was happy I was happy and Blaine was an awesome guy. That made my day.

"Whatever happened to my dapper boyfriend?" I asked, teasingly.

Blaine stopped walking and pulled me to him, placing his hands on my waist, "You corrupted him."

I giggled at his words, trying not to blush, "Oh Mr Anderson."

Blaine gently squeezed my hips, "Now what do you say about heading back to the hotel and making good use out of our time alone?"

I pretended to think for a moment, "That sounds like an outstanding idea."

Blaine grinned at me before leaning in and capturing my lips with his. I kissed back for a minute or two before pulling away, "Shouldn't we get a move on then?"

I pulled out of Blaine's hold and started walking down the street. I looked over my shoulder to see Blaine's amused face so I simply smirked then winked at him, before turning back and continuing to walk. I suddenly heard the sound of quick footsteps and then Blaine's arm was around my waist, holding me to him as we walked.

"You're such a tease Kurt Hummel," Blaine whispered, his breath caressing my ear.

I turned my head to face him and whispered, "You love it Blaine Anderson."

**A/N: One more chapter and then it's the epilogue!**

**Shooting Star was so sad and intense! I can't wait for the last two episodes! Klaine and Burt, then Klaine proposal! Buzzing that Glee has been renewed for Season 5 and 6!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you guys think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at MissLauraBishop on Twitter :)**

**misslaurielou88 **


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't believe you're a senior this year Kurt!" Dad said as he shook his head, "It only seems like yesterday you were demanding I play tea parties with you and talk like the Queen of England."

I smiled at those memories, "You secretly loved it Dad."

Dad grinned at me, "I sure did. You were my adorable baby boy."

"Oh Dad," I groaned, shaking my head, "Please don't start embarrassing me. We're nearly at Dalton and I really don't want you to embarrass me in front of my friends."

"I always embarrass you in front of Blaine. What can't I embarrass you in front of your friends?" Dad asked, looking at me slyly as he drove into the car park at Dalton Academy.

I rolled my eyes, "Because I actually want to have friends Dad. I don't want to scare them away with your tales or make me never want to talk to them again as you've told them too much information."

Dad just laughed at me, "Okay son I'll be good. I won't embarrass you. I'm just so proud of you. You're a senior at Dalton Academy and you'll be going to the college next year. I'm so proud to be your Dad."

I smiled at my father, trying to blink back any sudden tears, "I'm so proud that you're my Dad too."

The car came to a stop and Dad switched the engine off. We both got out of the car and headed towards the boot, ready to unload all of my luggage.

"Kurt!" I heard a familiar voice cry.

I turned to see Jeff running towards me. Before I could do anything, he completely slammed into me and pulled me into a tight hug. I could see my Dad trying to laugh out of the corner of my eye. I hugged back and rolled my eyes as he placed a wet kiss on my cheek.

"How are you? How was your summer? I've missed you Kurtsie," Jeff said while jumping up and down like an excited child.

I couldn't help but smile at him, "I'm good Jeff. Summer was great. How was yours? I've missed you too Jeff."

Jeff grinned at me, "My summer was great too. Do you want some help with your luggage?"

"Yes please!" Dad suddenly cried, "Kurt brings everything with him, even if he doesn't need it."

"Hello again Mr Hummel," Jeff said, laughing at my Dad's words, "Well that's how Kurt is. Come on, I'll help you take some of this to your dorm."

I scowled at both my Dad and Jeff, causing them to laugh. We all pick up some of my suitcases and bags and headed towards my dorm. I was so happy I was on my own again this year. As much as I would have liked a roommate, it was better that Blaine and I had a room where we could be by ourselves and do what we wanted. I grinned at the thought of Blaine and I alone in my room for hours. We couldn't do that in his room as he shared it with Andrew, another senior at Dalton. Eventually we got everything to my room and I started to unpack. Jeff left, saying he was going to have a lie down after helping me but I knew he was either going to play video games or go and annoy people. I suddenly heard Dad's voice coming from down the corridor and I heard him laughing. I slowly put down the pile of neatly folded clothes and peered out of my room. I saw my Dad hugging someone and when I realised who it was, my heart swelled at the sight of him. I hadn't seen Blaine in over ten days due to him going on holiday with his parents and brother. Blaine had told me his brother Cooper only came with them as he wanted to see if he would get recognised in another state due to how famous he apparently was. I leaned against the doorframe and folded my arms, smiling at the sight of my boyfriend and my father hugging and talking. I was so happy my family had taken to Blaine so well. They all adored him. I watched as Blaine glanced in the direction of my room and I smiled as his face lit up at the sight of him.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as he started to run down the corridor towards me.

"Hey you," I replied, unable to keep the grin of my face.

I quickly moved away from the door as Blaine reached me. He threw his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck, as I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck. We clung to each other, revelling in one another's presence and so happy at the fact we were reunited. After what seemed like forever, Blaine and I moved as we were resting our foreheads together, still clinging to one another.

"I missed you," Blaine whispered as his breath washed over my face.

"I missed you too," I breathed, feeling complete now I was reunited with the love of my life.

Blaine leaned in and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, knowing we had to keep it simple as my Dad was most likely watching us and we were in the school corridor. Eventually I pulled apart before pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I love you," was the only way I could express how I felt in that moment.

I watched as Blaine's eyes seemed to glow, "I love you too baby."

Blaine and I pulled apart but Blaine reached out and entwined our hands together. We turned to look at my Dad who was smiling at us.

"Well it's clear you two missed one another recently. Your reunion was like you hadn't seen one another all summer, let alone ten days," Dad chuckled to himself.

I just rolled my eyes at him but couldn't stop myself smiling, "Oh Dad we all know that you wanted me and Blaine to get together. You told me yourself that you shipped Klaine."

Dad just sighed as if he had been caught but smiled at me, "You got me there kiddo. Kurt bud I need to head back to the shop now. I've left Finn in charge but who knows what could go on there."

"Say no more," I replied, knowing that even though Finn had worked in the shop all summer, there was no telling what he could get up to.

Dad walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I clung to my father, wishing that I could see him every day rather than just at weekends.

"I love you son. Don't be a stranger. Call or text me as much as possible. I might not be able to reply to texts as I'm rubbish at technology but still do. I'll miss you kiddo," Dad told me, looking sad.

I felt like I wanted to burst into tears, "I love you too Dad and I'll miss you. I promise I won't be a stranger. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Dad smiled sadly at me, "I never want to. Why do you have to grow up? If I had my way you'd be my little boy forever."

Dad kissed the top of my head before pulling away. I watched as he shook Blaine's hand before pulling him into a hug.

"You take care of my boy now," I heard Dad say to Blaine.

"Always Sir," was Blaine's reply.

The two separated and Dad started to walk away. Blaine came and stood next to me and grabbed my hand. When he got to the end of the corridor, he turned and waved. Blaine and I waved back; him squeezing my hand. When Dad was out of sight I let out a sigh.

"Hey now, I know you're gonna miss him but it'll be okay," Blaine told me reassuringly.

I smiled sadly at my boyfriend, "I know, I know. It's just it's always been me and Dad, just the two of us. I hate the feeling of leaving him and I know I'll be living in another state next year I just... I just hate this feeling."

Blaine wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead, "I'll do whatever I can to take away that feeling."

"You're perfect," I replied, closing my eyes and soaking in my boyfriend's presence.

"You make me perfect," Blaine whispered back as he placed another kiss to my forehead.

We pulled apart and headed into my room. Blaine sat at the desk chair as I continued to unpack.

"So what's the plan tomorrow?" I asked, curious about my first day as a senior.

"School starts at eleven but the first lesson is after lunch. The first hour is just going through timetables and an assembly, before we have lunch and then lessons. We also have a Warbler practice in the afternoon," Blaine informed me, unpacking my stationery on the desk.

"I can't believe I'm dating someone on the Warbler Council. We'll definitely win with you leading us. I'm so proud of you," I smiled at Blaine as I blew him a kiss.

Blaine grabbed the kiss and held it to his heart, "I hope so. I want you to be."

Blaine and I smiled at one another before I continued to unpack, "I have to admit though, it will be weird without Wes there to bang his gavel. I can't believe he's at Harvard."

"I know. Even though he took that gavel with him, he bought David one to remember him by as I'm sure David will get it out during Warbler practice," Blaine chuckled, knowing very well that David was planning on doing that.

"Too right he will," I chuckled as well, knowing how our friend worked, "It will be weird not sitting next to you in practice but I suppose Nick and Jeff can keep me company. It'll be nice to look at the Warbler Council and see you alongside David and Thad."

"I'm sorry for that baby. It'll be weird not sitting next to you or texting but I couldn't turn down this honour," Blaine said, sounding apologetic.

I stood what I was doing and went and sat in Blaine's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Don't be sorry. I'm so proud of you. You deserve this Blaine. Plus I'm hoping that if I seduce a member of the Warbler Council, I'll have more solos."

"I hope you're talking about me when you say that," Blaine teased, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled innocently back at him, "Yeah... sure... I wasn't talking about Thad at all."

I shrieked as Blaine started to tickle my sides, "Okay I was talking about you."

Blaine pressed a kiss to my lips, "And don't you forget it."

I smiled at Blaine as I played with his hair, "I've finally cleared the bed. How about we christen it as seniors?"

Blaine's eyes darkened, "That seems like an excellent idea baby."

"Can you stay over tonight?" I asked, hoping that I could snuggle up with Blaine tonight.

Blaine shook his head, "I can't baby, I'm so sorry. I have to oversee an audition for the Warblers in the morning and I don't want to wake you. Plus it won't look good if I'm caught sneaking out of your room on our first day as being the oldest in the school."

I stuck out my bottom lip, "Boo you whore."

Blaine just laughed, "I don't think quoting 'Mean Girls' is going to help your situation."

I just shrugged, "I might watch that tonight after you leave. Or I might watch the third 'Harry Potter' as I know it's your favourite."

Blaine suddenly picked me up and basically threw me onto the bed, before pressing his body down on mine, "You wouldn't watch that without me, would you?"

I pressed a kiss to Blaine's visible collarbone, "Maybe. Am I convincing you to stay?"

Blaine groaned, "You'll be the death of me Kurt Hummel!"

(break)

Blaine didn't stay in the end, no matter how much I begged. He stayed until just before curfew before heading back to his own room. I watched him go before crawling into bed and putting on 'The Notebook', only watching my favourite scenes, before falling asleep. I woke up the next morning to my first day as a senior at Dalton Academy. I pressed shuffle on my iPhone and smiled to myself as Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' filled the air. I couldn't believe I had nearly known Blaine for a year and that we had been dating for six months. It was too good to be true. I jumped in the shower before doing my morning moisturising routine. I got dressed into my uniform and made sure my hair was perfect. There was a knock at my door and I opened it to find both Nick and Jeff standing there.

"Morning Kurt," the two of them said in unison before grinning at one another, "Hey said it at the same time."

I smiled at them as I stepped out of my room and locked my door, "Hey guys, ready to be seniors?"

Jeff slung his arm round my shoulders, "I was born ready. We are going to rule the school."

"Oh God I feel like we're quoting 'Grease' and we're the pink ladies!" Nick laughed, shaking his head at us.

Jeff just snorted, "Well I don't know about you but I could so rock one of their jackets."

I rolled my eyes at them, "So breakfast?"

The two of them nodded and we headed towards the dining hall. We headed straight towards the counter to get our breakfast. As it was half past ten, breakfast was more of a brunch so I got a full English breakfast, trying to ignore the voice in my head reminding me of the number of calories. The three of us headed towards the Warbler table and my heart sunk when I realised Blaine wasn't there. I had already known he wouldn't be there as he was overseeing the Warbler auditions. He would have also been at my door this morning if he wasn't busy but I still didn't like noting his absence. I sat down next to Trent and Jeff sat on my other side. I greeted my fellow Warblers with a grin and discussion about summer filled the room.

Nick cleared his throat, "It looks like we'll have a new addition to the Warblers by practice. I heard the guy singing this morning on his way to his audition and he sounded good."

I raised my eyebrow, "I reckon people want to join the Warblers due to the fact it's a highly respected glee club... then they meet us all and wonder what they've gotten themselves into."

Everyone laughed at my words. I glanced round at everyone, wondering how a new member would fit into our family. I knew I would be accepting as the Warblers had welcomed me with open arms when I had transferred.

"It will be weird without Wes here this year," Nick pondered before grinning widely, "Yes! I'm sad Wes has gone and all but it means the Warblers can actually do 'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel this year! Oh this is glorious!"

"I bet Wes has instructed David, Thad and Blaine not to let you do it," Trent laughed, knowing there was a possibility that was true.

"Nothing can stop me! I will ensure the Warblers do that song this year! I will not let Wes stop my dream from coming true," Nick cried passionately, stabbing a piece of bacon at the same time with his knife.

Jeff looked puzzled, "I thought your dream was to sing 'Barbie Girl' with the Warblers?"

Nick shook his head, "Dreams change Jeff. That was my old dream and this is my new dream. However I still think it would be totally awesome if we sang 'Barbie Girl'."

I just rolled my eyes at his words before continuing with my breakfast. I was really looking forward to my first day as a senior. I hoped my senior year would be magical with Blaine by my side. I still couldn't believe that I known Blaine for nearly a year and we had been dating for six months. This time last year I was a junior at McKinley but now I was at Dalton. It was sad to think this was my last first day in high school as next year I would hopefully be in New York at college with Blaine by my side. That was the plan.

Eventually the bell rang, signifying the end of breakfast. We all tidied up our plates before heading to the assembly hall for the welcome back talk. I was sitting between Cameron and Richard but was trying to spot my boyfriend. I couldn't see him anyway. The Headmaster stood up on the stage and began to talk, informing us about what was expected of us and what was happening during the school year. It came to the part where the new captains of clubs were introduced and I sat up straighter, knowing I would see Blaine. When the Headmaster called Blaine's name, I beamed at the stage, feeling so proud of my boyfriend. I watched as Blaine made his way back to his seat and I saw he was sitting with David, Thad and an unfamiliar boy who kind of reminded me of a meerkat. I guessed he was the new addition to the Warblers and I would meet him formally in practice. When we were dismissed from assembly, we headed towards our homeroom to collect our timetables for that year. I saw that I had French and History this afternoon, two of my favourite subjects. As it was a nice day, I suggested that we sit outside and enjoy the weather before lessons. Everyone agreed but I was disheartened to realise that Blaine had vanished again, meaning I wouldn't see him before practice. I hoped that my senior year wouldn't be lonely as Blaine was never there due to being a member of the Warbler Council.

(break)

At half past three, Mr Gilbert finally dismissed us from the History lesson, reminding us that the essay on Queen Elizabeth I was due in the following week. I quickly shoved my books into the satchel and left the room with Luke, discussing the essay we had to write. I had wondered why Blaine wasn't in the class as he loved History but I was sure I would find out later on. I entered the senior common room and spotted Blaine sitting in between David and Thad at the Warbler Council table. It would be extremely weird not cuddling up to Blaine during rehearsal. I smirked at the fact David had a gavel in front of him. I saw Blaine look in my direction out of the corner of my eye so I turned to look at him. Blaine's face lit up and he winked at me. I smiled back, before winking at him as well. I sat down on my usual sofa but instead of my boyfriend, I had Nick and Jeff next to me. Cameron also came and sat next to me. I glanced at Blaine and noticed it seemed like he was frowning at Cameron. I smiled softly at Blaine, knowing he wished he was next to me.

David banged the gavel on the table, "Good afternoon Warblers and welcome back. I trust you all had a good summer. Now as most of you know, former Council member Warbler Wes has left us for the bright lights of Harvard to study law. He has been replaced by our leading soloist, Warbler Blaine."

Everyone applauded and Blaine grinned, lapping up everyone's attention and thrilled they were happy for him.

"I see you Wes left you something David!" Flint yelled out, causing us all to laugh.

David laughed as well, "Yes as you can see I have my own gavel. Wes wanted to leave something behind to remind us of him but didn't want to actually part with his gavel. Instead he bought me my own one and has told me to use it wisely."

Everyone laughed at David's words, knowing that completely sounded like something Wes would say.

"And now we would like to introduce a new addition to the Warblers," Blaine said, gesturing at the unfamiliar boy, "Everyone this is Sebastian Smythe. He's a senior and has just moved here from Paris."

Everyone smiled at the new boy but I noticed he was just smirking at us. There was just something about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. He seemed to be looking down at us, as if we weren't worthy enough to be in his presence. I knew I shouldn't judge someone before I got to know them but he wasn't exactly helping himself.

Thad cleared his throat, "Welcome Sebastian. Now Warblers, we have been asked to perform at the assembly for new parents next Friday. We are singing four songs so of course we are holding auditions for soloists. Raise your hands if you are interested?"

Immediately my hand went up. I glanced around to see the majority of the Warblers had their hands up, including the new guy. I mentally scowled. If he got a solo before me, I would be fuming.

Nick suddenly stood up, "We need to sing 'Uptown Girl'! It'll be brilliant and the audience would love it."

"I think we should let Nick do this. He's been going on about it all day and driving us crazy," I piped out, causing my fellow Warblers to laugh.

Nick reached across Jeff and held out his fist. I laughed and fist bumped him back, knowing he probably ignored the part where I said he was driving us crazy.

"Nick we look forward to your audition of 'Uptown Girl'," David said with a smile, "I've written down the names of all of those who want to audition. You will audition tomorrow in front of the rest of the Warblers during the morning practice."

The rest of the meeting went by quickly and soon David was banging the gavel and dismissing the Warblers. I was chatting with Nick, Jeff and Cameron at the end of practice before I turned and glanced in Blaine's direction. To my surprise he wasn't there. My eyes quickly darted around the room and to my horror I saw him walking out of the common room with the new boy Sebastian. They were chatting and laughing together as they left. I felt as if I had gone completely numb. Blaine hadn't said anything to me, he had just left. Jeff seemed to notice what had happened as he quickly excused us from Nick and Cameron.

"Hey are you okay?" Jeff said, looking concerned, "I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this."

I let out a deep breath, "I'm sure there is. I've just felt so distant from all day and I know he's on the Warbler Council, but it would have taken him five seconds to tell me he'd see me later."

Jeff smiled sadly at me, "Come on, let's go and get a coffee. I'll pay?"

I smiled at Jeff and nodded. We left the common room and headed towards the little coffee shop Dalton had. I immediately thought of my first time in there, when I had thought Wes, David and Blaine were going to beat me up for spying. Before we could walk through the door, Jeff stuck his arm out so it hit my chest and pushed me back. Before I could yell at him, he frantically shook his head and gestured inside. I peered round the door and I nearly gasped when I saw Blaine and Sebastian sitting having coffee together. I pulled away and leaned against the wall, not knowing what we had stumbled upon.

I heard Blaine's voice first, "Wow Paris sounds amazing. You're just so out there. It's amazing and inspiring."

I felt like my heart was trying to force its way out of my chest. I could barely breathe.

Sebastian chuckled, "Well your whole bashful schoolboy thing is... superhot. The uniform certainly makes it work."

I was terrified to hear what Blaine's response would be. I felt Jeff grab my hand and I gripped his back, needing the comfort.

"I'm just wearing the same uniform as everyone," was Blaine's reply.

I let my head fall back until it hit the wall and closed my eyes. Blaine wasn't telling this meerkat to stop. I felt Jeff squeeze my hand.

"Blaine you're sex on a stick and you sing like a dream," I heard Sebastian say, sounding like he was smirking.

I heard Blaine sigh, "Look Sebastian I have a boyfriend."

I opened my eyes at his words. He had finally told this slime ball that he had a boyfriend.

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," Smythe replied, making me want to punch him so hard in the face. I had my fist in my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"No... I really care about him," Blaine said, sounding awkward.

I heard Sebastian chuckle, "He doesn't need to know."

I caught Jeff's eye and he motioned for me to go in. I nodded at Jeff and let go of his hand. I took a deep breath and entered the coffee shop.

As I walked over I heard Blaine say, "I never want to mess my thing up with him in anyway. He's really great."

This was my moment, "Who's really great?"

Both of their heads swivelled so quickly in my direction I would have laughed if I wasn't so angry. Blaine looked really guilty whereas Sebastian was looking me up and down with a smirk on his face.

"You are!" Blaine stammered out, looking terrified, "Kurt this is Sebastian, the new Warbler, and Sebastian, this is my boyfriend Kurt, who I was just telling you about."

I held out my hand and spoke in a sarcastic and bitchy manner, "Pleasure."

Sebastian took my hand before smirking, "Well you clearly have a hard luck case of the gay face."

I dropped Sebastian's hand and raised my eyebrow, before smiling sweetly at him, "And you smell like Craigslist."

"Guys stop it!" Blaine demanded, sounding annoyed.

I had never been so angry before. Blaine had just this guy insult me and hadn't said anything, but had told us both off when I had insulted him back.

"I better head to my dorm. I'll see you tomorrow to continue our tour Blaine and for when I win that solo," Sebastian smirked before winking at me, "Take care of that Warbler Kurt."

I waited until Sebastian had left the room before I turned on Blaine, "What. The. Hell. Was. That!?"

Blaine looked confused, "What?"

I let out an exasperated sigh and threw my hands into my air, "You just let him flirt with me and you flirted back. 'Oh you're so amazing and inspiring'. Excuse me while I go and vomit!"

Blaine glared at me, "Excuse me for wanting to help the new guy fit in. You didn't have to be so rude!"

I just gaped at Blaine before yelling, "I was rude!? He was flirting with you, basically asking you to cheat on me and saying I didn't have to know. He probably thought that it was okay as you were fucking flirting back with him! He insulted me! He told me I had a hard luck case of the gay face! Of course I'm gonna be rude back to him!"

Blaine stood up and grabbed my arm, "Calm down Kurt! There's no need to yell."

I pulled my arm out his grasp and took a step back, "No need to yell! You were flirting with that fucking meerkat. He told you that you were a superhot bashful schoolboy and you did nothing to stop him. You just let him degrade our relationship by saying I don't have to know if the two of you hook up behind my back. You let that imbecile insult me and sat by and did nothing. When I insulted him, you told us to stop. Did you enjoy his attention? Did you like his flirting and him telling you that you were sex on a stick and sing like a dream? Are you annoyed that I came in? Is it because he's the new Warbler? I'm no longer the newest Warbler so you've moved on!"

Blaine was frantically shaking his head, "No Kurt! I swear to you it's nothing like that. I admit I enjoyed the attention but I didn't mean to flirt back! I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you and I didn't tell him to stop okay."

"Is that where you've been all day? You've been with him?" I demanded, already knowing the answer.

Blaine nodded, "I was asked to show him around and look after him, especially since he's a new member of the Warblers. I was allowed to miss classes today as Sebastian needed to be shown around and eased into life at Dalton."

"He's seventeen Blaine, not seven! You don't need to look after him. Thanks for letting me know by the way. You just never turned up. You would go insane if I didn't tell you where I had been all day," I exclaimed, feeling so angry I wanted to scream.

"Oh for God's sake Kurt! Stop being jealous!" Blaine yelled right in my face.

I gaped at him for a moment before yelling back, "Jealous!? You're having a go at me for being jealous! May I remind you that you got mad at me for saying that some movie actors were hot and you got mad at me because apparently I hugged my friend Sam for too long! I have every fucking right to be angry and jealous here! You're letting some sleazy guy flirt with you and you're flirting back and encouraging him. You've just said you've been with him all day but you only just told him that you have a boyfriend that you 'care' for. That makes us sound less serious than we are! You didn't tell him we were in love; you make it sound like we've just got together! So don't you have a go at me when I have every right to be pissed off! You know what Blaine Devon Anderson... go find that meerkat as I certainly don't want to be around you! Thanks for a brilliant first day as a senior!"

With that, I turned on my heel and stormed out of the coffee shop. I broke into a sprint when I reached the hallway, wanting the comfort of my dorm. I suddenly heard my name being called.

"Kurt! Kurt!" I glanced behind me to see it was Jeff and immediately slowed down, coming to a stop.

"Oh Kurt I'm sorry. I heard everything," Jeff said, looking concerned, "Blaine's an idiot. Do you want me to stay over tonight? Or you can come and stay in mine and Nick's room? We'll do whatever you want."

I smiled sadly at my friend, "It's okay Jeff. I just want to be on my own tonight. Plus I need to prepare my solo for tomorrow."

Jeff pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back, willing myself not to break down and cry. I didn't know what this meant for Blaine and I, but right at that moment I didn't want to see him. I pulled away from Jeff and told him I'd see him for breakfast as I didn't want to go to dinner. Jeff nodded before squeezing my arm and heading down the corridor. I continued walking to my room and quickly made my way inside, locking the door. I didn't want to see anyone. I pulled my blazer off and hung it up. I kicked off my shoes and laid down on my bed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my playlists. I always had one prepared for potential auditions for solos. I pressed play on the first song and Adele's voice filled the room. I sighed and grabbed my pillow, clutching it to me. I couldn't stop the tears as Adele continued to sing. Damn her for being so amazing and being the heartbreak superstar. I remembered 'The Notebook' was still sitting in my portable DVD player so I pulled that onto my bed and pressed play. I knew that it would make me cry but I really needed to let it all out. I draped my blanket over me and snuggled into my pillow as Noah and Allie came onto the screen.

At half past seven there was a knock on my door. I didn't say anything as I didn't know who it was.

"Kurt?" It was Blaine, "Kurt baby?"

The door handle rattled as Blaine was attempting to open the door. I was so grateful I had locked it as I didn't want to see Blaine like this.

"Kurt please let me in. I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. You need to come to dinner," Blaine called through the door, sounding desperate.

"I'm not hungry Blaine. I'm just tired," I called back, wanting him to leave me alone. I was in an emotional state and didn't want to talk to him.

I heard Blaine let out something that sounded like a sob, "Oh Kurt please let me in. We need to talk."

"Not now Blaine," I cried, my voice breaking, "I just want to be left alone. We'll talk tomorrow."

Blaine definitely let out a sob, "I'm so sorry Kurt. I'll let you get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, tears falling again.

I knew Blaine was still outside but after a minute or two I heard him walk away. I turned my attention back to the screen, sobbing my heart out at the scene where Noah and Allie are fighting and he drives off. My iPhone was still playing and suddenly a song filled the air. I sat up and stared at my phone as the music continued to play. It was perfect. I knew exactly what I was going to be singing for my audition.

(break)

I was sat on the sofa with Jeff and Trent watching Nick sing 'Uptown Girl'. He was really good and it really suited his voice. I completely understood why he was so desperate to sing it. I could see Blaine looking at me out of the corner of my eye but I couldn't look at him for fear of crying. We all applauded when Nick finished and Sebastian was up next. He sang 'Want You Back' but didn't look at Blaine once to my surprise. I still refused to applaud at the end, hating how cocky and obnoxious this boy was. The first thing he had said to me was an insult just because I was Blaine's boyfriend.

David banged his gavel, "Oh God I'm becoming Wes. Thank you for that Sebastian. Up next is the one and only Kurt Hummel."

I stood up and made my way to the front. I turned around and faced everyone. I suddenly felt extremely nervous.

"Hey everyone," I said, causing a few people to chuckle, "I'm going to perform a song that I've loved since I was six. But um... I think for the first time in my life I finally understand what it means."

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to sing, "Someone to hold you too close."

I glanced up and looked around the room, "Someone to hurt you too deep.

I saw Jeff out of the corner of my eye looking at me sadly, "Someone to sit in your chair, to ruin your sleep."

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, "Someone to need you too much, someone to crowd you with love, someone to force you to care, someone to make you come through, who'll always be there, as frightened of you, of being alive, of being alive..."

I closed my eyes, unable to stop a tear trailing down my face, "Somebody hold me too close, somebody hurt me too deep, somebody sit in my chair and ruin my sleep, and make me aware of being alive, make me alive, make me alive..."

I let my arms spread out as the tears continued to fall, "Make me confused, mock me with praise, let me used, vary my days..."

I brought my hands to my chest, feeling my body shaking slightly, "But alone is alone, not alive..."

I let my arms fall to my side and closed my eyes as another tear fell down my cheek, "Somebody crowd me with love, somebody force me to care, somebody let me come through, I'll always be there, as frightened as you, to help us survive, being alive, being alive..."

I let my arms fall backwards as I tipped my head to the side, rolled my eyes and closed my eyes, singing the final words of the song, "Being alive..."

There was silence as I finished. I felt scared to open my eyes but when I did, every Warbler was staring at me with their mouths open. Suddenly there was an uproar and everyone was on their feet applauding, giving me a standing ovation. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there watching them, feeling the tears still lingering on my cheeks. Everyone was still cheering but I just wanted to run away and hide. I made my way back to my seat and was immediately hugged by Jeff, Nick and Trent. I turned away to see the three Council members were standing and applauding. I noticed Blaine looked like he was crying as well. Eventually everyone stopped applauding and settled down.

"Wow Kurt," David said with a smile on his face, "That was brilliant. It was absolutely breathtaking. Well done our endearing spy. Now Warblers, that is the end of rehearsal. We'll meet back here tomorrow to discuss the results. Good job to all those who auditioned. Practice dismissed."

I had a few Warblers come up to me and tell me how amazing and emotional my song was. I smiled weakly back at them, feeling drained even though it was only lunch time. I stood up and went to follow my friends but my path was blocked by Blaine.

"Baby," he whispered, sounding broken, "That was amazing."

"Thank you," I whispered back, unable to raise my voice above that level, "That performance has drained me though."

Blaine chuckled softly, "You and me both. However it was just so beautiful and emotional. You're amazing Kurt."

"Thank you," I once again stammered out.

Blaine sniffed as he tried to hold back more tears, "Please can we talk? I hate this distance between us and I know I caused it but God Kurt, I miss you so much."

I let out a sob, "Blaine..."

Blaine shook his head, "Please Kurt, let me get this out. After you left yesterday, I was so shocked about what had happened. I ran after you but bumped into Jeff who told me to give you some space. He told me what a complete idiot I was and if I continued to act like that, I would... I would lose you. I went to see Sebastian..."

I let out a sob at that but Blaine shook his head, "No Kurt! No for that! Never for that! I went to see him to tell him that he would have to find someone else to give him a tour of the school. I told him that I was head over heels in love with Kurt Hummel and that he was my soul mate. Sebastian tried to make a joke, saying about first loves never last but I told him he was wrong. I told him to stop the flirting. I told him I would never be interested and that the only person I wanted to flirt with me or wanted attention from was you. I also told me that you do not have a case of the gay face and if he ever dares to insult you again, I would make him wish he had never been born. I'm so sorry baby. You're it for me. You're my forever and I will love you until my dying day."

I couldn't repress my sobs any longer, "You actually said that to him?"

Blaine nodded eagerly, "I promise you baby. I told him that he will never come between us."

I couldn't help myself. I flung myself at Blaine and wrapped my arms around his neck. Blaine hugged to him, holding me to him tightly. I pulled back slightly and kissed Blaine fully on the lips, pouring all my emotions into the kiss. Blaine kissed back eagerly, deepening the kiss and pouring all his love into the kiss.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" said an annoyingly familiar voice.

Blaine and I pulled away to see Sebastian standing there looking bored.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked, sounding annoyed.

Sebastian looked at me, "I apologise for what I said and did. You still remind me of a young Betty White but I still apologise. I've also been warned by all the Warblers not to screw up your relationship because they will hunt me down. I don't want to be hated by everyone in the new school so I apologise."

Before either of us could say anything, Sebastian walked away and out of the senior common room. Blaine and I looked at one another in shock but just smiled at one another.

Blaine pressed another kiss to my lips, "I love you Kurt Hummel."

"And I love you too Blaine Anderson, come what may," I whispered to my boyfriend, knowing that he would be around for a long time.

**A/N: I've decided to add another two more chapters before the epilogue :) **

**Kurt's solo in the chapter is of course his NYADA audition. I think it's one of the best songs in Season 4. Chris Colfer sounds brilliant and it's such a haunting performance.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you guys think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message those back that I can.**

**I can be reached at MissLauraBishop on Twitter :)**

**misslaurielou88 **


	18. Chapter 18

**RIP Cory Monteith. I couldn't believe it when I heard he had died. I actually thought it might have been a hoax but was deeply saddened to find out it was true. My thoughts and prayers go out to his family and friends. I'm praying for all of the Glee Cast, especially Lea. May he rest in peace. Even though it's going to be heartbreaking to watch the episode in season five when we learn of Finn's death, I think it's the right thing to do so the show can give Cory a proper goodbye.**

I clutched at Blaine's hands as tightly as he was gripping onto mine. This was it. I could scarcely breathe.

Perez Hilton opened the golden envelope, "And the National show choir champions of 2012 are... the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

I let out a scream and turned to look at Blaine. I suddenly felt myself being lifted up in the air and spun around. I quickly wrapped my arms around Blaine's shoulders, laughing as my boyfriend continued to spin me around. Blaine put me down and pulled me in for a kiss, not caring where we were or that we were standing on a stage in front of an audience. It made me think of Finn and Rachel kissing on stage at their Nationals the previous year after their duet. At least Blaine and I had waited until we had won to kiss. I felt Blaine's hand grasp the back of my neck and deepen the kiss. I ran my tongue along Blaine's bottom lip before slipping my tongue inside his mouth. I heard Blaine let out a moan before sliding his hand into my perfectly coiffed hair. I playfully bit his bottom lip before pulling away, giggling when I heard his whimper.

I leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, "Later baby. We're in public."

Blaine grinned at me before placing another kiss on my lips. The Warblers were still jumping around for joy and hugging one another. As soon as Blaine and I separated, I was pulled into a hug by Nick and Jeff. I jumped up and down with them before moving away to hug Wes and David, then Thad and Trent. Cameron picked me up and spun me around a couple of times causing me to shriek and scream. James was going around and high fiving everyone while screaming that we won. Perez Hilton and Lindsay Lohan came over to us and handed Blaine and Wes the first place trophy, causing more screams and applauding. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jesse St James looking defeated and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline looked upset. I made a mental note to myself to tell the New Directions that Jesse St James was Vocal Adrenaline's new coach and the Warblers beat them! I did still feel bad that the Warblers had beaten the New Directions at Regionals but they had beaten us the year before so it was only fair we both had a chance at Nationals. I couldn't believe that we had won. I was so proud of my Glee club. Blaine and I both had had a solo and then Blaine had led a group number, with the occasional Warbler singing a line. It wasn't completely Blaine and the Pips so I was happy. I had sung 'Being Alive' from Company as the Warblers had demanded I sing that song during Nationals as I had reduced them all to tears when I had sung it the second day of senior year for my audition. I suddenly felt myself being hugged tightly by someone but I didn't know who. I guessed Blaine at first but I spotted him over the person's shoulder. He was looking at me in surprise before shrugging and helping Jeff who I thought was slightly drunk due to how he was acting. As the person pulled away from me I was surprised to see it had been Sebastian hugging me.

"You were brilliant up there Kurt," Sebastian smiled, sounding completely sincere.

I grinned back at him, "Thanks Sebastian."

It had been an extremely interesting year. Sebastian had left Blaine and I alone to a certain degree. Occasionally he had made comments about me or had flirted with Blaine. Both of these had angered Blaine and I once had to restrain him from punching Sebastian when he said that I would always be a Lima loser and would stuck working in the Lima Bean for the rest of my life. Sebastian had nearly been kicked out of the Warblers for that comment as everyone said he had taken it too far. After that Sebastian started acting civil towards me but could still be an arrogant jerk. The weirdest moment had to be when Sebastian had flirted with me. I still remember all of the Warblers' faces as they watched Sebastian hit on me. I didn't know how to feel as I wasn't completely sure what was happening. Blaine had been furious and had made it clear that Sebastian wasn't allowed anywhere near me as I was Blaine's. There were times like that that I loved jealous Blaine as he was so hot. He had dragged me to my dorm room and we hadn't emerged until the following afternoon. I had to wear a scarf for weeks after that or use cover up during the school day. I had been lucky that it was winter so scarves were acceptable.

A certain event had made Sebastian change his behaviour and made him act like a decent human being. David Karofsky had tried to commit suicide. During the week leading up to Valentine's Day I kept receiving cards or chocolates at Dalton from a secret admirer. The look on Blaine's face when a card would turn up for me during breakfast was quite a picture.

When I had received the first card and it said, "I think I love you, love your secret admirer," I had turned to Blaine in surprise and asked, "You think you love me?"

Blaine had been shocked and had demanded to know what I was talking about. I showed him the card and he just stared at it. He explained that the card wasn't from him. As the week went on and I got more cards, Blaine had angrily questioned several Warblers but they all denied it. I kept thinking Sebastian was playing a joke on me. He had denied it and had promised that he wasn't trying to meddle in our relationship anymore but Blaine and I were still sceptical. When I got a card asking me to meet my secret admirer at Breadsticks before the Valentine's Day party I knew I had to find out who it was. I told Blaine I would be fine on my own and drove to Breadsticks feeling nervous. When I found out my secret admirer was David Karofsky I was shocked. He told me he had moved schools for a fresh start as he didn't want to be reminded of how he had treated me. I had to let him down and tell him I was in love with Blaine. As he was leaving he was stopped by some guy at his new school who had obviously overheard us. Karofsky had run off before I could stop him. When I told Blaine who my secret admirer was, he was shocked and angry. I explained to Blaine what had happened but as the party started it went out of my head, especially since Blaine and I snuck away early to have some alone time.

I remembered the moment I found out David Karofsky had tried to commit suicide.

(Start of Flashback)

I was sitting in Warbler practice listening to Thad talk about Regionals while staring at my boyfriend looking all authoritative on the Warbler Council. Suddenly 'Teenage Dream' started to play and everyone looked at me.

"Warbler Kurt, I thought I said phones off or on silent?" David reprimanded, smiling slightly, "You need to set an example to the younger Warblers who see you as their role model."

"I'm sorry," I went to reject the call, thinking it would be Karofsky for the millionth time trying to talk about what happened at Breadsticks but it was actually my Dad, "Sorry I need to take this."

I quickly left the room, despite hearing complaints from David and Thad. I pressed accept and held the phone to my ear.

"Kurt I have something to tell you. Are you sitting down?" Dad said, sounding serious.

When I told him I was sitting even though I wasn't, Dad spoke again, "Kurt... I thought I should tell you before you heard on the rumour mill that David Karofsky tried to kill himself. I don't know if you know this but he is actually gay. Apparently he was outed at his new school and received so much abuse for it. His mother told him he had a disease that needed to be cured so he... tried to hang himself."

I froze in shock, feeling my knees buckle and causing me to fall to the ground. Karofsky had tried to kill himself? I suddenly realised he had been phoning me constantly and I had rejected his calls. He was probably phoning for help or guidance but I had turned him away. I had thought he was calling about Valentine's Day but instead he had probably been calling for help.

"Bud?" Dad was still speaking, "Are you okay?"

"No," I blurted out, "No I'm not. Dad I've got to go. I need to find Blaine."

"Okay buddy. Go find Blaine. I love you and I'm always here for you," Dad said, sounding far away.

"I love you too Dad. I'm so happy you're my Dad," I replied before hanging up and putting my phone back into my blazer pocket.

After several minutes I somehow managed to stand up and headed back towards the senior common room. I opened the door and found everyone staring at me.

"Hey Kurt, did you fall over or something because we heard a bang... Kurt? Are you okay?" I heard Thad say but his voice sounded so distant, just like my Dad's did.

"Kurt?" That was the voice of my loving boyfriend. Would he still want me when he found out it was my fault David Karofsky had tried to kill himself, "What's wrong?"

"Oh God Blaine!" I managed to gasp out before my knees buckled again and I collapsed to the floor.

There was suddenly a swarm of noise and I felt myself being pulled into Blaine's arms. I realised he had obviously jumped on the furniture to get to me so quickly. I looked up to see all of my friends looking at me with concern.

"Kurt what's wrong baby?" Blaine was asking again looking terrified.

"David Karofsky tried to kill himself! It's all my fault!" I cried out, burying my face in Blaine's chest.

"What!? Oh my God! Hang on, how is your fault?" Blaine demanded, forcing me to look at him.

I couldn't stop my tears, "He kept calling me this week and I thought it was about Valentine's Day so I ignored him. He was probably calling for help after being outed at school and I just ignored him. I could have helped him. I could have stopped this."

Blaine drew me back to him and held me as I cried, "This is not your fault Kurt Hummel. You are not to blame at all. Don't blame yourself sweetie."

I just cried as Blaine comforted me. Occasionally one of the Warblers would say something of comfort but I was pretty much lost to everyone.

(End of Flashback)

I went to visit David in hospital and talked to him about everything. We made a promise to be friends and that he could always come to me if he was in trouble or needed anything. I had asked the Warblers if we could raise money for Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way' Foundation at Regionals and of course they had accepted. I had had a long talk with Sebastian about everything that had gone on and he said he had met Karofsky about the gay bar Scandals and had been rude to him. He felt guilty as well and he wanted to help David. It had been an emotional time and had led to several talks between me and Dad about committing suicide and promising not to do so. Blaine and I had also had an extremely long and emotional talk about suicide. We made a promise to one another that we would always talk to one another no matter what was bothering us and made a promise that we would never leave one another if we could help it.

There had been plenty of drama during the rest of the year as well. I was shocked to find out Mercedes, Santana and Brittany had left the New Directions and formed their own group called the Troubletones with their coach being Shelby, Rachel's birth mother. Blaine and I went to Sectionals to support the New Directions after we had already won our Sectionals and were completely unsure about who was going to win. Of course the New Directions had won and I later found out the three of them and a girl called Sugar were back in the New Directions. Quinn had also had a phase of being a skank and dying her hair pink. I didn't believe Rachel when she told me and went on a bit of a Facebook stalk to discover it was true. She later went back to blonde but became obsessed with getting her baby Beth back from Shelby. It was times like this that I was glad I wasn't at McKinley High, getting sucked into all this drama. I liked hearing about it from afar. One bit of drama that had really angered me was when I heard from my Dad that Finn had outed Santana by yelling about her and Brittany down the hallway. I had yelled at him for hours after that and told him that it was the lowest thing a person could do. Even though Santana was being mean, the things she was saying weren't true but Finn's was and it led to Santana's relationship with her grandmother being ruined. I knew Blaine had talked to Finn as well and he told us he made up to her by having a 'Lady Week'. I was not impressed at all.

It was been an eventful year in the fact Rachel and Finn had decided to get married after Mr Schue had proposed to Miss Pillsbury. I had been against them getting married so young as I knew Rachel had only accepted as she hadn't received a letter about college, plus she was set on New York and thought Finn should just follow her there, not caring about what he wanted. There had been an almost wedding but then Quinn had been in a car crash due to texting and had been temporarily paralysed. When I had heard the news that she had been in a car crash I had been terrified she wouldn't survive. By the time we had gone to Nationals, she was up and walking again. I was so happy for her.

I had auditioned for the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts as well as applying to other schools in New York or close by. The audition had been at McKinley so I would be auditioning with Rachel. Blaine and the rest of the Warblers all came to watch me audition as well as the New Directions and Mr Schue. I was happy to see my Dad and Carole in the audience as well. I had originally planned to sing 'Music of the Night' to Carmen Tibideaux, the woman who decided my future, but decided it was too safe. Rachel had tried to convince me to stick with it but I had suspected she wanted me to go for a safe song to hinder my own chance and give her a better chance. I worn a different costume underneath my Phantom customer but at the last minute changed my song and decided to take a risk. I could see Rachel to my right dressed as Christine shaking her head at me. I had asked Mercedes, Tina and Brittany to be my 'swans' and they wore their Regionals dresses from our sophomore year. As I had started to sing 'Not the Boy Next Door', I ripped off my tux to reveal a tight fitted black shirt and my extremely tight gold pants. I danced and high kicked my way through the song. At the end, I heard everyone screaming and applauding before Carmen Tibideaux told me Hugh Jackman would be as impressed as she was and applauded me for taking a risk. I was over the moon and practically jumped into Blaine's arms. Everyone praised me; even though Dad was a bit concerned how tight those gold pants were. Blaine had told me that the gold pants were so hot and he couldn't wait to rip them off me. We watched Rachel's performance of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' and were all shocked when she choked twice! Carmen Tibideaux told her that you don't get a second chance on Broadway and left Rachel distraught. The Warblers and I had decided to head back so we could celebrate, although I felt bad about Rachel. I just hoped my audition was enough for me to get in.

I was jerked back to the present as Perez Hilton came over to me and Blaine, who was now by my side, "You two are such an adorable couple. If you were famous I would so be blogging about you now."

I smiled at Blaine and turned back to Perez, "Thank you I guess. Well we both hope to be famous one day so never say never."

Perez suddenly took a photo of us, "Well you are winners of Nationals. What are your names?"

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. We both obviously are in the Warblers. We've been dating for one year and three months and are completely in love. Our friends have nicknamed us Klaine," Blaine told Perez with a glint in his eye.

"Oh how adorable," Perez beamed, smiling at our joined hands, "This will definitely be better than the story I just blogged about Lindsay Lohan firing her manager as this isn't televised. I bet you will become a beloved couple everywhere. People will love Klaine."

"That's the dream," I grinned at Blaine before excusing us from Perez Hilton and making our way off stage, "God that was weird."

"Well it looks like we're going to be on Perez's blog so I'm not complaining," Blaine laughed, "Come on you, time for a celebration with the Warblers before I drag you back to your room and have my wicked way with you!"

I smiled at Blaine lovingly, "You're a dork."

Blaine grinned back, "A dork you love."

I couldn't contain my grin, "Well that is true."

Suddenly I heard my name being called. I turned to see Carmen Tibideaux standing there.

She smiled gently at me, "That was another brilliant performance Mr Hummel. You really captured the emotion in Sondheim's song. It was something you didn't completely show in 'Not the Boy Next Door' but I suppose that wasn't meant to be an emotional song like you demonstrated with 'Being Alive''."

I was lost for words for the moment, "Thank you Ms Tibideaux. Can I ask what you are going here in Chicago?"

"A certain Miss Berry invited me to Nationals here after she choked on her audition. She already has been sending me gifts, calling me, emailing me about another chance. She somehow hoped she would find a way for her Glee club to get to Nationals and I would watch her perform a solo. Since she sent me a ticket I decided I'd come and watch your group the Warblers perform. I was pleasantly surprised," Carmen Tibideaux explained, smiling softly at me.

I couldn't believe Rachel! She had had her chance and she had choked. You don't just bribe people for what you want. She could always apply for the spring semester or next year. I was angry to hear that she had wanted to get the Warblers disqualified from going to Nationals so the New Directions could go in their place. I would never have done that to her. I would be having words with a certain Miss Berry when I got back to Lima.

"Thank you," I said, still in shock about everything, "I apologise for Rachel Berry. She's so driven she thinks she can always get what she wants no matter what. She once sent a girl she saw as competition to crack house!"

While Blaine gaped at me, Carmen Tibideaux just sighed, "There's always one like that. Well I bid you good day Mr Hummel and congratulations once again. Expect your NYADA letter very soon."

She smiled at me once again before departing. I just let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding while talking to her.

"Babe can you explain the crack house thing?" Blaine said, still looking perplexed.

I just laughed, "A girl called Sunshine wanted to audition for the New Directions at the beginning of my junior year and Rachel heard her singing. She gave her directions to a crack house and told her that's where auditions were. We eventually found out and were so angry. She kept saying she did it because she loved us. It was a load of bullshit."

Blaine gasped, "Kurt Hummel, I cannot believe you just swore. And I thought you were a gentleman!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on Blaine you always hear me swear."

Blaine grinned at me, "When?"

I rolled my eyes again before leaning in closer, "Well I always swear when I'm fucking you or you're fucking me."

And with that, I walked away, leaving Blaine standing there with his mouth open. Suddenly I heard, "Kurt wait up! You can't walk away after saying that!"

I just laughed to myself as I heard Blaine run after me. I loved my life at that moment, feeling so happy.

(break)

I was sitting in my Maths class, listening to Mr Rickman talk about our recent final exams and what we would be focusing on for the last week before graduation. It was weird to think I would be graduating in a week. I still had to receive my letter from NYADA. I had been accepted into my other schools but I really wanted NYADA. I had applied to other schools as I couldn't just pin all my hope on NYADA. Blaine had received his acceptance letter from NYU to study music theory and he was over the moon. That had been his first choice. I had taken Blaine out that night for a romantic meal before dragging him into my room that night to celebrate him. It had been an amazing night. Speaking of my boyfriend, I kept having to nudge Blaine next to me to ensure he hadn't fallen asleep. At one point Blaine had placed his hand on my knee before moving it slowly up my leg. I had actually slapped it away and glared at him, motioning to the teacher at the front of the classroom. Blaine had just given me a cheeky grin before giving me the puppy eyes. I just shook my head and tried to focus on what Mr Rickman was saying. Eventually I gave up and let the memories of winning Nationals wash over me. I was so happy to finish my high school career with a National championship. It was what I had been working towards since I joined the Glee club at McKinley in my sophomore year. Even though I was with a different Glee club, it still meant the same to me. We were National champions. I had gone back to Lima with a proud family waiting for me. My Dad had thrown a party in the Warblers' honour and the New Directions had been invited. I had had a long conversation with one Rachel Berry about her plans with Carmen Tibideaux and trying to get the New Directions to Nationals. The other members of the New Directions had been horrified about her plans to get the Warblers disqualified when I told them and of course had had a go at her. I found it was actually Finn that managed to stop her trying by reminding Rachel that she would be hurting her friends and would be lying to get what she wanted. Rachel tried to say she was doing it because she loved me and that I would want the New Directions to go to Nationals. I just told her she was being selfish and thinking of herself. I told her I was sorry that she choked at her audition but she needed to stop acting in a silly manner that could get herself a bad reputation. I told her she could apply to NYADA for the spring semester. Rachel did apologise but I was still angry with her due to her inability to apologise on her own and stop being selfish.

The door to the classroom suddenly opened and Miss Morrison stuck her head in, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have Kurt Hummel's father in reception so Kurt needs to come with me."

Mr Rickman nodded, "Obviously. Mr Hummel I'm sure Mr Anderson can catch you up on what you've missed as he may be able to focus without you next to me."

I glanced at Blaine to see him staring at the table, avoiding the teacher's eye. I quickly shoved my books into my bag and grabbed my blazer. I followed Miss Morrison out of the room and down the corridor towards reception. I was instantly reminded of when I was called to reception as my Dad had to tell me about a meeting at McKinley. I knew it couldn't be that this time as there was only a week left of school. The moment I saw my Dad, I smiled at him, thinking that the last time I had seen him was the party celebrating the Nationals win nearly two weeks ago. My smile fell when I noticed how seriously Dad looked. Miss Morrison smiled gently at me before heading back to her desk.

Dad stood up and held out an envelope, "This came for you this morning."

"NYADA…" I whispered, taking the letter from my father's hand.

I just stared at the letter until my Dad broke the silence, "Well son are you going to open it?"

"I need to go to the common room," I whispered again, unable to raise my voice.

Dad nodded before gently pushing my back to enable me to walk in the right direction. We slowly walked to the senior common room, knowing that in a few moments I would know my future. Once inside, I walked to the middle of the room and spun around to face my Dad. I saw him chuckle slightly, causing me to frown at him.

"Sorry son I'm not laughing at you. I've just noticed over the years you do a thing I've now called emotional twirls. When you're nervous or upset you do these little turn things. Carole helped me come up with the name," Dad told me with a laugh.

I just rolled my eyes at his words, knowing fully well he was right. Blaine had commented on my little emotional twirls over the year we had been together.

"Anyway are you going to open the letter kiddo?" Dad asked, looking concerned.

I ran my free hand through my hair, "This is one of those crossroad moments in life. Whatever is in this envelope is going to determine whether I go right or left."

Dad nodded at my words, "I'm here no matter what it says… okay?"

I turned around, with my back to my father and opened the envelope, pulling the letter out, "Dear Mr Hummel…"

I scanned over the content of the letter which determined my future.

"Kurt?" Dad sounded nervous, "What does it say?"

I turned around with tears in my eyes, unable to get out the words.

Dad looked at me frantically, "What?"

"I got in," I said, letting out a shuddery breath.

Dad burst out laughter and bounded towards me, picking me up off the ground and squeezing me as hard as he could. I held onto him as he turned me around a few times, the two of us laughing together. I felt so happy in that moment. I had got into NYADA. I was one of the twenty freshmen across the country going to NYADA in September. This was the path to being on Broadway.

Dad eventually put me down, still laughing happily and grinning at me. I was just about able to gasp out, "Dad your heart!"

Dad just laughed, "Screw my heart! You did it kid!"

Dad pulled me in for another hug, gripping me tightly. I hugged my father back, letting the emotions hit me.

Dad pulled away and gripped my arms, "Who's going to tell Blaine? You've got to let me do it!"

I grinned at my Dad before my face fell at the sight of tears in my father's eyes, "Dad are you crying?"

"You beat them all. They threw everything at you, they tried to beat you down but you know what? You're unstoppable Kurt, I am so proud to be your Dad. They can never take this away from you. Right now, in this moment, on this day, you won," Dad said, a grin on his face and his eyes glistening with tears.

I just let out a laugh and pulled my father into an embrace. He hugged me back tightly, the two of us still laughing.

The doors to the senior common room suddenly opened and Dad and I both pulled away, still holding onto one another, to see who was disturbing our bubble. I must have lost track of time as all the Warblers were standing there watching us in confusion. I could see Blaine looking extremely confused, given that both my Dad and I had tears in our eyes and were laughing.

"Remember I said I was telling Blaine!" Dad quickly reminded me, grinning at me.

I just laughed as Blaine looked even more confused.

"Blaine, Kurt got into NYADA!" Dad exclaimed, even more laughter coming out of him.

Blaine's face changed from a look of confusion to a look of love and happiness, "Oh my God Kurt I'm so proud of you! I knew you'd do it!"

All of the Warblers let out a cheer and a stream of congratulations came my way. I glanced at every Warbler's face and felt emotional at how happy they all looked for me.

Dad pulled me in for a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of my head, "I love you kiddo. I'll let you celebrate with your friends. We'll go out for dinner tonight to celebrate and of course Blaine can come."

As we pulled apart I just grinned at my father, "You truly are the world's greatest dad."

"I know. It says that on a mug I have that you got me for Father's Day," Dad said seriously before winking at me.

We shared one last hug before we exchanged our goodbyes and promises to see one another that evening. I wanted to spend time with my father and family before I did go to New York. After my Dad left the common room, the Warblers crowded around me and pulled me in for a group, singing 'Congratulations'. Eventually I was in Blaine's arms and he was kissing me with such a passion that it made me feel weak at the knees.

"It's actually happening baby," Blaine said, caressing my cheek, "All of our dreams coming true!"

I smiled at him, my eyes glistening with tears, and decided to be even cheesier than usual, "My dreams came true when you told me you loved me."

Suddenly Blaine was kissing me again, holding me to him otherwise I would be on the floor. All the Warblers cheered and whistled at the sight of us kissing. Eventually we broke apart at Jeff's cry of the word, "Party!"

(break)

"Do you think wearing these robes is the closest you'll feel like that you go to Hogwarts?" I asked Blaine as we stood at the back of the Dalton Academy auditorium, waiting for our names to be called.

Blaine glanced down at his robes and sighed, "I think it is. Unless we go to England and go to the Warner Bros Studio Tour, then we can actually pay the robes as well as exploring the set."

I smiled at my boyfriend, "Keep dreaming honey."

We were wearing our red graduation gown and hats, getting ready for our last moments as a high school student. I couldn't wait to walk out in front of everyone and accept my diploma. As they read out your name, they announced what college you would be going to as well. I was secretly happy it would be announced to everyone that I had got into a college that only accepted the best twenty students.

Rachel hadn't got into NYADA. She had thought there was a chance she would have got in as she finally tracked down Carmen Tibideaux with the help of Tina. Ms Tibideaux had demanded to know why Rachel should be given another chance when hundreds weren't and Rachel had said that she had never choked before, as well as Tina telling Ms Tibideaux that Rachel was an amazing singer. She had been heartbroken when she didn't get in, even though I really don't know how she didn't expect it. Finn had comforted her as much as he could but he was planning on going into the Army as he hadn't got into acting school, something that I didn't really know he wanted.

My family and friends were sitting in the auditorium waiting to see me at that very moment. I had gone to the McKinley graduation and watched as my friends received their diplomas. Now it was their turn to watch me. I heard Blaine's name called and gave my boyfriend a quick kiss before he walked into the auditorium to cheers and applause. I cheered as I watched my boyfriend cross the stage and receive his diploma from the Headmaster of Dalton. I felt so proud of him. He was amazing. We were leaving Lima behind together and would go on to conquer New York together. Blaine caught my eye as he moved the tassel to the other side of his graduation hat and he winked at me, smiling with happiness. I watched as he moved to the back of the stage next to the other graduates. I watched several more of my friends receive their diplomas before my name was called.

"Kurt Hummel, New York Academy of Dramatic Arts."

There was a massive cheer that arose from the audience and I glanced towards the sound, seeing all of my family and the New Directions. I waved at all of them as I walked towards the stage. I climbed up the few steps leading to the stage before walking across it. The cheering got louder and I suddenly heard my Dad yell out, "That's my boy!"

It immediately reminded me of the football game at McKinley when I led the team to victory with the Single Ladies dance.

I waved to my loved ones before shaking the Headmaster's hand. He handed me my diploma and smiled at me. I smiled at him before turning to the audience. I did a high kick as I moved the tassel to the other side, causing more cheers. I turned back to stand next to my friends and somehow found myself next to Blaine. We grinned at one another before I reached for Blaine's hand, squeezing it. We had done it. We had survived high school. Next stop: college then the rest of our life… together.

**A/N: I finally have a laptop with internet that works! This means I can actually update!**

**So many things to tell! I've finished my first year of university, seen Michael Buble in concert, Andy Murray won Wimbledon, I've been on holiday with my girlies and actually got a bit of a tan (I'm normally so pale). Finally... I MET CHRIS COLFER!**

**After camping out for 16 hours I got to meet the amazing man himself. It was so weird camping out in a shopping centre but it was worth it! (Despite being woken up by security at quarter past 6 in the morning after a couple of hours sleep to put our sleeping bags away!)**

**When I met Chris, he asked me how I was etc etc. I had always wanted to know how pale he was in comparison to me so we compared skin tones to discover we're as pale as each other. This then led to a high five. I HIGH FIVED CHRIS COLFER! I asked for any writing tips and he said, "Oh honey just do it!" He called me honey as well as calling me sweetie. I was officially dead! Best day ever! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message back so please do review!**

**I can be reached at MissLauraBishop on Twitter :) I'm also MissLauraBishop on instragram where I have pictures of Chris Colfer :) Follow me on either and I'll follow back.**

**misslaurielou88 **


	19. Chapter 19

"Blaine!" I burst through the door to our apartment in Bushwick, "Blaine! I have something amazing to tell you!"

Blaine was sitting on the sofa watching a programme that looked like Downton Abbey, "I'm here baby. What's up?"

I glanced at the TV and saw it was a Downton Abbey catch up, "Ooo I love this episode. There's so much drama."

Blaine waved his hand in front of my face, "Umm Kurt you had something you wanted to tell me?"

I stared at him for a moment before grinning, "Oh right. Sorry I always get distracted by British TV shows. They're just the best."

Blaine rolled in his eyes with a fond look, "I know Kurt. I'm pretty sure a show like Downton Abbey or Doctor Who could distract you while we're having sex."

I gasped in mock horror, "The cheek of it Blaine Devon Anderson. Well maybe it's a good thing we don't have a TV in our bedroom."

Blaine winked at me, "Or the bathroom or the kitchen."

I just laughed at my boyfriend, "What happened to you? You used to be such a gentleman."

"Hey I am!" Blaine tried to look offended, "It's just when I'm with you, you bring out another side of me. Anyway what did you want to tell me?"

"You, Mr Anderson, are looking at the new intern at !" I yelled, buzzing with excitement.

Blaine gaped at me, "What? How? When?"

I just chuckled at the look on my boyfriend's face, "Okay I know we said we'd focus on our degrees and all but we do need money to pay for stuff like food and rent. I know I have some money saved up but I'd like to be able to use that for our future. I know you have a trust fund and all but I don't want to rely on that. That's for our future. I saw there was an opening at and I applied. I had an interview with the one and only Miss Isabelle Wright…"

Blaine interrupted me, "Isabelle Wright? It's rumoured that she gave Steve Jobs his first black turtleneck!"

"I know right!" I exclaimed, feeling so happy, "She loved me Blaine!"

Blaine's eyes softened when they met mine, "Well it's not hard to see why baby."

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips, "Well it's reasons like that why I love you!"

Blaine pulled me back to him and we kissed again. I loved being able to kiss Blaine whenever I wanted. I loved waking up beside him every morning. I could see myself doing it for the rest of my life.

"I'm home!" came a shrill voice interrupting our kiss.

We pulled apart to see Rachel standing there smiling at us.

"Rachel there was no need for that," I groaned, already feeling annoyed at the girl when she had just got here.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "How would you know I was here then?"

Blaine and I both groaned at that. Rachel had been living with us for three months and it was now approaching the beginning of October. Blaine and I had moved to New York at the beginning of July to get settled in. Rachel had joined us a week later to our surprise. We were the only people she was friends with in New York. Some of the Warblers like Sebastian, Nick and Jeff lived in New York as well but obviously Rachel was closer to us. Rachel and Finn had surrendered their relationship and he had put her on a train to New York as that was where she belonged. Finn had joined the army and had lasted sixteen days. He backpacked around Georgia for a while before coming to New York after no contact for two months. He and Rachel had had a massive argument and she had admitted to kissing some guy called Brody that Blaine and I had heard a lot about but only met once about this NYADA bar called Callbacks. Blaine and I had performed a duet of Pink's 'Perfect' there as it was one of our songs. Finn and Rachel had officially broken up and we had to deal with a lot of crying and mood swings. Living with Rachel was impossible. She sang all the time, she used all the hot water and expected everything to be done for her. Plus she hadn't paid any rent. That was part of the reason I went out and got a job to support us.

"God Rachel you are so irritating sometimes!" I vented, collapsing on the sofa next to Blaine who grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Rachel looked shocked by that, "I don't understand why you are calling me that! I've been the perfect roommate."

Even my polite boyfriend had something to say, "Rachel, and I say this with love, you are one of the worst people I have ever lived with. You have to remember Kurt and I went to a boarding school and lived with other people."

Rachel stuck her nose up in the air, "Fine. I was going to tell you that I'm moving out anyway. There's something between Brody and I and he's asked me to live with him. He's going to help me with my application for NYADA so I can apply for the spring semester."

I looked at her sceptically, "Wait a minute. You were all about Finn a minute ago and now you're suddenly all over this Brody? Rachel what is happening to you? You've changed so much I hardly recognise you! I know we went to different schools but we're still close. You're wearing so much makeup you could be classified as a Barbie! And what's this I heard about you auditioning for a film with a topless scene?"

Rachel looked a little shaken, "Okay I applied but I freaked out when it came to the topless scene. I just want things on my resume. I need to get into NYADA Kurt! I need to be on Broadway!"

"You will be on Broadway," I smiled at my old friend, "You don't want to get on Broadway and then have the press drag up a crappy film where you were topless in it. You'd be so embarrassed. Here is a Kurt Hummel fashion tip. Tone down the makeup. You look so much prettier with the natural look."

Rachel sniffed, "I guess I just wanted a change. Finn broke up with me and didn't contact me. I didn't know what to do."

I got up from the sofa and hugged her, "I know sweetie but it'll be okay. Look do you really want to live with this Brody?"

Rachel nodded and I sighed, "I can't stop you. Just remember there is always a place for you here."

Rachel hugged me tighter, "Thank you Best Gay. Oops no offence Blaine. Oh by the way I have three months' worth of rent for you. I'm sorry I've just been sponging on you."

Rachel pulled out an envelope from her bag and I quickly checked it. All the money was there.

I smiled at her, "Thanks Rachel. So when are you…?"

"Right now," Rachel interrupted, "I'm just grabbing my bags and then I'm off. Don't worry, I'll be around. We'll always see one another."

I let Rachel go and re-joined Blaine on the sofa, "Wow I did not see that coming, nor did I see her giving us rent."

Blaine just shrugged, "It's her life and she has to learn for herself. At least we won't be interrupted anymore."

I winked at my boyfriend, "Well I like your way of thinking."

Blaine leaned in and kissed my nose, "So tell me more about your job at ?"

"It's just a part time job as I told Isabelle about NYADA," I informed Blaine, "I'll be her assistant but will also be giving my view in meetings. I'm actually living the dream!"

Blaine grinned at me, "I'm so happy for you. I also have a job. It's nothing like yours. I just perform in this coffee shop on Thursday nights near my college so I'll be home late then."

"Oh Blaine that's amazing!" I squealed, kissing my boyfriend, "I'm so proud of you."

Blaine gave me the look he always got when I said I was proud of him, "Thank you Kurt. So when are you working for Vogue?"

"At the moment Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays after NYADA," I replied, thinking about how busy I would be, "I know it's a lot but just think of the money I'll make. We would actually be able to afford plane tickets without dipping into our savings! And I promise we'll always make time for one another."

Blaine gave me a soft smile, "Agreed. I love you so much."

"I love you," I replied, giving Blaine another kiss.

"Well I'm all packed," Rachel interrupted once again, "I'll be off now."

Blaine and I pulled apart and got to our feet. We made our way over to Rachel by the door and hugged her. She clung to us and I heard her sniff a few times. We pulled away and smiled at her.

"Rach just remember we'll always be there for you," Blaine said smiling at her as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh you guys!" Rachel cried before kissing us both on the cheek, "You remind me so much of my gay Dads! I love you both!"

I just rolled my eyes before smiling, "And we love you."

We said our goodbyes before Rachel left the apartment. There was a moment of silence before Blaine jumped on me, knocking me to the ground and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Here's to no more interruptions!" Blaine cheered, causing me to laugh as he made his way down my body.

(break)

I closed the door to our apartment as quietly as I possibly could. The whole apartment was covered in darkness. I guessed Blaine was asleep. I glanced at my phone and saw it was quarter past one in the morning. It was now Friday. I would be up in a few hours to go to class. I had had such a long day. I was at NYADA in the morning then I went to work at . I had been working there for six weeks. I had been working every day for the last four weeks. There was an emergency over the deadline and I had to stay on and work. I would be so relieved when the work was completed. Maybe I could go and have a life. I felt so guilty for not spending much time with Blaine. Every day I would wake up, go to NYADA, go to work, come home and sleep. I didn't have time for anything else. I would try and ring Blaine during the day but I would always get distracted and have to end our phone calls. I hated what a shitty boyfriend I was being and I hoped I wouldn't push Blaine away. Any time we did spend together was mainly fighting about not seeing one another. We were in a vicious cycle and I was terrified we wouldn't get out. I knew my job was causing a lot of problems but I loved it and it was helping the two of us be financially stable.

Suddenly a light switched on and I spun around to see Blaine sitting on the armchair looking angry. I knew immediately I had some major grovelling to do.

"Blaine…" I started, not knowing where to start.

"What time do you call this?" Blaine said quietly, his voice thick with anger.

I tensed at his tone, "I'm so sorry Blaine. I got held up at work as we have to get everything done before the deadline. I'm so sorry. I should have called you."

"Yes you should have," Blaine said bluntly, "I never see you anymore Kurt. You spend all your time at NYADA or at ! What about me?"

I took a step closer to him, "Blaine I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to neglect you. I just got caught up in it all."

Blaine let out an exasperated sigh, "If I didn't call you out on it, do you think you would have realised it yourself or you would have just completely forgotten about me?"

"Hey!" I had to interrupt him there, "I did realise it Blaine. I wouldn't have just forgotten about you. I could never forget about you!"

"Oh Kurt don't give me that!" Blaine's voice was getting louder, "I never see you and when I do, we're arguing. I feel like I have a better relationship with your voicemail!"

I couldn't help myself, "Are you quoting 'Friends' there?"

That just angered my boyfriend more, "So what if I am? It's the truth. I wake up and you're gone. I go to college, hang out with my friends, come home, wait to see if you come home and you never do. When I go to sleep at night you're not beside me, I'm all alone. We were so excited for New York as it'd be the two of us living together and waking up next to each other every morning. That's not happening is it?"

"I'm sorry Blaine," I pleaded, desperate to make my boyfriend understand, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I miss you too Blaine. I wish we got to wake up with each other every morning and go to bed together. It's just… I'm on such a hectic schedule at the moment but it'll die down."

"What if it doesn't?" Blaine demanded, "What if this continues for the rest of the school year? You can't expect me to just sit around and hope to catch a glance of your face."

I paled at his words, "Blaine… what are you saying?"

I was terrified of what would come out of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine ran his hands over his face, "I just… I'm so tired Kurt, so damn tired. I miss talking to you, I miss hugging you and I miss messing around with you."

"I do too Blaine!" I cried desperately, hoping we could work this out.

Blaine just sighed, "I sometimes wonder what it'd be like if I was a year younger than you. I would be back in Lima all on my own, missing you terribly. I don't want to think what I would have done."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling my bottom lip tremble.

Blaine sighed again, "I probably would have thought that you and I weren't meant to me. I can imagine a younger version of me calling you and calling you and getting no answer. I would be feeling so lonely and insecure. Well to be honest, that's how I'm feeling now. At least I have college and friends to lean on."

"I'm so sorry Blaine…" I tried again.

Blaine quickly interrupted me, "You haven't told me you love me in weeks. That hurts Kurt. That really really hurts. You're the love of my life and we should be relishing in the fact we're living together. We should be celebrating the fact we've taken our relationship to the next level. Instead we hardly see one another. When I do get through to you on the phone and you have to go a minute later, I always say 'I love you' but you've always hung up by then. It hurts."

I could feel the tears threatening to escape, "I'm so sorry Blaine. I really am. I just need to manage my time better. And you know I love you. I do. I love you so much."

"It's like you feel you can just put our relationship on a shelf while you figure out what you're doing with your life. It doesn't work like that Kurt. You can't just expect me to be put on the side lines, feeling so lonely, while you go on your life," Blaine cried, tears pouring down his face.

"I don't expect you to wait on the side lines," I was crying now. I hated how much I had hurt my love, "I hate that you're lonely. I'll make it up to you Blaine. I promise."

"I don't even know why you got a job in the first place," Blaine yelled, the emotion taking over, "You didn't need to. I get that you love fashion and it was a great opportunity. We were fine before you got the job. You know what? I can't be bothered anymore. I'm going to bed."

My eye's widened, "You can't be bothered anymore? Blaine what does that mean? Blaine please I love you."

Blaine just smiled sadly at me, "Goodnight Kurt. I hope to see you before I go to sleep tomorrow but I won't hold out for it."

Blaine swiftly got up and walked into the bedroom without looking back. I collapsed onto the sofa and let all my emotions out. I needed to fix this.

(break)

"Kurt? Sweetie what's wrong?" I heard my boss Isabelle say.

It was later on in the day after our fight and I couldn't get it out of my head. All I could picture was Blaine when I got home early this morning looking defeated. I had eventually joined Blaine in bed and held onto him as he slept. It had taken me hours to fall asleep but when I woke up Blaine was gone. I had been terrified he had left me but all of his belongings were still there and I noticed his gym bag was gone. I had gone to my usual classes before heading to . I had been yelled at several times by my dance teacher Cassandra July but I didn't care less. I had to make everything okay with my loving boyfriend. I was currently sitting at my desk working while trying to hold back the tears. Isabelle had spotted me and had a concerned look on her face.

"Me? I'm fine," I replied, my voice breaking on the last word.

Isabelle shook her head, "No you're not. Come on, come with me to my office."

I had no choice to follow. Once inside Isabelle's office, she gestured to a seat in front of her desk and I sat down, looking at my heads. Isabelle sat in her desk chair and observed me.

Isabelle placed her arms on the desk and leaned on her hands, "Kurt what's wrong? Come on, you can talk to me. It's my job to ensure my employee is happy. Did something happen here?"

I quickly shook my head, "No nothing happened here. It's something to do with my boyfriend."

"Blaine?" I had talked about him enough to Isabelle so she knew his name, "What's happened sweetie?"

"We've been arguing recently but last night was so bad," I said, trying not to cry, "He said he hates how he never sees me anymore as I'm always here or at NYADA. It is true that I get up before him and come home when he's sleeping. It's hurting him so much and I hate what a shitty boyfriend I am, pardon my French. I don't know what to do!"

Isabelle just looked at me for a moment, "Oh honey I am so sorry. I sometimes forget you're at college so just give you the same workload as everyone else."

"It's okay…" I started but Isabelle shook her head.

"No it's not, especially if it's affecting your relationship," Isabelle said sadly, "I'm so sorry to do that to you."

I didn't know what to say so I just sat there. Isabelle sat there as well, looking like she was thinking. Neither of us spoke for a minute.

"Right I know what we're going to do," Isabelle stated, sounding happy, "You are going to work Mondays and Tuesdays after NYADA. You will leave here at the latest nine o'clock of an evening. Those are the only days you will work and if I forget and try to make you work more, you tell me no. Understood?"

I just gaped at her, "What? Are you serious? How can you do this and still keep me as an employee?"

Isabelle just smiled, "Kurt I am the boss here and what I say goes. I want to keep you as an employee as I've seen your potential. You've done wonders around here. I know even if you work two days a week you'll deliver. It's about the quality not the quantity."

"Bless you Fairy Godmother," I couldn't control myself. I couldn't believe it.

Isabelle laughed at my words, "Thank you Kurt. Look sweetie, I don't want you to suffer because of this. We have been working you too hard recently and I apologise. Now I want you to dry your tears and head on home. We'll be fine without you tonight. I want you to spend time with Blaine at the weekend and I'll see you Monday and you can tell me all about it. Okay?"

I couldn't say anything so I just got up and hugged Isabelle. She chuckled slightly and hugged me back. She kissed my cheek and smiled at me.

"Thank you so much Isabelle," I stammered out, "I can never thank you enough."

Isabelle just winked at me, "Have a good weekend Kurt. And I'll see you Monday."

I hurried out of the office to my desk and grabbed my belongings, mentally planning my weekend with the man I loved.

(break)

I had been sitting on the sofa for an hour or so when I heard the door start to open. I held my breath as Blaine entered the apartment. He once again looked defeated. My heart immediately broke. Blaine shut the door and turned around. Our eyes met. His mouth dropped again at the sight of me.

"Kurt?" He sounded confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I came home early," I replied, standing up and smiling tentatively at Blaine.

He nodded, "Well it's good to see you."

"And you," I replied softly, "Blaine honey we need to talk."

Blaine nodded again, "I know but not together. We made plans to go to Callbacks with Nick and Jeff. I was actually expecting to be going on my own but it's… good that you can go."

I smiled at Blaine and he grimaced back at me. We stood there awkwardly for a few moments, just looking at one another.

"Well," Blaine coughed, "I said we'll meet them at seven and it's six now so we'd better start getting ready."

I nodded as I watched Blaine sprint into the bathroom. I sighed, knowing this was going to be awkward but I wanted to fix it so desperately. Blaine was my world and he needed to know that. I headed into our bedroom and decided to select what I was going to wear. Eventually I decided on an outfit I had worn on a date with Blaine back in Lima. It was after his whole blonde people jealousy episode. We had had an amazing night out in Westerville. I decided on my tight red trousers, my black Givenchy shirt with a red collar that matched the trousers and my Hugo Boss shoes. As I had finished choosing, Blaine entered the bedroom with just a towel around his waist.

"The bathroom's free now," he said, avoiding my eyes.

"Thank you," I replied, hating how things were between us.

I quickly jumped in the shower and washed my hair and body. I did the quickest version of my skincare routine and blow dried my hair, styling it into its usual perfect coif. I wanted to impress Blaine tonight. He was all that mattered to me. I wrapped a towel around my waist and exited the bathroom, switching off the light behind me. I walked into our room and found Blaine tying his shoe laces. He was wearing a short sleeved Ted Baker shirt with a checked collar with a dark blue vest. I could see his Ted Baker grey coat lying on the bed. I noticed he was wearing some smart black shoes at well.

"You look so handsome Blaine," I tried, my eyes raking over my boyfriend's body.

"Thank you," Blaine replied, "I'll let you get changed."

Blaine quickly let the room after grabbing his jacket and I let out a sigh. I quickly got changed and made sure my clothes weren't wrinkled. I walked out of the bedroom and found Blaine waiting by the front door. I grabbed my black Zara coat off the coat rack and turned to see Blaine staring at me.

"What?" I said, feeling self-conscious.

"You look amazing Kurt. I remember the last time you wore that outfit," Blaine told me with a small smile.

"It was a fantastic night," I told Blaine with a bigger smile, "Hey we had better go otherwise we'll be late."

Blaine nodded and I quickly put my coat on. We left the apartment and made sure we had locked up. We left the building and started walking to the subway. Our hands kept brushing against each other's. I had never not walked somewhere with Blaine and not held his hand. I was terrified of rejection. I decided to man up and just go for it. I reached out and took Blaine's hand in mine. I was so thankful when Blaine accepted my hand and gave it a little squeeze. We continued the rest of our journey in silence, still holding hands however. After a subway ride and a short walk we arrived at Callbacks. I immediately spotted Nick and Jeff waiting outside.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Jeff called when he spotted us, "Look Nick, it's Klaine!"

Jeff immediately pulled us into a hug and after a while let us go. The second he let go Nick was hugging us. I couldn't help but laugh, despite my situation with Blaine.

Nick let us go and grinned at the pair of us, "We've missed you guys. We need to hang out more."

"I agree," Blaine said with a smile, "Come on, let's go in and get a table."

"I'll get the first round!" Jeff cried as we headed into the piano bar.

We saw a table for four and immediately grabbed it. I knew from past experience how busy the place could get. We all took our jackets off and sat down. Jeff got up and headed towards the bar while the three of us sat in silence. I knew Nick was watching Blaine and I but I didn't know what to say. I wished that we hadn't come out and instead had sat down and talked about everything. Maybe Blaine was avoiding that because he did want to break up. I could feel my palms sweating.

"Kurt!" I suddenly heard my name being called, "Kurt I haven't seen you here in ages!"

I turned my head to see a guy I had met at NYADA grinning at me. His name was Adam Crawford and he had practically been stalking me in an attempt for me to join his show choir group 'Adam's Apples' after seeing me sing in one of my classes. It was something I would be interested in but I had been way too busy.

"Hey Adam, how are you?" I asked politely, noting the way Adam looked at me.

One of the reasons I had declined his offers was because I suspected Adam had a slight crush on me. I didn't need any more drama in my life. I had mentioned Blaine several times but I don't think Adam had ever got the hint.

"I'm good thanks, great now that you're here," Adam replied, smiling even more if possible.

I cringed at his response. I saw Blaine's shoulders slump next to me and I saw Nick's eyes widen. Jeff came back at that moment and he was glancing between Adam, Blaine and I.

I had to stop this, "Oh excuse me. These are my friends from high school Nick and Jeff. Guys this is Adam, someone else who goes to NYADA. And this handsome man to my left is the boyfriend I've told you about. Adam this is my Blaine."

I saw Blaine startle and he stared at me in surprise. I smiled back at him. I wanted him to know that I would never let someone flirt with me and not tell them about him.

Adam's smile shrunk slightly, "Oh you're the Blaine I've heard about so many times. Well it's nice to put a name to a face."

Blaine smiled politely, "Nice to meet you too Adam."

Adam turned back to me, "So Kurt? Adam's Apples? I know you're just playing hard to get and really want to join."

I had to let out a laugh, "I'm not playing Adam. Look I'll reconsider in the spring semester."

Adam grinned at me, "That's good enough for me. I'll talk to you about it later. Have a good night gentlemen."

And with that Adam headed towards the bar. I let out a sigh of relief.

Jeff broke the silence first, "Who the hell was that British guy?"

I sighed again, "His name is Adam and he's the leader of a show choir group at NYADA. He heard me sing one day and found out I was in the National winning Warblers so has been begging me to join. I haven't had the time but he won't accept that."

"He'll be worse than Blaine if he's named the group after himself," Nick stated with a smirk.

Blaine just glared at him, causing us all to laugh. Blaine couldn't stop himself smiling at us. We made eye contact for a moment and I knew he was thinking about my comment 'Blaine and the Pips'.

"Kurt!" I rolled my eyes, wondering who it was this time and turned to see Rachel and Brody.

"Kurt! Blaine! How are you? Oh hello Nick and Jeff! Nice to see you. I'm here with my boyfriend Brody. We're living together," Rachel told Nick and Jeff in one breath.

"Rachel breathe girl. It's good to see you," I told her before turning to Brody, "Hi Brody."

He smiled back at me, "Hi Kurt. So you guys singing tonight? I know the piano man Pascal."

Nick grinned, "I think I might sing 'Uptown Girl'."

Blaine, Jeff and I groaned. Nick had been obsessed with that song since junior year and he had eventually sang it during our senior year.

Brody just smiled politely, "Fair enough. How about you guys?"

Jeff shook his head but I decided to go for it, "Yeah I'll sing. I haven't done that in a while."

Rachel smiled at me, "Brody and I are going on now. We're singing 'Give Your Heart A Break' by Demi Lovato. You can sing after us."

Rachel and Brody headed up to the stage and the song started. We watched them for a few before continuing our conversation.

"So Kurt what are you singing?" Nick asked, sounding curious.

"Still deciding," I joked, even though I was half curious, "You'll have to wait and see. Oh I was going to ask… how is Sebastian? I haven't seen him in forever."

Jeff's eyes gleamed, "Neither have we. He's got a boyfriend. Some guy who went to military school. Think his name begins with an 'H'."

"Really?" I was shocked, "Well we'll have to see if we can meet him."

Suddenly the song was over and I was being called up to the front. I whispered the name of the song to the piano and stood in the middle of the stage behind the microphone.

"This is for the love of my life Blaine. I'm really sorry how much I've been working lately and I'm sorry I haven't been around," I told the crowd, looking directly at Blaine before indicating to the piano man I was ready.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to sing, "The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting."

I made eye contact with Blaine, "Could it be that we have been this way before, I know you don't think that I am trying."

I smiled sadly at my boyfriend, "I know you're wearing thin down to the core."

I closed my eyes as I prepared to sing the chorus, changing the word from 'girl to 'boy' so the song would fit Blaine, "But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true because a boy like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find."

I opened my eyes and found Blaine's again, "This is not what I intended, I always swore to you I'd never fall apart."

I thought of all the times Blaine had told me I was brave, "You always thought that I was stronger."

"I may have failed but I have loved you from the start," I sang, letting my mind remember the moment I met Blaine on the Dalton staircase.

I glanced at my friends looking at me sadly before looking at Blaine again, his eyes glistening with tears, "But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true because a boy like you is impossible to find. It's impossible."

"So breathe in so deep, breathe me in, I'm yours to keep," I sang, trying not to let my voice shake. I hoped Blaine knew how true the last words I had sung were.

I felt a tear trail down my cheek, "And hold onto your words, 'Cause talk is cheap and remember me tonight when you're asleep."

I took a deep breath, ensured I had eye contact with Blaine and put all my emotion into the last two choruses, "But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true because a boy like you is impossible to find. Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true because a boy like you is impossible to find."

I let my voice fade away as it finally cracked, "You're impossible to find…"

Everyone in the bar cheered and applauded. I quickly wiped away the tears left on my cheeks and did one of my famous Kurt Hummel bows, leading to more applause. I quickly exited the stage and headed back to my table.

Suddenly Adam stepped into my vision, "That was amazing Kurt! You need to join Adam's Apples!"

I had had enough, "Not now Adam okay."

I didn't give him a chance to answer and walked over to my table. Blaine wasn't looking at me but Jeff and Nick were.

"You were amazing up there," Nick said with a sad smile, "Well done Kurt."

"Thank you," I replied formally, feeling emotional.

I heard Brody say my name into the microphone and say the song I had sung. Suddenly I heard him say Blaine's name. I watched as Blaine stood up looking determined and walked over to the piano. I watched as he exchanged words with Pascal before Pascal stepped away and Blaine sat down at the piano.

He coughed slightly before speaking into the microphone, "Um… hi everyone. I… I want to sing a song that's very special to me. This is a song I sang the first time I ever met the love of my life. So Kurt… this is for you."

As soon as Blaine said that, I felt some tension leave my body. He still loved me and he was dedicating a song for me. Not just any song… our song. I realised he was going to perform the acoustic version that I had never heard him sing live but had danced to during our prom.

Blaine started playing the piano and closed his eyes, "Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life."

His eyes opened and locked on mine. I couldn't move, "Now every February, you'll be my Valentine… Valentine."

Blaine paused for a moment before he reclosed his eyes and sang, "Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die… you and I, will be young forever…"

Blaine opened his eyes, tears glistening in the corners of them, and looked at me, "You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back… don't ever look back."

Blaine sounded like he was desperately trying not to cry. My face dropped. What if this was his way of saying goodbye. We began with 'Teenage Dream' and we'll end with 'Teenage Dream'. I saw Nick glance at me out of the corner of my eye but I couldn't take my eyes off the broken man in front of me.

Blaine's voice cracked slightly as he continued, "My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real so take a chance and don't ever look back… Don't ever look back"

Blaine was seriously struggling and all I could do was sit there frozen in shock, "I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight."

Blaine threw every bit of energy he had into the next part of the song, "You… make me feel like a teenage dream the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back… don't ever look back."

The two of us were crying freely, one watching, one singing as we couldn't cope with the emotion, "I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans…"

Blaine whispered the last line, "Be your teenage dream tonight."

There was a moment of silence before the whole place erupted. Despite having an emotional breakdown Blaine was still an amazing performer. Blaine nodded to the audience before standing up and walking back over to the table. When he sat down, I could see Jeff and Nick looking between us, trying to work out what to say. I could even see Rachel and Brody in the distance looking at us with concern.

Eventually Blaine turned to me, his manner calm and collected, "I think we should go home."

Panic flowed through me. What if Blaine was going to break up with me when we go back to the apartment?

I just nodded timidly, "Sure."

We bid goodbye to Nick and Jeff and I waved to Rachel and Brody. We grabbed our jackets and exited Callbacks then began the walk back to the apartment. No one said anything on the walk. I felt like I was going to die. We walked through Battery Park and I considered stopping Blaine and demanding we talk there and then. I then realised I didn't want to be in public if we broke up and wanted to be able to cry under my duvet as soon as possible. After what seemed like hours, we reached the apartment and I unlocked the door. We stepped inside and took our coats off, taking our time to hang them up.

We stood in silence before I cracked, "Are you going to break up with me?"

Blaine just frowned at me, "What?"

"Are you going to break up with me?" I repeated, my heart aching.

Blaine just frowned again, "Why do you think that?"

I took a deep breath and let it all out, "You were so emotional singing 'Teenage Dream' that I thought it might be your way of saying goodbye. You know, we started with 'Teenage Dream' and we can end on 'Teenage Dream'. You've been so distant tonight and during our fight you said you can't be bothered anymore or that you're tired."

I was beginning to hyperventilate. I could feel my knees buckling beneath me. I didn't know what I would do if Blaine broke up with me. I wouldn't be able to cope. I needed him in my life. He was my best friend as well as my boyfriend.

Blaine suddenly put his hands on my face, forcing me to look at him, "Breathe Kurt!"

I stared back into his eyes and managed to control my breathing, still letting out a few gasps occasionally.

Blaine kept his hands on my face, his eyes glistening with tears, "Kurt Hummel I love you so much. Yes we had a fight and I was upset and angry but I do not want to break up with you. I was so touched and overwhelmed when you sang that song I wanted to sing our song to you. I wanted to sing the version we danced to at our prom. I wasn't using it as a way to end our relationship. I would never do that. When I said I was tired and couldn't be bothered, I meant about the fighting. I will never be tired of our relationship."

I let out a sob, "I love you Blaine."

Blaine pulled me into a tight hug and I clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder. I heard Blaine sniff several times indicating he was crying too.

"I hate fighting with you," I heard Blaine say into my shirt.

I pulled back and looked into Blaine's eyes, still holding him close, "I'm so sorry for everything."

Blaine smiled sadly, "I know you are but that doesn't change how busy you are."

"It does Blaine," I eagerly replied, hoping he'd be happy with my news, "I spoke to Isabelle today. Well she saw me crying and I told her everything. She was my Fairy Godmother and she came up with a solution. She did apologise for making me work so hard when I wasn't supposed to but there's nothing I can do about that now. We made a deal that I would only work Mondays and Tuesdays after NYADA and the latest I'll work to is nine o'clock at night. I won't be working ridiculous hours and we'll always have plenty of time for one another. I'll even be able to come and hear you play on Thursday nights. I took you for granted baby but I promise you… that will never happen again! I love you so much Blaine Devon Anderson. You're my entire world."

Blaine was silent for a moment before suddenly he pulled me in for a kiss. I clung to Blaine once again and wound my hairs behind his neck. Blaine had one hand on my back and the other in my hair. I deepened the kiss and pulled Blaine closer to me. After a few minutes Blaine ran his tongue along my bottom lip before gently biting down on it, causing me to let out a whimper. I parted my lips and let Blaine's tongue enter my mouth. I didn't fight Blaine for dominance on this occasion and let him overpower me. I had so many emotions surging my body, I felt like that Blaine was the thing that was keeping me upright. Blaine would occasionally pull away to kiss or mark my neck but then we would resume kissing. Blaine somehow walked me to the sofa and we collapsed onto it; me underneath Blaine. We carried on kissing until we needed to part to catch our breaths.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine gasped out, his lips all swollen.

"I love you too Blaine," I replied sounding breathless, knowing I was in the same state as Blaine.

Blaine seemed unsure for a second, "Are you sure about the thing?"

I immediately nodded, "I'm one hundred percent sure. I didn't need a job and yes, I do it enjoy it but our relationship is my top priority. I am not letting anything come between us. I'll always make time for you Blaine Anderson. I'm prepared to sacrifice things for you, as I know you are for me. You're mine and I'm yours. Forever."

Blaine and I shared a loving look before I spoke again, "Oh I'm sorry about Adam. I don't know what to do about him."

"I'm just happy he knows about me," Blaine admitted looking shy, "I was worried at first but as soon as you introduced me and he recognised the name, I knew there wasn't a problem. I know you and if anyone tries again, you give them the Hummel glare and tell them that you have a boyfriend."

I smiled softly at Blaine, "And that was no exception with Adam. I promise you Blaine. You're it for me."

Blaine and I shifted our bodies slightly so we were lying side by side and could snuggle up together.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine whispered into my hair, placing a soft kiss there.

I smiled happily, "I love you too Blaine. I promise I'll always make time for you."

"Hey where's my sweet wrapper promise ring that goes with that promise?" Blaine teased, sounding so happy it was like music to my ears.

I gently slapped him on the arm, "I'll attempt at making one in the morning. I can't guarantee it'll be as good as yours."

Blaine pulled me closer, "I don't care about the ring as long as you keep your promise."

I made sure I was looking Blaine in the eye before I answered, "Oh I intend to Mr Anderson. I intend to keep my promises for the rest of my life."

Blaine and I smiled at one another before sharing a kiss full of love and happiness, ready for a future together and ready for what life throws at us.

**A/N: Oh my God guys! I went to see Daniel Radcliffe in the West End play 'The Cripple of An Inishmaan' and he was amazing. He had to do an Irish accent. Afterwards I had tickets to this Times Q&A thing. I was the second person to ask Daniel a question! I asked him if he planned to do more musicals and plays or just focus on films. He gave a really long answer (and said "On Potter" a lot) and looked at me for the majority of the time when answering the question. He made eye contact and was smiling. I can't believe it still! Sorry just had to fangirl!**

**I can't believe I just have the epilogue left. That's ridiculous! That actually saddens me! When I wrote this chapter I kind of had it planned. Suddenly Rachel pops up as I write and it becomes very angsty. It probably didn't help that I was listening to a depressing playlist with the song Kurt sings, Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade, in and then I went on to watch the video of Blaine singing 'Teenage Dream' in Callbacks after the song appeared in the playlist.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) ****Thank you to everything for reviewing, alerting this story and adding it to your favourites. It means so much to me and I love hearing what you think or any suggestions you have. I hope you are enjoying my other stories as well :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message back so please do review! It really makes my day when I see a review so please please please please review!**

**I can be reached at MissLauraBishop on Twitter :) I'm also MissLauraBishop on instagram where I post awesome pictures :) Follow me on either and I'll follow back. Thank you everyone!**

**misslaurielou88 **


	20. Epilogue

"Can you see your Dad anywhere?" Blaine asked as we left the baggage reclaim.

I looked around the arrivals lounge of Port Columbus International Airport for my Dad. I eventually spotted him in the crowd and gestured to my husband.

"Sweetie, Dad's over there. Let's go," I said, grinning at the sight of the man I hadn't seen in a few months.

I grabbed Blaine's hand, ensuring we both had our bags, and walked over to where my father was waiting, pushing our way through. I hadn't seen my Dad in what like forever. I missed my Dad when I was in New York but I was so happy with my life. I knew it would be perfect if my Dad and Carole lived in New York so they were close by but I knew that would never happen. In a way, it was nice to go back to Lima and be reminded of the place where I did have so many wonderful memories. No matter where my Dad moved to, I would always return to Lima to go and put flowers on my mother's grave. It was something I did every time I returned to Lima and sometimes Blaine would come with me but normally he left me to my own devices, giving me a moment with my Mum. I was so happy to be visiting my family. I had a week off and Blaine had taken the time off as well so we could spend time together. I felt like I had been working so hard in the last couple of months, I knew I definitely deserved some time off. I still couldn't believe I was an actor on Broadway. It was something I had dreamed about when I was younger and had always been worried that it had been just a dream. I knew getting into NYADA had been a huge step in the right direction and I couldn't believe it when I had got my first role in a Broadway show. I had played 'Boq' in Wicked, my favourite musical of all time. I had been absolutely thrilled as I remembered the first time I was in New York before my senior year and Blaine and I had gone to see Wicked, which had been my first Broadway musical. I was currently playing 'Robert' in the musical 'Company', alongside the legendary Patti LuPone. I had even won a Tony Award for my performance. I couldn't believe my luck. It was a lead role and I also got to sing 'Being Alive' every night to an audience. When I had auditioned, I found out that Carmen Tibideaux had personally recommended me for the role after hearing my performance at Nationals years before. I couldn't believe it. I owed so much to that woman and the Warblers for letting me sing the song at Nationals. It had helped make my dreams come true. Blaine thought my next role should be in 'How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying' as he loves it and the main character got to wear bowties. Blaine, after studying music theory at NYU, had been involved in mainly producing music. He had released his own album which had been extremely well received. I knew it would be as he was too talented. I had been extremely touched when the first song Blaine recorded and released was his version of 'Teenage Dream' and he dedicated it to his beautiful husband. I had never been more in love with him.

My Dad grinned at the sight of us and I couldn't help myself. I felt like a little child as I dropped my bag and leapt into my father's arms. Dad just laughed as he squeezed me tightly, even lifting me off the ground slightly. I sighed at the feeling of my father's embrace and knew how much I had missed him. Eventually Dad put me down and we pulled apart. I turned around to see Blaine just chuckling at us, looking at me with so much love. I knew he thought I was adorable so I didn't particularly mind that he was laughing at me. Dad moved over to Blaine and pulled him into a hug. I smiled at the sight of my father and husband hugging, loving the fact that the love of my life had always gotten on well with my family. I remembered when Blaine and I weren't together, many years ago, and my Dad was rooting for us to get together. Blaine and Dad pulled apart and Dad immediately picked up our bags.

"Dad you don't need to…" I started, worried about my father's heart.

Dad just gave me a look, "Son the car is just outside. I'll be fine. Now come on boys, Carole has dinner waiting for you two. She's missed you so much, as have I."

I smiled softly at my Dad "I've missed you both so much too Dad and so has Blaine."

Blaine nodded in agreement as he took my hand in his. Dad smiled at the two of us before he started leading the way out of the airport, with the two of us following behind. We located the car in a short amount of time and I helped Dad put the suitcases in the boot before sitting beside my husband in the back. I didn't want one of us to sit by ourselves. Dad just laughed at us before getting in the car, starting the engine and pulling out of the space. The hour and a half journey went by very quickly. Blaine and I just chatted to Dad about what was going on in our lives and what was going on in their lives. I spoke to my Dad and Carole regularly on the phone but it was nice to talk to them in person. It was weird coming back to Lima as a twenty four Broadway actor who lived in New York and was married. The last time I lived in Lima, I was a Warbler and my life was so different.

It had been an eventful few years since I had moved to New York. Blaine and I had worked through our rough patch and had come out of it stronger than ever. I had had a few horrible nightmares where, because of me being busy at Vogue. com, Blaine had cheated on me. I had woken up every time crying and Blaine just pulled me close and told me he would never cheat on me. I knew this but I knew it was just me worrying about what could have happened if I hadn't realised what was going on and fought for our relationship. I had expected our first Christmas to be a quiet one as neither of us were really in the financial situation to fly back to Lima. To my surprise, my Dad had come up to surprise us. He spoke to Blaine on his own before he took me out for some Christmas traditions. When we went to get hot chocolate, Dad told me he had prostate cancer. I felt as if my world had collapsed. I felt as if I was going to be sick. Dad had reassured me that they had caught it early and that he would be okay. I was still worried so Dad took me ice skating, along with my boyfriend who he had already told about his cancer. We had an amazing Christmas together but I was worried about him. Several months later Blaine and I flew home for my Dad's hospital appointment and he was given the all clear. I had never been so relieved. Blaine had been getting worried about me as I had developed all these OCD rituals as I wanted something to control. I was so happy my Dad was in remission so I wanted him to be around for a long time.

We kept up with the New Directions during our first year of college and learnt all about the new members. The veteran members filled us in with all the goings on and what they were doing. I had been happy to hear that Finn had been covering for Mr Schue while he was in Washington. I had always known he would be a brilliant teacher. Blaine, Rachel and I had returned home for the school musical 'Grease' that Finn had helped to direct. It was brilliant and it had been great to see everyone and meet new faces but it led to Finn and Rachel deciding to end contact as Rachel was upset about Brody when she and Finn had only recently ended things. At NYADA I was chosen to compete in the Winter Showcase which was the highest honour a freshman could receive. Blaine, Rachel, Brody, my Dad, Carole, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian and his new boyfriend Hunter had all come along to support me. I had sung 'As If We Never Said Goodbye' from Sunset Boulevard and I had received a standing ovation. Carmen had requested I sing another song so I had decided to sing 'Defying Gravity'. I remembered the look on Rachel's face when I hit the high F. She had been in complete shock. Carmen had asked Rachel if she would like to audition and Rachel sang 'Being Good Isn't Good Enough'. She was amazing and I knew instantly she had got into NYADA. After her audition she flung herself at Brody and kissed her. I saw Carole looking sadly at her as I knew she thought Rachel was perfect for Finn. The winner of the showcase was announced and it was me. I couldn't believe it. Everyone was cheering for me as I was awarded with a trophy and a cheque. I knew I had finally found my calling at NYADA.

After our first year at college, just before we returned to New York for our second year at college, Blaine proposed. I had suspected something but I had always been the child who planned their own surprise parties so there was no excuse that I didn't know. I had been a bit worried leading up to the proposal as we were still so young but I knew that I loved Blaine and he made me feel so safe and loved. Dad took me to Dalton Academy and I was immediately met with the Warblers, past and present, the New Directions, past and present, Vocal Adrenaline and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf choir. Blaine started singing 'All You Need Love' by the Beatles, one of his and mine favourite songs by the band. It was an amazing performance. I was led to the stairs where we first met and Blaine stopped me on the step I had stood when I tapped him on the shoulder; Blaine standing in the place he had stood on that fateful day, with all our family, friends and competitive Glee clubs watching. Blaine had told everyone that he had met me right here at this very spot. He continued to say one of the most romantic things I've ever heard in my entire life. I was struggling not to cry the entire time and was trying to remember to breathe. Blaine told me that he was so lucky he had found me so early in this lifetime as he believed we would always find each other in every lifetime. His speech convinced me that age didn't matter, only our love did. I knew there was no reason to be scared as long as I had Blaine by my side.

Blaine had gotten down on one knee, "So Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love… will you marry me?"

I had just stared at Blaine, feeling so overwhelmed with love for the man holding a diamond ring to me. There was only one answer I could give him.

"Yeah. Yes," I finally managed to breathe out, desperately trying to stop any tears leaking.

Immediately everyone had started cheering and applauding as Blaine stood up and kissed me passionately. I had barely responded as I still couldn't believe what had happened. Blaine put the ring on my finger on my left hand and pulled me into a hug. I gripped him tightly, relishing in the fact I would be with my Blaine forever.

I had been slightly worried after I had gotten engaged to my beautiful fiancé that something bad would happen. I had never been happy for long before something would cause me to let go of my happy feeling. I tried to ignore that feeling as I focused on my second year at NYADA, my job and the fact I was engaged to the love of my life. I had gotten Blaine a ring to wear as well as I wanted to show off to the world that we were engaged. I didn't think it was fair that I got to wear a diamond ring and Blaine didn't. I had proposed myself one morning in bed after an amazing night out together. I gave my own romantic speech, causing Blaine to laugh and try not to cry.

I had gotten down on one knee as well, "So Blaine Anderson, my amazing friend, my one true love… will you marry me?"

Blaine's face broke out into the biggest grin, "Yeah. Yes."

We had laughed together as I slipped the ring on his finger, kissing one another as we giggled over the fact we had repeated the question and response exactly both times. I was so happy with my life, I had just hoped it would stay that way.

Unfortunately I had been wrong. I got a call from my Dad to tell me that Finn Hudson, my stepbrother, was dead. I had been at home when I had gotten the call and I had literally collapsed to the ground. Blaine had run out of the bedroom where he had been working to see him unable to move and struggling to breathe. He had taken the phone off me and spoken to my Dad, who told him everything. Blaine had just held me as I cried for the boy who I thought of as my brother, even though we weren't related by blood. We had come so far since we had joined the New Directions in our sophomore year and I just couldn't believe he was gone. It wouldn't be the same again. Dad had booked flights for Blaine and I to come home immediately. I wanted to be back home with my family so we could mourn the Quarterback together. Blaine had been amazing and was helping to let people know what was going on. I had told him that I would be the person to tell Rachel. She wasn't with Brody anymore, due to the fact he was a gigolo, and was living with Santana. She had believed she would end up with Finn as they were endgame. I had to tell her. I went round to their flat and told the two girls about Finn's demise. Santana was immediately sympathetic and hugged me as she fought back tears, while Rachel just sat there saying nothing. When I started to speak again, she started screaming. The sounds she let out were horrific and didn't say humanlike. I just pulled the tiny girl into my arms as she sobbed her heart out. Santana booked them a flight back to Lima as well so they would be there for Finn's funeral. When we had gotten to Lima, I had just held Carole and my Dad for hours as we all cried together. We had the horrible job of going through all of Finn's belongings but it turned into a time when we talked about our memories of Finn. Blaine had told me he would leave the three of us to it as we needed to do this together as a family. Everyone who knew Finn came back to Lima for his funeral. It was lovely to see everyone again but I had desperately wished that it wasn't in these tragic consequences and that Finn was here with us.

Even to this time, I knew I still wasn't over losing my stepbrother. He had died so young and had had so much still to give. Every time I was in Lima, I would go to see his grave as well as my mother's. No matter how hard life was, I just thought of my brother and my Mum looking down on me and looking after me. That filled me with courage, as well as the love and support of Blaine and my family. I didn't believe in God but I sure believed in the people I loved and knew they were in paradise. I knew Finn was reunited with his Dad and that he was happy.

I felt something wet press to my cheek and turned to see Blaine looking at me with concern, "Are you okay baby? You've been quiet for a long time and you seem sad."

I smiled sadly at my husband, "I was just remembering everything that's happened since we moved to New York and I thought about Finn dying."

Blaine was looking at me with sympathy, "I'm sorry love. I know how hard it was on your family and you."

"I just always thought that he'd be my best man at our wedding. I know he's in paradise, probably trying to dance or constantly playing the drums," I said with a small smile and weak chuckle.

Blaine pressed his lips to mine, "That sounds like Finn."

Our wedding day had been the best day of my life, even though I wished my brother had been there to be my best man. In the end I had Nick and Jeff whereas Blaine had Wes and David. He decided against having his brother Cooper as he said it wasn't fair for him to have his brother and not mine. I tried to argue against it but Blaine insisted. We had Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany as our bridesmaids. Rachel was still extremely depressed over Finn's death but was trying to move on with her life, considering she had won the role of 'Fanny Brice' in 'Funny Girl' on Broadway. Blaine and I had been twenty one when we had gotten married and now had been married for three glorious years. I knew Blaine and I would end up living out my fantasy with us in an old people's home, me talking about my high school sweetheart and him telling me to be quiet as he wanted to watch the documentary on Katy Perry. Our wedding day had been extremely beautiful and emotional and of course Finn had been mentioned. I would never forget him and he would always be my brother. My Dad had made me cry during his toast as he talked about the love we had for one another and the fact we were soul mates. Our best man speeches were a bit more humorous but still they were lovely when talking about our love, although Wes did remind everyone how long it took us to get together as Blaine was oblivious and then I met Martin. We all just laughed as we remembered the good old days at Dalton. I still couldn't believe Blaine and I had been together for seven years and had been married for three. Life had definitely improved since I had joined the New Directions, despite the heartache along the way.

Blaine kissed me once again before he got out of the car and made his way around the car to my side and opened the door. I just chuckled at my husband's chivalrous behaviour. Even though we had been together seven years and married for three, Blaine always opened the door for me wherever we were. I could never get over how perfect Blaine was for me. I accepted Blaine's hand and got out of the car. I entwined my hand with Blaine's and walked into the house. I hadn't realised my Dad had already taken our bags into the house as he had left Blaine to see if I was okay. Blaine and I walked into the house and Carole was standing there in the living room, waiting for us.

"Kurt! Blaine! Oh it's so good to see you!" Carole exclaimed as she smiled happily at the sight of us.

I grinned back at Carole, glad to see that she was happy. She hadn't had the best of times with my Dad previously having cancer and Finn dying. It had left her devastated. I spent a lot of my time in Lima having heart to hearts with Carole and talking about Finn, letting our feelings. She had talked to me about losing her husband and losing her son. My poor stepmother wondered if there was someone out to get her as bad things kept happening to her. I had known that feeling and told her I would always be there for her. Carole had burst into tears at that and just held me close. I had hugged her back, grateful that I had Carole in my life.

I let go of my husband's hand and stepped forward to embrace Carole, "It's so good to see you too."

Carole hugged me back before pulling away and looking me up and down, "Oh Kurt you get even more handsome every time I see you."

I just blushed as Carole smiled at my expression. I turned to see Blaine smiling softly at me, no doubt agreeing with Carole that I was handsome. I moved to the side as Blaine hugged my stepmother, both complimenting one another.

"Right boys, go and freshen up. I bet you're tired after your flight. Dinner will be ready in five minutes. I can't wait to hear all about your lives in New York. I'm so proud of you two for all that you've achieved. Kurt I have to ask you, is it true that you might be playing Don Lockwood in 'Singin' in the Rain' on Broadway?"

"You'll have to wait and see," I said as I winked at Carole, causing her to laugh.

Carole shooed us up the stairs, "Okay honey I'll wait. Now go upstairs and I'll call you down for dinner."

I smiled as I took Blaine's hand once again and led him upstairs to my old bedroom. I smiled to myself as I remembered all the times Blaine and I had spent in here when we were in the early years of our relationship. I sat down on the bed and Blaine quickly popped to the bathroom. I ended up falling backwards and lying down, shutting my eyes for a moment and just resting. I hadn't had a proper break in so long. I had been doing the musical for six months and it felt amazing to have a month off. As our relationship continued, Blaine and I had got better at making time for one another but it was still brilliant to have a whole week to ourselves. I didn't know how long I had been lying there but I felt the bed dip and I slowly opened my eyes to find Blaine's face right next to me. He had crawled onto the bed and positioned himself so he was straddling me. I smiled sleepily at him, raising one hand to reach out and stroke his face. Blaine leaned into my touch and let out a sigh. We stayed like this for a while until I heard Carole calling us for dinner.

Blaine leaned down and kissed me softly, "Come on baby, let's go eat some dinner, talk about our lives and then we'll sleep. We'll spoon like always."

I couldn't help but smile at his words, "I'm the little spoon?"

"Of course my love," Blaine replied, pressing a kiss to my nose before getting off the bed.

I groaned as I stood up and stretched to try and waken myself up. I knew it was all the performances, rehearsals and lack of sleep getting to me. I allowed myself to be lead downstairs to the kitchen and of course Blaine pulled out the chair for me. I smiled at him and sat down, watching as my husband sat down too. Carole served up some lasagne and garlic bread which smelled delicious. We waited until both Dad and Carole were sitting down before beginning to eat.

"Kurt sweetheart are you okay? You seem a little out of it," Carole said, sounding like a concerned parent.

I just gave her a tired smile, "I'm absolutely fine Carole. I think now I've stopped everything's catching up on me and I just need a rest."

Blaine nodded in agreement, "He works so hard, I'm so happy the director gave him this break. The character Kurt plays is very emotional and of course Kurt has to act that out."

"Yes you were fantastic when we saw you son," Dad said, beaming like a proud parent, "You sounded brilliant too."

"Thanks Dad," I replied, smiling at my father, feeling so happy my Dad was there to see me achieve my dream. They always came to see me in my shows.

Carole leaned forward, "So are you going to be in 'Singin' in the Rain' after 'Company'? I promise I won't tell anyone."

I looked at Blaine for a moment before I turned back to my stepmum, "Yeah I am. I'm playing Don Lockwood, which is the character Gene Kelly played in the film."

Carole squealed with excitement, "Oh Kurt we'll definitely be there to see you star in the musical. Won't it be a lot of dancing and singing?"

I nodded, while trying to hide my yawn, "Yeah I'm going to have to work extra hard in rehearsals to perfect my tap dancing but I can't wait to get involved. I'll miss starring in 'Company' but I always loved new projects."

My parents smiled at me proudly before they started quizzing Blaine on his job and producing music. I was glad they could sense I was tired and wasn't up for much conversation. Normally I would be talking for Britain but not tonight. I needed sleep. I watched my husband as he talked about his album and talked about all the new artists he got to meet. He was so passionate about everything and I loved that about him.

Eventually Blaine excused us and he practically carried me up the stairs to my old room where we were staying. I quickly stripped off and grabbed my pyjamas from my case, putting them on quickly so I could get into bed. I didn't have to wait long before Blaine was getting into bed and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me back so my back was against his chest.

Blaine placed a few kisses to my neck and whispered in my ear, "Normally I try and seduce you but I know you do need sleep so I'll let it slide. But just warning you for tomorrow night baby."

I burst out laughing at Blaine's words, just loving how Blaine made me feel. I entwined our hands together and brought them up to my mouth and kissed them.

"I love you Blaine Anderson – Hummel," I said, wishing I had the energy to look at Blaine.

Blaine kissed my neck again, "I love you too Kurt Anderson – Hummel and I'll never stop."

I snuggled into Blaine's embrace and let my body drift off to sleep, knowing that I was wrapped up in the arms of the man I loved.

(break)

I scanned the vegetable section, wondering what types of potatoes would be best for me to get. I had lost Blaine for a few minutes but I knew we would eventually find one another. Blaine was always wondering off in supermarkets and would return with weird items and put them in the trolley. I eventually stopped asking. Carole had asked me to run a few errands for her as she had been called into the hospital for a few hours. We had stopped off at the supermarket after we had gone to spend the day with Blaine's parents. They had been so happy to see us and we had had lunch with them. They were still travelling a lot due to their jobs but always kept in touch with us and wanted to know what was going on in our lives. They had come to all my Broadway shows and had been to Blaine's album launch. It had been nice to spend time with them but we had headed back to Lima. I had offered to make dinner but Carole had refused and had sternly told me I was to be relaxing and having a break. Carole was not one to mess with. I eventually decided on Maris piper potatoes and continued my way around the supermarket. I pushed the trolley over to the fruit section and decided it wouldn't hurt to have a few healthy snacks lying around the house. I was just deciding whether to get some kiwis or not when I heard my name being called.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"

The voice sounded vaguely familiar but it was obviously someone I knew before I got married to Blaine. I turned around, wondering who I would see, when I saw a man about my age walking towards me. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him for some reason.

"Wow Kurt it's been so long. How are you?" The stranger said, smiling at me in a way which actually made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

I felt so rude, "I'm so sorry, my mind's gone blank."

The stranger's smile dropped slightly, "Oh don't worry. It happens to the best of us. It's Martin, Martin Granger. We dated for a while about seven years ago."

I just stared at the man in front of me when he revealed himself to be Martin. The last time I had seen Martin he had insulted Blaine and I, telling Blaine that I was Martin's sloppy seconds. I remembered Blaine punching Martin in the face twice, as well as Puck punching him in the stomach. Martin had caused me so much trouble during our nearly two month relationship and afterwards. He had been a possessive, controlling and jealous boyfriend who saw me as his property. He had tried to force himself on me when he had been drinking, was punched by Blaine then too and refused to accept we were broken up. I bumped into him a few days later and he punched me in the face when I admitted my love for Blaine, giving me a painful black eye. I had honestly thought I would never see him again.

"Wow Martin Granger. There's someone I never thought I'd see again," I said truthfully, as I hadn't had any intention to see my ex-boyfriend again.

It was weird to think Martin had been my boyfriend for that short period of time. He had been my first boyfriend and my first kiss after Karofsky. I did wish that it had been Blaine and Blaine had admitted that too, but we couldn't change the past. We could just look towards our future together.

Martin's grin widened when I knew who he was, "Yeah it's me Kurt. How have you been?"

I smiled back politely, wanting to be anywhere else but here. Martin was leering at me and I could see him looking me up and down as if I was piece of meat. I really wanted Blaine to come and find me, but at the same time I didn't want there to be a punch up in the middle of the fruit and vegetable aisle.

I decided to be polite and hopefully it would be over soon, "I'm good thank you and yourself?"

"I'm great thanks. What have you been up to?" Martin asked, his eyes still roaming all over me.

I practically had to force the smile on my face, "I'm a Broadway actor and star in musicals. I'm in one called 'Company' at the moment. How about you?"

"Yeah I know," Martin replied, smiling broadly, "I was watching the Tony Awards on TV and suddenly you appeared. I had to google you and see what you were up to. I'm a football coach at my old high school."

I saw a chance to escape, "Good for you Martin. Well I must be getting home…"

Martin quickly interrupted me, "Kurt how do you feel about going out for a drink with me? I know we had some rocky moments in the past but I'm hoping that we can move past those. I'd love to start again with you."

"Martin are you insane!?" I couldn't help myself, "You actually hit me! You punched me in the face and gave me a black eye!"

"I said I was sorry!" Martin cried, looking sorry for himself, "Please can we go get a drink together?"

I shook my head, "No Martin. That's not a good idea."

Martin scowled at me, "Why thank you."

Suddenly a voice interrupted us, "Because my husband would rather spend time with his husband."

I looked to the side to see Blaine standing. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him. Blaine smiled back and winked at me quickly so only I would see it.

Martin looked at the two of us, "Oh you two are still together?"

Blaine just smirked at my ex-boyfriend, "Not only are we still together but we've been happily married for three years. We got together after you punched the gorgeous man I love. We've been together ever since and that is why my husband does not want to get a drink with you and start again with you!"

Martin just glared at Blaine before turning to me, "Kurt?"

I let out a scoff in frustration, "Martin are you actually stupid? I'm married to Blaine, the man I love. I don't want anything to do with you. Look I'm glad you're doing well in life but it's time to move on. Blaine and I have been married for three years and will most likely be starting a family in a few years. We're happy so leave us be. Now goodbye Martin, we have to get some food before heading home. Let's go Blaine."

I didn't give either of them the chance to say anything as I just started pushing the trolley, not sure where I was going. I knew Blaine was following me when he wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked. I leaned into his touch, needed to let go of the stress I felt. Martin had always wound me up. Blaine and I didn't speak as we quickly finished our shopping and went to pay for it. I just rolled my eyes at the biscuits Blaine had snuck into the trolley. We paid for our groceries and headed out to the car. It was weird as neither of us was talking. Blaine got in the driver's side so I quickly loaded the boot before getting in the passenger's side. We drove home in silence and when we got back to my parents' house, we unloaded the bags and put them away. Eventually I couldn't talk it anymore.

"Blaine? Why aren't you talking?" I demanded, not knowing why.

Blaine just smiled at me, "I wanted you to be the first to talk. You seemed pissed off and stressed so I didn't want to annoy you."

I immediately stood in front of my husband and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I rested my forehead against his, feeling so much love for Blaine Devon Anderson.

"He did annoy me and I was so grateful you were there to support me. It proved that I was happy with you and that he can leave us alone," I told Blaine, tightening my hold on my husband.

Blaine just smiled softly, "I don't think he could help himself the second he saw you again. You're such an attractive man, he probably was desperate for you to be with him. But he can't have you. You're the love of my life and I am never letting you go."

I grinned at Blaine's words, feeling my eyes tear up, "You're the love of my life and I am never letting you go either."

Blaine pulled back slightly so we were looking into one another's eyes, "We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. Like I've told you before, every life we live we find one another and spend our lives together. You're my soul mate and I can't be without you. We're happily married and one day we're going to start a family. I know there has been ups and downs along the way but life with you Kurt will always be perfect in my opinion."

I couldn't help the tears fall this time but let out a chuckle, "Oh Blaine Devon Anderson – Hummel, I remember the day you told me you weren't good at romance. That was complete crap wasn't it?"

Blaine was chuckling too, with tears in his eyes, "You make me better Kurt."

"You make me better too Blaine. You make everything better and I am so happy I'm spending the rest of my life with you," I said to my husband, sincerity shining in my eyes.

"I love you," Blaine whispered against my lips as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too," I whispered back as our lips met.

We had our whole life ahead together and I knew I could handle anything that happened as I had Blaine by my side.

**A/N: Oh my God I can't believe it is the end! Wow! It feels weird to think I'll never write another chapter for this story that I have absolutely loved writing.**

**I want to thank every single one of you who has reviewed, favourite, alerted and followed the story. I love every single one of you as I'm so happy this story has been so well received. It means so much to me :) **

**I'm posting this story on my 20****th**** birthday! (8****th**** October). Happy Birthday to me! It's kind of like a birthday to myself.**

**I hope you enjoyed the epilogue and liked how the story ended. It felt the right way to go and of course I had to mention Blaine's proposal with 'All You Need Is Love' and Finn's death.**

**I loved the two Beatles episodes, especially any Klaine scenes/songs/kisses and of course the proposal. It was Klainer's dream come true. I am not really looking forward to the Quarterback episode. I know it will be an amazing episode but God, I was basically crying watching a thirty second promo and listening to the songs. How am I supposed to get through forty five minutes? RIP Finn Hudson, RIP Cory Monteith. Always remembered, never forgotten.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! All reviews welcome and I message back so please do review! It really makes my day when I see a review so please please please please review!**

**This is my final author's note for this story. It's so sad. I really hope you liked this story and hope it continues to be read by Klaine fans everywhere and people continue to review and let me know they liked it.**

**I can be reached at MissLauraBishop on Twitter :) I'm also MissLauraBishop on instagram where I post awesome pictures :) Follow me on either and I'll follow back. Thank you everyone!**

**Signing off from Jealousy, turning saints into the seas**

**misslaurielou88**


End file.
